My Cute Lady
by Hyuuga Cherry
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang biasa saja, pendek, tapi imut itu. Tapi kok Sasuke malah cemburu saat Sakura ditaksir pria lain?
1. Chapter 1

**MY CUTE LADY**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : cherryharuno 

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinasih

Genre : Romance, Drama & Humor

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang biasa saja, miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura mulai terpikat dengan cowok lain?

**MY CUTE LADY**

**CHAPTER 1**

Suasana gaduh di kelas 12 IPS 1 masih terus berkumandang hingga orang-orang yang lewat di depan kelas bisa mendengar dengan jelas keributan di kelas itu. Memang di Konoha High School yang merupakan sekolah terbaik di Konoha, kelas 12 IPS 1 adalah kelas paling gaduh. Namun, kegaduhan di kelas itu langsung berhenti begitu seorang guru berambut perak melawan gravitasi dan bermasker biru tua masuk ke dalam kelas. Tidak hanya itu, di belakangnya menyusul seorang laki-laki yang berseragam sama dengan para siswa lainnya.

Semua murid kontan ternganga, bukan karena heran karena guru mereka- yang dikenal tukang telat- hari ini tepat waktu, tetapi karena melihat seseorang yang masuk bersama sang guru. Mereka tahu dia pasti murid baru, tapi yang menarik perhatian adalah rambut raven sang cowok yang mencuat ke belakang, kulit putih yang halus, tubuh proporsional dan gagah, serta mata onyx yang menatap tajam ke segala penjuru kelas. Tiga kata untuk murid baru itu…

SANGAT TAMPAN DAN KEREN!

Sedetik kemudian terdengar bisik-bisik keras-yang sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang bisik-bisik karena lumayan keras- para murid cewek sambil tertawa cekikikan dan menatap dengan seksama dewa tampan yang berdiri dihadapan mereka. Guru bermasker yang bernama Hatake Kakashi itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

'Sudah kuduga' gerutu Kakashi dalam hati.

"Ehem…!" perhatian murid-murid langsung tertuju lagi pada guru mereka. "Jangan lupa kalau Hatake Kakashi berdiri di sini. Kalian ini tidak bisa melihat yang bening sedikit ya?"

Kontan semua murid hanya bisa menahan tawa mereka melihat sensei mereka kesal sendiri. Karena selama ini Kakashi adalah guru sekaligus cowok paling ganteng di sekolah ini, setidaknya sampai murid baru misterius yang ini datang. Pasti Kakashi merasa bahwa cowok itu bakalan jadi saingan beratnya.

"Baiklah Uchiha, perkenalkan dirimu kepada teman-teman barumu!"

Murid baru itu menatap tajam berpasang mata yang juga menatapnya takjub.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke pindahan dari Oto."

Kakashi mengernyitkan alisnya, menatap murid barunya dengan heran. 'Nih anak dingin sekali, perkenalannya saja pendek sekali.' ujarnya dalam hati.

"Huh, ya sudahlah. Nah Sasuke, kamu boleh pilih bangku manapun yang kamu suka. Baiklah, semuanya buka buku paket kalian!"

Tapi bukannya membuka buku, murid-murid cewek malah sibuk cari perhatian dan menawarkan bangku di sebelah mereka. Seketika kelas menjadi gaduh lagi. Kakashi menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal melihat kelakuan muridnya yang seperti pedagang ikan sedang ribut menawarkan ikan.

"Sasuke-kun, duduk di sampingku saja ya!"

"Jangan Sasuke-kun, di sampingku saja!"

"Di sampingku saja!"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Sasu-chan…"

Sasuke jadi kesal mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris cewek-cewek genit itu. Tidak di Konoha, tidak di Oto, sama saja. Matanya menjelajah seluruh penjuru kelas, tapi yang dia lihat hanya para cewek yang cari muka dan sok _over acting_ mengibas-ngibaskan rambut indah-menurut mereka- untuk menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ada juga cewek yang langsung mengambil alat kosmetik dari tas lalu berdandan.

Brrrr…mengerikan, gerutu Sasuke dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada seorang cewek yang duduk di baris ketiga di samping jendela. Cewek itu sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya, dia malah lebih memilih menikmati kehebohan teman-temannya di sekitarnya. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi Sasuke melihat cewek itu, dan yang dia lihat adalah cewek itu sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketertarikan padanya. Hanya diam sambil sesekali mencoret-coret bukunya.

'Hmm…bagus' Sasuke menyeringai tipis sekali.

Sasuke mendekati cewek itu, diperhatikannya dengan seksama cewek imut di hadapannya. Penampilannya sangat biasa, rambutnya pink sebahu, matanya hijau cemerlang, keningnya lebar, tubuhnya pendek sekali, kecil, tapi wajahnya sangat imut.

"Hai!"

Cewek imut tadi sangat kaget mendengar bentakan seseorang dari arah samping bangkunya. Bentakan yang didengarnya ternyata adalah sapaan dari Sasuke.

'Wuih, cowok ini. Membentak atau menyapa?' serunya dalam hati.

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari cewek di sebelahnya, Sasuke langsung menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku di sampingnya. Cewek itu terkesiap.

"Heh, kursi itu ada orangnya. Tapi sedang tidak masuk sekarang."

Sasuke hanya menatap cewek itu tajam, sampai-sampai yang ditatap hanya bergidik ngeri. Agak lama cewek itu menunggu Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu,tapi Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa sambil menatapnya. Beberapa saat lamanya dia menunggu, akhirnya Sasuke buka mulut juga.

"Namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Namamu?"

"Sa-Sakura. Haruno Sakura." Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan sedikit gugup.

'Benar-benar dingin nih cowok' dalam hati tentunya.

"Hn"

Sasuke tidak berkata apapun, sementara Sakura masih terbengong menatapnya seakan Sasuke alien yang tersesat dari planet Pluto. Sasuke kesal juga ditatap seperti itu. Sasuke lalu menoleh ke arah Sakura dan balas menatap Sakura dengan tatapan setajam Katana yang diperciki listrik api Chidori.

Sakura yang tersentak kaget langsung menundukkan kepala secepat kilat sambil meremas roknya. Keringat dingin perlahan menetes dari keningnya yang lebar. Sasuke menahan senyumnya melihat kelakuan Sakura. Baginya, cewek ini benar-benar imut dan lucu. Tapi tentu saja wajah Sasuke tetap terlihat datar, maklumlah, gengsi seorang Uchiha.

"Hnn…Sasuke-san…" Sakura menoleh sedikit ke arah Sasuke dengan takut-takut. Matanya bergerak liar tidak tenang, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hn?" Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke Sakura.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sebelum berkata, "Ano…kursi itu ada yang menempati. Ta-tapi sekarang dia sedang tidak ma-masuk."

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, "Tidak masalah, aku tidak keberatan kalau kita duduk bertiga di meja ini."

'What? Memangnya TK bisa duduk bertiga? Dasar cowok aneh!' gerutu Sakura, tapi dalam hatinya tentu. Mana berani dia mengatakannya pada cowok dingin di sampingnya. Diliriknya lagi Sasuke, Sakura merasa cowok itu benar-benar tampan. Tapi saat mata elang Sasuke membalas tatapannya lagi, Sakura jadi pucat dan cepat-cepat menundukkan wajah. Sakura tidak sadar kalau Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat tingkahnya.

Dan sepanjang hari itu di sekolah, Sakura melewatkannya dengan meremas roknya hingga kusut seperti tidak disetrika satu tahun.

Dan dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam, nama Uchiha Sasuke jadi 'buah bibir' di setiap sudut Konoha High School. Sasuke langsung jadi idola seluruh cewek, tak sedikit juga cowok yang meributkan tentang Sasuke. Jelas saja mereka takut kalau pacar mereka nantinya akan berpaling hati.

ooooooo

Sakura terbangun dan melirik jam dinding kamarnya. Pukul 04.20. Sakura lari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dia langsung memakai seragamnya dengan ekstra hati-hati. Dia mengecek lagi penampilannya. Bagus. Setelah dilihatnya jam menunjukkan pukul 04.40, dia langsung cepat-cepat menyiapkan buku-bukunya.

"Aduh, harus cepat-cepat nih." gerutu Sakura sambil mencari peralatan sekolahnya yang bertaburan dengan berantakan di meja belajarnya. Moegi, adik Sakura yang numpang tidur di kamar Sakura jadi terbangun mendengar suara kasak-kusuk. Dia mengucek matanya dan terlonjak kaget melihat kakaknya berlarian kesana-kesini dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah.

"Huaaa…Sakura-nee! Aku telat…!" Moegi langsung secepat kilat bangun dan mencari handuk.

"Aduh, handuk dimana sih? Dimana? Dimana? Gawat, ini sudah jam berapa Nee-chan?" Moegi masih mondar-mandir mencari handuk. Handuk yang dicari ternyata bertengger dengan manisnya di pintu kamar.

"Jam lima kurang lima belas menit" ujar Sakura enteng.

Kegiatan kasak-kusuk Moegi pun mendadak terhenti. 'What? Jam lima kurang lima belas menit?' Moegi mendadak berhenti dengan posisinya yang sangat tidak _elite_, yaitu kaki kiri terangkat ke belakang dan tangan kanan yang terjulur hendak menyambar handuk. Mukanya bengong. Otaknya berusaha mencerna ucapan kakaknya.

Sakura masih gaduh berlari kesana-kemari sementara Moegi masih memandangi kakaknya geram dengan mata yang melotot lebar.

ooooooo

Setelah melalui 'pertempuran' tidak penting dengan Moegi, akhirnya Sakura berhasil naik bus sekolah sekarang. Saat ini masih jam setengah enam. Wow! Seorang Haruno Sakura yang terkenal suka bangun kesiangan bisa bangun jam setngah lima pagi dan berangkat ke sekolah jam setengah enam. Ada apakah gerangan?

Ternyata, usut punya usut, semua itu dilakukannya karena UCHIHA SASUKE.

Sakura boleh saja bersikap sok cuek terhadap Sasuke, tetapi bagaimanapun juga dia tetap gadis normal. Cewek normal mana yang tidak tertarik dengan pangeran gagah nan tampan bak dewa Yunani -oke, ini terlalu berlebihan- seperti Sasuke? Pasti tidak ada, kecuali dia cewek abnormal.

Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke memilih duduk sebangku dengannya. Padahal masih banyak cewek-cewek yang cantik di kelasnya. Tapi…Oh my god, Sasuke malah memilihnya. Dia benar-benar beruntung. Makanya hari ini dia berusaha membuat dirinya jadi sedikit lebih menarik. Tidak banyak yang dilakukannya, hanya menyisir rambutnya lebih rapi, memakai parfum, dan tidak lupa memoles wajah imutnya dengan bedak bayi. Bajunya yang biasanya agak acak-acakan kini jadi sedikit lebih rapi. Disetrika dengan ekstra hati-hati, terutama roknya yang kemarin hampir jadi rongsokan karena diremas terus.

Sakura tiba di sekolah tepat jam enam. Dia yakin pasti dia yang menjadi orang pertama yang tiba di sekolah hari ini. Tapi ternyata begitu masuk kelas, matanya membelalak. Semua cewek sekelasnya sudah ada di kelas, bahkan cewek-cewek dari kelas lain pun ikut-ikutan _nongkrong_ di kelas. Dan yang paling membuatnya tercengang adalah perubahan yang terjadi dengan cewek-cewek itu.

Yang paling mencolok adalah rambut. Karin, cewek kaya berkaca mata dan berambut merah lurus itu, hari ini berubah menjadi keriting. Shion, dari keriting jadi lurus. Pasti pulang sekolah kemarin dia langsung ke salon untuk_ smoothing_. Apalagi Tayuya, mukanya malah mirip tante-tante yang baru keluar dari salon, benar-benar mencolok.

"Astaga!" hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan oleh Sakura. Benar-benar luar biasa pengaruh seorang Uchiha sehingga membuat hampir seluruh kaum hawa di sekolah seperti ingin mengikuti kontes peragawati. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, hampir tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Kecuali bau wangi bayi yang hari ini menguar dari tubuhnya.

ooooooo

Sakura baru bisa bernapas lega begitu bel masuk berbunyi. Itu berarti cewek-cewek yang berkerumun di sekitar bangkunya dan Sasuke segera _go out_ dari sana. Sementara Sasuke sendiri baru masuk kelas setelah bel masuk berbunyi. Mungkin dia sudah mengira hal ini bakalan terjadi. Tapi sepertinya gangguan masih saja datang.

Saat istirahat, Karin mendatangi meja Sasuke dengan langkah anggun yang dibuat-buat. Dan dengan suara yang begitu manis dibuat-dibuat, Karin menyodorkan sebuah kue tiramisu yang kelihatannya sangat enak.

"Ehn…Sasuke-kun, ini kue tiramisu untukmu. Aku membuatnya sendiri lho.." ujarnya sambil menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinganya. Bibirnya melengkung manis membentuk sebuah senyum. Bulu matanya yang lentik menjadi semakin lentik karena maskara yang dipoles sempurna. Pokoknya penampilannya benar-benar sempurna yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke seorang.

Sasuke menatap kue yang disodorkannya, lalu mengambilnya dari tangan Karin. Karin langsung terlonjak senang. Seisi kelas pun terkejut, tidak menyangka Sasuke akan menerimanya. Tapi yang terjadi berikutnya langsung membuyarkan senyuman Karin. Sasuke mengangkat kue itu dan membawanya ke sekelompok cowok yang duduk di depan kelas.

"Kalian mau kue tidak? Ini untuk kalian saja." Sasuke menyerahkan kue itu kepada Suigetsu. Suigetsu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Wah, Karin! Kau baik sekali membuatkan kue untukku. Tumben sekali ya teman-teman?" ujar Suigetsu sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada teman-temannya. Kontan semua cowok di kelas itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Suigetsu menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Karin. Bagaimana dengan Karin? Jangan ditanya lagi, mukanya sudah merah karena malu. Dia langsung mendekati Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, kue itu untukmu, kenapa kau berikan kepada orang lain?" Karin bergelayut di lengan Sasuke sambil mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

Sasuke menatap matanya tajam, lalu menghentakkan tangan Karin dengan kasar. Karin terkejut tapi dia tetap tidak mau menyerah. Karin malah menggamit lengan Sasuke lebih erat.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, aku susah payah lho membuat kue itu. Semalaman aku tidak tidur demi dirimu." Karin mulai meluncurkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang malah membuat Sasuke semakin jijik.

"Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berkata dingin dan menatap Karin dengan marah. Tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh terhadap Karin. Sasuke mulai kehilangan kesabaran.

"LEPASKAN AKU!" Sasuke membentak Karin dengan keras sambil memukul meja di depannya..

Karin tersentak, wajahnya pucat bukan main. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Dengan tangan yang gemetar dia melepaskan tangan Sasuke. Matanya yang sewarna batu ruby mulai meneteskan air mata, Karin langsung berlari keluar diikuti Shion dan Tayuya.

Sementara itu anak-anak yang lain hanya bisa mematung di tempat menyaksikan kejadian tadi. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, dia takut bukan main terhadap Sasuke. Apalagi dia duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke. Sasuke lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura dan Sasuke dapat merasakan gadis itu takut terhadapnya. Tapi dia hanya diam saja. Tidak sengaja Sasuke melirik kue yang ada di dalam bento milik Sakura. Sakura yang merasa Sasuke memperhatikan kuenya langsung menarik kotak bentonya.

"Err..ini kueku, ingin aku makan sendiri. Aku tidak bermaksud menawarkanmu kue kok. Sumpah!" Sakura mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya sambil cengar-cengir gugup.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar Sakura. Sakura ternyata benar-benar menghabiskan kuenya sendirian tanpa menawarkan pada Sasuke. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah rencana di otak Sasuke. Sasuke melirik lagi gadis berambut pink itu dan menyeringai misterius. Entah apa rencana yang akan dilakukannya.

To Be Continued

Hello…hello…!

Cherry kembali lagi dengan fic yang baru. Sebenarnya sih fic ini lebih dulu dibuat daripada The Sun In Your Eyes. Cuma file-nya ilang gak tau kemana, eh pas lagi browser mau buat tugas, file-nya ketemu. Ya udah langsung aja publish sekalian.

Maaf ya buat para reader kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan. fic ini diinspirasi dari novel roman Indonesia judulnya Fairish karyanya mba' Esti Kinasih. Tapi gak mirip" bgt kok. Cuma ide ceritanya doank n sedikit adegannya hamper sama.

Maaf ya buat mba' Esti, bukan bermaksud menjiplak tapi Cherry rasa novel mba' bagus bgt kalau disajikan dalam bentuk fanfiction.. hehehehe *dipelotot Esti-senpai*

Yosh…buat reader TSIYE ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya…

Akhir kata mohon reviewnya *jika berkenan* n menerima flame, tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya… hohohoho (^O^)

Review Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**MY CUTE LADY**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : cherryharuno

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinansih

Genre : Romance, Drama, & Humor

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain selain dia?

**MY CUTE LADY**

**CHAPTER 2**

Suasana kelas sudah ramai ketika Sakura masuk kelas. Sakura melihat ke arah bangkunya dan bangku Sasuke.

'Ternyata dia belum datang.' Sakura menghembuskan napas kecewa. Tapi tetap saja kelasnya dipenuhi cewek-cewek genit yang sedang menanti kedatangan sang pangeran tampan tercinta. Sakura segera duduk di kursinya dan mengambil buku dari dalam tasnya. Baru saja akan membuka bukunya, Sakura dikejutkan dengan tepukan yang lumayan keras di bahunya. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati seorang cewek cantik berkaca mata sedang menatapnya, Karin.

"Mau apa?" tanya Sakura bosan. Karin hanya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Aku mau kau pindah duduk mulai hari ini. Kau bisa duduk di tempatku sekarang. Biar aku yang duduk di sini."

Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya, "Pindah duduk? Memangnya kenapa?"

Karin mendengus kesal, "Masih tanya kenapa. Aku ingin duduk di samping Sasuke-kun. Cepat pergi sana!"

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya dan langsung mendongak-karena Karin lebih tinggi- ke arah Karin.

"Memangnya aku pembantumu yang bisa kau suruh-suruh ha? Aku tidak mau pindah." Sakura berkata ketus menantang Karin. Karin jadi semakin sebal.

"Heh monyet kecil!" ujar Karin sambil mendorong bahu Sakura. "Dengar ya, jangan berani macam-macam padaku, kau tidak tahu siapa aku ha? Aku Karin si ratu sekolah yang terkenal di seluruh sekolah hingga ke sekolah lain. Kau itu cuma cewek biasa. Tampangmu saja di bawah standar. Jadi kau tidak pantas duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke-kun."

'Ha ha, ratu sekolah? Ratu monyet ada! Enak saja mengatakan aku monyet!' rutuk Sakura dalam hatinya. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan marah.

"Ya ya ya, kau memang terkenal nona Karin yang terhormat. Terkenal bawel!"

"Sialan kau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu, cepat kau pindah dari sini monyet kecil!" bentak Karin dengan suara yang menggelegar bak petir di siang bolong. Sakura juga tidak mau kalah, dia malah balas membentak Karin dengan suara menggelegar yang cempreng.

"TIDAK MAU!" Sakura mendorong Karin sekuat tenaga, tapi dorongannya hanya bisa membuat Karin mundur selangkah. Tentu saja karena badan Karin lebih besar daripada badan Sakura yang hanya 40 kg. Karin baru saja akan menampar Sakura ketika tangannya dicekal oleh sebuah tangan kekar. Karin menoleh dan terkejut melihat siapa yang mencekal tangannya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke menghempaskan tangan Karin dengan kasar lalu menatap tajam gadis itu. Wajah Karin langsung pucat pasi, tangannya gemetar. takut kena bentak lagi, dengan langkah terseok-seok dia berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura. Ketika sudah sampai di depan kelas, langkah terseok-seok-nya berubah menjadi langkah seribu. Sakura terkikik geli melihat Karin yang ketakutan begitu. Tapi begitu tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih ke arahnya, giliran dia yang dibuat pucat.

"Pa-pagi Sasuke-kun, baru datang ya? Ho ho ho ho…" Sakura tertawa garing sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sasuke hanya diam.

"Hn." Sasuke langsung duduk di bangkunya. Sementara Sakura masih berdiri salah tingkah. Untung saja murid-murid yang lain mulai masuk kelas, jadi tidak sepi-sepi benar, pikir Sakura. Sakura pun duduk di bangkunya sambil sesekali melirik cowok di sampingnya.

'Duh, semakin tampan saja sih'

ooooooooo

Sakura baru saja dari perpustakaan mengembalikan buku ketika seseorang memanggilnya.

"Forehead tunggu!" Sakura melotot sebal pada orang tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan…

"Ino! Bisa tidak kau hilangkan panggilan kebesaranmu itu? Aku tahu jidatku lebar, tapi tidak perlu diteriakkan begitu."

Ino hanya cengir-cengir tidak jelas, "He he, maaf forehe- eh Sakura maksudku."

Sakura berbalik badan dengan kesal, tapi Ino menghadang jalannya.

"Mau kemana kau, Sakura. Jangan marah dong, aku kan hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu."

Sakura menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, "Mau ngobrol apa?"

"Yah..masa' ngobrol sambil berdiri sih. Kita ke taman saja yuk."

"Terserah"

Kedua gadis itu segera menuju taman, bel masuk masih lama, jadi masih ada kesempatan untuk ngobrol. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat pot kembang bougenville besar.

"Ano Sakura, aku dengar-dengar ada murid baru di kelasmu ya. Dan dia duduk sebangku denganmu ya?" Ino membuka pembicaraan. Sakura sudah menduga sebelumnya Ino pasti membicarakan ini. Kalau soal cowok-cowok tampan, Ino memang paling gencar. Apalagi cowok setampan Sasuke, jangankan Ino, satu sekolah juga pasti tahu.

"Ya benar. Kenapa? Jangan bilang kau ingin menitipkan salam cintamu itu. Basi!"

"He he he, kau tahu saja. Tapi kau itu benar-benar beruntung tahu. Cewek kecil sepertimu bisa duduk sebangku dengan Sasuke itu. Wah, itu benar-benar mukjizat."

Ino terus senyum-senyum tanpa menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari Sakura. Seketika Ino sadar dan langsung cepat-cepat meralat ucapannya.

"Eng..kau memang kecil Sakura, tapi kau imut-imut kok. Wajahmu itu seperti bayi yang sangat lucu. Sumpah." Ino langsung bernapas lega begitu wajah Sakura kembali ramah.

'Huh, selamat!' desah Ino dalam hati.

ooooooooo

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas sambil memain-mainkan sapu tangannya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk dan pelajaran berikutnya adalah Sejarah. Huh..membosankan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura bolos saja, tapi nanti nilainya malah jelek. Padahal dia sudah berusaha keras untuk bisa masuk ke sekolah ini. Keluarganya bukanlah orang berada, hanya keluarga menegah ke bawah. Tapi tidak terlalu ke bawah kok. Ayahnya, Haruno Yamato, hanya seorang pegawai rendahan di sebuah kantor periklanan. Ibunya sudah meninggal saat melahirkan Moegi. Jadi Sakura benar-benar harus berusaha untuk bisa jadi orang sukses agar bisa memperbaiki hidup keluarga. Dia juga masih harus memikirkan adik perempuan semata wayangnya, yang sekarang masih duduk di bangku SMP.

Seketika lamunan Sakura terbuyar ketika telinganya mendengar sayup-sayup suara cowok dan cewek di balik tembok menuju toilet. Karena penasaran, Sakura mendekati tembok itu dan berusaha menguping karena suara itu sepertinya familiar.

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa mengecewakan ayahku." suara lembut seorang cewek bergema di balik tembok itu. Sakura terkejut. Sasuke? sedang apa dia di sini? Lalu siapa cewek itu? Sayangnya Sakura tidak bisa melihat karena Sasuke dan cewek misterius itu ada di balik tembok. Kalau dia mengintip untuk melihat, dia pasti ketahuan. Jadilah Sakura hanya bisa mendengar suara mereka saja.

"Aku mohon, kembalilah padaku. Aku sangat mencintaimu, ak-"

"Maaf Sasuke-kun, aku benar-benar tidak bisa. Kumohon lupakan aku. Kau pasti bisa." Suara itu memotong omongan Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa."

"Sudahlah Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke toilet."

"Tunggu!"

"Maaf, maafkan aku."

Suara gadis itu menghilang, mungkin sudah masuk toilet. Sementara Sakura yang menguping hanya bisa mematung di tempat. Jujur saja hatinya sedikit sakit mendengarnya. Siapapun gadis itu pasti sangat beruntung karena dicintai oleh Sasuke. Sasuke yang dikenal dingin dan suka membuat takut orang hanya dengan tatapan saja, kini memohon cinta seorang gadis. Pasti siapapun tidak akan percaya. Lalu yang jadi pertanyaan dalam benak Sakura sekarang, siapa gadis itu?

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki mendekat ke balik tembok. Sakura tersentak.

'Gawat! Itu pasti Sasuke. Bagaimana ini, kalau aku lari percuma. Aduh…'

Benar saja, itu langkah Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat Sasuke akan berbalik langsung cepat-cepat menggosokkan sapu tangannya ke dinding. Sasuke yang melihat Sakura menggosok-gosok dinding dengan sapu tangan jadi heran. sedang apa cewek itu. Seperti tidak ada pekerjaan saja.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, tangannya masih menggosokkan sapu tangan ke dinding.

"Oh Sasuke. He he, aku sedang membersihkan dinding. Habis dindingnya kotor sih. Ho ho ho…" Sakura kembali tertawa garing. Sasuke hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. 'Membersihkan dinding?'

"Memangnya ada pembersihan?"

"Eh..oh..ah..anu..tidak ada sih. Tapi kan sebagai siswa yang baik kita harus menjaga kebersihan lingkungan supaya terhindar dari penyakit. kalau kita terkena penyakit kan repot, bisa besar biayanya. Makanya harus dicegah dari sekarang. Begitu kata ayahku. Ho ho ho.."

"Hn. Terserahlah!"

Sasuke melangkah pergi dari tempat itu dan kembali ke kelas. Sakura menghela napas lega dengan panjang. Untung saja tidak ketahuan! Cepat-cepat Sakura menyusul Sasuke ke kelas.

Saat pelajaran Sejarah, Sakura masih terus memikirkan siapa cewek yang bersama Sasuke di toilet tadi. Sakura melirik Sasuke, dia heran juga. Ternyata cowok kutub itu bisa juga jatuh cinta, dia kira cowok itu sama sekali tidak punya perasaan. Tapi mengingat kejadian tadi tak ayal membuatnya sedikit iri. Pupus sudah harapan untuk menarik hati Sasuke. Sakura cuma bisa mendesah kecewa dalam hati, mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Kenapa di tidak cantik seperti yang lain. Dan kenapa juga dia mesti punya badan pendek. Tingginya cuma 150 cm. Bahkan adiknya saja lebih tinggi daripada dia. Ayahnya juga tinggi dan yang dia lihat dari foto almarhum ibunya, ibunya juga tinggi kok. Lalu kenapa badannya bisa pendek ya?

Tanpa disadari Sakura, Sasuke sejak tadi memperhatikan Sakura. Cara Sakura membuka buku, menulis, melamun, menghela napas, dan memutar bola matanya entah kenapa membuat Sasuke sedikit tertarik. Semua yang ada pada diri Sakura membuatnya nyaman. Mungkin karena Sakura berbeda dengan cewek-cewek lain yang selalu sok cantik merebut perhatiannya.

Suara Umino Iruka, guru sejarah mereka, malah membuat seisi kelas mengantuk. Hal itu membuat Iruka kesal.

"Nah, anak-anak! Siapa yang bisa menyebutkan latar belakang peristiwa bombardir pada akhir Perang Dunia kedua di negara kita?"

Semua murid tersentak, saling menoleh kiri-kanan. Bahkan ada yang sengaja menutup muka dengan buku supaya tidak ditunjuk oleh guru mereka. Iruka jadi semakin kesal karena tidak ada yang menjawab. Tiba-tiba ada yang mengacungkan tangan.

"Sensei!"

"Ya Karin."

"Kenapa tidak tanya pada Sakura saja? Dia kan pintar, otaknya luas lho sensei. Habis jidatnya lebar sih." Ujar Karin sambil tersenyum sinis kepada Sakura.

Kontan semua anak tertawa. Iruka hanya menggeleng pelan lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. Sakura langsung menjawab pertanyaan gurunya dengan bagus dan benar. Dia pun menjulurkan lidahnya pada Karin yang melihatnya dengan wajah sinisme yang masam.

"Baiklah sekarang kau Karin."

Karin kaget, dia gelagapan melihat Iruka menunjuknya.

"Sa-saya sensei?"

"Iya, kamu. Sebutkan kota mana saja yang jadi sasaran bom atom Amerika Serikat?"

Karin tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu wajahnya kembali berbinar.

"Tokyo sensei!"

Iruka menggeleng sementara yang lain berusaha menahan tawanya. Dasar Karin, padahal tidak tahu tapi sok memojokkan orang lain.

"Jawaban yang benar adalah Hiroshima dan Nagasaki. Masa kau tidak tahu itu. Kau ini sudah kelas 12. Pertanyaan untuk anak SD saja kau tidak tahu jawabannya. Kalau begitu tanggal berapa kedua kota itu dibom?"

Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Saya mana tahu sensei. Kan waktu itu saya belum lahir." Karin nyengir dengan lebarnya.

Iruka tampak menahan rasa kesalnya terhadap muridnya yang satu ini.

"Dari tadi kau selalu menjawab salah. Bagaimana saat ujian nanti. Kau mau tidak lulus?"

"Ya tidak maulah sensei. Tidak apa-apa juga kan sekali-sekali salah. Kesalahan itu kan awal dari kebenaran." Karin memainkan pensil mekaniknya dengan santai. Memang dasar setan nih cewek. Gurunya sudah kesal setengah mati begitu, sementara dia hanya tersenyum manis tanpa dosa.

Tiba-tiba Sakura menyambut omongan Karin. "Salah sih salah. Tapi jangan salah terus. Itu namanya 'lemot' alias lemah otak. Habis jidatnya sempit sih." Sakura balas tersenyum sinis pada Karin yang melotot ke arahnya.

Semua anak-anak di kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak dan menyoraki Karin. Bahkan Iruka-sensei tersenyum karena anak didiknya yang menyebalkan itu akhirnya bisa dipojokkan juga. Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. Dia melirik lagi ke Sakura yang masih tertawa mengejek Karin. Sasuke tersenyum lagi.

'Manis. Lucu. Sepertinya aku harus cepat-cepat melaksanakan rencanaku.' Pikir Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

**To Be Continued**

HUAAA…!

Akhirnya update juga, gimana? gimana?

Nggak sama kan sama novel yang asli? Hehehe….*ketawa garing*

Tapi seru gak nih, kerasa gak humornya? Atau malah garing banget?

Hayo..bisa nebak gak siapa cewek yang lagi sama Sasuke di toilet?

Oh ya, makasih ya buat yang nge-review kemaren. Cherry bersyukur bgt atas reviewnya. Cherry akan perhatikan semua nasihat kalian, hehehehehe…..

Makasih bgt buat

Oke, walaupun sepertinya kurang memuaskan para reader, tapi cherry tetap berharap reader sekalian kiranya sudi memberikan review lagi buat chapter ini. Cherry menerima flame kok, tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya...

Yosh..akhir kata mohon reviewnya buat fic yang tidak seberapa ini! (^O^)


	3. Chapter 3

**MY CUTE LADY**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : cherryharuno

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinansih

Genre : Romance, Drama, & Humor

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain selain dia?

* * *

**MY CUTE LADY**

**CHAPTER 3**

Sakura memillih-milih tomat di dalam box dingin,memasukkannya ke dalam kantung untuk ditimbang. Selesai menimbang tomat, dia memasukkan kantung itu ke keranjang dorong di depannya. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di supermarket untuk membeli bahan makanan. Setelah lama berkeliling supermarket, akhirnya Sakura menuju ke kasir untuk membayar. Selesai membayar belanjaannya, Sakura langsung keluar dari supermarket itu.

Sakura merutuk dirinya sendiri saat dilihatnya hari sudah gelap dan sepi. Dia menyesal tadi tidak mengajak Moegi ke supermarket. Apalagi dari supermarket ke rumahnya harus melewati bekas pabrik sepatu yang sepi. Menurut tetangganya, di sana banyak hantunya. Sakura bergidik takut. Kalau cuma dihadang hantu sih dia berani, tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata yang menghadangnya itu 'hantu' dalam bentuk manusia. Nah, itu yang bahaya. Mana badannya kecil, tenaganya juga sama kecilnya dengan badannya, ditambah suaranya yang kecil dan cempreng. Sakura masih mematung di depan supermarket. Kalau begini caranya dia tidak akan tiba di rumah.

Dengan meneguhkan hati dan menguatkan tekad, Sakura memutuskan untuk jalan saja. Benar saja, ketika melewati bekas pabrik sepatu yang sepi itu, Sakura benar-benar dihadang 'hantu'. Sakura meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah begitu melihat dua sosok besar di hadapannya.

'Sial! Kenapa hari ini aku sial sekali?'

Dua sosok 'hantu' itu menyeringai seram. Mereka semakin mendekat ke arah Sakura. Sakura mundur tapi punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Dengan takut-takut ia menoleh ke belakang. Napasnya tercekat ketika melihat seorang lelaki bertubuh besar dan memiliki banyak tindikan di wajahnya sedang menatapnya datar tapi menakutkan.

'Mati aku…Ayah…tolonglah anakmu ini...!' jeritnya dalam hati. Entah kenapa suaranya tidak bisa keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tapi kalaupun ia berteriak, siapa yang akan menolongnya? Di sini sangat sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang yang lewat. Sempurnalah penderitaan Sakura.

"Huh…Pein! Mana bisa cewek ini diajak bersenang-senang? Lihat saja badannya kecil begitu, aku yakin dadanya belum ada." ujar lelaki yang bertampang mirip ikan hiu.

"Kisame benar Pein, anak ini masih kecil. Dia pasti masih SD." seorang lelaki bercadar membetulkan ucapan temannya. Sakura mengernyitkan alis.

'Anak kecil? Masih SD? Dada belum ada? Apa-apaan mereka ini?'

"Memang sih, tapi kan lumayan untuk bersenang-senang. Kelihatannya dia masih polos, semakin menarik." lelaki yang dipanggil Pein tadi menyeringai licik.

"Tapi Pein, kenapa kita tidak cari yang lain saja? Aku tidak suka anak kecil begini." ujar lelaki bercadar tadi.

"Kakuzu benar, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan yang berdada rata begini."

Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang untuk berlari, dia mengatur napasnya dan memantapkan kakinya. Tangannya juga memegang erat-erat kantung belanjaannya. Ketika tiga orang itu sibuk berdebat, Sakura langsung menerobos dua lelaki di depannya. Mudah saja baginya untuk menyelinap di antara keduanya, karena badannya kecil. Ketiga lelaki tadi sangat terkejut karena gadis yang akan menjadi 'mangsa' baru mereka sudah kabur.

Sakura berlari sekencang-kencangnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi. Hatinya menjerit ketakutan, tetapi tetap tidak ada suara yang bisa dikeluarkannya. Entah sudah sejauh mana dia berlari, tapi telinganya masih bisa mendengar derap langkah yang mengikutinya berlari.

'Ck..sial! Pasti mereka mengikutiku.'

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat sebuah toko makanan yang di depannya banyak mobil terparkir. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura masuk ke dalam jok belakang salah satu mobil itu. Untung saja mobil itu tidak dikunci. Sakura tidak peduli apapun, yang penting dia bisa bebas dari ketiga 'hantu' itu. Sakura menengok pelan ke luar mobil, ketiga lelaki itu terlihat kebingungan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian mereka pergi karena merasa 'mangsa' mereka tidak ada disana. Setelah mereka bertiga menghilang dari pandangan Sakura, barulah ia bisa bernapas lega.

"Huh…ya ampun. Untung saja, terima kasih, Tuhan!" Sakura mengelus-elus dada dengan lega.

"Hei kau!"

Sakura terlonjak kaget mendengar suara itu. Sakura terlambat menyadari bahwa dia tidak sendirian di dalam mobil. Dia melihat di jok depan mobil ada seorang cowok yang menatapnya tajam. Sakura terpana. Cowok itu jadi heran sendiri melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak memberikan reaksi apapun.

"Hei! Aku bicara padamu!"

"Eh..iya, ada apa ya?" tanya Sakura cengo.

Cowok itu menggeram kesal. "Kau tanya ada apa? Seharusnya aku yang tanya begitu, kenapa kau sembarangan saja masuk mobilku. Tidak sopan!" ujarnya dingin.

"Oh..itu, he he he…maaf. Aku tadi mengira kalau ini mobil ayahku, maaf ya." Sakura berkata dengan salah tingkah.

"Hn, sekarang kau mau apa lagi? Cepat keluar gadis kecil!" Cowok itu berkata ketus, dingin, dan dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Seketika Sakura merasa déjà vu. Tatapan itu…Dia pernah melihat tatapan seperti itu, hanya saja tatapan tajam yang pernah dilihatnya itu berasal dari mata onyx tajam sang pangeran sekolah. Tapi kali ini bukan onyx yang dilihatnya, melainkan bola mata putih keperakan bak mutiara yang mengintimidasi seakan menelanjangi dan menembus matanya.

Sakura seakan terjerat dalam kolam perak itu. Diperhatikannya wajah lelaki itu. Hidung mancung, kulit putih yang halus, serta rambut cokelat yang panjang dan terikat di ujungnya. Sakura merasa cowok ini benar-benar menawan, tidak kalah dengan Sasuke. Saking terpananya, Sakura tidak menyadari bahwa wajah cowok itu semakin dekat. Sakura langsung tersadar begitu merasakan sentilan di dahi lebarnya.

"Kau kemasukan roh ya? Aku bertanya padamu, tapi kau malah termenung begitu. Sebenarnya maumu itu apa?" Sakura berjengit saat melihat lagi tatapan tajam itu.

"Eh..oh..tidak..tidak apa-apa. Er…aku keluar ya. Maaf." Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan cepat-cepat keluar dari sana. Ketika sudah berada di luar, Sakura berlari lagi menuju rumahnya.

Di dalam mobil, cowok itu hanya menatap kepergian Sakura dengan tatapan datar. Dia mendengus kesal dan seketika matanya menangkap sebuah gelang di atas kursi jok belakang. Cowok itu mengambil gelang itu dan melihat sebuah ukiran di belakang gelang itu. Ukiran itu bertuliskan kata yang diukir dengan gaya ukiran klasik. Diperhatikannya dengan lebih dekat lagi dan ukiran itu bertuliskan…

"Sakura…" cowok itu tersenyum, "Jadi namanya Sakura."

Dering handphone berbunyi di dasbor mobil, dengan sigap cowok itu menyambar handphone itu dan menekan sebuah tombol.

"Moshi-moshi, ada apa Hanabi-chan?"

'Kau diminta ayah untuk segera pulang sekarang, ada perlu katanya."

"Baiklah, aku segera kesana."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati Neji-nii.."

"Hn."

Cowok bernama Neji itu segera menyetir mobilnya keluar dari parkiran toko. Sepanjang perjalanan pikirannya tidak tenang. Entah kenapa pertemuannya dengan gadis pink tadi terus memenuhi pikirannya. Diperhatikannya lagi gelang tadi.

'Imut, sama seperti orangnya.'

ooooooooo

"Baiklah semuanya, keluarkan buku tugas kalian. Kerjakan soal dari halaman 101 hingga 103. Harus dikumpulkan jika bel telah berbunyi." suara Kakashi menggema di ruangan kelas pagi itu. Murid-murid serempak mengeluh, masih pagi sudah diberi tugas sebanyak itu.

Sakura tampak tidak terlalu fokus pada buku di depannya. Pikirannya masih menerawang, mengingat kejadian malam tadi. Kejadian saat dia dikejar-kejar 'hantu', yang satu bertindik, yang satu bercadar, lalu yang mirip ikan hiu. Lalu kejadian saat dia bertemu cowok ganteng yang tak dikenalnya. Cowok yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Seketika dia menoleh pada Sasuke yang sibuk menulis di bukunya. Dia merasa kalau Sasuke itu sangat mirip dengan cowok perak itu. Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura berjengit melihat tatapan Sasuke yang menusuk.

"Aa..tidak apa-apa." Sakura mengalihkan matanya ke bukunya.

'Gila, apa semua cowok tampan di dunia ini punya tatapan mirip setan begitu ya?' rutuknya.

Sasuke menatapnya datar, tapi tidak lama kemudian menyeringai tipis. Dia merobek kertas bukunya lalu menulis sesuatu. Sasuke lalu menggeserkan kertas itu di depan Sakura. Gadis pink itu terkejut melihat ada kertas yang menutupi bukunya. Dia menoleh ke Sasuke, tapi yang ditoleh malah sibuk menulis tugasnya.

Sakura membaca tulisan di kertas itu.

**Pulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang dulu, tunggu aku. Aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. Penting.**

Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih menulis dengan pandangan tidak mengerti. Apa maunya cowok ini? Jangan-jangan…

'GYAAAAA….!' teriaknya dalam hati.

'Jangan-jangan dia mau menyatakan cinta padaku!'

Sakura berpikir sebentar tapi kemudian menggeleng pelan.

'Tidak mungkin, dia kan sudah punya orang yang disukai. Lalu mau apa dong?'

Sakura masih berusaha menebak-nebak kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan cowok kutub itu nanti. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran cowok itu. Sangat misterius dan susah ditebak. Diam-diam Sasuke memperhatikan kelakuan cewek imut di sampingnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis, Sakura benar-benar cewek yang sangat tepat untuk menjalankan rencananya.

oooooooooo

Bel pulang telah berbunyi. Satu persatu murid Konoha High School mulai meninggalkan sekolah. Kelas 12 IPS 1 sudah kosong, kecuali dua orang yang masih setia bertengger di bangkunya. Dua orang itu adalah seorang cewek berambut pink dan seorang cowok berambut raven. Setelah beberapa saat saling berdiam diri, si cewek mulai buka suara.

"Ehm…sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke?"

Sasuke hanya melihat sekilas ke cewek itu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan memanggul tas ranselnya di punggung.

"Tidak enak jika membicarakannya di sini. Kita bicara sambil makan saja." setelah bicara seperti itu Sasuke langsung melangkah ke pintu kelas. Mau tak mau Sakura mengikuti langkah Sasuke. Dia sama sekali tidak keberatan diajak makan, berhubung perutnya memang lapar sekarang. Siapa tahu ditraktir oleh Sasuke, pikirnya senang.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura ke cafe Ichiraku yang ada di dekat sekolah. Sakura mengikuti di belakang. Mereka memilih duduk di kursi yang berada di pojok ruangan. tempat mereka memang sangat cocok untuk membicarakan hal penting karena di sekitar tempat itu sepi. Seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka dan mencatat pesanan yang mereka pesan.

"Aku pesan ramen satu porsi dan jus apel, Sasuke?"

"Kopi saja, tidak usah pakai gula."

Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa tidak pakai gula? Memangnya enak?"

Sasuke mendelik ke arah Sakura, 'Kenapa cewek ini cerewet sekali?'

"Aku tidak suka yang manis-manis."

"Oh…" Sakura mengangguk mengerti, 'Pantas saja dia tidak pernah bersikap manis, ternyata selama ini dia kekurangan gula. Ck ck ck…'

"Err..sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?"

"Nanti saja setelah kau makan."

Sakura meniup poninya, 'Dasar bertele-tele!'

"Oh ya, kau mengajakku kesini karena mau sekalian mentraktirku kan?" tanya Sakura dengan penuh harap. Sasuke tersenyum dalam hatinya.

"Hn. Aku yang traktir."

Mata Sakura langsung bercahaya seakan ribuan kunang-kunang berterbangan di dalamnya. Dia menatap Sasuke seolah cowok itu malaikat dari langit yang sengaja dikirimkan untuknya.

"Huaaa…benarkah? Kau memang baik, he he he…Jarang-jarang lho ada yang mentraktirku. Terima kasih ya…" Sakura berkata dengan wajah yang cemerlang seperti lantai yang baru dipel.

"Hn."

'Pantas saja warna matanya hijau. Ternyata dia mata duitan juga.' pikir Sasuke geli.

Tidak lama kemudian pesanan mereka datang. Sakura langsung saja melahap ramennya. Sementara Sasuke hanya memperhatikan Sakura. Matanya lekat memandangi cewek itu. Hatinya sejenak bimbang, apa yang akan dilakukannya ini benar? Tapi dia menepis kebimbangannya itu. Dia yakin Sakura cewek yang tepat dan dia juga yakin Sakura tidak akan menolak permintaannya.

"Huaa…kenyang sekali, terima kasih Sasuke." Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu.

"Hn."

"…"

"Langsung saja, Sakura. Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

Sakura memasang telinganya baik-baik. Menyimak apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Memangnya hal penting apa yang ingin dibicarakan cowok dingin ini sehingga harus repot-repot mengajaknya makan begini. Sasuke menghela napas dengan berat.

"Apa kau kenal dengan Matsuri?"

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Matsuri? Kalau tidak salah dia itu atlit renang sekolah kita bukan? Ehm…dia juga ketua klub senam. Memangnya kenapa?"

Sesaat Sasuke terdiam.

"Aku..A-aku mencintainya."

Mata Sakura terbelalak lebar mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Matsuri? Sasuke mencintainya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan. Sakura benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke berkata hal itu, dan yang lebih membuatnya tidak menyangka adalah kenapa Sasuke mengatakan itu padanya. Berarti telah jelas, cewek yang bersama Sasuke saat di toilet waktu itu adalah Matsuri.

"Aku berpacaran dengan Matsuri saat kami kelas tiga SMP di Oto. Setelah lulus SMP, Matsuri pindah ke Konoha karena orang tuanya harus mengurus perusahaan mereka di Konoha. Sejak saat itu kami berdua berhubungan jarak jauh."

"…"

"Saat naik kelas tiga, Matsuri meneleponku dan memutuskan hubungan kami karena dia dijodohkan orang tuanya dengan putra kenalan ayahnya dari Suna. Sejak itu aku kehilangan kontak dengannya."

"…"

"Makanya aku kesini untuk menemuinya. Orang tuaku mengizinkan aku untuk bersekolah di Konoha. Dan aku memutuskan masuk sekolah yang sama dengan Matsuri."

"…"

"Aku sudah menemuinya seminggu yang lalu dan memintanya untuk kembali padaku. Tapi dia menolakku. Alasannya karena tidak ingin mengecewakan ayahnya."

"…"

"…"

"A-aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu Sasuke…"

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. Sakura bisa melihat mata yang selama ini tajam dan tegas kini menjadi rapuh. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya ravennya frustasi. Untung saja keadaan di café siang ini sedang sepi, kalau tidak Sasuke pasti dianggap sudah gila. Sakura hanya bisa diam, tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Kalau yang di depannya ini cewek, dia pasti merangkulnya dan menghibur dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Tapi masalahnya yang ada di depannya ini cowok, bagaimana caranya untuk menghibur?

"Aku bingung apa yang harus kulakukan, Sakura."

"Aku tahu Sasuke, mungkin kau memang bukan jodoh Matsuri."

Mata onyx Sasuke menatap tajam ke cewek itu. Sakura bergidik lagi. 'Akhirnya tatapan setan itu keluar lagi' pikirnya.

"O-ow..aku tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Tadi aku mau bilang kalau suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mendapatkan yang terbaik. Yaah…bisa saja itu Matsuri atau bisa juga cewek lain. Ya, begitu maksudku. Ha ha ha…" ujar Sakura mencari alasan sambil tertawa basi. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba saja mimik wajah Sakura kembali serius.

"Omong-omong, apa maksudmu menceritakan masalahmu padaku? Kau tidak mungkin menceritakan masalah pribadimu itu tanpa alasan kan?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat menuntut. Tentu saja dia bingung, tidak ada angin, tidak ada petir, apalagi hujan dan badai, Sasuke malah menceritakan semua itu padanya.

Mendengar itu, Sasuke kembali menatap Sakura. Kali ini bukan tatapan tajam lagi, tapi tatapan penuh harapan.

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu kesini. Sebenarnya yang akan aku bicarakan ini nanti adalah inti obrolan kita hari ini. Karena ini juga ada hubungannya denganmu."

Sakura semakin bingung dibuatnya. Memang apa hubungannya antara dia, Sasuke, dan Matsuri?

"Apa maksudmu ada hubungannya denganku? Aku baru saja mengenalmu dan aku juga sama sekali tidak akrab dengan Matsuri, bicara padanya saja tidak pernah."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura menahan nafas dan perasaan tidak nyaman di perutnya. Wajah Sasuke begitu dekat, membuatnya bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas wajah tampan tanpa cela itu. Sasuke bicara lagi dengan nada manis yang sangat menggoda iman.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau cewek yang baik hati…"

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, aku tahu. Aku ini memang baik hati."

"Dan aku juga tahu kau cewek yang penolong, kau suka menolong siapa saja yang sedang kesusahan…"

Anggukan Sakura semakin lama, detak jantungnya semakin memburu "Ya ya ya, aku memang penolong."

"Maka dari itu, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku sedang kesusahan sekarang, makanya kau harus menolongku." Sasuke semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura yang masih terpesona hanya mengiyakan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Ya ya ya, tentu saja. Tentu aku akan menolongmu."

Mata Sasuke seketika berbinar senang. "Benarkah? Kau janji akan menolongku?"

Dan Sakura tersadar dari kebodohannya. 'Damn…bagaimana mungkin aku bisa dibodohi cowok kutub ini…baka!'

"Aku..aku.."

"Kau sudah janji akan menolongku, Sakura. Jangan lupa itu!"

"Huh…i-iya. Terserah kaulah." dengan sangat terpaksa Sakura mengiyakan permintaan Sasuke.

'Oh Tuhan, semoga saja dia tidak memintaku melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh.' wajah Sakura benar-benar terlihat lemas tetapi tegang. Dia menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Terima kasih sebelumnya, aku benar-benar senang karena kau mau membantuku." Sakura mengangguk lemas, seakan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani menatap cowok di depannya. Sakura kaget karena tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memegang pundaknya dengan sebelah tangannya dan sebelah tangan lagi memegang dagunya untuk membuatnya mendongak.

Sakura terpaksa menatap mata onyx tajam milik Sasuke. Sakura bisa melihat ketegasan di mata itu. Pegangan Sasuke di pundaknya semakin erat. Dan kalimat yang terucap dari bibir tipis sang pangeran sukses membuat matanya melotot lebar. Sakura membeku mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura…"

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

Apdet…apdet…apdet….

Gomen semuanya kalau chapter 3 gak bisa apdet secepat kilat kayak chapter 2 kemaren, hehehehehe…. soalnya laptop lagi dipinjem ama adek...

Aduh, gimana…gimana….gimana…? lumayan kan?

Maaf ya buat hinata FC, cherry gak bikin hinata buat jadi mantannya Sasu-kun. Soalnya nanti cherry bakal bikin Matsuri itu sakit hati bgt,,, berhubung cherry masih sayang sama hinata, jadi cherry kasian kan..*kejared Matsuri FC.-* XD

Hehe..udah ketahuan kan siapa cowok yang bakalan jadi saingan Sasu-kun?

Karena cherry termasuk fans berat NejiSaku, cherry bikin Neji aja, ho ho ho ho….

Bagi yang gak suka neji-sakura atau sasuke-matsuri, cherry minta maaf yg sebesar-besarnya…

Btw, cherry mau ngucapin makasih bgt sama para reader baik hati sekalian yang udah sudi baca n kasih review buat fic garing ini.. saran dan nasihat kalian semuanya akan cherry perhatikan.

Thank you very much for chikenese, xxx, kashikun, Ara Jessica Russo, Gray-Earlene, 4ntk4-ch4n, Valkyria Sapphire, Fae-chan, Seiran, me, Chancha D'Black Angel, Rizuka Hanayuuki, vvvv, bebCWIB uchiHAruno, xxxblackcrimson, Haza Haruno, Sasusaku Hikaru,Hikari Shinju, Mamehatsuki, asadia uzumaki, shiroianakbaik, Thia2rh, Pah, resty jusjangjhojap, , Catherina Theresia, anak baik g login, Lady Spain, Jane, Ai, Hoshi Yamashita, beby-chan, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, CherryBlossom Sasuke, Kristal, Oky-chan, Simba, Mokochange, Maya, Just Ana, D kiroYoiD, Wahyu Nara Namikaze, Sora Kamamichi, Lovers Sasusaku, and Matsumoto Rika.

Yosh..akhir kata cherry mohon reader sekalian buat read & review fic cherry yg gak seberapa ini…(^O^)

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**MY CUTE LADY**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : cherryharuno

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinansih

Genre : Romance, Drama, & Humor

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura dekat dengan pria lain selain dia?

* * *

**MY CUTE LADY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**.

* * *

  
**

**"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura…"**

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang di telinga Sakura. Sedetikpun dia sama sekali tidak bisa melupakan kejadian siang tadi. Saat Sasuke mengajaknya makan dan mengatakan hal yang sangat membuatnya terkejut. Diliriknya jam dinding yang menempel di dinding kamarnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur untuk sejenak melupakan kejadian itu.

**Flashback…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadilah kekasihku, Sakura…"

"A-apa?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi pacarku."

"Ta-tapi kena-"

"Bukan pacar sungguhan, tapi hanya pacar sandiwara."

"Sandiwara? Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya kau hanya berpura-pura jadi pacarku di depan yang lain dan tentunya di depan Matsuri."

"Aku…bingung…"

"Begini, aku dan kau akan berpura-pura sudah jadian. Terserah kau mau bilang pada mereka apapun, aku menurut saja."

"Aku tahu kalau soal itu. Yang membuatku bingung, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?"

"Dengar Sakura, aku ingin membuat Matsuri cemburu padaku. Aku ingin dia merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang kurasakan."

"…"

"Setelah itu dia pasti akan merasa tidak dipedulikan lagi olehku. Lalu…" Sasuke menjentikkan tangannya, "…dia akan meminta maaf padaku dan kembali lagi padaku."

"Ta-tapi Sasuke…"

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Jika suatu saat kau mencintai cowok lain, aku tidak akan menjadi penghalangmu."

.

.

.

.

**End of Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura berguling kesana-kemari dengan resah. Apa keputusannya untuk menolong Sasuke itu benar? Bukan hanya karena dia takut dimusuhi oleh para penggemar fanatik cowok itu, tetapi juga karena Sakura memiliki perasaan berbeda pada Sasuke. Entah sudah sejauh mana perasaan itu berkembang, yang jelas dalam hatinya ada rasa cemburu. Cemburu karena Sasuke memilihnya untuk jadi pacar sandiwaranya karena seorang Matsuri.

Matsuri…

Sakura jadi meringis mendengar nama itu. Matsuri adalah sosok sempurna baik di mata Sakura, teman sekolah, dan guru-guru. Dia adalah cewek yang sangat cantik dan baik. Semua murid KHS mengenal namanya. Tidak hanya itu, bakatnya di bidang renang dan senam tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Bahkan tahun kemarin, Matsuri berhasil mendapatkan medali perak olimpiade renang yang diikuti seluruh SMA di Jepang.

Sakura menutup mukanya dengan bantal Doraemon-nya, membanding-bandingkan dirinya sendiri dengan cewek itu. Jika dibandingkan antara dia dan Matsuri sama seperti bumi dan langit, hitam dan putih, terang dan gelap, benar-benar kontras. Matsuri memiliki tubuh tinggi ideal, sedangkan dia bertubuh pendek dan kecil. Matsuri sangat cantik, sedangkan dia biasa saja, hanya wajah imutnya saja yang membuatnya sedikit lebih percaya diri. Tidak heran kalau cowok seperti Sasuke menyukainya.

Sasuke menyukai Matsuri….

Kalimat itu seakan duri yang menghujam hatinya. Uchiha Sasuke menyukai Matsuri, dan tidak akan pernah menyukai Haruno Sakura. Tidak akan pernah…

Lelah dengan kecamuk batin yang menyiksanya sejak tadi, Sakura akhirnya terlelap dalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

ooooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bau harum nasi goreng yang benar-benar menggoda lidah tercium dari dapur rumah keluarga Haruno. Sakura dan Moegi berebut masuk ruang makan, tak mau ketinggalan sarapan yang begitu enak. Haruno Yamato yang sedang menyusun piring di atas meja makan tersenyum melihat kedua putrinya sudah berseragam rapi.

"Nah, anak-anak! Ayo sarapan, Tou-san sudah buatkan sarapan spesial untuk kalian. Tadaa…Nasi goreng ala koki ganteng Yamato, he he he…" ujar Yamato sambil memperlihatkan piring besar berisi nasi goreng buatannya.

"Wah…sepertinya enak ini Tou-san. Aku mau cicip." Moegi berseru senang sambil menjulurkan tangannya mencapai nasi goreng itu. Tapi gerakan tangannya berhenti begitu jitakan yang lumayan keras malanda kepalanya.

BLETAK!

"Aaw…sakit Nee-chan. Jangan kasar-kasar dong."

"Makanya sabar sedikit kenapa?"

"Tapi kan tidak usah kasar begitu dong! Jadi cewek kok ganas sekali. Mana ada yang mau jadi pacar nee-chan kalau begitu. Aku berani taruhan kalau nee-chan bisa punya cowok ganteng, maka aku akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan nee-chan di rumah selama sebulan." ucap Moegi sambil mengelus kepalanya yang kena jitak.

"Hei…hei…! Ini waktunya sarapan, bukan ribut. Ayo cepat dimakan nasi gorengnya."

Akhirnya kedua kakak-beradik itu diam juga begitu ayah mereka sudah bersuara. Mereka pun akhirnya segera menghabiskan sarapan mereka sambil bercanda dan dibumbui pertengkaran tidak penting dari duo Haruno cewek itu. Selesai sarapan, Sakura dan Moegi bersiap pergi ke sekolah sementara Yamato sudah mengendarai motornya pergi ke kantor.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah mereka diketuk seseorang. Mereka berdua saling pandang. Siapa? Moegi berjalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Sakura di belakangnya. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat seorang malaikat berseragam sekolah yang sama dengan Sakura. Kulit putih yang sepertinya dilulur dengan susu setiap hari, mata onyx tajam, tubuh tinggi dan tegap, serta rambut raven yang membingkai wajah malaikatnya dengan sempurna.

Sasuke…

Sakura melotot tidak percaya, mulutnya menganga lebar. 'Sedang apa cowok kutub itu di sini?'

Moegi melongo, matanya tidak bisa berkedip. 'Keren sekali! Lebih cakep daripada Robert Pattinson.'

Suasana hening sampai terdengar suara dari sang pusat perhatian.

"Ehm, pagi."

Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Eh, pagi juga. Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Tentu saja untuk menjemputmu."

"Oh, i-iya."

Baru saja Sakura akan mendekati Sasuke, Moegi sudah menghadang tubuhnya. Moegi menatap tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan yang benar-benar menusuk. Dia bersedekap dada dan berdiri tegap menantang Sasuke. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. 'Mau apa bocah ini?'

"Hei kau cowok cakep!" ujar Moegi sambil menunjuk cowok yang dimaksud dengan telunjuknya. "Memangnya ada urusan apa kau menjemput nee-chan kesayanganku? Memangnya kau siapa?"

Sasuke tambah bingung, 'Jadi dia adik Sakura. Ck, aku kira kakaknya. Habis badannya lebih tinggi daripada Sakura. Tapi kenapa dia marah sekali, aku jadi bingung siapa kakak dan siapa adik.'

"Jadi kau adik Sakura ya? Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan berbuat jahat pada kakakmu. Memangnya salah kalau aku menjemput pacarku?" jawab Sasuke kalem.

Moegi kaget bukan main. Pacar? Kakaknya sudah punya pacar? Mana cakepnya minta ampun pula. Oh my god… Moegi menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sedang menyeringai menang seakan berkata, 'Jangan-lupakan-taruhan-yang-kau-katakan-tadi'

Moegi menepuk jidatnya, 'Mati aku, berarti aku harus menggantikan pekerjaan nee-chan di rumah.'

Sementara Moegi masih sibuk mengasihani dirinya sendiri, Sakura sudah melesat masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke.

.

.

.

.

.

ooooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu di Konoha High School terjadi kegemparan yang luar biasa dahsyat. Hampir semua murid KHS, baik cowok maupun cewek , berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka. Itu terjadi setelah sebuah Volvo hitam masuk ke halaman parkir sekolah dan menampilkan sosok sang pangeran sekolah dari dalamnya. Tapi yang membuat kegemparan jadi seribu kali lipat dari biasanya bukan itu, melainkan sosok yang keluar dari jok penumpang mobil itu. Sang pangeran kemudian menggandeng mesra sosok itu. Semua penghuni KHS tercengang begitu dua sosok itu berjalan menuju ke dalam sekolah. Uchiha Sasuke menggandeng seorang Haruno Sakura?

HARUNO SAKURA…?

Berpasang-pasang mata menatap dua sejoli itu dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Tapi tatapan yang paling mendominasi tentu saja tatapan tajam setajam silet dari beratus-ratus pasang mata kaum hawa yang ada disana. Mereka menatap tajam 6ea rah Sasuke dan Sakura, lebih tepatnya 6ea rah Sakura. Terdengar banyak bisik-bisik yang menggema di seantero koridor sekolah.

"Lihat itu! Bukankah itu Haruno Sakura?"

"Iya, benar. Berani sekali dia menggandeng pangeran kita."

"Hei, lihat itu Sakura si kecil imut dari kelas IPS kan? Wah…"

"Dasar cewek genit, apa-apaan dia itu!"

"Benar, dia itu tidak sadar diri."

"Haruno Sakura yang kecil itu ya?"

"Sakura..bla..bla..bla…"

Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut. Dia sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi tetap saja dia belum siap menerima hujatan, cacian, makian, umpatan, dan tatapan setan penuh amarah dari segenap penggemar Sasuke. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Sasuke yang berjalan di sampingnya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan rasa bersalah. Gara-gara dia Sakura dimusuhi begitu.

Sakura benar-benar berharap cepat tiba di kelas. Tapi begitu tiba di kelas, ternyata cobaan yang diterima Sakura belum berakhir. Hampir semua cewek yang ada di kelas memberikan tatapan yang sama dengan cewek-cewek yang ada di luar kelas tadi. Sakura meneguk semua liurnya susah payah. Tubuhnya gemetar dan berkeringat. Alhasil, dalam waktu kurang dari sejam, Sakura sudah dimusuhi sebagian besar cewek-cewek di sekolah.

Sasuke sendiri bisa merasakan tangan Sakura yang digenggamnya basah. Sasuke melepas genggaman tangannya dan merangkul pundak Sakura. Kontan semua cewek di kelas itu berteriak histeris. Sambil merangkul cewek pink itu, Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di bangku mereka.

Sakura melirik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, didapatinya Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya sudah seperti singa kelaparan. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi dia langsung dibuat kaget begitu Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku pasti akan melindungimu dari singa-singa genit itu. Tenang saja ya…" Sasuke berbisik sambil mengelus rambut halus Sakura, dan tanpa diduganya Sasuke mengecup kepala Sakura. Jeritan cewek-cewek di kelas itu semakin keras. Suasana kelas semakin riuh, apalagi ditambah dengan suitan para cowok yang menggoda pasangan heboh itu.

"Kyaa… Sasuke-kun mencium Sakura!"

"Hwaaaa… AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

Suit! Suit! Suit!

Sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum puas melihat reaksi orang-orang di sekitarnya. Sepertinya rencananya akan semakin lancer dengan dahsyatnya gosip nanti. Dia berharap Matsuri akan cepat mendengar gosip itu. Dia melirik cewek di sebelahnya yang tengah blushing tak karuan. Bagaimana tidak blushing kalau sedari tadi rangkulan Sasuke belum lepas. Bahkan Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya mengecup kepalanya yang pasti membuatnya hampir masuk UGD karena jantungan.

'Ayah! Sepertinya kau harus menyiapkan uang banyak untuk mengganti jantungku…'

.

.

.

.

.

.

ooooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Secepat-cepatnya pesawat jet terbang, ternyata masih kalah cepat dengan yang namanya gosip. Berita tentang jadiannya Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura meyebar bak wabah demam berdarah yang sudah mancapai tingkat penyebaran paling parah. Semua murid, guru-guru, staf sekolah, bahkan satpam dan pedagang di kantin pun sudah tahu semua. Bahwa sang pangeran akhirnya telah memilih wanita pendampingnya. Dan yang membuat heran, pendamping pangeran itu hanyalah seorang gadis 'itik buruk rupa'-menurut cewek-cewek- yang sama sekali tidak populer.

Di sebuah kelas yang merupakan kelas unggulan di sekolah ini, seorang cewek duduk mematung sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya sendirian di kelas sekarang karena masih jam istirahat dan semua penghuni kelas keluar melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat tergerai menutup sisi kanan-kiri wajah cantiknya.

TES

Setitik air mata jatuh dari matanya dan tidak lama kemudian air mata itu semakin deras. Cewek itu terisak, wajahnya dia tutupi dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Isakannya semakin keras saat mendengar suara-suara bergosip ria di depan kelas. Mereka membicarakan tentang pasangan yang membuat heboh sekolah. Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit mendengar bahwa lelaki yang pernah dicintainya, ralat, masih dicintainya, telah mempunyai kekasih baru.

"Hiks..hiks…Sasuke-kun…"

Sungguh sebenarnya dia masih sangat mencintai cowok itu. Dulu dia terpaksa menerima perjodohan dari orang tuanya. Saat minggu kemarin cowok itu memintanya untuk kembali menjadi pacanya lagi, sebenarnya dia sangat ingin. Dia sangat ingin kembali lagi menjalin cinta dengan Sasuke. Kini dia menyesal telah menolak cowok itu. Mata cewek itu pun terbuka.

Haruno Sakura…

Siapa dia? Siapa yang telah berhasil merebut hati pangerannya? Apa dia cantik dan pintar? Selama ini dia sama sekali tidak tahu dengan yang namanya Haruno Sakura. Cewek itu, Matsuri, sangat penasaran seperti apa rupa Sakura itu. Apakah orangnya secantik namanya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooo

.

.

"Haruno Sakura!"

Sakura yang duduk melamun di kursinya kaget mendengar suara bentakan menggelegar itu. Dia mendelik malas ke sumber suara, Karin. Dia jadi merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak mau ikut Sasuke ke ruang guru menemui Kakashi-sensei untuk mendaftar sebagai anggota tim sepak bola sekolah. Setidaknya dia bisa terhindar dari 'Ratu Monyet' menyebalkan ini.

"Heh, monyet kecil. Aku bicara padamu!" Karin berkacak pinggang sambil menatap Sakura dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Ck, mau bicara apa?"

"Kau ini, baru jadi pacar Sasuke-kun saja sudah sombong begitu."

"Cepat kau katakan mau bicara apa!"

"Aku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah kau jadian dengan Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, itu."

"Ya, itu. Apa benar kalau kau jadian dengan Sasuke-kun?" Karin mencengkeram bahu Sakura. Sakura meringis kesakitan karena cengkeraman Karin semakin kuat.

"Adu-duh…Kau ini kasar sekali sih."

"Cepat jawab saja, monyet kecil!"

"Aduh… Iya, aku jawab. Aku memang sudah pacaran dengan Sasuke. Puas?"

Karin melepaskan bahu Sakura, dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Karin semakin mendesak Sakura ke dinding, lalu teman-teman Karin pun datang membantu Karin. Sakura semakin terdesak, sementara murid-murid lain yang ada di kelas hanya bisa diam melihat sang ratu sekolah beraksi.

"Kau itu bodoh ya? Seharusnya kau itu berkaca dulu sebelum menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke-kun!"

"Siapa juga yang menyatakan cinta duluan? Bukan aku yang duluan tapi Sasuke."

Karin melotot marah. Dia mendorong Sakura ke dinding di belakangnya.

"Bohong! Memangnya Sasuke-kun mau dengan cewek kecil sepertimu? Cowok seperti Sasuke-kun itu sukanya dengan cewek yang manis, bukan cewek standar sepertimu. Benar tidak teman-teman?"

Shion dan Tayuya yang berdiri di kanan dan kiri Karin tersenyum mengejek Sakura.

"Itu benar sekali Karin, dia sama sekali tidak manis. Pahit malah."

"Eh, kalian jangan sok tahu ya. Justru karena aku pahit makanya Sasuke suka padaku." Karin Cs mengerutkan kening karena heran. Sakura melanjutkan lagi ucapannya, "Asal kalian tahu saja, Sasuke itu tidak suka yang manis-manis. Minum kopi saja dia tidak pernah memakai gula. Nah, mana mau dia dengan cewek yang manis seperti kamu."

Karin menggeram marah, dia menghentakkan tubuh kecil itu ke dinding. Sakura meringis kesakitan. Tidak hanya itu, Karin menjambak rambut Sakura dengan kasar menyebabkan cewek itu menjerit sakit.

"Gyaaa…! Sakit sekali, Karin!"

Tiba-tiba tangan Karin terlepas dari rambut Sakura. Bukan terlepas tapi dipaksa terlepas. Semua orang yang ada di sana terkejut begitu Sasuke mendorong Karin dengan kasar.

"Kau apakan pacarku?" Sasuke berkata sangat dingin sambil menatap Karin marah. Karin benar-benar terkejut, tidak tahu harus bilang apa.

"Aku…aku…"

Sasuke mendekati Sakura dan mendekapnya dengan sebelah tangan, sebelah tangan lagi merapikan rambut Sakura yang berantakan karena dijambak Karin. Sakura menangis akibat perlakuan Karin tadi. Dia tidak menyangka cewek itu bisa sangat kasar padanya. Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat, tentu saja dia merasa bersalah karena dia yang menyebabkan Sakura harus mengalami perlakuan seperti ini.

"Sekali lagi kau berani macam-macam pada Sakura, kau akan berurusan denganku, Merah. Sekarang cepat pergi dari hadapanku."

Karin sudah ketakutan setengah mati melihat Sasuke yang kelihatan benar-benar marah. Dia berlari keluar kelas diikuti 'kaki tangannya'. Sasuke melihat Sakura yang masih sesenggukan menangis jadi semakin iba. Dia mencoba menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari emerald itu.

"Ssst…Sakura sudahlah. Mereka sudah kutangani, aku jamin mereka tidak akan berani lagi mengganggumu. Kau jangan takut lagi ya…" Sasuke merasa saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk memperbagus rencananya. Dia melirik teman-teman sekelasnya yang bengong melihatnya memeluk Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati. Dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat keras dia menghibur 'pacarnya'.

"Sakura sayang, jangan menangis lagi. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Cewek-cewek di kelas itu menahan napas mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Tapi bukannya diam, tangisan Sakura semakin keras. Sasuke panik, dia mengelus punggung Sakura untuk menenangkan cewek itu.

"Sakura sayang tenang ya. Mereka sudah pergi, kau tidak usah khawatir lagi."

Sasuke semakin bingung karena Sakura masih terus menangis. Sakura sendiri sepertinya ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak bisa karena wajahnya menempel erat di dada Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke sudah pucat pasi, jujur dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara menghentikan cewek yang menangis. Dia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, dan dengan napas yang terengah-engah dia mencoba bicara pada Sasuke.

"Sah..su..hiks..ke.."

"Iya sayang?"

"Sakit…!"

"Aku tahu, sudah ya, nanti juga hilang sakitnya." Sasuke mengelus kepala Sakura yang tadi dijambak Karin.

"Bukan itu, hiks. Kakiku sakit!"

"Lho kok? Kenapa kakimu yang sakit?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sakura.

"Kakiku…hiks…"

"Kenapa?"

"KAU MENGINJAK KAKIKU, BODOH!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aduh…pelan-pelan!"

"Iya, ini juga sudah pelan, tahan sedikit ya."

"Aw…Kau ini kasar sekali! Jangan terlalu ditekan seperti itu, sakit tau!"

"Cerewet! Begini saja sakit, tahan sedikit, Sakura! Sebentar lagi, ukh…!"

"AAWW…! SIALAN KAU! SAKIT! AKH…"

"Huh, bagaimana bisa selesai kalau kau bergoyang terus. Diam sedikit bisa tidak?"

"Salahmu sendiri, makanya jangan sembarangan menginjak kaki orang. Asal kau tahu saja, kakimu itu besar seperti kaki gajah dan tajam setajam gigi buaya."

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal, Sakura dengan beraninya mengatainya bodoh di depan banyak orang. Apalagi tadi gadis itu berani membentaknya. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah dia merasakan dibentak orang lain apalagi dikatakan bodoh. Tapi, Sakura beruntung karena saat ini Sasuke tidak berani membalas perbuatannya tadi berhubung Sakura berstatus sebagai 'pacarnya'. Bisa kacau rencananya kalau dia balas membentak Sakura. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sasuke harus menggendong Sakura ke UKS.

'Huh…Benar kata si ketua kelas tukang tidur itu, cewek memang makhluk yang merepotkan' keluhnya sambil terus mengoles kaki 'pacarnya' dengan balsam.

"Hoi…Sasuke! Kau melamun ya?"

Sasuke tersentak dan kemudian mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan mata hijau sang pacar. Wajah Sakura sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Entah kenapa kali ini Sasuke tidak bergeming menatap hijau emerald yang seperti pusaran yang menariknya untuk terjerat didalamnya. Sakura jadi malu dan gugup dipandangi seperti itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku be-begitu?" Sakura menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. 'Apa kau mulai naksir padaku hah? Aku cantik bukan? Tidak kalah kan dari mantanmu itu? Iya kan? Iya kan?' Sakura bernarsis ria, tentu saja dalam hatinya.

Sasuke yang tersadar malah menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku baru sadar kalau ternyata jidatmu cukup lebar. Pantas saja kau pintar." Sasuke menjawab sekenanya saja, padahal dalam hati dia gugup. Sakura menggembungkan pipinya sebal sehingga membuat wajahnya yang sangat cute itu menjadi semakin cute.

'Aku baru sadar ternyata matamu indah juga.' Nah, ini yang sebenarnya ada di pikiran Sasuke, tapi dia tidak mungkin mengatakannya kan? Gengsi seorang Uchiha itu di atas segalanya. Apalagi tadi wajah Sakura yang terlihat kesal jadi semakin menggemaskan. Ingin rasanya dia mencubit pipi ranum itu.

Tiba-tiba mata Sasuke tertuju pada seseorang yang akan masuk ke dalam UKS, dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sakura sehingga Sakura jatuh ke pangkuannya. Sasuke memegang erat leher belakang Sakura dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, lalu…

CUP

Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar begitu merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan basah menempel di bibirnya. Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura. Tidak, tidak. Bukan hanya menempelkan, tapi melumatnya dan mendominasinya dengan cukup bernafsu. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura semakin erat sehingga Sakura tidak bisa berbuat apapun lagi. Sasuke menciumnya lagi dan lagi dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Cowok itu sama sekali tidak membiarkan Sakura mencoba berontak dan menjauh walau sesenti pun.

Sementara itu, di pintu masuk ruang UKS, Matsuri membeku di tempat menyaksikan pemandangan menyakitkan di depannya. Bukan hanya tubuhnya yang membeku, tetapi juga hatinya. Jantungnya terasa seperti dicengkeram kuat melihat cowok yang dicintainya sedang berciuman mesra dengan cewek lain. Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya semakin deras.

'Tidak! Sasuke-kun! Ini tidak boleh!'

Kegiatan dua orang itu belum berhenti, tepatnya cowok itu yang tidak mau berhenti karena sang cewek sepertinya tidak membalas, adegan itu malah semakin mesra saja.

'Sasuke-kun, hentikan ini semua!'

Tidak tahan lagi dengan pemandangan itu, Matsuri berlari ke luar. Menyusuri koridor tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang heran melihatnya. Air matanya masih mengalir deras. Dia tidak mempedulikan panggilan guru dan teman-temannya.

'Sasuke-kun…'

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di pinggir balkon sebuah mansion mewah, berdiri seorang laki-laki berdiri tegap. Matanya yang sewarna dengan perak menatap awan-awan yang berarak di langit biru. Semilir angin yang berhembus membuat rambut cokelat panjangnya melambai-lambai. Lelaki itu lalu menatap benda yang ada dalam genggaman tangannya yang kekar. Bibir tipisnya melengkungkan sebuah senyum tipis.

Otaknya memutar memori yang sejak kemarin lusa tidak bisa dilupakannya. Seorang gadis imut yang kecil, berambut merah muda, dan memiliki mata sewarna zamrud. Gadis yang aneh dan kelihatan menyebalkan, tetapi entah kenapa dia juga terlihat polos dan menggemaskan. Sebenarnya malam itu dia tidak bermaksud untuk menyuruh gadis itu keluar mobilnya. Malah hal yang ingin dilakukannya adalah berkenalan dengan si imut itu. Tapi sebelum dia sempat bertanya, gadis itu sudah buru-buru pergi. Dia kesal sekali malam itu, tapi untungnya gelang gadis itu tertinggal. Dia sangat yakin ukiran yang ada di gelang itu adalah nama gadis itu.

Sakura…

"Neji, ternyata kau di sini."

Sebuah suara berat membuyarkan lamunannya. Mata peraknya yang semula masih menatap benda yang ada dalam genggamannya, teralih pada sumber suara yang memanggilnya.

"Paman Hiashi!"

Hiashi tersenyum, dia mendekati keponakannya itu lalu merangkul bahunya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Neji tersenyum simpul, "Tidak ada, hanya membayangkan sekolah baruku besok."

"Begitukah? Kau yakin akan bersekolah di sana?"

"Ya, Paman. Konoha High School sekolah yang bagus menurutku."

"Benar, itu sekolah yang bagus. Besok kau bisa minta Hinata menemanimu untuk mengenal sekolah barumu. Hari ini Hinata pulang dari Okinawa dan besok dia akan masuk sekolah lagi." kata Hiashi panjang lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji.

"Aa, terima kasih, Paman. Paman sudah banyak membantuku."

"Tidak masalah, ayahmu sudah menitipkanmu pada paman. Itu sudah kewajibanku. Ya sudah, Paman turun dulu, kau istirahatlah."

"Aa…"

Hiashi pergi meninggalkan Neji sendirian. Cowok itu menghela napas panjang. Besok adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sekolah barunya. Sebelumnya Neji tinggal di Paris bersama ayahnya, Hyuuga Hizashi. Tapi karena rindu dengan tanah kelahirannya, Neji bersikeras untuk kembali ke Jepang. Hizashi terpaksa mengizinkannya dengan syarat Neji harus tinggal bersama pamannya yang juga tinggal di Jepang.

'Tidak masalah' pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

oooooooo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya, wajahnya merah padam dan napasnya tidak beraturan. Begitu pula dengan cewek yang baru saja diciumnya. Wajah Sakura pun tak kalah merah, matanya masih menunujukkan keterkejutan dan ketidakpercayaan. Sakura mengatur napasnya untuk kembali normal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu, Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih diam tidak menjawab Sakura. Onyxnya menatap lekat wajah cewek itu yang masih merah. Rasa bersalah menyusup dalam hatinya. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tapi membayangkan wajah Matsuri yang sakit hati membuatnya lega. Akhirnya dia bisa juga membalas cewek itu. Sangat kejam memang, apalagi sampai melibatkan Sakura yang tidak ada hubungan sama sekali dengan masalahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tujuannya memang untuk membuat Matsuri cemburu.

Sakura sendiri sebenarnya tidak keberatan dengan ciuman itu karena dia juga senang. Wajahnya kembali panas kala mengingat yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke akan mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Hatinya sangat bahagia, Sakura seperti terbang melayang dibuatnya.

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Eh, aku…aku…"

"Tadi Matsuri akan masuk kesini, makanya aku melakukan itu tadi. Maaf ya."

"…"

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi dari sini. Pasti tadi dia melihatnya."

"…"

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"A-aku…aku tidak apa-apa. Yang tadi itu…aku bisa memakluminya."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, matanya panas, dadanya sesak seakan paru-parunya disumbat. Sebisa mungkin Sakura menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Hatinya yang tadi sempat terasa seperti terbang melayang ke langit, sekarang malah terasa seperti dibanting dengan sangat keras ke dasar bumi.

'Jadi karena Matsuri ya?'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Readers yang baik hati, cherry apdet lagi. Maafkan cherry yang lama update. Maafkan juga kalau chapter ini sangat tidak memuaskan.

soalnya* curhat boleh ya* cherry menyelesaikan chapter ini dalam keadaan tertekan. Empat hari yang lalu cherry dirampok orang pas mau ke kampus, mana mereka pake senjata tajam lagi. Cherry takut banget ampe nangis. Tapi untung cherry gak diapa-apain, Cuma hape aja yang digasak. Makanya kemarin2 cherry sama sekali gak nyentuh laptop buat nerusin fanfic,, hiks…hiks… apalagi cherry gak bisa lagi browser internet di hape buat baca ..hu…hu…*nangis-nangis*

tapi sekarang cherry udah ceria lagi,,,(^O^), hehehehe….. yah, anggap aja yang kemaren itu pengalaman*tapi tetap aja takut*…

yosh, balik lagi ke fanfic,,,

Aduh, maaf ya kalau kurang sreg chapter 4 nya, n mungkin gak ada humornya sama sekali. Tapi chrry udah berusaha sebaik mungkn buat nyelesaikan chpter ini walupun malah jadi gaje kayak gini. Tapi jujur aja, cherry deg-degan lho pas bikin adegan ciuman SasuSaku, maklumlah, cherry belum pernah ngerasain ciuman,ho ho ho….. jadi pengen juga, ada yang mau kiss sama saya* Plak*?%*# Hehe, kidding chuy…

Oh ya, cherry mau kasih tau buat yang review,,, buat reviewer yang login, cherry bals lewt Private Message aja ya,,, and thanks bgt buat Ara Jessica-chan yang udah ngingatin cherry ttg ini, hehe…

n buat reviewer yang gak cherry blas nohon maaf ya, skrg cherry gak bisa blas lgi. maafin cherry ya,,,, but thank you very much for your review...

Lovers Sasusaku, No-Cruel4, Githa Guava, Rietha-chan, Matsumoto rika, Meity-chan, Ran Sapphire Haruno, Thia2rh, me, chickenese, vvvv, Pah, uharu, sasusaku, ss cholich, Seiran, Simba, Maya, Hikari Shinju, and Yuki Chynta.

Trims untuk review kalian dan semua reader yang udah nyempatin diri buat baca fic yang seberapa ini. Nasihat & saran kalian akan cherry perhatikan. N kalau masih ada typo, kasih tau aja ya,,,wkwkwk

Yosh, akhir kata, mohon reviewnya buat fic garing ini. Cherry menerima flame dengan lapang dada, tapi jangan kejam-kejam ya…*_*

REVIEW PLEASE!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

.

Fic by : cherryharuno

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

With

NejiSaku & SasuMatsu

.

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinansih

.

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah cemburu Sakura mulai terpikat dengan pria lain?

* * *

.

.

.

**MY CUTE LADY**

**CHAPTER 5**

**.**

**

* * *

**

Mobil Ferrari hitam itu melesat memasuki gerbang Konoha High School yang cukup ramai. Setelah mendapatkan tempat parkir yang dikira tepat, mobil itu berhenti. Kemudian keluarlah dua orang yang memakai seragam KHS turun dari mobil. Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang dan bermata lavender serta seorang lagi pemuda berambut cokelat panjang dan bermata perak. Mereka berdua menyusuri koridor sekolah. Setiap yang melihat pemuda itu pasti kagum kerena wajah tampannya yang masih asing bagi mereka.

"Hinata!"

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti ketika seseorang memanggil si gadis. Di depan mereka seorang siswi berambut pirang panjang dan bermata biru menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Aa, Ino-chan."

"Huaa…akhirnya kau pulang juga. Bagaimana olimpiadenya? Apa kau menang?"

"Ah, itu. Aku mendapatkan medali emas, Ino." Hinata berkata dengan malu-malu.

"Benarkah? Selamat ya, aku yakin kau pasti menang. Yah walaupun bukan olimpiade tingkat nasional kan tetap saja." Ino merangkul sahabatnya itu dengan sumringah, tapi mata sapphire-nya terpana melihat pemuda tampan yang ada di samping Hinata.

"Ehm…Hinata. Dia siapa?" tanya Ino sambil melirik pemuda bermata keperakan itu.

"Ah, aku sampai lupa. Dia ini sepupuku yang baru tiba dari Paris. Namanya Hyuuga Neji, dia juga murid baru di sini. Neji-nii, ini sahabatku Yamanaka Ino." Hinata memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Ino tersenyum manis pada Neji, sementara Neji hanya menatap datar.

"Hai, salam kenal."

"Aa, salam kenal, Ino-san."

Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju kelas diiringi dengan senda gurau dua sahabat itu. Mereka berhenti di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Hinata menoleh pada Neji di belakangnya.

"Neji-nii, ini ruang kepala sekolahnya. Nanti wali kelasmu akan menemuimu dan membawamu ke kelas."

"Aa…"

"Kalau begitu aku dan Ino duluan dulu, Neji-nii. Jaa-ne…"

"Hn, arigatou Hinata, Ino-san."

Ino dan Hinata melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kelas, sedangkan Neji bersiap masuk ke ruangan itu. Tapi sebelum masuk, Neji bisa mendengar pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino.

"Kau tahu, Hinata? Sakura sudah pacar lho, anak baru juga. Dia tampan sekali. baru masuk saja sudah jadi idola semua cewek di sekolah."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, benar. Sakura sangat beruntung. Ha ha ha…"

Neji mematung sejenak mendengar omongan Ino tadi. Sakura…Bayangan gadis imut berambut pink berkelebat di otaknya. Apakah dia Sakura yang itu? Neji menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Tidak, pasti banyak yang bernama Sakura di kota ini.' Neji memutar kenop pintu dan masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah.

.

.

ooooooooooo

.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dan merupakan kesempatan bagi siswa untuk sejenak melepas penat sehabis belajar. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk gadis itu. Di tangannya tampak buku-buku yang bertumpuk tinggi bahkan hampir menutup mukanya. Kaki-kaki kecilnya menyusuri koridor menuju perpustakaan. Sepanjang perjalanannya mulutnya tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

"Huh, dasar Kurenai-sensei payah. Masa aku disuruh mengangkut buku sebanyak ini. Mana Sasuke kabur entah kemana, tidak mau menolongku sedikitpun. Bagaimana badanku bisa tinggi kalau seperti ini. Huh, masa aku kecil begini terus seumur hidup, kan bisa menambah tinggi lima senti lagi lumayan."

Karena keasyikan menggerutu tidak jelas, Sakura tidak menyadari jika di depannya ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya. Sepertinya orang itu pun tidak menyadari Sakura yang tertatih-tatih membawa buku karena orang itu sedang asyik mengutak-atik handphone-nya. Mereka berdua semakin dekat dan…

BRAK! BRUK! KLENTANG! MEONG!

Kedua orang itu bertabrakan menyebabkan Sakura terjatuh, buku-bukunya pun berserakan, tong sampah yang ada di dekatnya ikut terbalik yang dari dalamnya seekor kucing melompat kaget.

"Adu-duh…Sakit, ssh.." Sakura terduduk di lantai koridor, mulut mungilnya meringis kesakitan. Tangannya mengusap-usap pantatnya yang nyeri karena beradu cukup keras dengan lantai. Sementara orang di depannya buru-buru membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Sakura mendongak dan betapa terkejutnya dia melihat orang itu. Orang itu juga sama terkejutnya dengan Sakura. Sakura ternganga. Kulit putih yang halus, tubuh tegap dan kekar, mata perak, dan rambut cokelat panjang yang dikuncir di ujungnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, tidak disangka dia akan bertemu lagi dengan orang ini di sekolah.

"Kau?" lelaki itu menatapnya tak percaya, seakan anak kecil yang menemukan mainannya yang hilang.

"Hai…" Sakura berdiri dengan salah tingkah, dia menatap pangeran perak itu takut-takut. Dia takut akan dimarahi oleh pemuda tersebut karena sudah lancang masuk mobilnya tanpa izin. Sakura lalu mengumpulkan buku-buku yang berserakan, sedangkan pemuda di hadapannya hanya berdiri mematung menatapnya. Selesai mengumpulkan lagi buku-bukunya, Sakura bersiap-siap untuk ambil langkah seribu. Baru saja Sakura akan berbalik meninggalkan sang pangeran perak, tiba-tiba tangannya ditahan. Sakura kaget tentu saja.

'Mati aku! Jangan-jangan dia ingin memarahiku, atau melaporkanku pada polisi. Gawat!"

"Tunggu dulu."

"I-iya…" Sakura menunduk, tidak berani melihat pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hah?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

Sekali lagi Sakura merasa déjà vu, ini persis seperti Sasuke mengajaknya berkenalan tempo hari. Suaranya itu sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke, wajahnya juga sama datarnya dengan Sasuke, sama-sama tampan.

"Aa, aku…"

Ucapan lelaki itu terputus begitu melihat Sakura tiba-tiba membungkuk di hadapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Malam itu aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau itu mobilmu. Maaf ya. Jangan marah padaku, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Selesai berkata seperti itu, Sakura buru-buru berlari meninggalkan lelaki itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan lelaki itu memanggilnya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah dia itu pasti berniat untuk marah-marah padanya. Sakura jadi membayangkan wajah Sasuke jika marah, brrr….mengerikan sekali.

"Tunggu! Hei, jangan pergi Sakura! Namaku Hyuuga Neji!"

Tapi terlambat, Sakura sudah menghilang di belokan koridor. Neji itu berdecak kesal. Lagi-lagi gadis itu berlari begitu saja.

"Ck, sial! Lagi-lagi dia pergi." Neji menggeram kesal. Tapi meskipun kesal, hatinya tetap merasa senang karena tahu bahwa dia satu sekolah dengan Sakura.

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, Pink." Neji tersenyum yakin.

Sakura menghentikan larinya di depan toilet pria. Napasnya memburu tak beraturan. Wajahnya ketakutan, dia takut jika lelaki itu marah besar padanya. Sakura sama sekali tidak menduga akan satu sekolah dengannya. Tapi dia heran, dia tidak pernah melihat lelaki itu di sekolah sebelumnya. Dia akui dia memang tidak gaul, tapi wajah lelaki tampan itu terlihat asing.

"Hah..hah…sudahlah. Yang penting aku selamat darinya."

PLUK!

Sakura terkejut karena ada yang melempar kepalanya dengan tisu yang sudah diremas-remas hingga padat. Matanya celingukan mencari-cari siapa yang sudah berani melemparnya dengan tisu. Hah…kalau cuma lempar-lemparan tisu sih…gampang. Asalkan jangan lempar-lemparan batu.

"Kau mencariku, heh?" suara dingin seorang pemuda mengejutkannya.

"Sasuke!" Sakura terlihat terkejut melihat Sasuke ada di belakangnya.

"Hn."

"Hah…kau ini, membuatku kaget saja."

"Hn. Mau ikut aku ke kantin? Sini biar buku-buku itu aku titipkan ke orang lain saja."

Setelah menitipkan buku pada siswa yang baru saja keluar dari toilet dengan menggunakan tatapan setan kebanggaannya tentu, Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya ke kantin. Seisi kantin yang semula ribut jadi sunyi senyap begitu mereka berdua masuk. Dengan bergandengan tangan, Sasuke dan Sakura menuju ke sebuah meja di pojok kantin.

"Hei, Sasuke. Mau apa kau mengajakku kesini?"

"Hn. Mentraktirmu makan." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Apa? Benarkah? Wah, kebetulan sekali aku sangat lapar sekarang. Kau baik deh…!"

"Hn." Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada Sakura yang langsung membuat pipi montok gadis imut itu merona malu. Dan tentu saja hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan penghuni kantin. Mereka-para hawa tentunya- menatap Sakura tajam. Sakura langsung saja menundukkan kepalanya, tidak berani membalas tatapan maut yang seakan menelan dirinya bulat-bulat itu. Ini benar-benar gila, dalam waktu kurang dari satu minggu, Sakura sudah dimusuhi hampir semua cewek di sekolahnya.

Sampai pasangan itu duduk di meja mereka, tatapan-tatapan itu masih terus mengekori mereka. Sasuke tahu akan hal itu, makanya dia terus menggenggam erat tangan Sakura.

Sasuke lalu memesankan makanan untuk mereka berdua. Setelah memesan, Sasuke mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya.

"Sakura, coba lihat ini!"

Sakura pun melihat ke benda yang ditunjukkan Sasuke, sebuah kertas segi empat tebal berwarna pink yang dihiasi dengan dengan gambar bunga-bunga dan kupu-kupu.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini undangan ulang tahun."

"Ulang tahun? Siapa yang berulang tahun?"

Sasuke diam untuk beberapa detik, lalu menjawab dengan nada enggan, "Matsuri…"

Sakura pun jadi ikut-ikutan diam. Dia memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke yang sedikit muram.

"Kau akan datang?" Sakura bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati, takut membuat mood Sasuke jadi buruk.

"Ya…"

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn. Tapi aku tidak akan datang sendirian." Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam. Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti pun jadi bingung.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Tentu saja aku akan datang bersama pacarku."

Sakura terlihat terkejut, "Pacar? Kau sudah punya pacar? Siapa?"

"Tentu saja kau, Bodoh! Kau ini bagaimana sih?" Sasuke berkata setengah membentak pada Sakura. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar mulai merusak mood-nya sekarang. Yang dibentak malah cengir-cengir tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menjitak kepala pink menyebalkan ini.

"He he he, iya juga ya. Aku kan pacarmu sekarang. Tapi Sasuke…"

"Tapi apa, hah?" Sasuke melototi gadis itu.

Sempat bergidik dengan mata onyx tajam yang melotot padanya, Sakura memasang tampang sedih yang kelihatan sekali dibuat-buat. Dia pun menundukkan kepalanya, tapi dia melirik Sasuke dari balik bulu matanya yang lentik. Wajahnya yang memang sudah imut itu dibuat-buat jadi seimut mungkin.

"Aku ini tidak tahu harus memakai apa. Matsuri itu kan kaya, pasti pestanya mewah sekali. Aku mana ada gaun mewah untuk ke sana." Sakura berkata sambil sesekali melirik Sasuke. Bibirnya mengerucut, Sasuke mendengus. Tentu saja dia tahu maksud Sakura sebenarnya. Dia bukan lelaki bodoh yang tidak tahu trik macam begini.

"Cih, bilang saja kau mau minta belikan padaku. Iya kan?" Sasuke mendengus kesal, 'Dasar mata duitan!'

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu kok? Kata siapa aku mau minta belikan. Aku kan bilang aku tidak punya gaun, jadi aku tidak bisa ikut." Sakura malah membuat ekspresi wajah yang menyedihkan dan telihat menyesal, tentu saja kelihatan sekali kalau itu dibuat-buat.

"Ck, to the point sajalah. Tidak usah sok begitu."

"Ya, aku kan sudah bilang terus terang. Terus, bagaimana dong?" suara Sakura semakin manis dan manja saja.

"Hah, ya sudah. Nanti aku belikan.." Sasuke akhirnya mengalah juga.

"Wah… Benarkah? Kau memang pacarku yang paling baik. Terima kasih ya sayangku!" Sakura berteriak senang lalu memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Sasuke yang tahu maksud Sakura ikut membalas pelukan Sakura. Seketika Sasuke menahan napas saat Sakura memeluknya, darahnya dipompa semakin cepat dan perasaan berdebar-debar melandanya. Dia bingung untuk mengartikan perasaannya saat ini, yang jelas rasa nyaman dan tenang mendominasinya sehingga membuatnya ingin terus seperti ini. Dia bingung tentunya, kemarin saat dia mencium Sakura, perasaan seperti ini sama sekali tidak terasa. Tapi sekarang…

"HWAAA… MEREKA BERPELUKAN!"

"ARGGH…TIDAK BOLEH! SASUKE-KUN…!"

"Suit! Suit! CIUM SAJA SEKALIAN SASUKE!"

"TIDAK…!"

Terdengar teriakan-teriakan histeris di kantin sekolah siang itu. Tidak hanya siswi-siswi yang berteriak histeris, para siswa pun ikut-ikutan histeris. Seorang yang dingin seperti Uchiha Sasuke bisa bersikap begitu mesra pada seorang gadis? Ini hal yang sangat langka. Segera saja para jurnalis sekolah alias wartawan mading mengabadikan momen tersebut dengan kamera. Yah, siap-siap saja besok foto-foto itu akan terpampang di mading sekolah dan menjadi 'hot news' sepanjang masa.

Oooooooo

Hari-hari yang dijalani Sakura sebagai kekasih Sasuke semakin sulit. Selain harus menerima aura permusuhan di sana-sini, dia juga harus menahan diri untuk tidak sakit hati saat Sasuke terpaksa 'mesra' padanya di hadapan Matsuri. Apa dia bangga berstatus sebagai pacar sang pangeran idola para kaum hawa di sekolahnya? Mungkin di luar dia terlihat bangga, tapi di dalam…hancur. Satu yang diyakininya- walaupun itu salah- adalah dia terlanjur mencintai Uchiha Sasuke.

Mungkin di depan penghuni sekolah Sasuke bersikap mesra dan perhatian layaknya sepasang kekasih padanya, tapi di belakang Sasuke benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Jangankan untuk mengajaknya kencan seperti halnya pasangan yang lain, untuk mengajaknya bicara saja enggan. Terkadang Sakura tak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Sasuke, di satu sisi dia bisa bersikap sangat manis melebihi madu, tapi di sisi lain dia bisa bersikap dingin melebihi salju. Ingin sekali rasanya dia membongkar otak cowok kutub itu, sekedar ingin tahu bagaimana pendapat Sasuke mengenai dirinya.

Sakura menendang batu yang ada di depannya. Dia terus menelusuri jalanan yang ramai. Cuaca cukup panas siang ini, tapi sepertinya tidak berpengaruh pada cewek itu. Kakinya berhenti melangkah ketika sudah sampai di halte bus. Sakura mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan mengelap keringatnya. Sebenarnya dia malas pulang ke rumah sekarang karena pasti tidak ada siapa-siapa di rumahnya. Ayahnya pulang agak malam, sementara adiknya sedang study tour hingga harus pulang besok.

Lama juga dia menunggu bus, tapi bus yang ditunggu belum muncul juga. Sakura jadi bosan juga jika seperti ini. Sasuke? Jangan ditanya, walaupun Sasuke sudah menjadikannya pacar- meskipun sandiwara- tetap saja Sasuke tidak pernah mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah. Hanya satu kali dia mengantar saat dia mentraktir Sakura di Ichiraku, setelah itu…never. Terkadang Sakura iri juga dengan cewek-cewek sebayanya yang diantar pacar saat pulang sekolah, terus jalan-jalan ke taman dan kencan. Tapi sepertinya semua itu hanya ada dalam mimpi karena Sasuke mana mau mengantarnya, apalagi mengajak kencan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil Ferrari hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sakura heran, mobil siapa ini? Dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa pengemudi mobil itu karena kacanya gelap. Tapi sepertinya dia pernah melihat mobil ini, tapi dimana ya? Saat Sakura tengah berpikir, kaca jendela mobil itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok tampan bermata keperakan. Sakura tercengang, orang itu lagi. Baru saja Sakura akan menjauh, orang itu memanggilnya.

"Sakura!"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh takut-takut. Dilihatnya orang itu sudah keluar dari mobil dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"I-iya…"

"Jangan takut, aku tidak akan marah padamu." seseorang yang ternyata lelaki itu tersenyum lembut, Sakura bengong melihat senyuman manis itu.

'Tampan sekali.'

"Ehm, Sakura. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Eh, aku baik-baik saja. Aku minta maaf so-"

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak marah padamu kok."

"Benarkah?" lelaki itu mengangguk.

"Aa, tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, namaku Neji. Hyuuga Neji." Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut malu-malu oleh Sakura. Sakura tersenyum manis tanpa sadar jika itu sudah membuat lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini gugup dan merona.

"Eng..apa kau mau pulang?" Neji bertanya sekaligus menutupi kegugupannya yang sebenarnya tidak perlu karena wajah Neji sendiri tetap terlihat datar.

"Iya, tapi aku masih menunggu busnya."

"Kau keberatan jika aku saja yang mengantarmu pulang?"

"Eh?"

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?" Neji menatapnya penuh harap.

"Ah, itu. Ya, boleh saja." Sakura menerima ajakan Neji, 'Mumpung gratis kan? Khu…khu..khu…'

Wajah Neji pun terlihat cerah, senyum tipis terkembang di bibirnya. Dalam hatinya ia berlonjak senang karena akhirnya bisa menemukan 'sang pengusik' yang beberapa hari ini mengusik hatinya. Neji membukakan pintu mobil dan mempersilahkan Sakura masuk. Gayanya bak seorang gentleman yang mempersilahkan sang putri untuk menaiki kereta kudanya. Sakura blushing seketika, seumur hidupnya belum pernah ada pemuda tampan yang bersikap begitu manis padanya. Dilihatnya Neji memasuki mobilnya juga. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil Ferrari itu pun melaju meninggalkan halte.

"Dimana rumahmu, Sakura?"

"Di distrik Lampu Merah, blok A, apa kau tahu tempatnya?"

"Aa…" Neji mengangguk

"Ehm, aku minta maaf ya soal yang waktu itu."

Neji tersenyum maklum, "Sudah kubilang tidak masalah, jangan dipikirkan lagi."

"I-iya…"

Sepanjang perjalanan Sakura sesekali curi-curi pandang pada Neji. Dia pemuda yang manis. Hyuuga Neji. Tunggu dulu, Hyuuga Neji? Hyuuga?

"Ano, Hyuuga-san. Aku mau tanya."

Neji menoleh ke arah Sakura, "Jangan panggil aku Hyuuga-san. Panggil saja Neji, kau panggil Neji-kun juga boleh." Neji lalu tersenyum tipis yang sebenarnya sangat manis.

"Eh, i-iya, Neji-kun." Sakura dengan gugup menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga.

"Hn, kau mau tanya apa?"

"Itu, namamu kan Hyuuga. Apakah kau masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan Hyuuga Hinata?"

Neji tampak mengerutkan dahinya, "Hinata maksudmu? Dia sepupuku."

Sakura tampak terkejut, "Sepupumu? Jadi kau sepupunya yang katanya tinggal di Paris itu ya?"

"Aa, benar. Darimana kau tahu kalau aku tinggal di Paris?'

"Hinata itu sahabatku, Ino juga. Dia pernah cerita bahwa dia punya sepupu lelaki yang tinggal di Paris. Dunia memang sempit ternyata, ha ha ha. Tapi kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Aku rindu dengan Jepang, makanya aku kesini. Aku juga baru masuk sekolah hari ini."

"Oh begitu, pantas saja aku sepertinya tidak pernah melihatmu di sekolah."

"Aa…'

Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya ke luar jendela mobil. Mobil yang ditumpanginya berhenti karena lampu merah. Tiba-tiba mata emeraldnya melihat Volvo hitam yang berhenti di samping mobil Neji. Dia tahu mobil siapa itu. Dia bisa melihat rambut raven mencuat itu.

"Sasuke…"

Dia melihat Sasuke duduk di depan kemudi sambil mendengarkan musik dari headset-nya. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya sehingga dia kembali menatap ke depan. Wajahnya terlihat cemas dan khawatir. Kedua tangannya saling remas.

'Aduh, bagaimana kalau Sasuke lihat aku di sini. Dia marah tidak ya? Ah, tidak mungkin dia marah, dia kan tidak suka padaku.'

Neji yang melihat Sakura menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya jadi heran. Dia mendekat ke Sakura lalu menyentuh keningnya dengan jarinya sama seperti saat dia menyentil kening Sakura di malam mereka bertemu pertama kali.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

"Eh…ti-"

Ucapan Sakura terputus begitu dilihatnya wajah Neji begitu dekat dengan wajahnya. Tidak hanya itu, dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Neji di wajahnya. Keringat dingin menetes dari keningnya, jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"A-ano…a-aku…"

"Hn?" Neji memiringkan kepalanya sehingga jika orang melihat mereka dari samping, mereka berdua kelihatan seperti sedang berciuman.

Neji mendongakkan kepalanya melihat lampu jalan yang sudah berwarna hijau. Lalu dengan agak gugup Neji pun kembali ke tempatnya semula dan melajukan mobilnya. Mobil Ferrari hitam itu pun melesat cepat diiringi tatapan tajam dan marah dari si pengemudi Volvo hitam di belakangnya. Ternyata tadi Sasuke melihat 'pacarnya' yang kelihatannya dicium lelaki lain. Tangan kekarnya mengepal erat, jemarinya mencengkeram kemudi dengan kencang. Walaupun kaca Ferrari itu agak gelap, tapi penglihatannya tidak mungkin salah.

'Sial! Baru beberapa hari yang lalu dia berciuman denganku, sekarang dia berciuman dengan pria lain. Sial! Sial! Sial!'

Entah apa yang membuat hatinya panas begitu, Sakura memang pacarnya, tapi dia tidak menyukainya kan? Hubungan mereka hanya sandiwara, lalu kenapa dia harus marah. Oh, come on, Uchiha! Kau tidak mungkin cemburu kan? Kau tidak menyukainya kan? Ayolah, kenapa harus cemburu begitu, kalian kan hanya pura-pura pacaran. Sasuke mencoba mengatur napasnya dan meredam amarahnya, tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Dadanya terasa panas mengingat kejadian itu, dia sendiri tidak tahu dia cemburu atau tidak. Yang jelas saat ini dia marah, entah karena apa dia juga tidak mengerti.

'Sial! Siapa laki-laki itu sebenarnya? Kenapa sepertinya aku tidak pernah lihat. Berani-beraninya dia menggoda pacarku!'

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, 'Pacarku? Tidak, tidak. Cuma sandiwara, Sasuke. Tenang, tenang, hanya sandiwara. Kau tidak perlu cemburu kan?'

CEMBURU?

IMPOSSIBLE?

BUT…

"Aarghhh…!" Sasuke memukul kemudinya dengan tangannya, menumpahkan kekesalannya pada benda mati yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu.

'…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Aduh…Sakit!" Sasuke meringis kesakitan karena tangannya terlalu kencang memukul kemudi itu, dia menggosok-gosokkan tangannya di celananya. "Ssshh…sakit sekali, dasar stir sialan!"

Sasuke malah menyalahkan kemudinya, padahal siapa yang salah coba? Benda mati yang keras begitu dipukul dengan kencang pasti tidak akan merasa kesakitan, tapi tangan yang memukulnya yang akan terasa sakit. Ck ck ck…

ooooooooo

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku, Neji-kun." Sakura membungkukkan badannya sembari berterima kasih. Sekarang mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Aa, jangan terlalu sungkan begitu padaku. Aku senang karena bisa bertemu denganmu hari ini." Pipi Sakura pun merah mendengarnya. Neji lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantongnya.

"Apa ini milikmu, Sakura?" Neji menunjukkan sebuah gelang yang dihiasi ukiran-ukiran klasik kepada Sakura. Sakura tampak terkejut dan segera mengambil gelang itu dari tangan Neji.

"Ah, benar ini gelangku. Dimana kau menemukannya?"

"Saat kau pergi dari mobilku malam itu, gelang itu tertinggal di jok belakang. Jadi kuambil saja."

"Terima kasih, Neji-kun. Gelang ini sangat berharga untukku karena ini pemberian dari mendiang ibuku." Sakura tersenyum lembut pada Neji.

"Aa, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya, sampai ketemu besok di sekolah." Neji tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Sakura. Pipi Sakura jadi bertambah merah dibuatnya. Neji masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Sakura.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Neji-kun." bisik Sakura. Jarinya masih menggenggam gelang itu, matanya masih memandang mobil Neji yang semakin menjauh lalu menghilang di belokan. Agak lama dia berdiri di sana, akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke rumahnya. Hari ini akan menjadi hari yang tak terlupakan untuknya. Tiba-tiba saja langkahnya terhenti karena suara mobil lain yang berhenti di depan pagar rumahnya. Sakura menengok ke belakang dan mendapati sebuah mobil Volvo di depan pagar. Sakura membulatkan matanya begitu sang pengemudi turun dari mobil.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke berjalan dengan agak cepat mendekati gadis itu, sementara Sakura cuma berdiri tegap di tempatnya. Ketika sudah di hadapan Sakura, Sasuke langsung saja menarik tangan Sakura kasar dan membawanya masuk ke mobilnya. Sakura berusaha berontak, tapi Sasuke memegang tangannya sangat erat sehingga dia tidak bisa melawan. Akhirnya dia pasrah saja mengikuti Sasuke. Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau memang benar, ekspresi muka Sasuke kelihatan seperti orang yang menahan marah.

"Kau kenapa ada di sini? Kenapa juga kau memaksaku masuk mobilmu?" dengan nada kesal Sakura bertanya pada Sasuke yang bertingkah sangat aneh ini.

"Siapa dia?" suara yang sangat dingin menderanya pendengaran Sakura.

"Maksudmu?" Sakura megerutkan alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Siapa laki-laki yang menciummu tadi?" Sasuke menggeram marah, ditatapnya gadis itu tajam, sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar marah. Tangannya mengepal erat, napasnya memburu cepat.

"Hah? Yang mana maksudmu? Kalau bicara yang jelas!" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan kesal karena tingkah Sasuke yang aneh ini, apalagi menanyakan sesuatu yang tidak dia mengerti.

Well, sepertinya Sasuke sudah hampir kehilangan kesabarannya. Dia mencengkeram kedua pundak Sakura. Onyx hitamnya berkilat berbahaya, tatapan tajamnya seolah mengebor emerald di depannya.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau sadar kan kau itu siapa? Walaupun kita hanya berpura-pura pacaran di sekolah, bukan berarti kau leluasa untuk berciuman dengan sembarang pria."

Oke, Sakura pun kehilangan kesabarannya juga. Sudah ditarik paksa begini, dihujam pertanyaan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu, sekarang malah dimarahi. Dengan kasar dia melepaskan cengkeraman Sasuke. Mata hijaunya membalas onyx itu dengan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud perkataanmu itu, Uchiha. Asal kau tahu saja, aku sama sekali tidak berciuman dengan siapapun seperti yang kau katakan." Sakura bermaksud keluar dari mobil itu, tapi tertahan begitu lengannya dicekal kuat oleh Sasuke.

"JANGAN BOHONG! AKU MELIHATNYA SENDIRI, HARUNO!"

Sakura tercengang melihat Sasuke yang seperti macan kelaparan. Mukanya merah karena amarah yang sekarang benar-benar telah menguasainya. Darahnya berdesir hebat karena bentakan marah Sasuke yang mengejutkannya. Gadis itu sangat ketakutan sekarang, matanya berkaca-kaca. Tubuh mungilnya sudah terdesak ke pintu mobil. Jujur saja, dia sama sekali belum pernah dibentak oleh laki-laki manapun, termasuk ayahnya sendiri.

'Apa salahku sehingga dia marah begitu…'

"KATAKAN PADAKU, SIAPA LAKI-LAKI ITU?"

"A-aku tidak tahu yang ma-mana…" suara Sakura bergetar hebat, dia benar-benar ketakutan.

"SIALAN! YANG MENGANTARMU TADI!" Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa mengontrol amarahnya lagi sekarang, bahkan tangan kanannya memukul dasbor mobil hingga mobil itu agak berguncang. Tidak dihiraukannya rasa perih yang menjalari tangannya. Yang dibutuhkannya hanya memperoleh penjelasan dari kekasihnya yang dia kira berciuman dengan pria lain.

"Dia…dia…"

"Dia siapa, hah? Selingkuhanmu?"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU!" Sekali lagi Sasuke memukul dasbor mobilnya, mobil itu pun berguncang lagi, sama seperti hati dua orang yang ada di dalamnya. Yang satu berguncang marah, yang satu lagi berguncang ketakutan.

"I-itu…Di-di-dia…hiks…hiks…"

Sasuke tersadar begitu melihat air bening mulai menetes dari mata emerald yang ketakutan karenanya. Rasa bersalah menyeruak masuk di hatinya. Kenapa juga dia mesti semarah itu hingga membentaknya? Seharusnya dia bisa bertanya baik-baik kan? Isak tangis memenuhi mobil itu. Sasuke meremas-remas rambut ravennya dengan frustasi. Secara pelan-pelan dia mulai mengontrol napas dan emosinya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang masih terisak dengan rasa bersalah.

"Sakura, aku…"

"Hiks…aku ti-tidak berciuman dengannya…"

Dengan segera Sasuke merengkuh tubuh mungil yang sedang bergetar hebat itu ke dalam pelukannya. Sasuke mengelus rambut pink Sakura dengan lembut. Tangannya yang lain mengelus punggung Sakura bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Tubuh Sakura masih terguncang dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku, maaf. Aku tadi kelepasan emosi, aku tidak bermaksud marah padamu." Hanya tangisan yang menjawabnya.

"Maaf, Sakura. Tadi aku hanya kesal melihat kau berciuman dengan cowok itu."

"Hiks…hiks…."

"Lain kali aku tidak akan membentak-bentakmu lagi. Aku janji tidak marah lagi. Sudah ya, berhenti menangis."

"Hiks…hiks…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sakura yang menunduk.

"Kau jahat!"

Dengan tiba-tiba Sakura melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sasuke yang semula hanya mematung langsung keluar mobil mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Tapi sayangnya pintu rumah Sakura sudah tertutup dengan kencang. Sasuke menggeram kesal dan menendang batu di depannya.

"Arghhhh….Brengsek!" batu yang ditendang itu pun melesat dan….

"Guk…Guk…Guk…!"

Sasuke terperanjat melihat seekor anjing Helder besar yang berlari ke arahnya. Ternyata batu yang ditendangnya mengenai anjing itu. sekarang giliran dia yang ketakutan. Dengan langkah yang secepat kilat Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya. Tidak sampai lima detik, mobil itu digas dengan kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Di dalam mobil, Sasuke tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat kesal.

"Dasar, anjing sialan! Awas kalau ketemu lagi, akan kujadikan sate kau. Anjing sial!"

ooooooooo

Mentari sudah tak menampakkan biasnya lagi, sebagai gantinya kepekatan malam mulai menutupi langit. Hanya saja malam kali ini terlihat cerah karena bulan purnama bersinar dengan indahnya didampingi ribuan kerlip bintang yang mengerubunginya. Hembusan angin malam membuat bulu kuduk meremang, tapi di pinggir balkon sebuah mansion mewah ternyata masih ada yang berani untuk melawan dinginnya angin.

Hyuuga Neji menatap sinar bulan yang menerangi wajah tampannya. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat langsung rembulan yang bersinar terang seperti ini, sama seperti hatinya saat ini. Hatinya juga bersinar karena pesona gadis pink yang akhirnya berhasil ia temukan lagi. Segaris senyum tipis menambah ketampanannya.

Haruno Sakura…

Sakura di musim semi, tentu saja ikut bersemi dalam hatinya. Entah sudah berapa dalam sang sakura mempengaruhinya, yang pasti dia sudah berhasil membuat lelaki yang tegas dan berpendirian teguh seperti Neji menjadi seorang yang melankolis dan seperti kehilangan akal sehatnya. Entah pesona apa yang dimiliki sang sakura hingga bisa menjerat perhatian dari sang Hyuuga. Yang pasti hanya satu yang diinginkan Hyuuga itu, Haruno Sakura harus jadi miliknya.

"Nii-san, kau memanggilku?"

Suara lembut seorang perempuan bergema di belakangnya. Neji berbalik dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di sana. Neji tersenyum melihat Hinata yang masih berdiri di depan pintu. Hinata terlihat cantik dengan gaun santainya yang berwarna kebiruan dan menutupi tubuh indahnya dengan sempurna.

"Ya, aku memanggilmu, Hinata."

"Memangnya ada apa nii-san memanggilku kemari?" Hinata berdiri di samping Neji, di pinggir balkon.

"Tidak ada apa-apa sebenarnya, hanya ingin ngobrol dengan sepupuku yang cantik ini." Neji menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang membuat Hyuuga satunya jadi merona malu.

"Nii-san bisa saja."

"Kau masih saja malu-malu seperti dulu. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan putra Namikaze itu?"

Wajah Hinata memerah, "I-itu, aku baik-baik saja dengan Naruto-kun."

"Hn, baguslah. Kalau dia menyakitimu, bilang saja padaku, biar kuhajar dia. Tapi tadi aku tidak melihatnya di sekolah."

"Ya, dia memang tidak masuk, sudah dua minggu dia pergi ke Tokyo. Tim sepak bola sekolah mengikuti turnamen di Tokyo. Tapi tidak lama lagi juga dia pulang."

"Aa, begitu. Ternyata dia aktif juga di sekolah. Kukira orang bodoh seperti dia sama sekali tidak punya kemampuan." Neji menyeringai mengejek.

"Nii-san…" Hinata tampak tak setuju dengan perkataan Neji. Dia sendiri tahu Neji tidak terlalu suka dengan Naruto. Karena saat Hinata mengajak Naruto ke Paris dan memperkenalkannya dengan Neji dan Hizashi, Naruto malah membuat tindakan konyol yang menyebabkan Neji jadi illfeel padanya.

"Hn, tidak usah dipikirkan ucapanku tadi."

"Iya…"

"Oh ya, Hinata. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Hinata menatap sepupunya seksama. "Apa kau mengenal Haruno Sakura?"

Hinata tampak kaget dengan pertanyaan Neji, "Sakura? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia sahabatku sejak SD. Nii-san kenal dengannya?"

"Ah, ya begitulah. Sebenarnya aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari ini tapi kurasa dia gadis yang manis dan menyenangkan." Neji tersenyum lagi, pipinya sedikit menampakkan semburat merah yang tipis tapi masih bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

"Ya, dia memang manis dan juga menyenangkan." Tiba-tiba Hinata tersadar sesuatu, lavendernya menatap Neji curiga, "Jangan bilang Nii-san naksir padanya!"

Sesaat Neji bungkam dan balas menatap lavender itu dengan peraknya yang tajam.

"Aku memang naksir padanya, makanya aku memanggilmu kemari. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentang dia." Suara dingin dan tegas itu mengejutkan Hinata.

"Ta-tapi nii-san…"

"Hn?"

"Kau tidak boleh mendekatinya, Sakura itu sudah punya pacar."

Neji tertegun mendengar perkataan terakhir Hinata. Raut kaget dan tidak percaya terpeta di wajahnya, tapi hanya sebentar karena akhirnya berubah kembali menjadi datar seperti biasanya. Tatapannya kembali lagi pada bulan purnama di depannya. Wajahnya berubah dingin, lebih dingin daripada biasanya.

"Jadi dia sudah punya pacar rupanya."

Hinata mengangguk di sampingnya. Mungkin dengan memberitahu Neji tentang ini, sepupunya itu akan menjaga sikap di depan Sakura. Tidak elit juga kan? Seorang Hyuuga, salah satu anggota keluarga yang cukup terpandang di Konoha, dicap sebagai orang ketiga dalam hubungan orang lain. Tapi Hinata yakin, kakak sepupunya ini masih cukup waras untuk tidak merebut pacar orang lain. Dia sangat mengenal Neji dan tahu siapa Neji. Neji yang dikenalnya bukan orang yang gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan, dia juga orang yang bijak dan sikapnya selalu penuh perhitungan.

Lama juga mereka berdiam diri,kesunyian membuat Hinata sedikit merasa tidak nyaman. Tapi dia tetap bungkam hingga Neji akhirnya buka suara.

"Hinata…"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Maksud Nii-san?" kening Hinata berkedut bingung, dilihatnya Neji menoleh ke arahnya dan dilihatnya juga sorot mata ketegasan dari perak itu.

"Aku tidak peduli dia sudah punya pacar atau belum. Aku juga tidak peduli siapa pacarnya itu. Aku akan tetap mengejarnya apapun resikonya." Nada dingin yang terdengar dari suaranya terdengar tidak main-main dan sangat serius.

"A-apa?" Hinata membulatkan matanya tak percaya dengan ucapan Neji. Tapi dia yakin dia tidak salah dengar, Neji memang mengatakan itu.

"Mereka hanya pacaran kan? Tidak masalah, pasangan yang sudah menikah saja bisa bercerai, apalagi hanya sekedar pacaran. Suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan putus dan…" Neji kembali menatap sang rembulan dan mencengkeram besi balkon, "…aku akan tetap menunggu hingga saat itu tiba."

Setelah berkata demikian, Neji berbalik dan melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih membeku mencerna perkataannya. Well, keyakinannya tadi salah besar. Di matanya, sekarang Neji sudah tidak waras, dia sudah benar-benar kehilangan akal sehatnya. Neji yang tadi sama sekali tidak seperti biasanya, dia tidak seperti dirinya yang dulu. Dengan susah payah Hinata menghirup oksigen dan berusaha mencair dari kebekuannya. Kedua tangannya saling remas, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan hal yang besar akan menimpa sahabatnya.

'Ini gawat!' pikirnya cemas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

HA HA HA HA…..!

Jangan pukul saya *Ngumpet di bawah meja*…

Oke, cherry merasa chapter ini benar-benar gaje, ha ha ha ha ha….

Menurut cherry chap ini bener-bener diluar dugaan, ampe 20 halaman word, n cherry nyelesaiinnya hanya dalam waktu 2 setengah jam! Suatu rekor bagi Cherry selama nulis fanfic…. Udah panjang? Atau masih kurang panjang?

Aduh….tau gak? Cherry bener-bener deg-degan bikin chapter ini, terutama pas scene Sasuke-kun marah-marah ama Sakura, cherry aja sempet ngeri membayangkan cherry yang dimarahi kayak gitu. Hu hu hu…

N tambah dag-dig-dug lagi pas Neji nyatain bahwa dia bakalan tetep berusaha merebut Sakura dari Sasuke-kun…GYAAAAAA!

Beneran deh, cherry bener-bener gak ngerencanain adegan yang satu itu, tapi gak tau kenapa, malah pengen buat kayak gitu. Maksudnya biar kelihatan banget gitu cinta segitiga-nya, he he he…

Buat yang mengharapkan Sakura ketemu ama Neji n Sasuke yang terbakar cemburu, udah cherry keluarin tuh di chapter ini. Yah, walaupun gak memuaskan harapan tapi cherry udah berusaha sebaik mungkin bikin itu gak gaje-gaje banget.

Cherry jadi kepengen kayak Sakura, punya cowok ganteng kayak Sasu-kun, eh ditaksir pula ama cowok ganteng lagi kayak Neji-kun, HWAAAA… gak bisa ngebayangin deh… *_*

Buat yang request NaruHina, kayaknya next chap atau chapter 7 bkalan keluar…^_^

Apakah masih typo para reader sekalian? cherry udah periksa chapter ini ampe 3 kali, tapi jika masih ada, yah mungkin luput dari perhatian.

Well, thanks buat reader yang ripiuw, yg login cherry balas lewat PM aja ya, ya, ya, ya?

Matsumoto Rika

thanks rika-chan... ni chapter 5 dah update...

SomeOne

maksih buat sarannya, setelah dibaca lagi, emang sih cherry ngerasa agak aneh ya... tpi nih dah cherry perbaiki kok...thanks for your review...

Meity-chan

he..he..iya sih kasian jga liat saku..tpi tenang aja, gak selamanya saku bkalan sedih... cz pangeran perakku udah muncul n bkalan balas sasuke-kun...*keroyoked sasu fc* thanks ya meity-chan...

Seiran

haha tpi sakura gak bakalan sedih lagi kok, cherry udah ngerencanain buat balas tuh nenek sihir... n jga sasuke-kun jga bkaln tau rasa pas saku ditaksir ama neji-kun...khu..khu...khu... btw, thanks ya seiran udah mau baca n ripiuw fic cherry.^_^

Pah

makasih ya Pah-san dah bilang bgus, ni udah cherry apdet...

me

thanks ya sobat* sok akrab*... masalah sasu cemburu tenang aja, yg tadi tu baru permulaan, hehehehe...

Simba

thanks ya simba-san... konfliknya udah mulai muncul nih... n thank juga buat do'anya, cherry sabar aja deh, tpi skrg gak sedih lgi, soalnya hape yang kemaren dah diganti ma laptop baru, hehe *gak nanya ya?* ni chap 5 dah apdet...

Yuki Chynta

thanks ya yuki-chan, nih chapter 5 dah update n harapan yuki terkabul, hehehe walaupun gaje abis...

lovers sasusaku

yeah akhirnya apdetnya cukup cepet jga,,, gmana masih kurang panjangkah? thanks ya 4 ur R & R...

vvvv

tenang aja chuy, chapter ini nejinya udah ktemu kok ma saku... btw, makasih...

Min-Yoo

salam kenal jga Min-Yoo, thanks ya.. nih dah update...'

Akira Tsukiyomi

apa Akira-chan... thanks ya dah R & R, tulisan yg 6e itu gak sengaja, benar deh. itu kesalahan cherry, maaf ya, jdinya mengganggu. n soal chara saku yg mirip ama rukia, cherry juga kurang tau tuh, soalny cherry jrang bca fic bleach, hehehehe...

SS holic

thanks ya udah bilang keren *cherry jdi malu, hehehe*, n thanks jga dah semangatin cherry, hiks... yah, biar si pelaku itu tobat dah...

Hikari Shinju

he he thanks ya hikari-chan... sbnernya cherry pngen jga dicium ma sasu, khu khu...*tampared*, masalah hape itu, cherry gak sedih lagi kok, udah diganti ama laptop baru dari my tou-chan... hehehehe... oh ya, hikari-chan punya account di fanfic gak?

tagusan

thanks ya, nih dah update...

len t

hahaha...itu jga harapan cherry tuh... tenang aja, sasu bkalan suka kok ama saku... thanks ya udah R & R...

Thia2rh

thanks ya thia-chan...nih cherry dah update...

brithney

chapter 5 udah apdeto, makasih brithney-chan..! ^_^

ti2n y

thanks ya ti2n, cherry bkalan perbaikin biar gak bnyak kosong kok...

wuzyta

makcih, chapter 5 tinggal baca...semoga puas..hehehe

xio taq zhu

hahaha, gak sabar ya? ya? ya? tpi ni mereka udah ketmuan lagi...thanks ya...

kushina u

ini ini ini udah udah udah apdet apdet apdet ha ha ha... thanks ya thanks ya thanks ya...

gu sha ki

SIAP LANJUTKAN! ^_^

latu u

ini dah apdet chapter 5, maksih buat R & R nya...

sasusaku

gmana? neji udah ktmu lho ama saku, n sasu udah mulai cemburu tuh... bgus gak? gak Ya? hiks... btw makasih yaw...

princess2

iya, saku kasian, cherry jga berharap begitu..*lho seharusnya yg bkin kan author?/?* hehehehe...makasih ya princess...

ss holic

wush...ada kilat tuh, eh chapter 5 apdet... hahaha...

Sekali lagi thank you very much for your read and review… tanpa kalian fic ini gak berarti apa-apa, hehehe…. Nasihat dan saran kalian akan cherry perhatikan.

Yosh, akhir kata mohon ripiu-nya para reader baik hati sekalian buat fic garing yg gak seberapa ini, menerima flame dengan hati lapang, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya, n_n

.

.

.

.

.

.

REVIEW PLEASE!

(^O^)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : Hyuuga Cherry

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

With

NejiSaku & SasuMatsu

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinansih

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke cemburu saat Sakura ditaksir pria lain?

**MY CUTE LADY**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6**

**

* * *

**

Gadis berambut pink itu memandang rembulan di langit dengan tatapan sendu. Kejadian tadi sore mau tidak mau membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Sasuke begitu marah padanya akan sesuatu yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Oke, kalaupun memang dia benar-benar berciuman dengan pria lain, Sasuke juga tidak perlu marah begitu. Hubungan mereka hanya sandiwara.

Sandiwara.

Ulu hatinya terasa ngilu setiap teringat kata itu. Uchiha Sasuke hanya menganggapnya pacar bohongan, seharusnya dia tidak boleh berharap lebih. Berharap Sasuke akan menyukainya? Mimpi saja dia tidak berani. Bagi Sakura, yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke hanya Matsuri, Matsuri, dan Matsuri. Lagipula apa hak Sasuke membentak-bentaknya seperti tadi? Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar sakit hati? Lagipula seharusnya yang sakit itu kan dia. Apa Sasuke tidak pernah menyadari jika Sakura juga sakit hati setiap dia berpura-pura mesra hanya untuk membuat Matsuri cemburu. Seharusnya yang marah itu kan dia, bukan 'cowok kutub' itu. Sasuke mungkin cemburu pada Neji, tapi kan dia juga berhak cemburu pada Matsuri.

Hyuuga Neji, Sakura jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat pemuda bermata perak itu. Dia akui Neji memang sangat tampan dan juga dingin sama seperti Sasuke. Tapi entah kenapa walaupun sama-sama dingin, Neji sangat berbeda dengan Sasuke, Neji terlihat sangat menyenangkan. Sikapnya romantis dan membuatnya sangat nyaman. Sakura jadi berandai-andai sendiri, jika saja dia bertemu dengan Neji lebih dulu daripada Sasuke, mungkin dia akan jatuh cinta dengan lelaki itu.

"Hayo…anak ayah sedang memikirkan apa sampai senyum-senyum sendiri begitu?" suara itu mengagetkan Sakura yang sedang termenung.

"Ayah! Sakura kaget tahu!" Sakura merengut kesal pada ayahnya.

"Ha ha ha, maaf. Habisnya, putri ayah seperti orang gila, senyum-senyum tanpa jelas."

"Huh, ayah!" Sakura membuat ekspresi merajuk yang kelihatan sangat imut. Yamato jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya dan mencubit kedua pipi montok putrinya. Sakura hanya berteriak protes sedangkan Yamato hanya tertawa melihat tingkah manja Sakura.

"Ayah sudah tahu kok kalau kau sudah punya pacar. Kemarin Moegi menceritakannya pada ayah. Tapi ayah lupa siapa namanya, siapa namanya?"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Dengan suara yang terdengar enggan Sakura menyebutkan nama itu. Rasa kesal itu muncul lagi begitu mengucapkan nama lelaki menyebalkan itu.

"Nah, ya itu dia. Wah, putri ayah sudah mulai dewasa nih. Kapan-kapan ajak dia kesini ya, perkenalkan pada ayah. Siapa tahu nanti dia bakalan jadi menantu ayah."

"Iya, iya. Nanti Sasuke akan Sakura ajak ke rumah." Menantu? Oh, yang benar saja! Tapi…mau….

"Nah, karena kau sudah punya pacar, ayah ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, Sayang." Yamato tampak merogoh kantung celananya untuk mengambil sesuatu. Sakura jadi penasaran apa yang akan diberikan ayahnya. Seketika mata zamrudnya melebar begitu melihat sebuah benda mungil berwarna pink dan berbentuk segiempat.

"Handphone!"

"Ini hadiah dari ayah untuk seorang putri cantik yang sudah mulai dewasa. Ayah tahu ini sama sekali tidak mahal, tapi ayah sudah berusaha menabung untuk membelinya. Ini untukmu Sayang."

Yamato memberikan handphone itu pada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"A-ayah, aku sangat senang. Terima kasih." Sakura memeluk ayahnya erat-erat. Dia sendiri tahu tidak mudah bagi ayahnya untuk membeli barang seperti ini. Ayahnya hanya pegawai rendahan dengan gaji yang cukup untuk keperluan sehari-hari dan membiayai keperluan sekolahnya dan Moegi.

"Sama-sama, Sayang. Ayah tahu kau pasti senang, dengan handphone itu kau bisa berkirim pesan dan bertelepon dengan pacarmu. Ayah minta maaf ya karena baru sekarang ayah bisa membelikanmu handphone." Raut wajah Yamato berubah sedih. Dia sadar jika selama ini dia belum bisa membuat anak-anaknya bahagia, tidak seperti orang tua lain yang dengan mudah memberikan barang-barang mewah untuk anak-anaknya. Sakura yang menyadari wajah murung ayahnya segera memeluk ayahnya lagi.

"Ayah, tidak apa-apa. Sakura bahagia kok walaupun Sakura tidak punya handphone. Asalkan ayah selalu ada untuk Sakura dan Moegi, kami pasti tidak akan pernah merasa kekurangan apapun." Yamato mengelus rambut lembut Sakura. Perasaannya sangat nyaman sekarang. Sakura benar, asalkan ada kasih sayang, mereka pasti bahagia walaupun hidup sederhana.

"Ya, kau benar. Ya sudah, sekarang sudah larut malam, lebih baik kau tidur. Besok kau harus masuk sekolah, jangan sampai telat seperti biasanya." Setelah bicara seperti itu, Yamato merangkul putrinya untuk masuk kamar tidurnya.

oooooooo

Sakura melirik lagi dirinya di kaca jendela depan rumahnya. Dia tersenyum puas karena penampilannya tidak jelek-jelek sekali. Wangi bayi yang menguar dari tubuhnya pun turut menambah 'keimutannya'. Sakura jadi seperti balita terus karena sekarang selalu memakai bedak bayi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada nanti mukanya jerawatan karena memakai kosmetik, kan obat jerawat yang bagus harganya mahal.

Sakura baru akan keluar dari pagar rumahnya ketika suara derum mobil berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Sakura melongo tidak percaya melihat pengemudi mobil berwarna hitam itu turun dari mobilnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum hangat dan matanya yang keperakan menatap lembut pada Sakura.

"Neji-kun!"

"Pagi, Sakura!" suara Neji terdengar sangat ramah dan hangat.

"Pa-pagi…" Sakura tersipu malu ketika tiba-tiba Neji mengangkat tangan kirinya dan mengecupnya. Sakura benar-benar merasa tersanjung. Bersama Neji, entah kenapa Sakura merasa seperti seorang putri.

"Kau terlihat ceria hari ini, mau berangkat ke sekolah bersamaku?"

"Ah, eh, itu…kau menjemputku?" Sakura tampak gelagapan. Neji hanya tersenyum tipis, Sakura terlihat jadi semakin imut jika gugup seperti itu.

"Hn. Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Ah, bukan begitu. Boleh saja kok."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Silahkan naik ke mobilku." Neji membukakan pintu penumpang untuk Sakura, sama seperti saat di halte bus kemarin. Dengan salah tingkah, Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Setelah Neji masuk ke mobilnya, mereka segera berangkat menuju sekolah.

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengoceh, bercerita tentang apapun. Teman-temannya, ayahnya, adiknya, ibunya yang sudah meninggal, pelajaran di sekolah, hingga handphone baru yang diberikan ayahnya semalam. Entah kenapa rasanya sangat menyenangkan bercerita pada Neji, seakan semua bebannya menguap begitu saja. Sementara Neji sendiri hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir mungil gadis itu. Memang salah satu tujuannya adalah mengetahui semua hal tentang Sakura. Sesekali ia merespon cerita Sakura dengan memberikan komentar, tertawa, atau bahkan hanya mengiyakan.

Tapi meskipun begitu, ada satu hal yang membuat Neji heran dan sedikit bingung. Sakura menceritakan semua tentang kehidupannya, tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung-nyinggung tentang pacarnya. Bukankah Sakura sudah punya pacar seperti yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Err…Sakura." Panggil Neji dengan sedikit hati-hati.

"Iya?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Neji bicara dengan nada enggan. Sebenarnya dia memang sudah tahu, hanya saja dia ingin mendengar sendiri dari Sakura. Sakura tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Neji, bingung harus jawab apa.

"Pacar? Ya, aku memang sudah punya pacar." Lebih baik jujur saja kan? Walaupun bukan pacar sesungguhnya, tapi tetap saja di depan semua orang, dia harus mengakui itu.

Raut wajah Neji berubah dingin, rahangnya mengeras. Matanya menatap tajam jalanan di hadapannya. Walaupun dia sudah tahu, tapi tetap saja hatinya tidak terima Sakura mengatakan itu. Sejujurnya tadi dia sangat berharap Sakura akan menyangkalnya. Well, aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, batinnya yakin.

"Boleh aku tahu siapa namanya?" Neji tetap tidak merubah raut wajahnya ketika menoleh pada Sakura. Sakura sempat tersentak mendengar nada dingin dan menusuk dari suara Neji, tapi Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Hmm, namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dia sekelas denganku. Sebangku malah."

"Begitu." Neji masih tidak bisa bersikap rileks.

"Ya, kau tahu, Neji-kun? Dia itu orang yang sangat dingin, tapi terkadang dia juga bisa bersikap sangat manis. Dia juga pemuda yang sangat tampan. Tapi dia itu pelit bicara, paling kalau ada maunya saja dia bicara banyak. Tapi tetap saja banyak yang suka padanya, bahkan di sekolah ada fans club-nya lho. Tapi aku tidak termasuk salah satu penggemarnya. Mungkin karena itu kali ya dia mau jadi pacarku."

Sakura terus bicara tanpa menyadari laki-laki di sampingnya sudah panas sejak tadi. Tangan Neji mencengkeram kemudi semakin kuat, terkadang meremasnya geram. Matanya yang memang sudah tajam semakin tajam saja.

Sakura yang masih tidak menyadari aura gelap dari sampingnya masih saja terus berceloteh membicarakan Sasuke. Sementara Sakura mengoceh, Neji masih tetap berusaha menahan cemburunya, apalagi saat dilihatnya muka Sakura terkadang memerah dan malu. Semakin geram saja dia, ingin rasanya ia menghabisi orang yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu.

Ketika hampir tiba di dekat sekolah, tiba-tiba saja Sakura menyuruh Neji menghentikan mobilnya.

"Neji-kun, stop di sini saja! Aku turun di sini saja, biar aku jalan kaki sampai ke dalam."

Neji tentu kebingungan karena sikap Sakura, "Tapi Sakura, gerbang sudah dekat. Nanti di dalam saja kau turun."

"Oh, tidak..tidak..tidak…Pokoknya aku mau turun di sini. Berhenti sekarang!" Neji pun menghentikan mobilnya, dia menatap Sakura bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa, Sakura?" tuntutnya ingin tahu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa kok, hanya ingin turun di sini saja. Terima kasih ya sudah menjemputku. Jaa…" dengan cepat Sakura melepas sabuk pengamannya dan turun dari mobil, lalu melesat berlari menuju sekolah.

"Hei, Sakura tunggu dulu. Ck, sial!" Neji berdecak kesal karena teriakannya tidak digubris oleh gadis itu.

"Ck, dia kenapa sih?"

Sementara itu Sakura masih berjalan dengan terburu-buru menuju kelasnya. Keringat bercucuran dari tubuhnya.

'Huh, untung saja cepat. Kalau ada yang melihat aku bersama Neji kan bisa gawat, bisa jadi berita heboh. Apalagi kalau Karin sampai tahu, bisa tamat riwayatku.' pikirnya khawatir.

Ketika memasuki kelas, dilihatnya Sasuke sudah ada di bangkunya. Mendadak Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan buru-buru keluar kelas. Di luar kelas, Sakura mondar-mandir sendiri karena bingung. Raut wajahnya gelisah dan cemas.

'Aduh, mana Sasuke sudah datang. Aku harus bagaimana? Kalau dia marah padaku lagi bagaimana? Kalau dia minta maaf padaku, aku harus bilang apa? Hah…pusing kepalaku. Ah, ya. Pura-pura merajuk saja. Ha ha, kau pintar Sakura, biar dia tahu rasa.'

Setelah mengatur napas, Sakura melenggang masuk ke pintu kelas. Begitu Sasuke menoleh padanya, Sakura langsung memasang wajah merengut dan membuang muka. Dan dengan santai dia duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Lelaki itupun merubah posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap Sakura.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf soal kemarin sore. Aku benar-benar emosi saat itu, kau tidak marah lagi kan?" suara yang dingin itu masih terdengar acuh, tapi tersirat nada penyesalan di dalamnya. Sementara Sakura hanya cuek, dia malah sok sibuk dengan handphone barunya.

"Sakura, aku tahu kau pasti marah padaku. Maaf karena aku sudah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan." Sekarang nada suara Sasuke tak lagi dingin, melainkan terdengar membujuk.

"…" Sakura? Masih sok sibuk dan sok tidak memperhatikan.

"Ayolah, Sakura. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku ini orang yang sangat sulit meminta maaf pada orang lain. Masa kau masih marah…"

"…" Masih cuek, malah sengaja bersenandung tidak jelas nadanya dengan suara yang sangat cempreng.

"Sakura!"

"La..la..la..la…aishiteru…aishiteru…"

"Sakura!"

"Oh, I miss you…Oh, I miss you…la..la..la…"

"Sakuraaa…!"

"La..la..la…"

"SAKURA!" Sasuke membentak sambil memukul mejanya, Sakura telonjak kaget dan nyanyian 'merdunya' terhenti. Matanya menatap nanar lelaki di sampingnya. Mata onyx Sasuke melotot, tapi hanya sebentar, kemudian berubah lagi menjadi sayu.

"Kau ini, aku sudah minta maaf sepenuh hati tapi kau malah mencuekiku." Kembali lagi nada suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan dengan mudah memaafkanmu? Kau sudah membuatku ketakutan setengah mati, memangnya kau pikir kau itu siapa?" Sakura berkata dengan ketus. Dalam hatinya bersorak girang karena mampu mengerjai Sasuke. 'Heh, baru tahu kau siapa Haruno Sakura ini, hah? Kalau cuma main marah-marahan sih…gampang itu…' Pikirnya bangga.

"Lalu kau mau apa agar kau tidak marah lagi?" Sasuke terlihat putus asa. Sakura menyeringai licik.

"Serius kau menanyakan itu?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk pasrah, "Ya, apapun maumu."

"Traktir aku makan enak pulang sekolah nanti, dan…" Sakura mengacungkan telunjuknya ke Sasuke, "…antar jemput aku pulang dan pergi sekolah selama satu bulan. Oh ya, kau juga harus mengerjakan semua PR-ku selama dua minggu!" Sasuke melongo mendengar permintaan pacarnya itu.

"Satu lagi, Uchiha. Nanti kau harus kirimkan aku pulsa, ini nomorku. Sekarang, kau kumaafkan." Ujar Sakura sambil menulis nomor handphone-nya di atas secarik kertas. Selesai berkata seperti itu, dengan senyum puas penuh kemenangan Sakura berbalik dan membelakangi Sasuke yang masih membeku.

'Rasakan itu cowok kutub!'

Well, ini benar-benar penghinaan besar untuk seorang Uchiha yang arogan dan egois seperti Sasuke. Parahnya, kok Sasuke tidak bisa menolak semua permintaan konyol itu. Jadilah sekarang dia membiarkan Sakura berada di atas angin.

ooooooooo

"Huah…kenyang sekali, enak sekali makanannya, Sasuke! Terima kasih ya…Oh ya, terima kasih lagi atas pulsanya." Sakura tersenyum riang, sedangkan Sasuke hanya merengut, wajahnya ditekuk masam.

Mereka berdua keluar dari Konoha Seafood Café yang makanannya memang terkenal enak. Karena ancaman konyol dari Sakura, Sasuke terpaksa mentraktir gadis mata duitan itu di restoran mewah dan mengirimkannya pulsa.

"Hei, Sasuke, jangan merengut terus, tersenyumlah. Nanti kau cepat tua lho, ha ha ha…" Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak menggubris perkataan Sakura, malah makin mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk mobil begitu saja.

'Huh, dia itu tidak ada romantisnya sama sekali. Tidak seperti Neji-kun yang mempersilahkan aku masuk mobil seperti seorang putri.' Keluhnya dalam hati. Sakura pun ikut masuk ke mobil dan segera saja mereka pergi dari tempat itu.

"Lho, Sasuke. Kau mau membawaku kemana? Ini bukan jalan ke rumahku lho." Sakura bingung karena jalan yang dilewati berlawanan arah dengan rumahnya.

"Memang bukan. Ini jalan ke apartemenku." Jawab Sasuke santai.

"Apa? Kau mau apa mengajakku ke apartemenmu? Jangan macam-macam ya!" Sakura sudah bersiap-siap mengepalkan tinjunya.

"Hah, kau ini tenang dulu. Aku tidak akan macam-macam. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu." Sakura menurunkan kepalan tangannya dan menatap Sasuke penasaran. "Sesuatu apa?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Lihat saja nanti."

Tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen yang sangat mewah dan terdiri dari kira-kira 15 lantai. Sakura sendiri sampai tercengang tak percaya jika ada bangunan seindah ini di Konoha. Ternyata Sasuke itu benar-benar kaya bisa tinggal di apartemen mahal seperti ini. Segera saja mereka turun dari mobil dan menapaki lantai marmer lobi yang mengkilap.

'Wah, luar biasa. Mewah sekali…Lobinya saja lebih luas daripada rumahku.'

Bisa dilihatnya wanita-wanita yang ada di sana mengerling ke arah Sasuke. Melihat gelagat itu, Sasuke langsung menggandeng Sakura dan merapatkan tubuh Sakura padanya. Seketika para wanita itu menatap Sakura seakan meneliti, siapa gerangan gadis kecil ini? Sakura merasa nyaman sekali saat Sasuke menggandengnya, tangannya terasa hangat.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift lalu menuju lantai enam. Hanya beberapa langkah dari lift, mereka berhenti di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 602. Sasuke membuka pintu apartemennya dan menggandeng Sakura masuk. Sekali lagi Sakura dibuat tercengang dengan suasana ruangan itu. Dindingnya ditutupi wallpaper biru muda lembut, perabotan mewah yang tersusun sangat rapi dan dilengkapi televisi yang sangat besar serta peralatan audio canggih. Wangi apel menenangkan tercium di apartemen itu.

"Kau duduk dulu di sini, biar ku ambilkan minuman." kata Sasuke sambil mempersilahkan Sakura duduk di sofa berwarna biru tua yang ada di depan televisi. Sakura mengamati setiap sudut ruangan, di sana terdapat dua pintu dan sebuah belokan yang sepertinya menuju ke ruang makan.

'Benar-benar rapi dan sangat mewah.' pikirnya kagum.

Kemudian matanya tertuju pada seseorang yang keluar dari belokan yang sepertinya ruang makan itu, Sasuke membawa segelas yang berisi minuman berwarna kuning.

"Ini jus jeruk untukmu. Sebentar ya, aku ingin mengambil sesuatu yang aku katakan tadi." Sasuke lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu pintu di ruangan itu, Sakura yakin itu pasti kamarnya. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya, sangat penasaran dengan 'sesuatu' itu. Kira-kira apa ya? Sakura meminum sedikit jusnya untuk mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

Pintu kamar itu pun terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak merah yang agak besar. Sasuke meletakkan kotak itu di sofa, tepat di samping Sakura. Sakura jadi penasaran.

"Apa itu, Sasuke?"

"Hn. Bukalah!"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Sakura segera membuka kotak itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah gaun ada di dalamnya. Dengan hati-hati Sakura mengangkat gaun itu dan melebarkannya. Sebuah gaun mewah yang sangat cantik, warnanya hijau sama seperti matanya. Gaun itu polos dan panjangnya sedikit di atas lutut, tapi kelihatan pas dengan ukuran tubuh Sakura. Sakura ternganga melihatnya.

"Sasuke…ini…"

"Untukmu, kau pakai saat ulang tahun Matsuri nanti. Itu sekalian ada sepatunya, kau pakai juga ya." Sasuke berujar dengan nada kalem.

"Te-terima kasih, Sasuke. Ini sangat indah, cantik sekali." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada Sasuke, jujur dia sangat terharu dan sangat kagum dengan gaun itu, Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum padanya.

"Hn. Sekarang coba kau pakai, kau bisa ganti di kamarku."

Sakura berdiri dan berjalan ke kamar Sasuke sambil membawa gaun itu. Setelah berada di kamar, dengan segera Sakura mengganti seragamnya dengan gaun cantik itu. Dan benar saja, gaun itu sangat pas di tubuh mungil Sakura. Sakura benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik dalam balutan gaun itu. Tapi dia kesulitan untuk mengikatkan sabuk seperti obi di pinggangnya. Lama Sakura mencoba untuk memasang sabuk itu tapi tidak berhasil karena ini untuk pertama kalinya ia memakai gaun seperti ini. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan memasangkan sabuk itu.

DEG!

"Makanya, kalau tidak bisa bilang saja, jangan dipaksa begitu." Suara yang sedikit berbisik begitu dekat di telinganya membuatnya merinding.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Apa?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke-kun, bersikap sedikit mesra pada pacarmu ini tidak ada salahnya kan?" suara yang sedikit berbisik itu lagi-lagi membuatnya merinding. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sasuke di lehernya. Oh, Tuhan, jantungku! Desah Sakura dalam hati.

Dengan susah payah Sakura meneguk ludahnya, tenggorokannya tercekat. Sakura merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika tiba-tiba saja tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggangnya semakin erat dari belakang. Lalu pemuda itu menghadapkan Sakura ke arah cermin besar. Dari cermin, Sakura bisa melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang sedang tersenyum lembut, dan juga ekspresinya sendiri yang masih merona hebat karena Sasuke masih memeluknya.

"Kau lihat? Kau sangat cantik memakai gaun itu. Mukamu semakin imut." ujar Sasuke sambil mencubit kecil pipi gadis itu. Sakura? Masih bengong, mukanya semakin memerah.

Sasuke menyeringai dalam hati, 'Rasakan pembalasanku, Pink! Khu…khu…khu…'

Sasuke meletakkan dagunya di pundak kanan Sakura yang membuat muka Sakura yang sudah memerah jadi semakin merah lagi. Dengan bisikan yang sangat menggoda Sasuke terus merayu gadis yang masih terpelongo itu.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa mendengar detak jantungmu yang sangat cepat sekarang. Apa kau gugup?" suara Sasuke semakin dibuat-buat sedikit mendesah. Sakura yang saat ini pikirannya kosong hanya mengangguk. Matanya masih memandangi mata onyx Sasuke melalui cermin.

"Kenapa?"

Sakura tidak dapat berpikir apa-apa lagi ketika menjawab, "Ka-kau sangat ta-tampan, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke tersenyum nakal, dalam hatinya dia terus menyeringai, "Oh ya? Berarti kau beruntung dong punya pacar seperti aku?"

Sakura mengangguk lagi, kepalanya mirip burung pelatuk. "Iya, aku benar-benar beruntung."

"Jadi apakah kau masih ingin menyuruhku mengantar-jemputmu dan mengerjakan PR-mu? Apa kau tahu sayang, itu sangat merepotkanku." Sasuke berbisik sambil menjilat sedikit telinga Sakura dengan ujung lidahnya yang semakin membuat gadis itu bergidik dan cuma bisa terbengong karena terbuai rayuannya.

Sakura masih kosong, masih terpesona dalam jerat sang Uchiha yang 'nakal' ini. Dengan suara gemetar Sakura menjawab Sasuke, "Y-ya sudah kalau begitu. Ti-tidak usah kau lakukan j-jika i-itu membuatmu repot."

Mata Sasuke berbinar senang, "Benarkah itu? Kau serius?" pelukannya semakin erat dan itu sangat berhasil membuat Sakura seperti lupa bernapas.

Sakura mengangguk, "Ya, aku bisa pu-pulang sendiri dan mem-membuat PR-ku sendiri."

"Yes! Terima kasih ya, Cute! Kau memang baik. Akhirnya aku bebas juga!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sakura dan mencubit pipi gadis itu. Dengan sedikit berlonjak riang, Sasuke keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Sakura yang akhirnya baru tersadar dari kebodohannya. Dua kali saudara-saudara! Sudah dua kali dia tertipu seperti ini. DAMN!

"Oh, demi Doraemon, dia benar-benar menyebalkan! DASAR COWOK KUTUB!"

Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar kamar hanya tersenyum puas mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamarnya. Siapa suruh macam-macam pada Uchiha, pikirnya.

'Ha ha, kau mungkin pintar dalam hal ancam-mengancam, tapi Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih cerdik daripada kau, Haruno Sakura.' Sasuke tertawa kecil mengingat betapa bodoh pacarnya tadi.

ooooooooo

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul lima sore saat Sasuke membelokkan mobilnya menuju gang ke rumah Sakura. Sambil bersiul-siul Sasuke terus melirik gadis yang cemberut di sampingnya. Bibir Sakura mengerucut seperti ujung tombak, pipinya terus menggembung, dan mata emeraldnya terus menatap garang ke luar jendela mobil.

"Sudahlah, jangan cemberut terus. Nanti kau cepat tua lho, ha ha…" Sasuke tertawa kecil mengejek Sakura yang semakin kesal oleh sikapnya.

"Diam kau!" Dan tatapan garang itu menerpa Sasuke, sementara Sasuke langsung diam sambil terus menahan tawa.

Sasuke membuat gerakan seolah-seolah mengunci mulutnya, tentu saja itu membuat Sakura semakin kesal. Dia kesal, kenapa Sasuke begitu tampan dan mempesona sehingga dia sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir apapun tadi. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke itu punya ilmu hipnotis?

"Sudahlah, kalau kalah ya kalah saja. Makanya jangan suka mengancam orang dengan permintaan tidak masuk akal begitu."

"Apa kau bilang? Permintaan tidak masuk akal? Kalau mengerjakan PR mungkin itu merepotkan bagimu, tapi kalau hanya mengantar jemputku sekolah apa susahnya?" Sakura berkata dengan sedikit membentak.

"Oh, tentu saja menyusahkan. Kau pikir aku siapamu? Sopirmu?" Sasuke tak mau kalah.

Gadis itu menggeram, "Kau? Tentu saja kau pacarku!"

Sasuke mendengus mendengar perkataan Sakura, "Pacarku? Yang benar saja, kau harus ingat kita hanya bersandiwara. Kalau kau ingin diantar jemput seperti pasangan-pasangan yang lain, cari saja pacar yang lain!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar pernyataan Sasuke, napasnya tercekat. Bisa-bisanya Sasuke berkata seperti itu padanya tanpa memikirkan perasaannya. Apa Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura sebenarnya sangat mengharapkan hubungan mereka bukan sandiwara. Apa dia tahu kalau Sakura mencintainya?

"Tega sekali kau bicara begitu…" Sakura masih berkata ketus.

"Apanya yang tega? Itu memang benar kok. Kita hanya sandiwara, san-di-wa-ra! Jadi kau jangan mengharapkan aku akan seperti yang lain yang akan mengantar jemputmu seperti sopir. Aku tidak akan pernah mau, kecuali jika kau memang benar-benar pacarku." Nada yang dikeluarkan Sasuke terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi Sakura.

"Cih, seperti Matsuri maksudmu, hah?" dengan berkata agak mengejek Sakura berusaha menutupi rasa sakit hatinya.

"Ya, seperti Matsuri. Jadi jangan berharap aku akan menurutimu permintaanmu seperti tadi. Kau sudah janji kan hanya membantuku, bukan untuk yang lain."

"…"

"…"

"Ya, sudah. Terserah kaulah, maaf kalau permintaanku menyusahkanmu." Susah payah gadis itu bicara karena menahan tangis.

"Hn."

Saat itu mobil Sasuke sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Tapi mereka berdua heran karena ada mobil lain yang parkir di depan rumah itu. Sakura kaget melihat mobil itu, Ferrari hitam. Tentu saja dia sangat tahu siapa pemiliknya, Hyuuga Neji. Sakura terlihat cemas.

'Neji ada di sini, mau apa dia? Aduh, gawat!' pikirnya khawatir.

Sasuke sendiri sangat bingung melihat Sakura yang sepertinya khawatir sekali. Diperhatikannya lagi mobil itu, sepertinya dia pernah melihatnya. Dan setelah beberapa lama berpikir, Sasuke akhirnya ingat mobil itu.

'Itu kan mobil yang ditumpangi Sakura waktu dia berciuman dengan pria itu.' dengan tatapan tajamnya dia menatap Sakura seolah menuntut penjelasan darinya. Sakura takut sekali melihat tatapan itu lagi, dia takut Sasuke akan marah lagi padanya.

"Err…Sasuke. Apa kau ingin mampir dulu sebentar?" Sakura sengaja menawarkannya karena dia tahu Sasuke pasti tidak mau mampir ke rumahnya. Dia menduga Sasuke pasti menolak ajakannya.

"Tidak perlu kau tawarkan, Haruno Sakura. Aku memang bermaksud ingin mampir." Suara yang sangat dingin itu sukses menambah kecemasan gadis itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura turun dari mobil Sasuke, lelaki itu pun mengikuti Sakura. Mata elangnya masih menatap geram pada mobil Ferrari itu. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, dari dalam mobil turun pemuda tampan bermata silver dan berambut cokelat panjang. Neji terlihat terkejut dengan seseorang yang berjalan di belakang Sakura. Tapi tidak mau ambil pusing, Neji langsung saja menghampiri gadis itu.

"Hai, Sakura." Neji tersenyum manis pada gadis yang masih larut dalam kecemasan itu.

"Hai, Neji-kun." Dengan takut Sakura membalas sapaan Neji. Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

'Neji-kun? Jadi namanya Neji, dan Sakura memanggilnya dengan embel-embel –kun?' geramnya dalam hati. Ditatapnya pemuda perak di hadapannya dengan tajam, Neji pun membalas menatap Sasuke tak kalah tajam. Tapi kemudian matanya beralih lagi pada Sakura.

"Kau darimana saja, aku menunggumu sejak tadi." Neji memandangi Sakura dengan lembut yang semakin membuat panas pemuda di belakang gadis itu.

"Aku tadi…"

"Dia tadi berkencan denganku. Kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa kau?" Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara dingin Sasuke. Sakura merasakan tangan Sasuke merangkul pundaknya dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah pemuda itu. Mata onyx-nya berkilat berbahaya pada Neji.

Rahang Neji mengeras melihat tangan Sasuke yang merangkul Sakura, raut mukanya sangat dingin, dan mata peraknya juga berkilat berbahaya. Sakura yang berada di antara mereka tentu saja merasa tidak enak. Dia cemas kalau Sasuke sampai marah lagi dan yang paling ditakutkannya adalah mereka berdua akan berkelahi.

"Namaku Hyuuga Neji, salam kenal." Neji tersenyum sinis.

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke, kekasih Sakura. Salam kenal juga, Hyuuga-san." Sasuke menekankan suaranya pada kata 'kekasih Sakura'. Bibirnya juga menyunggingkan senyum sinis. Hatinya panas melihat pemuda yang sok akrab dengan Sakura ini, entah karena apa dia juga tidak tahu.

"Oh, jadi kau pacarnya ya?" Neji semakin sinis ketika mengatakan itu. Akhirnya dia bertemu juga dengan rivalnya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli, dari awal memang dia sudah membulatkan tekadnya untuk mendapatkan Sakura apapun resikonya.

"Ya, itu benar. Dan sebagai pacarnya, aku berhak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di rumah Sakura sekarang? Ada urusan apa kau menunggunya?" Sasuke bertanya to the point tanpa berniat mengubah nada suaranya.

"Oh, aku hanya ingin bicara pada Sakura." Neji lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Sakura, malam nanti aku ingin mengajakmu makan di luar. Aku akan menjemputmu di rumah jam delapan."

"Eh, Neji-kun. Itu aku…itu…" Sakura jadi bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Neji nekat sekali mengajaknya padahal di depannya ada Sasuke.

"Sakura tidak akan makan bersamamu malam ini, Hyuuga-san. Karena malam ini kami akan melanjutkan kencan kami. Jadi sekarang juga kau pulang karena tidak ada gunanya kau berlama-lama di sini." Sasuke sepertinya sudah mulai kehilangan kesabaran menghadapi 'pengganggu' tidak tahu diri ini. Baginya lelaki ini sudah keterlaluan, berani mengajak seorang gadis untuk berkencan di depan pacar sang gadis. Benar-benar gila!

Neji masih tetap tenang-tenang saja, padahal dalam hatinya benar-benar panas. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak akan pernah mau kalah dari Uchiha satu itu. Tidak peduli meskipun status Sasuke yang diketahuinya sebagai pacar Sakura.

"Oke, baiklah kalau begitu." Sasuke tersenyum menang saat Neji mengatakan itu. "Kalau begitu besok saja aku akan mengajak Sakura jalan-jalan, besok kan hari minggu. Aku jemput jam sepuluh pagi ya, Sakura." Senyum kemenangan Sasuke mendadak lenyap.

'Cih, sialan! Apa mau dia sebenarnya?'

Sasuke menoleh ke arah gadis yang masih bingung dengan situasi panas ini dan dengan cepat dia menggeserkan Sakura agak jauh dari mereka berdua. Sakura jadi takut kalau sudah seperti ini. Matanya menyiratkan kecemasan yang luar biasa. Untung saja di sekitar rumahnya sekarang sepi, kalau tidak kan dia bisa malu. Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan mendekati Neji dan kelihatan seperti menantang. Neji sendiri hanya tersenyum meremehkan Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kau dan sejauh mana hubunganmu dengan pacarku. Tapi kuperingatkan padamu, jangan coba-coba untuk mendekatinya. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mengajaknya jalan ke manapun, tidak malam ini, besok, lusa, dan selamanya." Sasuke memperingatkan Neji dengan marah, mukanya merah menahan emosi.

"Heh, kau pikir aku akan menyerah begitu saja? Dengar Uchiha-san, Sakura itu hanya pacarmu, bukan istrimu. Jadi percuma saja kau coba-coba untuk menghalangiku. Dia bebas berteman dengan siapa saja, tidak perlu posesif seperti itu." Neji berdiri tegak menantang Sasuke, sama sekali tidak ada rasa takut dalam hatinya menghadapi kemarahan pemuda di depannya.

"Berteman, heh?" Sasuke mendengus mengejek, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku bisa melihat jika tujuanmu itu tidak hanya sekedar berteman dengannya."

"Pintar sekali kau bisa tahu. Ya, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang obrolan tidak penting ini." Neji melangkah menjauhi Sasuke dan menuju Sakura. Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Neji dengan amarah yang menggebu-gebu. Tangannya terkepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya benar-benar terlihat berbahaya.

"Sakura, aku pulang dulu ya. Jangan lupa besok aku jemput jam sepuluh. Selamat sore." Setelah berkata seperti itu Neji mengelus puncak kepala Sakura dengan lembut dan mencium punggung tangan Sakura.

Sakura diam tak berkutik, sangat bingung dengan situasi yang sangat tak terduga ini. Sasuke terlihat sangat berang dengan perlakuan Neji. Dengan cepat dia menghampiri Neji dan menghempaskan kasar tangan Neji yang masih memegang tangan Sakura. Sasuke menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya, seakan tidak ingin membiarkan pacarnya menjauh sedikitpun.

"Sudah cukup, Hyuuga Neji. Kau benar-benar menguras kesabaranku, Sialan! Sekarang juga kau cepat enyah dari sini atau…"

"Atau apa?" dengan cepat Neji memotong perkataan Sasuke.

"Atau aku akan menghabisimu sekarang juga!" Sasuke benar-benar marah sekarang. Tubuhnya bergetar menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang pemuda 'gila' ini. Sakura semakin ketakutan, ini bukan keadaan yang dia inginkan. Tangan mungilnya mencoba meredam kemarahan Sasuke dengan menggosok lengan Sasuke lembut.

"Coba saja kalau kau berani!" Oh, sepertinya ini bakal semakin panas. Sasuke yang sedang sangat marah dan Neji yang terlihat tidak peduli, pasti akan berujung tidak baik jika terus seperti ini.

Akhirnya Sasuke sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura dan secepat kilat mencengkeram kerah kaos Neji. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya dan…

BUGH!

"Kyaaaa….!" Sakura berteriak histeris menyaksikan adegan di hadapannya.

Neji tersungkur jatuh di atas rumput, dia mengelap darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Rasa perih perlahan menjalar dari bibir ke otaknya menyebabkan mulutnya mengeluarkan ringisan sakit. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sasuke menyerangnya dengan bogeman lagi dan sukses membuat Neji tidak sempat membalas. Susah payah Neji mencoba bangkit dan berdiri sambil memegang bibirnya yang berdarah. Baru saja Sasuke akan menyerangnya lagi, sebuah tangan mungil menghalanginya.

"Sasuke cukup, jangan pukul Neji-kun lagi." Sakura memelas memohon pada Sasuke, lalu segera menghampiri Neji.

"Neji, kau berdarah. Sakit ya? Maafkan Sasuke ya, dia memang temperamen seperti itu." ucapan Sakura menambah emosi Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menyambar tangan Sakura yang akan menyentuh bibir Neji lalu menariknya.

"Apa-apaan kau? Kau sadar kan siapa aku dan siapa dia? Kenapa kau malah membelanya?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Tapi, Sasuke, kau tidak perlu memukulnya kan? Kau ini tidak bisa ya sehari saja tidak marah?" pembelaan Sakura terhadap Neji membuat Sasuke jadi sangat berang.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau membelanya, hah? Kau suka padanya?" lelaki itu berkata dengan membentak.

"Sudah cukup, Uchiha-san. Kau jangan marah pada pacarmu." Neji mencoba bicara tenang pada Sasuke.

"DIAM KAU, BRENGSEK!" Amarahnya bertambah meluap saja melihat wajah Neji.

Sakura menghampiri Neji tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang sedang kalap. Dia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantongnya dan memberikannya pada Neji.

"Neji-kun, lebih baik sekarang kau pulang saja daripada dia tambah marah. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Sakura memandang lembut pada Neji dan tersenyum meyakinkan. Neji ikut-ikutan tersenyum juga, dadanya yang tadi sempat sesak dan panas kini terasa sejuk melihat wajah lembut gadis pujaannya ini. Sekilas dia melirik lagi ke arah Sasuke yang masih terlihat marah menatapnya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Jaga dirimu darinya." Neji mengendikkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. "Besok aku jemput jam sepuluh. Sampai ketemu besok."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Neji berbalik dan memasuki mobilnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil itu meninggalkan kediaman Sakura. Sakura menoleh pada kekasihnya yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Seketika tubuh Sakura gemetar oleh aura kemarahan itu.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn, ayo masuk!" Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu rumah Sakura.

"Eh, kau mau apa? Aku tidak meyuruhmu masuk." Sakura jadi bingung melihat tingkah Sasuke. Tapi dia merasa emosi Sasuke sudah tidak terlihat, wajahnya kembali terlihat datar.

"Hn, aku ingin makan malam di sini sekalian berkenalan dengan ayahmu. Aku juga ingin bermalam mingguan di sini." Dan Sakura semakin tidak mengerti pada Sasuke. Apa jangan-jangan Sasuke takut Neji akan kembali lagi ya?

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Sakura, "Satu lagi, besok aku jemput kau jam tujuh pagi. Kita jalan-jalan!"

Sakura masih terbengong, tapi sepertinya Sasuke masih akan melanjutkan perkataannya dan ternyata benar.

"Oh, ya. Tentang permintaanmu tadi pagi, aku terima. Aku akan mengantar-jemputmu setiap pulang dan pergi sekolah. Tidak hanya selama sebulan, tapi selama kau jadi pacarku. Dan…" Sasuke berhenti bicara sejenak, "…kemanapun kau pergi, aku harus tahu dan aku juga yang akan mengantarmu. Kau mau ke kantin, perpustakaan, ekskul, laboratorium, pokoknya ke semua tempat, aku harus mengantarmu. Ingat itu!"

Oke, sepertinya seorang Uchiha Sasuke sekarang benar-benar takut jika Sakura 'direbut' Hyuuga Neji. Melihat Neji yang sepertinya berpendirian teguh dan tidak peduli apapun, Sasuke harus mengantisipasi hal terburuk yang mungkin akan terjadi. Dia harus bersikap overprotektif terhadap pacarnya agar tidak direbut lelaki lain, itulah yang ada dalam otak Sasuke. Entah apa sebabnya sehingga dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura, dia tidak ingin Sakura jauh-jauh darinya dan akrab dengan pemuda lain selain dirinya.

Pokoknya mulai sekarang lelaki yang boleh ada di dekat Haruno Sakura hanyalah dirinya seorang, tidak boleh ada yang lain! TIDAK BOLEH! NO ONE ! NO BODY! TITIK

"Sasuke!" Sasuke berhenti ketika mendengar suara Sakura memanggilnya. Dia menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu tengah memandanginya dengan seksama.

"Hn?"

Ragu-ragu Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi akhirnya dia katakan juga. "Apa sekarang aku benar-benar pacarmu, em…maksudku pacar sungguhan?" Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Sakura melanjutkan lagi penjelasannya.

"Begini, tadi kan kau bilang bahwa kau mau mengantar-jemputku jika aku memang benar-benar pacarmu. Ingat kan?" Sakura menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke menghela napas, "Hn. Anggap saja begitu." Dan dia langsung berbalik menuju pintu rumah, membelakangi Sakura yang tengah tersenyum sumringah. Sakura berlonjak diam-diam, dalam hatinya seakan bunga-bunga mawar merah dan putih berterbangan mengelilinginya.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! Sasuke pacarku sungguhan, bukan sandiwara. Ha ha, ini semua berkat Neji-kun! Terima kasih padamu Tuhan dan juga Neji-kun.' Soraknya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah riang dan senang Sakura menyusul Sasuke dari belakang. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang sangat indah karena Sasuke sekarang pacar sugguhannya. Pokoknya dia harus berterimakasih pada Neji besok. Miris sekali bukan? Hyuuga Neji yang seharusnya jadi penghancur hubungan mereka, sekarang malah jadi perekat hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Ck ck ck…

Ketika mereka sudah ada di depan pintu, tidak sengaja Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil Ferrari itu kembali lagi, tapi tidak berhenti di depan rumah Sakura, melainkan agak jauh dan tersembunyi. Sasuke merutuk kesal Neji dalam hatinya.

'Sialan, dia pasti mengira aku tadi cuma main-main rupanya.'

Diliriknya Sakura yang sibuk merogoh kunci rumah di bawah pot bunga di teras, lalu Sasuke tersenyum licik sambil sesekali melirik mobil hitam itu. Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura, membuat gadis itu mendongak kaget. Tanpa buang-buang waktu Sasuke mencium bibir itu lagi. Tangannya semakin merengkuh Sakura dalam pelukannya. Di tengah ciumannya, Sasuke tersenyum senang karena Sakura membalas ciumannya kali ini, bahkan Sakura merangkul leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya. Sebelah tangan gadis itu terangkat meremas rambut raven Sasuke, mereka berdua semakin terbuai dalam ciuman kedua mereka kali ini.

Dari dalam mobil hitam di kejauhan, Neji bisa melihat jelas adegan mesra itu. Jemarinya terkepal, urat-urat di kepalanya seakan ingin pecah menyaksikan gadis yang dicintainya disentuh lelaki lain. Walaupun lelaki itu adalah kekasihnya, tapi Neji tetap tidak bisa terima. Dengan kasar dia segera tancap gas dan kembali ke rumahnya dengan amarah yang meletup-letup di dadanya.

ooooooooooo

Di kediaman keluarga Hyuuga, Hinata tengah sibuk mengompres luka di bibir Neji yang terlihat membengkak. Tidak disangka, pukulan yang diterimanya dari Sasuke tadi ternyata kuat juga. Sesekali terdengar ringisan kesakitan dari bibir Neji.

"Aw, Hinata pelan-pelan!"

"Iya, Nii-san. Ini juga sudah pelan kok. Nii-san juga sih cari gara-gara dengan pacar Sakura itu. Aku kan sudah bilang jangan dekati Sakura, tapi Nii-san masih saja nekat." Hinata mengomeli sepupunya itu yang masih meringis perih.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu, Hinata. Aku tidak peduli apapun resikonya asalkan Sakura jadi milikku. Itu sudah tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Aww, pelan-pelan…" Neji masih bisa berbicara walaupun bibirnya terasa sakit. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah keras kepala pemuda ini.

"Nii-san ini benar-benar nekat. Gadis lain kan masih banyak, bukannya aku tidak setuju jika Neji-nii pacaran dengan Sakura, tapi lihat-lihat dulu dong. Masa mengajak kencan dia di depan pacarnya? Siapapun pasti marah kalau seperti itu. Naruto-kun saja sampai menghajar Kiba-kun saat dia menggodaku, Kiba-kun sampai babak belur lebih parah daripada ini." Hinata terus saja mengomeli Neji, sesekali mukanya bersemu merah saat menyebut nama kekasihnya yang hingga saat ini masih belum pulang dari Tokyo.

Neji mendengus mendengar perkataan Hinata. Dia masih terbayang kejadian di rumah Sakura tadi sore. Hatinya terasa panas lagi mengingat bagaimana Sasuke merangkul Sakura, memeluknya dengan erat, mencium gadis pujaannya itu, bahkan dia masih ingat bagaimana marahnya Sasuke saat dia dengan terang-terangan mengajak Sakura untuk kencan.

Tapi selama dia mengenal Sakura, baru kali ini dia melihat Sakura jalan bersama dengan pacarnya. Sebenarnya setiap hari Neji selalu memperhatikan kegiatan Sakura meskipun dari jauh. Dan yang dia lihat adalah Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah ada di samping Sakura, tidak pernah mengantar Sakura saat pulang sekolah, tidak pernah juga menjemput gadis itu, bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat ada komunikasi dengan Sakura. Neji jadi berpikir, mungkinkah Sasuke memang kurang perhatian dengan pacarnya sendiri? Kalau memang benar begitu, berarti peluang untuk mendapatkan Sakura masih sangat besar.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya melamun, Neji dikejutkan dengan getaran handphone di saku celananya. Hinata pun jadi ikut-ikutan terkejut. Dan mata perak itu pun berbinar begitu melihat siapa pengirim pesan yang baru masuk di handphone-nya. Sakura…

**Selamat malam, Neji-kun. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa lukamu masih sakit?**

Dengan cepat dan bersemangat Neji mengetik balasan pesan tersebut.

**Selamat malam juga, Sakura. Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, lukaku baik-baik saja. Hinata sudah mengobatinya. Kau sedang apa sekarang?**

Setelah mengirimnya, Neji menunggu lagi dengan tidak sabar. Begitu handphone-nya bergetar lagi, dengan sigap Neji membacanya. Hinata menghela napas pasrah dengan tingkah laku Neji.

**Syukurlah jika sudah diobati. Aku sekarang sedang bersama Sasuke. ** **Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau besok aku tidak bisa jalan bersamamu. Besok aku akan pergi bersama Sasuke. Maaf ya…**

Senyum cerah yang tadi sempat bertengger di wajah tampan pemuda itu kini berubah jadi geraman kesal. Dia tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar berusaha menghindari Sakura darinya. Dengan setegah hati dia membalas pesan itu.

**Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu. Malam…**

Segera saja Neji melempar asal handphone-nya di atas sofa lalu beranjak menuju kamarnya. Hinata jadi bingung sendiri melihat Neji yang tiba-tiba saja kesal. Diambilnya handphone Neji dan membaca pesan yang tadi dibaca sepupunya. Hinata tertegun melihat isi pesan itu lalu kembali menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tidak disangka ternyata Neji benar-benar menyukai sahabatnya sampai cemburu seperti ini. Tapi kemudian Hinata tertawa geli, dari dulu dia ingin sekali melihat Neji cemburu dengan seseorang dan sekarang dia bisa melihatnya. Sakura benar-benar hebat bisa membuat sepupunya yang selalu menunjukkan wajah datar, kini bisa menunjukkan wajah cemburu dan marah.

'He he, coba Naruto-kun melihatnya. Dia pasti tertawa terbahak-bahak karena melihat Nii-san seperti orang kurang waras saja.'

oooooooooo

Hari-hari yang dijalani Sakura sejak peristiwa Sabtu kemarin sangat mengubah hidupnya di sekolah sekarang. Kemanapun Sakura pergi, Sasuke selalu ikut meski hanya sekedar mengantar saja. Kemanapun Sakura ingin pergi, ke mall, ke rumah Ino, kerja kelompok, ke perpustakaan umum, ke taman, ke supermarket, atau bahkan main ke rumah tetangga, dia diwajibkan melapor pada Sasuke melalui SMS atau telepon. Dan perlakuan over yang ditunjukkan Sasuke itu membuat Neji tidak bisa 'beraksi' lebih jauh. Bahkan di Konoha High School beredar idiom-idiom baru yang sangat terkenal, mungkin sebentar lagi akan diresmikan dalam buku idiom nasional, yaitu…

**Dimana ada Haruno Sakura, di situ pasti ada Uchiha Sasuke…!**

Atau

**Jika Haruno Sakura adalah amplop, maka Uchiha Sasuke adalah perangko…!**

Atau

**Jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah rambut, maka Haruno Sakura adalah kutunya…!**

Dan masih banyak lagi idiom-idiom baru yang sangat terkenal di kalangan penghuni sekolah.

Idiom tenar itu semakin membuat panas beberapa pihak, terutama Neji dan Matsuri. Melihat kemesraan yang sepertinya sangat disengaja oleh pasangan itu sungguh membuat api cemburu bergemercik dimana-mana. Sepertinya lama kelamaan jari-jari Neji akan berubah seperti papan karena terus-menerus diremas dan dikepal, bahkan jari-jari itu sebentar lagi remuk karena selalu dihantamkan ke dinding oleh si empunya. Juga mata Matsuri sepertinya harus segera dioperasi untuk mengganti kantung air mata karena terus-terusan menangis.

Begitu pula dengan sang 'Ratu Sekolah' atau yang sering disebut Sakura sebagai 'Ratu Monyet', Karin. Jangan ditanya lagi bagaimana berangnya Karin melihat dua sejoli yang selalu mengumbar kedekatan di kelas. Dia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, kok Sasuke bisa suka dengan tipe yang seperti Sakura, padahal kan dia lebih cantik-menurutnya. Karin sangat yakin jika mata Sasuke itu sudah buta karena tidak bisa melihat mana yang 'kinclong' dan mana yang 'butek'. Bahkan dengan tega dan tanpa perasaan sama sekali, Karin menyebarkan idiom yang lebih fantastis lagi.

**Jika Uchiha Sasuke adalah Si Buta dari kahyangan, maka Haruno Sakura adalah monyetnya…!**

Sungguh kejam!

Karin, Shion, dan Tayuya sedang asyik ngobrol di koridor kelas ketika Sakura lewat…sendirian tanpa Sasuke. Karin menyeringai, sepertinya ini saatnya membalaskan kesumat pada gadis sok imut itu. Dengan isyarat tangan, dia menyuruh teman-temannya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang sebentar lagi akan lewat di depan mereka. Shion dan Tayuya ikut menyeringai licik.

Saat Sakura sudah di samping mereka, mereka segera memblokir jalan gadis itu. Sakura terperanjat melihat ketiga wanita yang tengah melemparkan senyum sinis padanya. Hatinya menyesal karena tadi menolak untuk ke kelas bersama dengan Sasuke. Apa lagi mau si Ratu Monyet ini? Tapi bagaimanpun juga Sakura tetaplah Sakura, yang cuek dengan keadaan genting seperti ini. Posenya masih santai, padahal jantungnya dag-dig-dug.

"Mau apa kalian?" dengan bosan Sakura melirik satu persatu tiga gadis itu.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah sombong ya? Mentang-mentang sudah jadi monyet kesayangan sang pangeran, sudah lupa dengan teman lama." Suara sinis Karin yang dibuat-buat manis semakin membuat Sakura ingin muntah.

"Jangan banyak basa-basi, katakan saja apa maumu?"

"Mauku? Apa ya?" Karin sok berpikir keras, Shion dan Tayuya masih cengir-cengir di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan, lebih baik aku pergi saja. Buang-buang waktuku saja." Sakura melengos dan ingin pergi dari situ, tapi dia ditahan oleh Karin. Kontan mereka berempat jadi sorotan banyak orang di sana.

"Hei, jangan sok imut begitu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau semua gadis di sekolah ini berlomba-lomba membentuk klub anti Haruno Sakura. Yah, aku kasihan sih padamu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Menurutku itu wajar kok." Karin tersenyum sinis.

Sakura melotot kesal pada Karin, "Terserah ya kalian mau bilang apa juga aku tidak peduli. Bilang saja kalau kau iri karena Sasuke sayang padaku, ya kan? Kasihan deh!"

Jleb! Ucapan itu sukses membuat senyum sinis itu berubah jadi kemarahan. Karin benar-benar kesal karena Sakura berhasil membalasnya. Bahkan orang-orang di sekitar mereka ikut tersenyum mengejek Karin.

"Kau, dasar monyet kecil! Seharusnya kau sadar diri, kau itu hanya orang miskin, jelek, pendek, kecil, otakmu pas-pasan, cuma karena kau beruntung makanya kau bisa dapat beasiswa di sini." Perkataan itu benar-benar menyakitkan hati, tapi Sakura masih tetap sabar menghadapinya.

"Oh, jadi kau pikir kau itu pintar ya?" Sakura balik meremehkan Karin.

Karin mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya, "Oh, ya tentu. Aku memang pintar, hanya saja kepintaranku tidak pernah aku tunjukkan, buat apa? Toh nantinya aku tetap jadi orang kaya walaupun tidak belajar."

'Sombong sekali dia ini.' Gerutu Sakura dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalau kau memang benar-benar pintar, coba jawab pertanyaanku!"

"Silahkan!" Karin melengos menantang.

"Buah apa yang membuat monyet kebingungan?"

Karin tertegun mendengar pertanyaan konyol itu, dia mendengus sebal.

"Yang benar saja, masa pertanyaannya seperti itu?" Karin merengut protes pada Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan, "Jawab saja jika kau benar-benar merasa pintar!"

Karin tampak berpikir keras, kemudian wajahnya cerah karena sepertinya sudah mendapatkan jawabannya.

"Aha, aku tahu. Pasti buah pepaya!"

Sakura menggeleng, "Bukan!"

Karin merengut, "Kalau begitu pasti apel!"

"Salah!"

"Mangga? Manggis? Anggur?"

"Salah semua!"

"Pasti buah tangan."

"No, no, no."

"Buah bibir?"

"Bukan!"

"Aha, jangan-jangan buah dada ya?" ujar Karin agak berbisik. Sakura menggeleng lagi.

"Terus apa dong?" Karin menjerit kesal. Sakura menyeringai menang.

"Kau menyerah?" Karin mengangguk. Sakura menghela napas pelan dan memberitahu jawabannya.

"Jawabannya buah jeruk! Jeruk!" kata Sakura. Karin bengong, Shion dan Tayuya yang sedari tadi hanya jadi pendengar ikut-ikutan bengong. Tidak hanya itu, semua orang di sana yang ikut menguping pertengkaran 'aneh' ini ikut bengong.

"Kok jeruk? Kenapa jeruk?" Karin bertanya bingung pada gadis kecil itu.

"Kau bingung ya?" Sakura menyeringai lagi. Karin mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Sakura.

"Ha ha, apa ku bilang. Buah itu pasti membuat monyet bingung. Ha ha ha…" dengan tawa puas Sakura melenggang santai meninggalkan Karin cs dan masuk ke dalam kelas.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"SIALAN KAU! KAU PIKIR AKU MONYET HAH?"

Teriakan Karin menggema di sepanjang koridor. Kontan semua orang yang sedari tadi mendengar pertengkaran mereka jadi tertawa terbahak-bahak. Wajah Karin merah padam menahan marah dan malu, bahkan Shion dan Tayuya ikut-ikutan tertawa terbahak-bahak mengejek Karin. Karin mempelototi kedua rekan setianya, tapi tetap saja kedua gadis itu tidak bisa berhenti tertawa mengejek kebodohan Karin. Kekesalan Karin semakin bertambah melihat Suigetsu dan Kiba yang beradegan seperti monyet di depannya.

Sementara itu di ujung koridor, Sasuke tersenyum geli menyaksikan adegan seru di depannya tadi. Sebenarnya sudah dari tadi dia ada di sana dan melihat sendiri aksi kekasihnya dalam memojokkan si 'Merah' yang sangat menyebalkan ini. Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, masih saja tersenyum geli.

'Pacarku memang hebat!'

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ha ha ha ha ha…

Eke jadi pengen liat ekspresinya Karin, ho ho ho…

Gimana? Gimana? Garingkah? Atau jelek?

He he, gomen tak bisa update kilat kayak kemaren, karena…karena..* cari alasan lagi* hehe…

Bukan karena apa-apa kok, hanya karena…karena apa ya bagusnya, biar reader gak marah gitu* Plak*, sebenernya kemaren2 cherry masih sibux di kampus ambil nilai ama ngisi KRS, plus maen ama teman-teman. Jdinya lupa deh mau lanjutin fanfic, hehe…

Kissing lagi…kissing lagi…! Hayo siapa yang suka kissing? Hehehe, cherry suka tuh, tapi kissing ama bantal aja soalnya my lovely husband (Neji-kun) jarang di rumah, hiks..hiks…

He, gimana nih Minna-san chapter 6 nya? Membosankan ya? Aduh, cherry takut bangt nih jika sampai mengecewakan kalian semua. Cherry benr-bnr gak nyangka bnyak yg review chap. 5 kemaren, makanya cherry jadi was-was mau update chapter 6, takut kalian gak puas nantinya…hiks..hiks…

Udah panjangkah? Di sini kok cherry merasa Neji n Sasuke OOC banget ya, ah tapi biarin aja deh, sekarang kan udah jaman reformasi, hehehe…*Dicium Neji-kun, dipeluk Sasu-kun, digendong Itachi-kun, n ditimang-timang Orocimaru-kun(?) Hwaa….*

Tapi pokoknya cherry udah berusaha buat chapter ini gak membosankan dengan memperbanyak humor *walaupun garing banget*, tapi jikalau ada yang ada yang kurang atau ada typo lagi, mohon dikasih tahu supaya cherry bisa memperbaiki buat chapter2 selanjutnya.

Oh, ya thanks buat yg review ya, buat pora reader and reviewer sekalian, yg login cherry bles lewat PM ya...

Uchiha vio-chan

Maksih ya udah bilang bgus, hehehe ntar Sasuke bkalan cemburu kok, tpi kali ini Neji-kun duluan yang dibuat cemburu. Thanks for u'r read & review! ^_^

Hikari Shinju

Yah, gak ada account ya, hehehe…berarti pnjg" gak papa dong, tapi chap. Ini pnjang gak? N membosankan gak? *udah takut duluan* hahaha….masalah bisik" yg itu tentu dong* bisik" juga*, Neji-kun pasti bkalan dibuat cemburu dong, kan lebh seru.. ntar biar Neji sadar kalau Sakura bukan untukny, trus dia ama Cherry aja *PLAK* btw, thanks ya…^_^

Cyrax

Makacih banyak Cyrax-chan atas jempolnya, hehehe…. Nih cherry dah apdet lagi, yah walaupun gak cepet, gak papa ya…*Puppy eyes* thanks ya for read n review-nya! ^_^

Matsumoto Rika

Hehe, chapter 5 nya emang cpet, tpi chapter 6 nya gak…wah, memuaskan? benarkah *bling-bling*, syukurlah kalau bgitu, makacih Rika-chan atas R & R nya, oh ya, ada account gak di fanfic? ^_^

princess2

makasih banyak princess, ni udah apdet lagi walaupun gak kilat, hehehe…^_^

me

Thanks ya udah bilang bagus, cherry jadi terharu *berkaca-kaca*, thanks karena dah mau baca apalagi review juga..^_^

sasusaku

Thanks tman dah baca n review fic cherry,,, saku dicium pas ultah Matsuri ya? Hmmm…boleh juga tuh, ntar deh cherry pertimbangkan usulannya…^_^

vvvv

thanks udah baca lagi n review lagi, cherry sangat senang, hehehe.. ni Neji-kun udah memulai aksinya, yah walaupun di chapter ini gak bisa terlalu dekat Saku karena Sasuke yg overprotektif, usulannya bkalan cherry pertimbangkan deh,,,^_^

Pah

Thanks Pah udah baca lagi n review lagi..(^O^) iya tuh, sasu-kun jahat bentak2 saku, tapi di chap. Ini saku dicium kok, hehe, jdi kepingin juga…

ti2n Y or latu U

makasih ti2n, cherry bahagia karena dibilang bagus, ^_^, chapter 6 udah apdet nih, gmana? Gmana? Hehe..jgn bosan buat R & R ya…

YashaUchiYoon

Yasha-chan, terima kasih banyak ya udah baca, review , plus udah bilang bgus..^_^ nih chapter 6 dah apdet, kelamaan gak sih? Hehehe, kelamaan kali ya,,,n_n

lent

kpan ya kira-kira? Gak tau juga cherry *lho, bukannya ni fic yg buat author?*, iya tuh Saku gak boleh lama-lama marahnya *bukannya author yg buat kyk gtu? Gmana Sih?* hohoho…nah, ni cherry dah update lagi, gmana? Btw, makasih buat R & R nya…^_^

Yunna-chan

Thanks ya Yunna-chan! ^_^ ni dah apdeto….

Yuki Chynta

Thanks Yuki-chan udah baca lagi n review lagi, hehe ditunggu ya chapter selanjutnya.^_^

Akira Tsukiyomi

Makacih banyak ya Akira-chan…! (^O^) , mau buat Sasu jadi lebih sial? Hm…gimana ya? Tapi kasian banget Sasu-kun, but ide bagus tuh, hahaha….Jangan bosen buat R & R lagi ya, Akira-chan *boleh gak sih manggil kayak gitu?* ^_^

Seiran

Tengkyu peri mach Seiran….! Hehe…Sasusaku-nya udah makin nempel tuh.. gimana? Gimana? ^_^ oh ya, Seiran ada account di fanfic gak? Tunangan Matsuri siapa ya bagusnya? Hehe, cherry juga belum nentuin nih, tapi chapter depan tunangannya udah muncul kok,,, oh ya, Seiran punya account di fanfic gak?

wuzyta

arigatou wuzyta dah read and review lagi, ni cherry dah berusaha keras bikin chapter 6 nya gak mengecewakan, tapi gomen ya kalau chap. ini kurang bagus, wkwkwk ^_^

ss holic

Arigatou Holic *benar gak sih manggilnya?*, semoga puas ama chapter 6, tapi kalau gak? *yah, gak apa-apa kok* ^_^

kushina u

tuh bener tuh Sasuke, sadar dong kalau dirimu suka Sakura, iya kan Kushina-chan? *minta belain*, tenang aja, Sakura bakalan cantik dam waw kok saat pesta nanti, hehe…btw, makasih ya atas R & R nya, ^_^

brithney 

thanks ya brithney-chan* cocok gak? Ho ho*, tenang, tuh sakura-nya udah gak marah lagi tuh, hhehe, R & R lagi jika berkenan, ^_^ thanks ya…

Thia

Eits,,,Gak boleh..gak boleh… Neji-kun itu my lovely Husband, gak liat ya my pen name is Hyuuga Cherry?*melotot ke Thia* hehe, bercanda ding..gak marah beneran kok, tapi neji-kun itu buat cherry! Titik! Btw, anyway, busway, arigatou gozaimasu Thia-chan…!^_^

Tika

Yeye..yey..makasih Tika-chan udah baca and review… neji peran antagonis? Antagonis gak ya? Gak usah deh, anggap aja dia tu pemuda yang lagi kasmaran yang bkalan ngelakuin apa aja buat negdapatin cintanya, hehhee…^_^

tagusan

wah, jempol? Benarkah? Horee…*jingkrak-jingkrak* makacih ya tagusan-chan atau –kun atau-san, hehehe…^_^

naomi k

arigatou Naomi-chan, arigatou..arigatou…!^_^

uharu 

yey, hip hip hura juga, cherry juga senang tuh sasu cemburu *bukannya cherry yg bkin ya? Bodo' ah* thanks ya Uharu-chan!^_^

kahoko

thanks ya kahoko-chan, makasih atas semangatnya...^_^

tiwa S

arigatou tiwa...^_^ ni udah apdet...

laluna

makasih laluna-chan atas R & R nya,,,,^_^, chapter 6 dah apdet...

Ichaa HY ga login

arigatou Ichaa...(^O^), punya akun di fanfic gak?

Fha chan

mkasih ya dah bilang bagus, hehe cherry happy nih, ^_^ n thanks uga atas semangatnya...

Apple pie

wah, makasih ya krna dah bilang keren, apple juga keren, ho ho ho...^_^

Min-Yoo

hahaha...makasih lagi buat dirimu Min-Yoo...^_^ cherry juga senang bgt tuh pas bkin adegan itu, hehehe... oh ya, ada akun di fanfic gak?

.

thanks ya dah R & R, fic ni emang dari fairish, tpi beda kok dari chap 2 dst... R & R lagi ya,,,^_^

Meity-chan

iyalah, siapa dulu dong istrinya, Saya! hehehe... waktu neji-kun melamar saya juga dengan usaha yg keras lho..*PLAK* kegeeran tingkat tinggi *^&# hahaha, makasih ya dah review lagi,, ada akun di fanfic?

Nagisa uchiha

thanks Gisa-chan atas read & review nya, wah sori bgt yah kalau ceritanya mirip ama kisah Gisa, hehehe... cherry gak mau ditimpuk pake sendal, pake duit mau banget *tendanged Gisa*, email? Nah, kalau alamat email Gisa liat aja di profil Cherry, ada kok... ada akun di fanfic?

Sekali lagi cherry ucapkan makasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada kalian semua, karena fic ini tidak akan bisa jadi lebih baik tanpa kalian. Semua saran dan nasihat kalian akan cherry perhatikan…

Yosh, akhir kata cherry mohon kesediaannya untuk memberikan komentar a.k.a. review buat chapter yang gaje ini, menerima flame dengan ikhlas, tapi jangan terlalu kejam ya….(^O^)

Sampai Jumpa di Chapter Selanjutnya!

REVIEW PLEASE! n_n


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Fic by : Hyuuga Cherry

Warning : AU,gaje,OOC, genre berubah-ubah, n Typo bertaburan.

SasuSaku Fic

With

NejiSaku & SasuMatsu

Diinspirasi dari "Fairish" oleh Esti Kinasih

Genre : Romance & Drama

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang biasa saja, miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura mulai terpikat dengan cowok lain?

**MY CUTE LADY**

**CHAPTER 7 **

**

* * *

**

"Tomat sudah, terong sudah, sekarang tinggal menanam sawi. He he, untung saja tempatnya masih ada."

Sore itu terdengar celotehan cempreng dari kebun belakang rumah keluarga Haruno. Di kebun itu tampak seorang gadis mungil sedang sibuk menggali tanah lalu memasukkan sesuatu seperti bibit tanaman, lalu menimbunnya lagi. Bermenit-menit dia masih tetap pada posisinya. Noda tanah tampak mengotori wajah imutnya, peluh mengalir membasahi tubuhnya.

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah ke rumahnya namun berhenti begitu melihat sebuah batu bata besar di tengah kebun itu.

"Huh, siapa sih yang menaruh batu itu di sini? Kalau aku tidak lihat tadi terus tersandung bagaimana? Dasar!" gerutunya kesal.

Dengan sungkan ia mengangkat batu yang ternyata cukup berat itu dan bermaksud melemparkannya ke sudut pagar rumahnya. Namun, belum sempat sempat ia melemparnya, sebuah teriakan nyaring menggema seakan merobek gendang telinganya.

"NEE-CHAAAAN!"

Sakura kaget setengah mati dan…

BUGH!

"AW! Ah, sakit…sakit…Ha ha ha, sakit…!"

Naas. Batu bata itu jatuh dan menimpa kakinya yang kecil. Sakura berteriak kesakitan sambil melompat-lompat dengan satu kaki. Beberapa saat kemudian, dari balik pintu sebuah kepala menyembul.

"Nee-chan kenapa melompat-lompat begitu? Seperti orang gila saja." Moegi bertanya dengan tampang polos seperti tidak berdosa sama sekali.

"Orang gila kepalamu! Ini gara-gara kau, kenapa juga kau teriak-teriak seperti orang kerasukan setan! Kenapa hah?" Sakura menatap geram adiknya yang masih berpose sok polos.

"Oh, itu di luar ada pacarmu. Itu tuh, si Uchiha Sasuke."

Kekesalan Sakura mendadak lenyap dan berganti dengan senyuman lebar. Matanya berbinar cerah mendengar nama kekasihnya.

"Huaa? Sasuke-kun? Asyik!" tanpa buang waktu lagi Sakura berlari ke ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sementara itu di ruang tamu, Sasuke duduk di kursi dengan gelisah. Jantungnya dag-dig-dug-dor! Kenapa? Oh, ternyata Uchiha yang satu ini tengah merasakan rindu. Rindu pada sang pacar tentunya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Haruno Sakura? Beberapa hari ini dia sampai tidak bisa tidur memikirkan gadis itu. Senyumnya, tingkah kekanakannya, moodnya yang gampang berubah-ubah, dan juga sikap manja Sakura.

Walaupun dua minggu terakhir ini Sasuke bersikap super duper overprotektif terhadapnya, tapi gadis itu sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah menanggapinya dengan bahagia. Dia tahu jika Sakura mencintainya dan itu membuatnya senang. Senang? Entahlah, dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia senang jika gadis itu mencintainya. Itu berarti perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Eh?

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, 'Apa sih yang kupikirkan?'

Derap langkah yang terdengar dari dalam membuatnya bersiap, siap untuk menyambut Sakura dengan suka cita. Tapi alangkah kagetnya ia begitu sosok yang ditunggu muncul juga. Sasuke melotot memperhatikan Sakura dari bawah sampai atas.

Baju yang berantakan, rambut terikat acak-acakan, wajah kotor oleh tanah, tangan yang bernoda tanah dan belum dicuci, serta kening yang bercucuran keringat. Satu kata untuk Sakura.

JELEK!

"Hai, Sasuke-kun! Tumben kau kesini, ada apa?" dengan senyum gugup Sakura menyapa Sasuke yang masih melotot.

"Kau Sakura? Kenapa kumal sekali? Kau ini bagaimana sih, bukannya berdandan jika pacarmu datang tapi malah dekil begini!" Sasuke dengan terang-terangan mencela penampilan Sakura saat ini.

Sakura melirik dirinya di kaca akuarium di sampingnya. Benar saja, penampilannya sangat jelek, kotor, dekil, dan kumal. Dia jadi malu sendiri.

"Oh, maaf. Aku tadi habis berkebun, maklum sedikit dong. Memangnya ada apa kau kesini?" Sakura mencoba berkata ketus untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Ada apa kau bilang? Kau lupa ini hari apa?" suara Sasuke terdengar tidak percaya.

Gadis itu bengong lagi, "Lho, ini hari minggu kan?"

Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya kesal, "Kau lupa kalau malam ini kita harus ke pesta Matsuri? Kenapa kau belum mandi? Pestanya dimulai jam tujuh, Sakura."

"Huaaaa, apaaa?" belum sempat Sasuke menjawab, Sakura sudah melesat ke dalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melirik lagi jam di dinding kusam itu dengan sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah lebih dari setengah jam dia menunggu di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Haruno. Sesekali ia meminum kopi tanpa gula yang sudah disediakan Moegi, adik Sakura. Pemuda itu sendiri terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian yang dipakainya. Sebuah kemeja putih berkerah dan lengannya digulung hingga ke siku dan dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam. Penampilannya menjadi semakin keren dengan adanya kalung platina berbandul bintang di lehernya.

"Ck, lama sekali sih pinky itu! Lama-lama aku bisa lumutan kalau begini terus." Gerutunya pelan. Diliriknya lagi jam dinding itu, sudah menunjukkan pukul 18.45.

Sasuke menoleh dengan kesal begitu mendengar suara Moegi dan Sakura semakin mendekati ruang tamu tempatnya duduk sekarang. Suara mereka yang sangat cempreng itu semakin membuat Sasuke kesal saja karena dianggap mengganggu pendengarannya. Sasuke bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan siap untuk melontarkan kata-kata pedas untuk sang pacar.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulutnya ketika dua orang kakak beradik itu muncul, Sasuke harus dibuat terbengong dan mematung begitu melihat Sakura. Matanya membulat tak bisa berkedip, mulutnya membuka lalu mengatup lagi, membuka lalu mengatup lagi. Hilang sudah kekesalannya digantikan dengan kekaguman yang luar biasa.

"Ka-kau…Sakura?" tanyanya tergagap.

Sakura hanya tersipu malu melihat reaksi Sasuke, sementara Moegi hanya terkikik geli melihat mimik wajah pacar kakaknya yang seperti melihat bidadari turun dari langit. Dan itu memang benar, Sasuke merasa seperti melihat bidadari yang turun dari langit, yaitu Haruno Sakura.

"Err, Sasuke-kun. Bagaimana penampilanku? Aku aneh ya? Kenapa kau menatapku begitu?" Sakura terlihat salah tingkah karena Sasuke menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki tanpa berkedip.

Sakura tampak sangat cantik dengan gaun hijau pemberian Sasuke waktu itu. Tubuh mungilnya disamarkan dengan sepatu high-heel hijau yang juga pemberian dari Sasuke. Wajahnya yang imut sangat menawan dalam polesan meke-up natural tapi membuat gadis itu jadi berbeda. Bulu matanya yang lentik semakin indah karena dipoles maskara dengan sangat rapi. Rambut pink-nya dibuat ikal dan dibiarkan tergerai dengan jepitan rambut cantik menghiasi rambut sebelah kanannya.

Sakura benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari biasanya, Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka jika Sakura akan jadi secantik ini. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, apalagi saat melihat bibir ranum Sakura yang terlihat menggoda dengan polesan lipgloss pink menghiasinya. Ingin rasanya ia mencium lagi bibir ranum itu. Sasuke tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi ia terus menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

"Ha ha ha, Sasuke-nii pasti kaget kan? Siapa dulu dong yang mendandaninya, Moegi!" kata Moegi sambil membanggakan dirinya. Sakura tersenyum manis pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ehm, Sasuke, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang, nanti kita terlambat datangnya." Dengan gugup Sakura menyentuh lengan Sasuke yang masih lekat menatapnya.

"Hah? Apa?" Sasuke sepertinya baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya tadi dan malah bingung karena sepertinya tadi Sakura menanyakan sesuatu padanya.

"Itu…sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang. Nanti kita telat." Sakura berkata hati-hati dan masih salah tingkah.

Sasuke gelagapan menjawab perkataan Sakura. Oke, ini seperti bukan dirinya yang sanggup dibuat linglung hanya karena terpesona pada seorang gadis. Biasanya kan para gadis yang terpesona padanya, iya kan? Iya kan?

"Oh, iya. Kita berangkat sekarang, ayo!" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura setelah ia berhasil mengontrol dirinya. Setelah berpamitan pada Moegi, mereka berdua pun meninggalkan rumah itu dan menaiki mobil hitam Sasuke menuju pesta ulang tahun Matsuri.

Di dalam mobil, entah kenapa mereka berdua jadi canggung. Sasuke terus melirik gadis cantik di sampingnya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Ketika tatapan mereka bertemu, dapat dipastikan muka berdua akan langsung memerah. Jantung mereka seperti berlomba untuk memompa darah dengan cepat. Sasuke berusaha fokus pada jalanan di depannya, tapi tetap saja matanya tak bisa ditahannya untuk melirik ke arah samping.

"Sakura!"

"Ya." Sakura menjawab terlalu cepat dan itu sungguh membuatnya malu setengah mati.

"Err…kau…Kau.." Sasuke bingung mencari kata yang tepat untuk diucapkannya. Sakura masih menunggu apa yang akan diucapkan Sasuke selanjutnya.

"Kau cantik malam ini!" akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mengatakan itu.

"Eh, trims…" gadis itu tak mampu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona hebat mendengar pujian Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke yang masih berusaha mengendalikan debaran jantungnya yang sedari tadi tidak karuan.

Setelah itu, sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua diam saja. Masih mencoba mengendalikan diri sendiri.

0My_Cute_Lady0

Pesta ulang tahun Matsuri digelar di Hall Room sebuah hotel mewah ternama di Konoha. Yang diundang tidak hanya teman-teman Matsuri di sekolah, tetapi juga teman-temannya dari tempat kursus, dari Oto, tetangga, bahkan para kolega orang tuanya tampak hadir di tengah pesta. Semua pakaian yang mereka pakai adalah gaun-gaun dan setelan berkelas. Benar-benar pesta orang kaya!

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura menuju ruangan luas itu, setelah menunjukkan undangan kepada resepsionis di depan pintu, mereka pun memasuki ruangan pesta itu. Sakura yang memang sama sekali belum pernah datang ke pesta semewah ini jadi bengong karena kagum. Matanya sibuk menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan yang sudah ramai oleh orang-orang kaya. Dan emerald-nya semakin membulat begitu melihat banyak sekali makanan enak yang tersusun rapi di atas meja panjang.

"Wah, ini luar biasa sekali, Sasuke-kun. Jujur ya, aku belum pernah ke pesta macam begini. Ck ck ck…" Sakura berkata antusias sambil tersenyum girang ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus, "Dasar MEMB!" alis Sakura berkerut.

"MEMB? Apa itu?" tanyanya ingin tahu.

Sasuke sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sakura, "Masyarakat ekonomi menengah ke bawah!"

"Apa kau bilang? Jangan sombong ya mentang-mentang kau orang kaya, kau seenaknya saja mengejekku!" Sakura berkacak pinggang, pipinya menggembung kesal. Sementara pemuda itu cuma tersenyum geli melihatnya.

"Itu memang benar kok, faktanya memang seperti itu." dengan entengnya Sasuke berjalan mendahului Sakura yang semakin menggembungkan pipi montoknya dengan kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu, mirip kerucut.

"Lucunya cewek itu, lihat! Dia imut sekali!" terdengar sekumpulan pemuda di dekat Sasuke berbisik-bisik begitu melihat ekspresi gadis itu tadi.

"Benar, pipinya montok sekali, rasanya ingin kucium saja."

"Cantik ya, imut!"

"Ajak kenalan dong!"

Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Sakura jadi berhenti begitu mendengarnya. Dia merasa kesal saat mendengar pemuda-pemuda itu membicarakan pacarnya. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati, lalu berbalik ke arah Sakura yang masih tetap memasang ekspresi seperti tadi. Sasuke langsung merangkul Sakura dan menatap tajam sekumpulan pemuda itu. Onyx hitamnya berkilat berbahaya seakan berkata, 'Berani kau mendekati gadisku, kutendang kau ke neraka jahanam!'

Para pemuda itu bergidik ngeri melihat mata setan itu, Sakura sendiri bingung karena lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja merangkul pundaknya. Sakura mendongak dan melihat Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengelus dan mengecup kepala Sakura, membuat gadis itu merona tak karuan.

"Sayang, kenapa kau jalan di belakangku? Ayo kita kesana, Honey!" kata Sasuke dengan mesra sambil membelai rambut gadis itu. Sakura bingung setengah mati. Meskipun begitu, dalam hatinya Sakura berlonjak-lonjak riang karena sikap Sasuke yang sangat romantis menurutnya. Apa itu berarti Sasuke mulai mencintainya?

'Bukannya tadi dia yang jalan duluan, kenapa sih dia? Aneh sekali…Tapi dia romantis sekali mau merangkulku, apalagi tadi mencium rambutku. Kyaaaa….!'

Sakura yang berjalan di sisi Sasuke tertegun begitu melihat Matsuri memeperhatikan mereka berdua. Hatinya yang tadi berbunga-bunga jadi suram sekarang. Sebuah pemahaman baru muncul di benaknya. Apa Sasuke bersikap seperti itu karena dilihat oleh Matsuri? Seketika rasa sakit itu datang lagi menusuk hatinya. Perih sekali rasanya!

'Jadi karena Matsuri ya…Pantas saja dia bersikap mesra begitu, dia pasti ingin membuat Matsuri cemburu.' Batinnya sedih. Matanya panas dan Sakura berusaha mati-matian agar air matanya tidak terjatuh.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura yang pucat jadi khawatir. "Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau sakit? Wajahmu pucat, Sayang!" Sasuke berkata sangat lembut dan penuh perhatian serta khawatir.

Mendengar suara pemuda itu yang sangat lembut membuat perasaan Sakura semakin sakit. Dia tahu itu hanya pura-pura. Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa cemas bagaimanapun keadaannya. Ini semua pasti karena Sasuke berniat membuat Matsuri cemburu. Sakura menghela napas berat lalu menggeleng.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku hanya lapar."

Sasuke tertawa, "Oh, karena itu. Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi? Ya sudah, kita ambil makanan dulu ya, ayo!" Sasuke mengajak Sakura menuju meja panjang yang di atasnya tersaji makanan-makanan enak.

'Apa artinya aku di matamu, Sasuke-kun? Benarkah jika sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Matsuri di hatimu?' Sakura tertunduk sedih.

Tapi Sakura tidak tahu dan tidak menyadari bahwa tadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak melihat Matsuri. Sikap mesra yang ditunjukkan Sasuke tadi itu murni dari hatinya karena dia cemburu melihat Sakura dipuji-puji para pemuda itu. Sasuke tidak ingin Sakura-nya direbut lelaki lain, dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Sedikit demi sedikit Sakura telah berhasil mengisi hati sang Uchiha, itu yang Sakura tidak tahu.

Matsuri meremas gaunnya menyaksikan kemesraan pasangan itu. Sementara itu pemuda di sampingnya heran dengan sikap Matsuri yang dari tadi gelisah dan terlihat sedih. Pemuda itu menyentuh pundak Matsuri.

"Matsuri, kau kenapa?" tanyanya cemas.

"Eh, aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara. Hanya gugup saja karena yang datang ternyata banyak juga." Matsuri berdusta pada Gaara, tunangannya yang kelihatannya percaya saja dengan alasannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Jangan gugup begitu, ini kan ulang tahunmu. Seharusnya kau senang."

"Iya, aku senang kok, hanya sedikit gugup saja. Tidak usah khawatirkan aku." Matsuri balas tersenyum pada Gaara.

"Ya, sudah. Lebih baik kita temui teman-temanmu." Matsuri mengangguk menuruti ajakan Gaara. Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju ke tengah ruangan untuk menemui teman-teman mereka.

0My_Cute_Lady0

Sakura masih menunduk menatap lantai marmer di bawahnya. Kejadian tadi cukup membuat mood-nya buruk malam ini. Sepanjang acara ulang tahun itu Sakura diam saja tanpa banyak bicara yang membuat Sasuke menjadi heran. Sasuke terlihat cemas melihat wajah Sakura yang pucat dan seperti tidak bergairah sedikitpun. Berulang kali ia menanyakan keadaan gadis itu, tapi hanya dijawab dengan gelengan kepala saja. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menggenggam tangan Sakura erat-erat untuk menghangatkannya.

Sepertinya tidak hanya itu saja yang membuat Sasuke cemas bukan main, tetapi juga karena tatapan-tatapan laki-laki di sekitar Sakura yang membuatnya risih. Para lelaki itu sebaya dengan mereka, Sasuke mengenali sebagian besar di antara mereka adalah siswa KHS juga. Mereka selalu memperhatikan gadisnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Sesekali para lelaki itu mengerlingkan matanya pada Sakura sambil berbisik-bisik pada lelaki yang lain.

'Shit! Memangnya cewekku ini pisang? Dasar monyet-monyet mata keranjang!' umpatnya dalam hati, dia kesal bukan main. Onyx tajamnya tak henti meluncurkan tatapan iblis kepada semua lelaki yang memperhatikan Sakura. Genggaman tangannya semakin erat, bahkan dengan terang-terangan Sasuke memeluk pundak gadisnya yang malam ini memang terlihat sangat cantik itu.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

Mereka berdua menoleh ke sumber suara yang memanggil nama mereka. Seorang gadis cantik berambut biru sepunggung mendekati mereka, gadis itu menggandeng seorang pemuda yang berambut kuning, berkulit cokelat dan memiliki mata sewarna dengan langit biru. Mereka Hyuuga Hinata dan Namikaze Naruto.

"Hinata! Kau juga datang dengan…NARUTO!" Sakura menjerit girang melihat pemuda itu. Sementara Naruto memamerkan cengirannya yang membuatnya terlihat semakin manis.

"He he, apa kabar Sakura-chan?" Naruto merentangkan tangannya pada Sakura.

Sakura berlari ke arah mereka berdua, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sakura, tadi sedih sekarang senang. Gadis itu memang cepat sekali berubah mood. Matanya membelalak lebar begitu melihat Sakura memeluk pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan erat. Tangannya mengepal kencang.

'Cih, siapa lagi dia? Kemarin Neji sekarang siapa lagi?' Sasuke mendengus marah, masih menatap nanar ke arah dua orang itu.

"Huaaa…Naruto! Kapan kau pulang dari Tokyo? Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" Sakura memukul lengan Naruto sehingga pemuda itu meringis.

"Eh, he he. Maaf Sakura-chan, aku ka-"

"Hinata juga kenapa tidak memberitahuku? Kalian ini tidak friendshipisme sama sekali!" Sakura memonyongkan mulutnya dengan marah, tentu saja hanya pura-pura.

Hinata tersenyum menyesal, "Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan. Sebenarnya Naruto-kun sudah pulang tiga hari yang lalu. Hanya saja ia belum masuk sekolah karena masih capek."

"Ha? Nani? Tiga hari yang lalu? Naruto dan Hinata jahat! Ini namanya konspirasi terencana!" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya sambil cengengesan melihat kekesalan sahabatnya ini.

"Maaf deh maaf…Eh, Sakura, ngomong-ngomong itu siapa?" Naruto melongokkan kepala ke arah pemuda tampan berwajah datar di belakang Sakura. Sakura menoleh dan mendapati Sasuke tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Oh, ini namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia sekelas dengan kita, Naruto. Sebangku denganku malah." Naruto hanya ber-oh ria. Lalu wajahnya berkerut.

"Sebangku denganmu? Lho bukannya kau sebangku denganku?"

"Oh, itu. Maaf ya, Naruto. Sepertinya kau harus cari tempat duduk lain deh." Sakura tersenyum memelas yang dibalas dengan wajah merengut Naruto. Tapi sedetik kemudian wajah Naruto girang lagi.

"Hai, Sasuke. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, sekelas juga denganmu. Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak masuk karena aku ikut kompetisi sepak bola ke Tokyo. Hebat bukan? Ha ha ha…! Kita berteman baik ya! Kau beruntung lho bisa jadi temanku, ha ha ha…" Naruto tertawa dengan narsisnya membuat Sakura dan Hinata jadi malu melihatnya.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke dengan nada dingin. 'Cih, najis! Sumpah, perutku mual sekarang.'

"Hei, apa itu 'Hn'? Kau ini ganteng-ganteng tapi kok tidak jelas! Oh, ayolah Sasuke, jangan pasang wajah sok cool begitu. Bukannya ganteng tapi malah mirip 'genteng'! Ha ha ha…" tanpa merasa berdosa sedikitpun Naruto menepuk-nepuk bahu Sasuke yang sekarang sudah mirip singa kelaparan.

"Na-Naruto-kun, jangan begitu…" Hinata mencoba menghentikan tawa kekasihnya yang benar-benar mengundang 'bahaya' itu.

"Kau…" Baru saja Sasuke ingin maju ke arah Naruto, tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda lain yang berjalan menuju tempat mereka berempat berdiri sekarang.

Hyuuga Neji.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, tubuhnya jadi kaku dan matanya menatap nyalang ke arah pemuda itu. Dengan cepat dia menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya lagi seperti tadi. Sakura yang sedari tadi khawatir karena Naruto berhasil memancing amarah Sasuke, sekarang menjadi tambah khawatir begitu melihat Neji mendekati mereka. Takut perkelahian tempo hari terulang lagi di tempat ini.

"Selamat malam semuanya!" suara berat itu memecah ketegangan mereka. Bukannya mencair, suasana malah semakin tegang dan panas. Hanya Naruto yang tidak menyadari aura permusuhan antara Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ma-malam Neji-kun…" Sakura membalas sapaan Neji dengan takut-takut sambil melirik Sasuke yang masih menatap dingin Neji.

"Kenapa kau pucat sekali, Sakura? Kau sakit?" tanya Neji dengan lembut dan penuh perhatian. Sakura menggeleng pelan, dia bisa merasakan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggamnya mengeras dan kaku.

Hinata tertunduk sambil menepuk jidatnya. 'Oh, Em Ji…! Neji-nii kau nekat sekaleee…!'

"Wah wah, yang sedang tahap pendekatan! He he, Sakura-chan, aku sudah dengar dari Neji lho tentang kalian. Tenang saja, aku pasti mendukung kok kalau kau jadian dengan Neji, he he…" Naruto cengengesan tanpa sadar salah seorang pemuda di antara mereka sudah seperti banteng yang siap menyeruduk. Tahu sendiri kan siapa?

'Ya, ampun. Ya ampun.' Sakura ketakutan setengah mati melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam menahan marah. Matanya masih menatap Neji. Sementara yang ditatap hanya memasang muka stoic.

Hinata menepuk jidatnya semakin keras, dengan sigap dia langsung menarik Naruto menjauh dari sana sebelum tambah memperburuk suasana. Naruto yang diseret-seret paksa oleh pacarnya cuma bingung karena memang dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau menyeretku seperti ini?"

"Ya ampun, Naruto-kun! Bisa-bisanya kau bicara seperti tadi, kau tidak tahu Sasuke itu siapa?" Hinata menatap Naruto yang masih bingung..

"Memangnya dia siapa?"

"Dengar ya, Sasuke itu pacar Sakura." Hinata menekankan kata 'pacar' dalam kalimatnya. Kening Naruto berkedut, dia masih bingung.

"Terus kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat polos. Hinata menepuk jidatnya lagi, bisa dilihat sekarang jidat Hinata memerah karena sedari tadi selalu ditepuk.

"Aduh, Naruto-kun baka, honeyku, cintaku, manisku, pacarku! Kau masih tanya kenapa? Ya jelas perkataanmu tadi itu membuat Sasuke marah. Apa maksudmu mengatakan kau mendukung jika Sakura jadian dengan Neji-nii?" Hinata tampaknya sudah tidak bisa menahan kesabarannya melihat kelemotan pacarnya ini.

"Haa? Jadi Sasuke dan Sakura itu pacaran? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Naruto terlihat kaget.

Sementara itu di tempat Neji, Sasuke dan Sakura. Sasuke masih menatap Neji dengan pandangan tidak suka. Tapi ketika melihat Sakura yang sepertinya ketakutan, Sasuke jadi tidak tega juga. Neji tertegun ketika Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat Neji. Dengan canggung Neji membalas jabatan tangan itu. Dia masih tidak mengerti dengan senyum bersahabat yang terlukis di wajah tampan rivalnya itu.

"Apa kabar, Neji-san? Sudah lama ya kita tidak saling bicara." Sasuke tersenyum ramah pada Neji. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Sakura heran.

"Aa, iya." Neji menjawab seadanya, bingung dengan perubahan sikap Sasuke.

"Kudengar kau ikut klub jurnalis ya? Aku salut sekali padamu. Benar kan, Sayang?" Dengan senyum yang sangat manis Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya dengan lembut.

Sakura tergagap, "Eh, i-iya benar, Sasuke-kun. Kau hebat Neji-kun bisa lulus seleksi klub itu." Sakura melemparkan senyum canggung pada Neji. Neji hanya membalas senyuman itu sambil mendengus dalam hatinya.

'Sialan, Uchiha itu. Sok mesra segala di hadapanku. Cih!'

"Ya sudah, Neji-san. Aku dan pacarku mau kesana dulu ya. Ayo, Sayang!" Sasuke merangkul Sakura semesra mungkin, membuat gadis itu merona tak karuan sementara pemuda di hadapannya tengah dibakar cemburu.

Sasuke lalu mengajak Sakura menuju meja dimana ada Matsuri dan tunangannya di sana. Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sakura pucat lagi melihat Matsuri, dia mendongak melirik Sasuke. Wajah pemuda itu terlihat dingin, matanya melirik tajam ke arah pemuda berambut merah yang ada di samping Matsuri. Sakura menunduk untuk berusaha keras menahan rasa tidak nyaman di perutnya, dan juga…hatinya.

"Hai, Matsuri-chan! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada Matsuri. Sakura yang masih menunduk bisa melihat tangan itu sedikit ragu.

"I-iya, terima kasih, Sasuke-kun. Aku senang kau mau datang malam ini dengan err…Sakura-san." Sakura mendongak dan melihat Matsuri tersenyum -kelihatan terpaksa- ke arahnya. Sakura balas tersenyum meskipun hatinya sedikit perih melihat penampilan Matsuri yang luar biasa.

"Sama-sama, Matsuri-san. Selamat ulang tahun ya." Sakura menjabat tangan gadis itu dengan canggung.

"Oh, ya. Perkenalkan ini Sabaku Gaara, dia…tunanganku." Pemuda yang dimaksud Matsuri pun membungkukkan sedikit kepalanya kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hn. Aku Uchiha Sasuke dan ini Haruno Sakura." Dengan wajah yang dingin Sasuke menatap pemuda di depannnya.

Hati Sakura mencelos mendengarnya, 'Kenapa Sasuke tidak memperkenalkan aku sebagai pacarnya?'

Sakura mendongak lagi untuk melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Dan ia bisa melihat bola onyx itu menatap tajam pemuda berambut merah itu.. Mata itu tak pernah lepas memandangi Gaara. Perasaan putus asa melanda gadis berambut pink itu.

'Sasuke-kun…Kau cemburu?'

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Sakura tengah berdiri di pojok ruangan sendirian, sementara Sasuke izin sebentar untuk ke toilet. Sakura merenungkan saat dia bertemu Matsuri tadi. Matsuri boleh bilang kalau dia ingin melupakan Sasuke dan menolak Sasuke, tapi Sakura tahu bahwa sebenarnya Matsuri masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mulut mungkin bisa berbohong, tapi tatapan mata tidak bisa dibohongi. Dia perempuan sama seperti Matsuri, jadi Sakura bisa tahu arti dari tatapan Matsuri pada Sasuke.

"Haaaahh…." Sakura menghembuskan napas dengan sedikit bergetar.

Berarti kesimpulannya sudah sangat jelas. Uchiha Sasuke mencintai Matsuri dan Matsuri mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke tidak akan pernah mencintai gadis serba kekurangan sepertinya. Kurang tinggi, kurang cantik, kurang kaya, kurang bergaul, pokoknya banyak deh. Untung saja aku tidak kurang waras, pikirnya bersyukur. Tapi apapun keadaannya, Sakura tetap bersyukur dengan apa yang dimilikinya.

PRANG!

Lamunan Sakura terbuyarkan oleh suara keras yang berasal dari seberang ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat dari tempatnya sekarang Matsuri yang hampir jatuh, sepertinya akan pingsan. Baru saja dia ingin berjalan ke sana, langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat pemuda berambut raven mencuat ke belakang yang tergopoh-gopoh menangkap tubuh Matsuri sehingga tidak jadi jatuh.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura memandang nanar ke arah mereka. Sasuke dengan wajah yang sangat cemas segera menggendong Matsuri dengan bridal style. Berulang kali ia melihat wajah gadis di gendongannya dengan kekhawatiran luar biasa yang terlukis jelas di wajah tampannya. Lutut Sakura terasa sangat lemas dan bergetar, air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya perlahan keluar juga.

Dengan mata yang basah Sakura memandangi Sasuke yang membawa Matsuri ke dalam pintu yang sepertinya menuju lift. Sekarang Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, jantungnya seperti dicengkeram kencang, paru-parunya seakan penuh dengan air. Sesak! Sesak sekali rasanya.

Percuma!

Percuma dia berusaha mendapatkan hati Sasuke, semuanya tidak berguna. Sia-sia saja ia menyerahkan hatinya pada pemuda itu. Toh sampai kiamat pun Sasuke tidak akan pernah meliriknya sama sekali, baginya Sakura hanya alat yang dimanfaatkan untuk mencapai semua tujuannya, tidak lebih! Salah jika ia berharap suatu hari pemuda itu akan mencintainya juga.

Sakura berlari ke luar hall room hotel dengan mata yang sudah di banjiri air mata. Dia tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya. Rupanya tidak hanya Sakura yang keluar dari ruangan itu, Neji yang melihatnya menangis tampak berusaha mengejar gadis itu. Ternyata tidak hanya Neji, seorang pemuda lagi tampak berusaha mengejar gadis itu juga. Sakura berlari tidak tentu arah, tidak tahu arah mana yang ia tuju sekarang.

'Aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa…'

Dengan kasar ia menghapus air matanya, walaupun itu percuma karena begitu dihapus, air mata itu keluar lagi.

'Aku hanya gadis miskin yang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Matsuri…'

Sakura tidak mempedulikan lagi hak sepatunya yang tidak sengaja patah, bahkan ia meninggalkan begitu saja sepatu itu di tengah jalan.

'Bodohnya aku berani mengharapkan seorang pangeran sepertimu, Sasuke-kun… Bodoh! Bodoh!'

Dan Sakura pun jatuh terduduk di tikungan jalan, perlahan ia beringsut mundur ke pinggir jalan itu. Jari-jarinya mengelap wajahnya, napasnya memburu sangat cepat. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya dan sedetik kemudian bulu kuduknya terasa sangat merinding.

"Ya ampun, hiks, ini di mana? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Sakura berdiri dan melihat kesana kemari mencari orang yang bisa ditemuinya, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satu orang pun di tempat itu.

Dengan panik Sakura berusaha berjalan ke arah jalan yang ditelusurinya tadi, tapi jalan-jalan di sana ternyata bercabang. Dia bingung memilih jalan yang mana. Semua jalan itu gelap, tidak ada penerangan yang memadai. Hanya lampu jalan yang remang yang menerangi jalan itu.

Setelah beputar-putar mencari jalan kembali, Sakura malah tersasar ke sebuah pasar tradisional yang tutup jika malam hari. Alhasil, hanya ada dia sendirian di sana. Oh, tidak sendirian, melainkan ada beberapa orang lelaki yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura tidak menyadari mereka karena para lelaki itu berada di belakangnya.

"Malam-malam dingin begini ada cewek cantik sendirian rupanya.."

Sakura tersentak kaget dan dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang. Matanya terbelalak ngeri begitu melihat empat orang lelaki yang menatapnya dengan tampang kelaparan.

'Mampus!'

Sakura mundur ke belakang sementara empat lelaki itu mulai berpencar untuk mengepungnya. Sakura benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Masalahnya, di belakangnya ini adalah jalan buntu. Jika ingin berlari maka ia harus menerobos keempat 'setan' ini. Sakura bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari tubuh mereka. Seketika kakinya gemetaran.

"Ma-mau apa kalian? Pergi!" hardiknya.

"Kami mau apa? Tentu saja kami mau kau, Nona manis!" salah seorang dari mereka mencuil dagu Sakura. Sakura menepis tangan itu.

"Jangan berani menyentuhku! CEPAT PERGI!" Sakura berteriak dengan ketakutan.

HA HA HA HA!

"Ha ha, dia galak sekali, tapi aku suka."

"Hmm, sepertinya dia masih gadis euy, rezeki luar biasa nih. Ha ha ha…"

Tawa seram para lelaki itu terdengar menakutkan di telinga gadis itu. Sakura tidak tahu harus kemana lagi saat salah seorang dari mereka menangkap tubuhnya dan kemudian menjatuhkannya sehingga membuat Sakura terguling di tanah.

"Aw!" jeritan Sakura seperti lonceng merdu bagi lelaki-lelaki itu.

"Ha ha ha, lihat roknya tersingkap. Waw!

"Khu khu, mulusnya!" ujar salah seorang dari mereka sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Sakura sangat jijik melihatnya. Dengan cepat ia membetulkan gaunnya. Tapi belum sempat menutup pahanya yang terbuka, seorang lelaki memegang tangannya dan mencium bibirnya dengan sangat kasar. Sementara ketiga orang lagi hanya tertawa-tawa melihatnya.

Sakura terus berontak, air matanya mengalir lagi. Apalagi lelaki itu menggigit bibirnya sehingga berdarah. Gadis itu menjerit kesakitan dan jeritannya semakin keras saat gaunnya di bagian atas dirobek paksa sehingga menampakkan bahunya yang mulus. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia merasakan lelaki yang sedang menggerayanginya menjauh. Sakura tidak berani membuka matanya.

Telinganya bisa mendengar suara perkelahian dan erangan kesakitan. Tapi dia masih tidak berani membuka matanya, dia terlalu shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sakura tidak mendengar lagi perkelahian itu, suasana tiba-tiba hening. Tapi tak lama kemudian Sakura merasa ada langkah kaki seseorang yang berjalan ke arahnya. Sakura membuka mata dan terkejut melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya.

"Neji-kun!" Sakura berdiri dan berlari ke arah Neji lalu memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat erat.

"Sa-Sakura…" Neji terlihat bingung karena Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Ne-Neji-kun, a-aku takut sekali, hiks. Untung kau datang, hiks…" Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Neji.

Neji langsung balas merengkuh tubuh mungil yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. Dengan penuh kasih sayang ia mengecup puncak kepala Sakura.

"Ssst…sudahlah, Sakura. Kau aman sekarang, tidak ada lagi yang akan menyakitimu. Tenanglah." Neji melepaskan pelukannya sebentar lalu melepas jasnya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Sakura. Setelah itu Neji kembali memeluknya.

Tidak jauh dari Neji dan Sakura, Sasuke berusaha berdiri tanpa menghiraukan rasa nyeri di bibirnya karena berkelahi dengan keempat lelaki tadi. Dilihatnya lagi empat preman yang sedang pingsan dan terkapar di tanah dengan pandangan puas.

'Huh, untung saja aku cepat menemukan Sakura. Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar, berani-beraninya ia menyentuh gadisku.' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Walaupun dia adalah pemegang sabuk hitam karate, tetapi tetap saja kelelahan melawan empat orang lawan sekaligus. Sasuke bermaksud berbalik menghampiri kekasihnya,

Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Sakura tengah berpelukan dengan Neji. Sasuke mematung di tempat ketika Neji mencium kepala Sakura, memakaikannya jas, lalu memeluknya lagi.

Napasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, jantungnya berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. 'Ini tidak benar! Ini pasti khayalanku saja.' Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika pemandangan di hadapannya ini hanya ilusi.

"Neji-kun, terima kasih sudah menolongku. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi padaku. Terima kasih." Ujar Sakura sambil tetap menenggelamkan wajah di dada Neji.

Sasuke terdiam, 'Jadi Sakura mengira kalau Neji yang menolongnya?'

Sasuke memperhatikan adegan itu dengan hati panas, tangannya mengepal seperti bersiap memukul sesuatu. Napasnya terengah-engah menahan amarah yang luar biasa. Bahkan matanya terasa panas dan sedikit berkaca-kaca, tapi tetap saja teramat sangat tajam. Perasaan kecewa yang teramat dalam melandanya. Neji menoleh ke arahnya sambil tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan.

'Sakura… Lihatlah aku di sini!' tapi kalimat itu sama sekali tidak terlontar dari mulutnya.

0My_Cute_Lady0

Sakura menerawang menatap ke luar mobil. Ingatannya masih tertuju pada kejadian di pesta tadi. Sasuke yang menggendong Matsuri, Sasuke yang terlihat cemas, Sasuke yang masih sangat mencintai Matsuri, Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Bahkan dari tadi ia menunggu SMS atau telepon dari Sasuke, berharap Sasuke menanyakan ia ada di mana sekarang. Tapi tidak ada, Sasuke tidak menghubunginya sama sekali. Sakura yakin Sasuke pasti sedang bersama Matsuri saat ini. Apa Sasuke tahu jika tadi ia hampir diperkosa oleh preman-preman itu tadi? Pasti dia tidak tahu dan tak akan mau tahu.

"…ra. Sakura…" suara dalam khas Hyuuga Neji menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Iya, Neji-kun?" Sakura menoleh pada Neji yang sedang memandanginya.

"Kita sudah sampai di rumahmu."

"Eh?" Sakura melongok ke samping dan ternyata benar. Mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura lalu menoleh lagi pada Neji dan melemparkan senyuman manis.

"Arigatou, Neji-kun. Terima kasih karena menolongku tadi. Kau benar-benar hebat bisa menghajar mereka semua sendirian." Sakura tersenyum tulus. Neji membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Hn, sama-sama. Lain kali jangan keluar jauh-jauh sendirian. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka." Ucap Neji sambil menyentuh bibir Sakura yang berdarah dengan ibu jarinya.

Sakura tersentak kaget dan spontan memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Neji tampak sedikit kecewa dengan sikap Sakura tapi dia maklum, mungkin gadis itu masih shock.

"Gomen, Sakura." Sakura mengangguk lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Terima kasih sekali lagi, Neji-kun. Jasmu akan kukembalikan besok di sekolah saja." Setelah memeberikan senyuman terakhir, Sakura turun dari mobil diikuti oleh Neji.

"Eh, kau ikut turun juga?" Sakura memandang Neji yang mendekatinya dengan gugup.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Neji mengucapkan setiap kata-katanya dengan penuh keyakinan. Sakura diam.

"Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu menangis, aku sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu." Sakura masih menatap kilau perak yang lembut itu tidak mengerti.

"Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, Sakura. Jika kau merasa kesepian dan sedih, datanglah padaku. Asal kau tahu saja, aku bisa memberikan apapun yang tidak bisa Sasuke berikan padamu. Aku akan melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa dilakukannya untukmu. Jika kau menginginkan cinta dan kebahagiaan, datanglah padaku." Neji mengatakan kalimat itu dengan sangat lembut tetapi penuh ketegasan. Matanya menyorotkan kesungguhan.

"Neji…"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

Sakura terkejut, matanya membulat lebar mendengar perkataan Neji. Dia berusaha mencari tahu lewat kolam perak itu, siapa tahu Neji hanya bercanda, tapi yang dilihatnya hanyalah kesungguhan dan ketulusan.

"Aku tidak peduli kau sudah memiliki pacar, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku juga tidak akan memaksamu mengambil keputusan sekarang. Kau mengambil keputusan atau tidak, aku akan tetap berusaha membuatmu memilihku."

Sakura masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Sakura menahan napas saat dirasakannya bibir Neji mengecup lembut keningnya. Hanya sebentar tapi mampu membuat Sakura menjadi seperti patung yang hanya diam membeku di tempat. Setelah mencium punggung tangan Sakura, Neji pun berbalik masuk ke mobilnya.

Sakura masih bengong bahkan sampai mobil Neji menghilang di belokan pun dia masih bengong.

"Neji-kun, dia mencintaiku. Dia bilang ia mencintaiku…"

Sakura melangkah masuk ke pintu rumahnya sambil terus menggumamkan satu kalimat.

"Dia mencintaiku… Dia mencintaiku…"

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa meter dari rumah keluarga Haruno, tampak sebuah mobil Volvo berwarna hitam. Tentu kalian tahu bukan siapa yang ada di dalam mobil itu? Uchiha Sasuke menatap rumah mungil itu dengan sendu. Wajahnya yang selama ini selalu datar kini menampilkan seulas ekspresi. Ekspresi seperti menahan rasa sakit yang amat sangat.

Tentu saja dari tadi ia melihat semua yang terjadi di depan rumah itu beberapa menit yang lalu. Perasaan kecewa itu melandanya lagi. Di pesta tadi, ia memang sempat menggendong Matsuri yang pingsan karena Matsuri jatuh di dekatnya, tapi begitu dia melihat Sakura berlari ke luar ruangan, Sasuke buru-buru memberikan Matsuri pada Gaara dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

Bermenit-menit ia berkeliling mencari Sakura dan akhirnya melihat Sakura yang hampir diperkosa oleh lelaki laknat itu. Dengan kalap Sasuke menerjang orang itu dan juga teman-temannya hingga babak belur dan pingsan. Sakura mungkin tidak melihatnya karena terus memejamkan matanya. Ketika ingin menghampiri gadisnya dan ingin sekali memeluknya, Sasuke malah disuguhi pemandangan yang benar-benar membuat panas hatinya.

"Apa kau sangat membenciku sehingga tidak mau melihatku sedikit pun, Sakura?"

Sasuke tertegun begitu merasakan setitik air jatuh di punggung tangannya. Apa itu air matanya? Sasuke menyentuh matanya, benar saja, mata itu basah.

'Great! Kau sungguh luar biasa, Haruno Sakura! Aku menangis karena kau, apa kau tahu?'

'Kalau kau berpikir aku masih mencintai Matsuri, itu berarti kau salah besar!'

Ya, Sakura salah besar jika mengira Sasuke masih mengharapkan Matsuri. Alasan kenapa Sasuke tidak suka melihat Gaara adalah karena Gaara terus-terusan memperhatikan Sakura dengan tampang tertarik. Dia tidak suka lelaki itu yang sepertinya sangat lekat menatap pacarnya. Padahal sudah bertunangan tapi malah berani memperhatikan gadis lain di depan tunangannya sendiri.

Tapi sepertinya mata hati Sakura sudah tertutup untuk sekedar menghargainya. Yang membuat Sasuke tidak habis pikir adalah Sakura malah menyangka Neji yang menolongnya dari preman-preman itu. Benar-benar sialan Hyuuga satu itu.

"AAARRRGGHHH….!"

Sasuke berteriak frustasi, tangannya memukul setir mobilnya. Napasnya memburu, amarahnya berkumpul di ubun-ubun, membuncah dan hampir membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Susah payah ia mengendalikan amarahnya supaya tidak merusak apapun, terutama mobilnya. Sasuke mengelap matanya yang basah.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura…"

Seandainya saja Sakura mendengar kalimat itu. Tapi sayangnya gadis itu tidak mendengarnya.

0My_Cute_Lady0

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sasuke mencueki Sakura habis-habisan. Begitu pula dengan Sakura, dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Sasuke seakan-akan lelaki itu tidak ada di dekatnya. Padahal kalau Sakura mau jujur, dia sangat merindukan Sasuke, dia juga tersiksa dengan berpura-pura cuek di depan lelaki yang dicintainya. Itu semua dia lakukan agar tidak terlalu berharap pada Sasuke. Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat bekas luka di bibir Sasuke, tapi diabaikannya saja, meskipun dia khawatir.

Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja dia juga berpura-pura cuek di depan Sakura karena masih kecewa dengan sikap cewek itu semalam. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak melirik Sakura selama pelajaran berlangsung. Sejujurnya dia juga kangen sekali, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula Sakura sepertinya membencinya.

Sampai ketika bel istirahat berbunyi, seluruh penjuru KHS heboh. Pasalnya, di mading sekolah sekarang sedang memajang foto-foto yang sangat menggemparkan sekolah. Sakura merasa aneh karena setiap dia lewat, semua murid pasti menatapnya aneh dan membicarakannya diam-diam. Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"SAKURAAA….!" Teriakan nyaring Ino menggema di koridor laboratorium. Sakura menoleh dan melihat sahabatnya itu berlari ke arahnya.

"Ino? Ada apa?" tanyanya heran.

"Hah hah, kau harus ikut aku sekarang! Ayo!" tanpa meminta persetujuan dari Sakura, Ino menarik tangan gadis itu begitu saja.

Sakura bingung karena tingkah aneh sahabatnya ini sangat tidak biasa. Pasti ada sesuatu, pikirnya. Mereka berdua berhenti di depan kerumunan murid yang sepertinya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu yang seru di mading.

"Minggir semua!" kata Ino lantang kepada orang-orang itu.

Dan kebingungan Sakura semakin menjadi saat orang-orang itu menatapnya aneh, jijik, marah, dan mengejek kepadanya.

"Sakura, coba lihat itu. Itu yang membuat sekolah kita heboh." Kata Ino sambil menarik Sakura ke depan mading.

Betapa terkejutnya gadis itu begitu melihat apa yang ada di mading sekolah. Di sana ada foto-foto berukuran 10R, dalam foto itu ada mereka bertiga, dirinya, Sasuke, dan Neji. Dalam foto itu terlihat dirinya dan Neji berpelukan dan di belakangnya ada Sasuke yang berdiri sambil menatap mereka marah.

Sakura terpaku, bukankah itu kejadian semalam? Saat dia hampir diperkosa dan Neji menolongnya. Tapi mata zamrudnya terpaku pada sosok ketiga di belakang mereka. Sosok Sasuke yang menatap tajam mereka, tampak bibir Sasuke yang berdarah. Sasuke seperti orang yang habis berkelahi, atau memang mungkin Sasuke berkelahi? Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali tidak melihat Sasuke di sana malam tadi?

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, di atas foto-foto itu ada tulisan besar yang ditulis dengan spidol merah terang dan sangat mencolok.

**SKANDAL CINTA SEGITIGA DUA PANGERAN TAMPAN DAN ITIK BURUK RUPA**

**Haruno Sakura, si 'Itik Buruk Rupa' yang belum lama ini membuat heboh KHS dengan hubungannya bersama Uchiha Sasuke, kini membuat skandal lagi. Kali ini sasaran barunya adalah si murid baru yang ganteng, Hyuuga Neji. Tanpa perasaan, Sakura mencampakkan Sasuke dan selingkuh dengan Neji di depan mata Sasuke. Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Tidak percaya? Foto-foto di bawah ini cukup menjadi bukti betapa munafiknya seorang HARUNO SAKURA!**

Sakura menggeram marah begitu membaca tulisan itu. Siapa yang melakukan ini? Yah, semua orang juga pasti tahu siapa yang melakukannya. Karin!

Dengan emosi yang meletup-letup Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan mencari si 'Ratu Monyet' tak tahu malu itu. Dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau cewek itu yang memotret kejadian semalam diam-diam dan memajangnya di mading sekolah. Dan yang paling membuatnya marah adalah tulisan tidak berperikemanusiaan itu. Ini pencemaran nama baik kan? Tidak dihiraukannya Ino yang berusaha mencegahnya.

"Sakura, sudahlah. Dinginkan dulu kepalamu!" Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba dan menatap Ino dalam-dalam lalu melirik siswa kelas satu yang sedang meminum es teh. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar bungkusan teh itu lalu mengeluarkan batu es-nya.

"Hei, senpai itu minumanku!" teriak siswa itu.

"Arrgghh…Cerewet!" Sakura balas membentak dan juniornya itu sepertinya takut melihat mata Sakura yang berapi-api.

Setelah mengambil batu es-nya, Sakura langsung menaruh es itu di atas kepalanya. Ino yang sedari tadi cengo kini membulatkan mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?" tanyanya heran.

Sakura menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Kan katamu tadi aku harus mendinginkan kepalaku dulu?"

Bola mata biru itu seakan hendak meloncat dari rongganya. Ino terbengong-bengong melihatnya dan Sakura sepertinya tidak menghiraukannya, ia terus saja berjalan mencari Karin. Batu es di kepalanya sedikit demi sedikit mencair, melelehkan air yang menetes dari rambut merah mudanya.

Begitu masuk kantin, matanya melihat rambut merah menyala Karin. Segera saja Sakura menghampiri si 'Ratu Monyet' yang asyik tertawa-tawa dengan Shion dan Tayuya. Sakura melempar asal batu es di kepalanya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Karin.

"KARIN!" Bentak Sakura sambil menggerebak meja. Karin terkejut dan melompat berdiri saking kagetnya.

"Oh My God! Kau mengagetkanku tahu!" Karin balas membentak Sakura.

"Katakan apa maksudmu menempel foto-foto itu di mading?" Sakura mencengkeram kerah baju Karin, tidak takut sedikitpun meski badan Karin lebih tinggi dan lebih besar daripada dia.

"Oh, itu. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Karin dengan santainya.

"Kenapa katamu? Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Apa yang ada di foto itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat!" Sakura mengeratkan cengkeramannya di kerah seragam Karin. Karin masih terlihat santai.

"Oh, aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Aku cuma disuruh."

"Oh, ya? Siapa yang menyuruhmu? Jawab aku!" Sakura benar-benar marah kali ini. Semua orang yang ada di kantin menonton mereka.

Ino yang baru saja tiba di kantin langsung berusaha memisahkan Karin dan Sakura sebelum terjadi hal yang lebih buruk lagi. Tapi Sakura tetap tidak mau melepaskan Karin, dia masih menuntut jawaban dari Karin.

"JAWAB AKU, KARIN!"

"Mau tahu? Baiklah, yang menyuruhku itu Matsuri."

Cengkeraman Sakura terlepas dari Karin. Segera saja dia meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan menuju kelas Matsuri. Ino yang menyadari bahaya akan terjadi langsung saja berlari bermaksud memanggil Sasuke. Tetapi Ino tidak menemukan Sasuke di manapun, di kelas, di perpustakaan, di lapangan sepak bola dan basket, tidak ada!

Sakura memandang Matsuri dengan emosi yang memuncak. Matsuri tengah mengobrol dengan teman-temannya di kelas. Sakura mendekatinya dan menarik tangan Matsuri. Gadis itu terkejut begitu melihat Sakura menarik tangannya dan membawanya ke tempat yang sepi.

"Sakura-san ada apa?" suara lembut Matsuri memnbuat Sakura jijik setengah mati.

"Apa maksudmu menyuruh Karin memasang foto-foto itu di mading? Kau cemburu padaku, hah?" Sakura langsung saja to the point tanpa basa-basi.

Matsuri memiringkan kepalanya, "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Alah, jangan pura-pura tidak tahu ya. Karin mengatakan semuanya padaku tadi. Jujur saja." Sakura terdengar tidak sabar.

"Aku benar-benar tidak tahu kau bicara apa, Sakura-san." Masih dengan senyum manis Matsuri menatap Sakura yang sepertinya kehilangan kesabarannya.

"Jangan sok manis di hadapanku, Matsuri. Aku tahu kau cemburu padaku kan? Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau menolak Sasuke? Dan untuk apa kau melakukan ini padaku dan membuatku malu?" Sakura mendesis geram, suaranya serak dan terdengar berat.

Senyuman manis di wajah Matsuri berganti dengan seringai sinis. Mata cokelatnya memandang rendah kekasih mantannya itu.

"Heh, ternyata kau sudah tahu ya. Memang aku yang menyuruh Karin melakukannya. Dengar Sakura, kau sama sekali tidak pantas untuk Sasuke-kun. Dia hanya pantas dengan gadis sepertiku. Kau seharusnya sadar kau itu siapa. Aku yakin Sasuke-kun masih sangat mencintaiku dan kau hanya pelarian untuknya." Suara Matsuri mendesis mirip ular kobra.

Sakura terdiam, kata-kata itu sangat menusuknya. Tidak disangka dia akan berhadapan langsung dengan mantan dari pemuda yang dicintainya.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kata-kataku benar kan? Mana mungkin Sasuke-kun suka dengan cewek sekelas dirimu, tidak masuk akal! Jadi berhenti berharap padanya dan ku beri tahu satu lagi, kau juga sebenarnya tidak pantas untuk seorang Hyuuga Neji. Sebaiknya kau berkaca dulu sebelum bermimpi! Berhenti jadi orang ketiga antara aku dan Sasuke-kun. Karena kami akan saling mencintai selamanya."

"Ingat! Jangan terlalu melihat ke atas. Lihat dulu siapa dirimu, siapa ayahmu. Ayahmu tidak lebih dari pegawai rendah yang tidak tahu malu karena membiarkan putrinya menjadi parasit dalam hubungan orang lain."

Darah Sakura berdesir hebat begitu Matsuri merendahkan ayahnya. Amarah yang tadi sempat ditahannya kini naik lagi. Dicengkeramnya baju Matsuri.

"Dengar ya, kau boleh menghinaku, mencaci maki, dan merendahkan aku. Tapi jangan pernah berani kau merendahkan ayahku. Dia ayahku, dia kebanggaanku, dan aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menghinanya." Sakura berkata dengan sangat dingin, seperti bukan dirinya saja.

"Begitukah? Apanya yang kebanggaan? Seorang pesuruh kantor dengan gaji yang sangat minim, itukah yang kau banggakan?" ujar Matsuri sedikit berbisik, nadanya sangat mengejek dan membuat Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

PLAK

Matsuri terkejut bukan main saat tangan mungil Sakura mendarat di pipi mulusnya. Meskipun tamparan itu tidak terlalu kuat, tapi tetap saja membuat gadis itu meringis sakit.

"TUTUP MULUTMU!" Sakura menjerit.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura yang sedang mencengkeram baju Matsuri terlepas. Sebuah tangan memaksa untuk melepaskannya. Sakura tersentak begitu tahu siapa yang melepas paksa cengkeramannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura dan menyebabkan Sakura tertohok. Ya, salahnya. Kenapa dia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menampar Matsuri. Pasti Sasuke sangat membencinya sekarang karena berani menampar gadis yang dicintainya.

"Aku tahu kau kesal karena foto-foto itu kan? Tapi kau tidak perlu marah karena semua itu memang fakta. Kau berselingkuh di belakangku, Sakura. Dan sekarang kau malah menampar Matsuri yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam masalah ini." Suara yang sangat dingin itu mengejutkan Sakura. Suara itu seperti menusuk paru-parunya sehingga napasnya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan.

"Sasuke, tapi dia dalangnya, dia…"

"Diam!" dengan agak keras Sasuke menyuruh Sakura diam.

"Sasuke…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan kau jadi kasar seperti ini? Bisa-bisanya kau menampar Matsuri tanpa alasan. Kau seperti bukan Sakura yang ku kenal."

"Begitu? Kau membelanya? Apa kau tahu apa yang barusan dia katakan padaku?" Sakura tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke, dia berusaha kuat agar tidak menangis. Sasuke hanya diam menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya.

"Kau pasti tidak akan pernah mau tahu ya kan? Aku tahu kau tidak akan pernah peduli padaku. Bagimu aku hanya pelarian bukan? Sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu kalian lagi. Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan kembali pada gadis yang kau cintai."

Sakura berlari meninggalkan Sasuke dan Matsuri dengan mata yang lagi-lagi menangis. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung menatap kepergiannya. Sasuke masih diam mencerna semua ucapan yang tadi dilontarkan Sakura. Dan begitu tersadar, Sasuke langsung mengejar Sakura, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh gadis di belakangnya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau mau kemana?" Matsuri menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

"Maaf, Matsuri. Aku harus menemui Sakura." Sasuke melepaskan tangan Matsuri yang memegang lengannya.

"Baiklah, katakan padanya agar tidak usah mengganggu kita lagi. Aku juga akan bicara pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pertunanganku dengan Gaara." Matsuri tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke. Senyum yang dulu pernah meluluhkan hati pemuda itu, kini tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Maaf. Aku menemuinya bukan untuk itu, Matsuri. Jangan batalkan pertunanganmu dengannya."

Matsuri tertegun mendengar kalimat itu. Matanya mencoba menelusuri onyx yang tajam itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan sedikitpun kebohongan dalam ucapan Sasuke.

"Sasuke, tapi bukankah kita saling mencintai? Sakura sudah rela melepaskanmu dan ini adalah kesempatan untuk kita." Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Tidak Matsuri. Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untuk kita. Kita sudah berakhir, dan sekarang aku dan Sakura baru akan memulai semuanya. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya melepaskanku. Maaf, tapi aku mencintainya. Maaf." Dengan senyuman lembut Sasuke meninggalkan Matsuri yang menangis terisak.

'Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Aku sayang padamu, tapi aku lebih menyayanginya. Dulu aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sekarang cintaku hanya untuk dia.'

0My_Cute_Lady0

Sasuke berlari dengan cepat ke kelasnya dan berharap menemukan Sakura di sana, tapi begitu sampai di kelas, Sakura tidak ada. Semua orang di kelas itu menatapnya dalam diam. Suasana kelas mendadak hening. Sasuke berbalik ke luar dan mencari Sakura di manapun. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak melihat rambut merah muda itu.

'Sakura, kau di mana?'

Sasuke bersandar di dinding salah satu kelas dengan lemas. Wajahnya sayu. Dia menyesal karena tadi sudah membentak gadis itu. Sebenarnya dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud seperti itu, hanya saja melihat Sakura yang berubah kasar membuatnya merasa aneh. Sasuke sudah membulatkan keputusannya, dia tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Sakura. Matsuri hanya masa lalu baginya, hanya sekeping dari kisah cintanya yang nantinya akan menjadi kenangan. Dan sekarang, masa depannya adalah Sakura. Dia harus cepat menjelaskan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

"Sasuke-san!" Sasuke membuka matanya begitu mendengar suara halus yang mendera telinganya.

Di sampingnya ada seorang gadis cantik berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tengah memandangnya heran. Sasuke memang tidak pernah bicara padanya, tapi dia tahu kalau gadis itu sahabat Sakura,

"Kau Hinata bukan? Apa kau melihat Sakura? Aku sedang mencarinya." Sasuke bertanya dengan tidak sabar pada Hinata.

Hinata diam saja, 'Dikatakan atau tidak ya…' pikirnya bingung.

"Ano, tadi Sakura izin pulang, katanya dia tidak enak badan." Hinata berkata dengan ragu-ragu.

"Pulang? Sendirian?" Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan gusar. Pantas saja Sakura tidak ada di sekolah.

"Eh, iya. Eh, tidak, dia diantar kok. He he he…" jawab Hinata gugup, jari-jarinya saling remas dan Sasuke bisa melihat kegugupannya. Mata onyx itu menyipit curiga.

"Diantar siapa?" tanyanya dingin.

"Ha? Eh, tidak usah khawatir kok. Dia pasti diantar dengan selamat. Kau tenang saja." Hinata masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

"Diantar siapa?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan jawaban Hinata tadi, yang ingin dia tahu adalah siapa orang yang bersama Sakura sekarang.

"Itu, tidak usah dipikirkan, ak-" ucapannya terputus begitu suara dengan nada sangat dingin dan tajam itu terdengar lagi.

"Diantar siapa?" kali ini Sasuke bertanya dengan menggeram dan menatap tajam gadis di hadapannya.

Hinata tersentak melihat tatapan itu, tidak disangka yang dikatakan orang-orang itu benar. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tidak takut dengan tatapan elang itu.

"Di-dia diantar Neji-nii." Dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Hinata mengatakannya juga. Hatinya sangat mengkhawatirkan kakak sepupunya itu.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Sasuke berlari ke kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya. Murid-murid di kelas itu terlihat ngeri melihat sang Uchiha yang sepertinya sedang marah besar. Terbukti dari tangannya yang terus mengepal dan wajahnya yang memerah karena marah. Tidak ada satupun yang berani komentar hingga Sasuke keluar dari kelas. Semua orang tahu apa yang menyebabkan Sasuke marah besar seperti itu. Pasti gara-gara foto-foto itu dan berita perselingkuhan Sakura dengan Neji.

.

.

.

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Beberapa kali ia menyalib kendaraan di depannya. Pikirannya kalut sekali. Sakura sedang bersama Neji sekarang. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang akan dilakukan Neji terhadap kekasihnya. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat hatinya panas.

'Sial, awas saja jika ia berani macam-macam pada Sakura. Aku akan buat ia menyesal seumur hidupnya.'

Mati-matian ia berusaha menekan amarahnya, dia tidak boleh dikuasai amarah seperti ini. Bisa-bisa nanti mobilnya menabrak pohon atau kendaraan lain. Dia tidak mau mati dulu sebelum menjelaskan tentang semua perasaannya pada Sakura. Enak saja, kalau ia mati, si Hyuuga itu pasti akan leluasa mendekati Sakura. Sasuke menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya, ternyata ia masih waras dan takut mati juga. Ck ck ck…

Setelah tiba di rumah Sakura, Sasuke langsung mengetok pintu rumah itu dengan tidak sabar. Lama dia menunggu dan berulang kali ia mengetok pintu tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Sasuke berpikir, jam segini ayah Sakura pasti sedang bekerja, adiknya pasti di sekolah, lalu kalau begitu berarti Sakura belum sampai di rumah.

"Sial!" lagi-lagi Sasuke mengumpat kesal.

"Sial! Sial! Sial! Pasti si Hyuuga itu sengaja berlama-lama supaya bisa bersama Sakura lebih lama. Dasar mata keranjang, kujambak-jambak rambutnya baru tahu rasa." Sasuke terus saja mengumpat entah pada siapa.

.

.

.

Neji menyodorkan sekaleng minuman ringan pada gadis yang tengah duduk melamun di bangku taman itu. Gadis itu mendongak memperlihatkan mata gioknya yang membuat pemuda itu berdebar-debar. Sungguh gadis ini telah membuatnya gila. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Neji dan menerima minuman yang disodorkannya.

"Terima kasih, Neji-kun. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot menemaniku seperti ini. Aku kan tidak enak karena kau harus bolos sekolah." Ucapnya sambil membuka tutup kaleng itu.

Neji tersenyum tipis, "Tidak masalah bagiku. Asal aku bisa melihatmu terus tersenyum, aku akan melakukan apapun."

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda di sampingnya dengan seksama. Neji meneguk minumannya dengan pelan, jakunnya bergerak begitu air mengalir di tenggorokannya. Rambut cokelat panjangnya berkibar mengikuti angin taman yang berhembus sejuk. Tampan!

Sakura belum menemukan kekurangan apapun pada diri Neji hingga saat ini. Lelaki itu begitu sempurna. Perhatian, tulus, tampan, cerdas, berkharisma, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang pula. Apa lagi yang kurang? Ditambah dengan pengakuannya bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya.

**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura!**

Kalimat itu masih terngiang di telinganya. Sakura merasa tersanjung tentu saja. Hei, siapa yang tidak tersanjung saat seorang pria tampan yang baik hati menyatakan bahwa ia mencintaimu dan tidak akan menyerah mendapatkan hatimu? Sakura teringat lagi dengan pembelaan Sasuke terhadap Matsuri tadi. Bodoh sekali ia masih berharap pada lelaki yang jelas-jelas tidak mempunyai perasaan apapun padanya.

Sakura merasa begitu bodoh, mencintai orang yang tidak mencintainya dan malah menyia-nyiakan orang yang tulus mencintainya. Sakura menghela napas panjang.

'Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku tidak berharap lagi padamu mulai sekarang, aku akan berusaha membuang jauh-jauh perasaanku padamu. Aku lelah…'

Sakura menatap Neji yang balik menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa, Sakura? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?" tanyanya bingung.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku, Neji-kun?"

Neji terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura yang begitu tiba-tiba. Benar-benar pertanyaan yang tidak terduga.

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Jelas aku sangat mencintaimu, walaupun kau tidak memiliki perasaan apapun padaku." Neji tersenyum pahit saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Jika aku katakan bahwa aku akan berusaha mencintaimu dan menerimamu, bagaimana?"

"Eh?" Neji terpaku mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Ditatapnya zamrud itu dalam-dalam.

"Maksudmu?"

Sakura memejamkan matanya.

'Maaf, Sasuke. Aku tidak bisa terus bersamamu, aku tidak akan lagi jadi pengganggu hubunganmu dengan Matsuri.'

Sakura menatap lembut Neji yang masih menunggu jawabannya. Batinnya bergejolak bingung, apa keputusan yang akan diambilnya ini benar? Sejenak Sakura merasa ragu, benarkah dengan memberikan kesempatan pada Neji akan menyelesaikan semuanya? Sasuke jelas akan berbahagia dengan Matsuri, tapi apakah nantinya dia akan bahagia bersama Neji?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di otaknya. Neji semakin bingung melihat Sakura yang terlihat berpikir keras. Hatinya bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dipikirkan gadis itu. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh pundak Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Tuntutnya tidak sabar, ada apa hingga Sakura menanyakan perasaannya pada gadis itu.

"Aku…aku…" Sakura terlihat ragu mengatakannya.

"Hn?"

Sakura memantapkan keputusannya dan akan menerima apapun resikonya. Setelah menarik napas panjang, ia kembali menatap bola perak itu dengan yakin.

"Aku menerimamu, Neji-kun. Aku mau jadi pacarmu dan akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu juga."

Neji terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Sakura menerima cintanya? Sakura memilihnya? Dan berusaha untuk membalas cintanya? Dia tidak bermimpi kan? Ini nyata kan?

"Sa-Sakura…Tapi kau dan Sasuke…"

"Aku dan dia sudah berakhir, aku tahu dia tidak mencintaiku. Aku tidak ingin dia tersiksa karena harus terikat denganku." Suara Sakura terdengar sedih.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kenapa? Apa kau berubah pikiran? Apa kau mengira aku main-main?" Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca menatap Neji.

"Tidak, aku tidak sama sekali tidak meragukanmu." Neji menggeleng, "Tapi aku masih tidak percaya kau akan memilihku. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan?"

Sakura menggenggam tangan Neji, "Tidak, Neji-kun. Kau tidak sedang bermimpi. Aku disini dan aku memilihmu. Terima kasih karena kau mau mencintaiku apa adanya."

Sakura kaget saat Neji memeluknya erat, sangat erat. Neji membenamkan wajahnya di rambut Sakura, menyesap wangi bayi yang menguar dari rambut lembut itu. Tangannya membelai rambut itu dan menciumnya dengan seksama. Seakan dia ingin mengingat aroma yang membuainya dan membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia. Aku berjanji…" bisiknya lembut di depan telinga Sakura.

Tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata apapun betapa bahagianya Neji saat ini. Wanita yang sangat diidamkannya dan sangat dicintainya kini sudah menjadi miliknya. Milik Hyuuga Neji, bukan lagi milik Uchiha Sasuke. Neji sungguh bahagia, apalagi saat Sakura memeluknya juga. Gadis ini miliknya sekarang…

'Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sakura…'

'Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengannya…'

Emerald itu lagi-lagi menitikkan air mata. Dia menangis lagi tanpa suara. Apa keputusannya ini benar?

.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

LOHA…LOHA…LOHA…!

Akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga…!

Gomen cherry telat update, kesibukan kuliah bener-bener bikin pusing. Untuk chapter ini cherry mentiadakan genre humornya, gak tahu ni kenapa cherry sama sekali gak bisa bikin humornya di chapter ini. Mungkin bawaan mood yang lagi buruk kali ya, hehehehe ^_^

Aduh, kayaknya chap. ini banyak NejiSaku ya? Cherry juga merasa kayak gitu kok, tapi itulah tuntutan cerita, ha ha ha *gampared SasuSaku FC* XD

Haaahhhhh…! Cherry gak tau lag mesti ngomong apa nih, Cherry tau chapter ini pasti gak memuaskan buat SasuSaku lovers. Eits…jangan pernah berpikiran cherry banyakin NejiSaku dikarenakan saya ini Neji's wife ya…!

Kayak kata cherry tadi, tuntutan cerita! Ha ha ha ha….

Gomen ya semuanya kalau chapter ini jelek n tidak sesuai dengan yang diharapkan. Cherry terima kritik apapun kok asalkan jangan kejam-kejam ya. Soalnya cherry pernah baca review, salah, tapi flame salah satu fic SasuSaku yang sumpah…super duper sangat amat teramat kejam, hiks…hiks..jadi takut…! *Reader peluk-peluk kasihan..* jangan ya, jangan ya..! ya ya ya?

Apakah masih ada typo para reader sekalian? Kalau ada, bilangin aja ya, he he he…

Oh ya, thanks banget buat yang udah baca n review chapter sebelumnya… cherry terharu sekali *menitikkan air mata…*

maaf bgt kali ini cherry gak bisa balas reviewnya satu-satu, karena ni laptop boleh pinjam, ha ha ha...^_^

but, terima kasih banyak buat semua yang review chapter kemarin, tanpa kalian fic ini gak ada apa-apanya... cherry akan memperhatikan semua saran kalian n nasihat kalian semua. thank you very much... much..much...!

thanks for :

Akira Tsukiyomi, Uchiha vio-chan, Cyrax, vvvv, QRen, Vany Rama-kun, Thia Shirayuki, Midori Kumiko, Matsumoto Rika, Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan, Lady Spain, Yunna-chan, blue sakuchan, Michi-chan, ss holic, princess 2, tagusan, chincaurus, Hikari Shinju, Sky pea-chan, Valkyria Sapphire, miss-Ara-chan, sasusaku4ever, HeRy, Apple pie, me, wintter sky blossom, rika nanami, beby-chan, Seiran, Aichiruchan Phantomhive, 4ntk4-ch4n, Lucy121, Amutia Putri Amaranth, Min-Yoo, Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki, Niwa-Tori Chii, Tika, Icha d'bliberz, avrilia, Michi-chan Phantomhive626, Just Ana, Uchiha ShiniMouri, Avrilia, Nay Hatake, Barbaros, Pah, Hoshi Yamashita, Meity-chan, TeukVhie Chan-hime, & NaruHina.

sekali lagi thanks ya udah mau baca n review fic yang gak seberapa ini...ckckckckckcck ^O^

akhir kata, mohon reviewnya para reader sekalian yang baik hati...! he he he...

REVIEW PLEASE...!


	8. Chapter 8

**Naruto **Masashi Kishimoto

**My Cute Lady **Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

.

.

.

SasuSaku Fic

With

NejiSaku

Fairish by Esti Kinasih

Genre : Romance, Drama & Slight-Humor

**WARNING : **AU, OOC, Typo, alur berantakan, genre yang berubah-ubah, gaje, & segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

* * *

**Summary :**

Uchiha Sasuke, sang pangeran sekolah, meminta Sakura untuk berpura-pura jadi pacarnya. Sasuke yakin seratus persen bahwa dia tidak akan jatuh cinta pada Sakura yang biasa saja, miskin, bertubuh kecil, pendek, tapi imut-imut itu. Tapi kenapa Sasuke malah tidak rela saat Sakura mulai terpikat dengan cowok lain?

'**Apa artinya aku di matamu, Sasuke-kun? Benarkah jika sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggantikan Matsuri di hatimu?'**

'**Sakura… Lihatlah aku di sini!'**

"**Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."**

"**Apa kau sangat membenciku sehingga tidak mau melihatku sedikit pun, Sakura?"**

'**Maafkan aku, Matsuri. Aku tidak bisa kehilangan dia. Aku sayang padamu, tapi aku lebih menyayanginya. Dulu aku memang mencintaimu, tapi sekarang cintaku hanya untuk dia.'**

"**Aku menerimamu, Neji-kun. Aku mau jadi pacarmu dan akan berusaha untuk mencintaimu juga." **

'**Selamat tinggal, Sasuke-kun. Semoga kau selalu bahagia dengannya…'**

* * *

**MY CUTE LADY**

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Ruangan sederhana itu tampak sunyi walaupun ada dua orang di dalamnya. Hanya suara detik jarum jam dinding dan helaan napas gelisah seorang pria yang terdengar di sana. Moegi memperhatikan pemuda di depannya dengan seksama. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak tenang meskipun wajahnya tetap datar. Berkali-kali pemuda itu melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan jam enam sore dengan gelisah. Moegi menghela napas panjang.

"Sudahlah, Sasuke-nii. Lebih baik diminum dulu kopinya supaya kau bisa lebih tenang," ujar Moegi sambil melihat sekilas kopi pahit di atas meja yang sepertinya sudah dingin karena belum disentuh oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Moegi lalu menyunggingkan senyuman pahit. Beberapa saat kemudian tangannya meraih gelas kopi itu dan meminumnya sedikit. Lumayan!

"Tenang saja, Sakura-nee itu sudah besar. Dia tidak akan tersesat di jalan." Dengan santai Moegi menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis itu sehingga yang ditatap langsung terlonjak ngeri.

"Kau bilang tenang saja? Bagaimana aku bisa tenang kalau pacarku belum pulang dari tadi pagi. Dan yang lebih parah, sekarang dia bersama dengan si Hyuuga sialan itu!"

Moegi mengkeret gugup melihat Sasuke yang sangat marah dan terengah-engah menahan emosi. Dalam hati ia mengutuk kakaknya yang sekarang tidak tahu ada dimana. Jujur saja, ini adalah kali pertama dia melihat pacar kakaknya ini marah-marah di hadapannya. Dia sendiri kaget karena tadi siang saat baru pulang sekolah, dia mendapati Sasuke duduk di teras rumahnya. Dan Sasuke tidak beranjak dari rumahnya karena menunggu kakaknya pulang.

"Iya, iya. Aku mengerti perasaan Nii-san, tapi kan tidak sampai melototiku begitu. Seram tau!" gerutu Moegi yang mendengus kesal.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya frustasi. Kapan Sakura akan pulang? Ingin sekali ia membelai dan merengkuh gadis itu sekarang. Ia tidak sabar ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura tentang hubungannya dengan Matsuri. Seketika tubuhnya menegang kaku begitu teringat bahwa kekasihnya sedang bersama Neji sekarang. Sasuke mengepalkan jari-jarinya dengan geram.

'Hyuuga Neji! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau merebut Sakuraku!'

Tidak lama kemudian, terdengar deru mesin mobil yang sepertinya berhenti di depan rumah. Dengan cepat Sasuke melihat ke luar jendela dan melihat sebuah Ferrari hitam metalik berhenti di depan rumah Sakura. Sasuke menggeram marah dan segera berjalan cepat ke luar, Moegi mengikutinya di belakang.

Langkah Sasuke terhenti begitu menyaksikan Neji memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya. Darahnya mendidih hingga uap panasnya langsung mengalir ke ubun-ubunnya. Kesabarannya sudah melewati batas dan dia tidak bisa lagi membendung amarahnya yang semakin memuncak. Sasuke mendekati mereka dengan cepat, matanya berkilat tajam dan berbahaya.

Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kerah seragam Neji, sementara tangan kanannya mendorong Sakura menjauh. Sakura yang terkejut langsung berteriak dan hampir terjatuh kalau saja tidak ada Moegi yang menopangnya. Matanya membelalak ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang marah besar dan mencengkeram baju Neji. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Sasuke mengarahkan tinjunya ke perut Neji.

BUGH!

"Kyaaaaa…..!" Sakura dan Moegi berteriak bersamaan.

Neji terjatuh sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena terkena bogeman Sasuke. Tidak hanya sampai di situ, Sasuke kembali menariknya berdiri dan melayangkan sebuah pukulan lagi di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Tapi sepertinya Neji tidak mau kalah kali ini, dengan sigap ia menangkis tangan Sasuke yang hendak memukulnya lagi.

BUGHH!

BUGHH!

Sakura dan Moegi berteriak lagi melihat Neji yang melancarkan pukulan juga ke wajah dan perut Sasuke. Sasuke tersungkur di tanah, bibirnya berdarah. Sambil mendecih ia bangun meskipun rasa nyeri menjalari perutnya. Dengan geram ia menarik lagi kerah seragam Neji.

"Kemana kau membawa Sakura tadi? Aku sudah katakan padamu, Hyuuga. Jangan berani-berani mendekati kekasihku atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri," desisnya tepat di depan wajah Neji.

Neji hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis dan tatapan merendahkan. Sasuke semakin emosi melihatnya.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, sekali lagi kau mendekati Sakura, aku benar-benar akan menghabisimu!"

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih terlihat ketakutan. Dia melepaskan Neji dan melangkah mendekati Sakura yang gemetaran. Sasuke menarik lembut tubuh Sakura dan mendekapnya di dada bidangnya. Moegi masih terdiam memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Jangan takut, Sayang. Aku bukan marah padamu kok. Lain kali kau harus memintaku mengantarmu jika kau ingin pulang," ucap Sasuke dengan lembut sambil membelai rambut Sakura.

Tapi pelukannya pada Sakura terlepas dan sekarang gantian Neji yang menarik Sakura ke sisinya. Sasuke terbelalak, lalu sedetik kemudian amarahnya muncul lagi. Neji menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Hyuuga! Kau…berani-beraninya…"

Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan, "Sekarang kau tidak perlu lagi mengantar-jemput Sakura karena aku yang akan menggantikanmu. Kau juga tidak berhak lagi menyentuh Sakura sedikitpun. Asal kau tahu saja, saat ini aku dan Sakura sudah resmi berpacaran. Dan kau…sudah bukan kekasihnya lagi."

Sasuke terkejut setengah mati, begitu pula dengan Moegi, sementara Sakura masih diam dan belum berkata sepatah kata pun. Onyxnya terlihat tidak percaya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyuuga? Kata siapa aku bukan kekasih Sakura lagi?" suara itu terdengar sangat bergetar karena marah.

"Sakura sendiri yang mengatakan kalau kalian sudah putus. Dan satu hal lagi yang harus kau tahu, Sakura sendiri yang menerimaku. Dia memilihku! Jadi harusnya kau yang menjauhi Sakura karena dia pacarku." Neji tersenyum puas melihat ekspresi kaget yang terpancar dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke segera menatap Sakura yang menunduk. Gadis itu sangat gugup, ini sungguh bukan situasi yang diharapkannya. Di satu sisi ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke, tapi dia sudah terlanjur menerima Neji. Egois? Mungkin itu benar!

"Benarkah itu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara dingin. Sakura hanya bisa menunduk, tidak berani menjawabnya.

"…"

"Sakura, aku bertanya padamu. Katakan jika semua ucapan Neji itu bohong!"

Sakura masih menundukkan kepalanya takut. Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Neji pada Sakura dan menarik tangan Sakura.

"Ikut aku, kita harus bicara!"

Neji baru saja akan menghalangi mereka, tapi lengannya ditahan oleh Moegi. Neji menoleh ke belakang dengan kesal.

"Sebaiknya Neji-nii tidak mengganggu mereka dulu. Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan dulu masalah mereka. Percaya padaku." Moegi tersenyum meyakinkan.

Neji tampak berpikir keras, karena pada dasarnya ia orang yang bijak, ia pun membenarkan ucapan Moegi. Mungkin lebih baik Sakura menyelesaikan dulu masalahnya dengan Sasuke. Mata peraknya menatap Sasuke yang membawa Sakura ke mobilnya dan tidak berapa lama kemudian mobil itu meninggalkan mereka.

'Sakura…'

.

.

.

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke apartemennya. Tadi saat di jalan dia sudah menghubungi ponsel ayah Sakura dan mengatakan bahwa dia membawa Sakura. Sasuke sudah berjanji akan mengantar Sakura pulang jam sembilan malam. Mereka berjalan menuju kamar apartemen Sasuke dengan hening.

Sakura meremas roknya dari tadi dengan cemas. Dia takut sekali jika Sasuke sudah marah seperti itu. Sepertinya bakalan susah menyetrika roknya agar rapi kembali karena sudah sangat kusut. Mereka berdua pun tiba di apartemen Sasuke yang mewah. Sakura masih ingat bentuk apartemen itu, dia mengedarkan pandangannya. Masih sama mewahnya seperti kemarin-kemarin.

Dengan takut-takut Sakura duduk di sofa empuk di ruangan itu, sedangkan Sasuke masih berdiri menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gadis itu tidak sanggup untuk mendongakkan kepalanya. Entah cuma perasaannya saja atau memang benar, dia merasa sikap lembut Sasuke padanya tadi itu tulus tanpa ada yang mempengaruhi. Tapi dengan cepat dia menepis pikiran itu.

"Sakura…"

"…"

"Sakura, angkat kepalamu!"

"…"

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Gadis itu masih diam di tempat. Tidak bergerak atau bicara sedikitpun.

"Haruno Sakura, aku bicara padamu!"

"…"

Sakura tersentak saat jari-jari Sasuke memegang dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya dengan sangat terpaksa ia menatap mata Sasuke dan dia tertegun begitu melihat ekspresi terluka terpancar dengan jelas di mata hitam kelam itu.

"Sa-Sasu…"

"Kenapa kau tidak mau melihatku? Kau benci padaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan lirih.

"Katakan! Apa semua ucapan Neji itu benar? Kau menerimanya?"

"…"

"Jawab aku, Sakura!"

"…"

"Jawab!"

"…"

"JAWAB AKU, HARUNO SAKURA!"

Teriakan Sasuke menggema di ruangan itu, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Sakura menatap nanar pemuda itu, perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya hingga bersandar di sofa. Tubuhnya sudah berada di sudut sofa sekarang. Dan jantungnya berdegup kencang saat Sasuke mendekatinya dan memojokkannya semakin ke sudut sofa. Kedua tangan Sasuke memagari Sakura di sisi kanan dan kiri gadis itu sehingga semakin sulit bagi Sakura untuk beranjak dari sana.

"Kenapa diam saja? Jawab pertanyaanku!" nada yang sangat dingin itu semakin menakutkan bagi Sakura.

"A-aku…aku…"

"Apa benar kau menerima Neji menjadi pacarmu?" Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Matanya menatap sangat tajam kepada gadis itu.

"I-iya…" Sakura menjawab dengan gemetar.

"Dan kau bilang padanya kalau kita sudah putus?"

"I-iya…"

"Memangnya kita sudah putus?" masih dengan suara dingin pemuda itu terus meminta penjelasan dari gadis itu.

"Iya…"

"Kapan kita putus? Memangnya kapan aku memutuskanmu?"

"…"

"KAPAN AKU BILANG PUTUS, SAKURA?"

Sasuke berteriak marah tepat di depan muka Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget dan ketakutan. Air mata merebak dari kedua sudut matanya. Isak tangis mulai terdengar di telinga Sasuke dan itu benar-benar membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit. Dia tidak tega melihat wanita yang sangat dicintainya menangis karena dirinya. Tapi dia juga marah, kecewa, dan tidak habis pikir dengan gadis itu. Seenaknya saja mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa mendengar penjelasannya sedikitpun.

"Hiks…hiks…jangan ma-marah…aku ta-takut…" isakan Sakura semakin kencang.

"Bagaimana aku tidak marah, Sakura. Kau tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku sedikitpun, pergi meninggalkanku di sekolah begitu saja. Dan aku harus mendengar kalau kau malah pacaran dengan si Hyuuga itu. Tentu saja aku marah!" Sasuke berkata cukup kencang meskipun tidak sekencang tadi.

"Hiks…aku tidak butuh penjelasan apapun. Jelas-jelas kau membela Matsuri tadi. Bahkan ta-tadi malam kau tidak menghiraukanku sa-sama sekali, kau tidak mencariku kan?" dengan sedikit keberanian Sakura mengeluarkan unek-uneknya, meskipun suaranya masih terisak.

Tatapan tajam Sasuke berubah lembut, "Jadi karena hal itu kau malah menyimpulkan bahwa kita putus? Kenapa kau tidak meminta penjelasan dulu padaku?"

"Apa i-itu…hiks…penting?"

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau tidak tahu kan siapa yang menolongmu malam tadi dari preman-preman itu?"

Sakura terdiam memikirkan darimana Sasuke tahu hal itu.

"Neji-kun yang menolongku."

Sasuke tersenyum getir, emosi masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya. "Bukan. Bukan dia yang menolongmu, tapi aku. Aku yang menemukanmu pertama kali, Sakura."

Sakura membeku, emeraldnya memandang Sasuke tidak percaya.

"Tapi…aku tidak melihatmu di sana."

"Kau tidak sadar jika aku ada di belakangmu, Sakura." Sasuke tertawa sedih lalu menundukkan wajahnya.

"Apa itu benar? Jadi kau yang…" Sakura terdiam, dia sungguh tidak menyangka semua itu.

"Aku marah, Sakura. Aku marah pada Hyuuga Neji. Dia lancang sekali, sok baik di hadapanmu, padahal otaknya culas, aku sangat membenci dia. Dia benar-benar tidak punya etika." Dengan marah Sasuke menekankan setiap kata yang diucapkannya.

Mata Sakura menyipit, "Neji bukan orang seperti itu. Dia sangat baik padaku dan perhatian padaku. Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan tentang dia."

Onyx bertemu Emerald. Hitam kelam bertemu hijau cerah. Emosi bertemu emosi. Onyx itu menatap Emerald dengan sangat tajam seperti sebuah pedang yang siap menebas apapun yang ada di hadapannya.

"Kau membelanya?" suara gigi pemuda itu yang bergemeretuk terdengar.

"Ya, kau tidak pantas mengatakan Neji seperti itu. Apa kau tidak sadar dengan sikapmu sendiri?" tanpa ada rasa takut lagi gadis itu menantang pemuda di depannya yang sedang menahan amarah.

Sasuke meraih dagu Sakura, "Sikapku yang seperti apa sehingga membuat bajingan itu lebih baik di matamu?"

Sakura menepis tangan itu, "Apa kau tidak sadar hah?"

"Sadar apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa untuk membuatmu melihatku sedikit saja. Aku sangat berharap hubungan kita bukan sandiwara, tapi benar-benar pacaran. Aku selalu berdandan sebisaku agar tampil cantik di depanmu. Aku menuruti apapun kemauanmu."

"…"

"Tapi kau sama sekali tidak peduli padaku. Kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati saat kau berpura-pura mesra padaku di depan Matsuri. Kau cemburu pada Matsuri yang tidak juga memintamu kembali padanya, makanya kau menjadikanku pelarian kan?"

"…"

Air mata itu mengalir lagi dari sang emerald yang rapuh.

"Kau bersikap protektif padaku hanya karena kau tidak mau Neji mendekatiku dan membuat semua rencanamu gagal kan? Kau pikir aku ini apa hah? Aku juga manusia, aku punya perasaan!"

"…"

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak sakit hati saat semua murid di sekolah mengejekku! Mengataiku itik buruk rupa, monyet, atau apalah itu. Hiks…Kau enak karena kau semua orang memujamu seperti dewa, sementara aku? Semuanya menghinaku, jika ada apa-apa hanya aku yang dipandang rendah. Hanya aku yang disalahkan. Hanya aku yang dibilang munafik. Aku…aku…hiks…hiks…"

Keluar sudah semua beban yang ditahannya sejak dulu. Sakura meluapkan semua rasa sakit hati yang selama ini ditahannya. Sasuke terdiam memandang gadis yang dicintainya itu menangis lagi. Bagus Uchiha! Kau berhasil membuatnya seperti ini! Good job for you!

Dengan lembut ia merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Menyandarkan kepala Sakura di dadanya, lengannya semakin kokoh dan erat memeluk Sakura yang masih tersedu. Sasuke mengeluskan pipinya ke rambut gadis itu. Tidak dipedulikannya Sakura yang mencoba berontak melepaskan diri, dia malah semakin mengunci tubuh Sakura dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang…hiks…kau malah marah-marah padaku. Seharusnya aku yang marah padamu. Hiks…"

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan…"

"Kenapa hiks..kau harus repot-repot marah padaku? Kau tidak suka padaku, kenapa kau tidak bujuk saja pacarmu itu daripada harus mengurusiku?" Sakura masih mencoba berontak. Tangannya berusaha mendorong dada Sasuke tapi selalu gagal.

"Pacarku yang mana, Sakura? Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau pacarku cuma kau."

"Jangan sok bodoh! Siapa lagi kalau bukan Matsuri pujaanmu itu?" Sakura masih meronta-ronta, tapi Sasuke tidak membiarkannya lepas sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah putus dengannya sejak lama. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi padanya karena aku sudah punya Sakura."

"Bohong! Dasar pembohong!" Sakura membentak Sasuke sambil terus meronta.

"Aku tidak bohong, Sakura. Aku tidak akan memintanya kembali padaku karena aku ingin bersamamu. Percayalah!"

"Aku tidak percaya padamu! Kau tidak bisa dipercaya!"

"Kumohon percaya padaku!"

"Tidak mau, lagipula aku sudah punya Neji-kun!"

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang kaku, Sakura pun berhasil melepaskan diri darinya. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan tajam.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih dia daripada aku, hah?"

"Iya!" Sakura menantang Sasuke, ketakutannya sudah benar-benar hilang sekarang. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi diperlakukan tidak adil oleh Sasuke. Dia lelah. Meskipun hatinya sangat mencintai pemuda itu tapi Sakura tetap ingin mengakhirinya secepatnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu, Sakura? Aku dan Matsuri sudah benar-benar berakhir dan aku ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Sasuke menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Kami-sama! Semoga saja Fugaku tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan putra bungsunya ini. Memohon pada seorang gadis heh? Sungguh bukan Uchiha! Kalau sampai ia melihatnya, ditakutkan umurnya akan berlangsung pendek karena serangan jantung. Please deh, Uchiha mengemis cinta pada seorang gadis biasa seperti Haruno? Mustahil!

Tapi sepertinya semua gengsi dan harga diri seorang Uchiha yang sudah melekat pada dirinya sejak lahir, sekarang tidak ada artinya lagi bagi Sasuke. Bahkan dia tidak pernah memohon-mohon sampai seperti ini pada Matsuri. Yang ada dalam benaknya hanya satu, Haruno Sakura tidak boleh pergi darinya. Tidak boleh!

"Kau bercanda kan? Kau sudah repot-repot datang ke Konoha hanya untuk gadis itu kan? Kenapa sekarang kau malah berubah pikiran?"

"Itu karena aku bertemu denganmu." Jawab Sasuke tegas dan penuh keyakinan.

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi kalau kau bertemu dengan gadis lain yang menarik hatimu, kau juga akan melupakanku, begitu maksudmu?" Sakura semakin membuat Sasuke terpojok.

"AARRRGHHHH….Susah sekali sih bicara padamu!" Sasuke terlihat sangat frustasi sekarang. Bisa-bisanya gadis itu memutar balikkan setiap ucapannya.

"Memang begitu kan?"

"ARGHHHH…..Kau benar-benar membuatku sinting, Sakura. Pokoknya begini saja, aku tegaskan aku ingin bersamamu. Kalau nanti ada gadis yang lebih menarik darimu, aku juga akan tetap bersamamu. Aku janji. Kau tahu kan aku ini seorang Uchiha dan Uchiha tidak akan mengingkari janji."

Sakura diam, sepertinya Sasuke memang serius. Tapi dia tidak mau percaya dulu, lagipula dia kan sudah jadian dengan Neji. Dia jadi bingung sendiri, kenapa malah situasinya ribet begini? Kalau saja dia tadi tidak menerima Neji, pasti dia sudah menerima maaf Sasuke. Tapi sekarang? Huh…

Tapi bagaimanapun juga Sakura tidak ingin dicap sebagai gadis jahat. Dia sama sekali tidak bermaksud menjadikan Neji sebagai pelarian, dia juga tidak ingin apa yang pernah dirasakannya menimpa orang lain. Dia suka pada Neji karena Neji itu pria yang sangat baik, perhatian, lembut, dan perfect lah.

"Sasuke…" bisiknya lembut. Sasuke memandangnya sayu.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi sekarang aku sudah jadian dengan Neji-kun. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, dia terlalu baik padaku. Aku…" Sakura tidak sanggup lagi meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Tapi Sakura, aku belum bilang kalau kita sudah berakhir kan?" Sasuke masih mencoba membujuk Sakura dengan melontarkan alasan-alasan yang dirasakan bisa meluluhkan hati Sakura.

"Makanya sekarang aku ingin mengakhirinya."

Sasuke terbelalak, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ya, kita sudah berakhir sekarang."

"Tidak, Sakura. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan lelaki manapun mengambilmu dariku!" pemuda itu panik.

"Sasuke, apa kau lupa? Saat di café itu, kau bilang padaku jika aku menyukai pria lain maka kau tidak akan menjadi penghalangku, iya kan?"

Sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan Sakura. Perlahan dia ingat semua perkataannya tempo hari.

'**Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Jika suatu saat kau mencintai cowok lain, aku tidak akan menjadi penghalangmu.'**

Tubuh Sasuke lemas seketika, tangannya lunglai ke bawah.

…**aku tidak akan menjadi penghalangmu.**

Matanya memandang sendu gadis di depannya yang masih menunggu reaksi lain darinya.

…**aku tidak akan menjadi penghalangmu.**

SKAK MATT! Sasuke tidak tahu harus melontarkan kata-kata apa lagi agar bisa mempertahankan gadis itu. Semua alasan yang sudah ada di pikirannya tadi lenyap. Kenapa juga Sakura harus ingat kata-kata itu!

'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

.

.

.

Sebuah Ferrari hitam melesat masuk begitu gerbang dibuka oleh satpam. Mobil hitam itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah mansion mewah yang terlihat sepi. Seorang pemuda turun dari mobil dan melangkah pelan ke dalam mansion. Rambut cokelat panjangnya bergoyang seiring dengan langkah tegapnya. Ketika melewati ruang santai, dia melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menonton televisi. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya dan terus saja menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pemuda yang sedang menaiki tangga itu. Alisnya mengerut, tidak biasanya kakak sepupunya itu pulang terlambat tanpa memeberikan kabar dulu.

"Neji-nii darimana? Kok pulangnya malam sih?"

Neji berhenti sejenak lalu menoleh ke arah sepupunya. Gadis itu terpekik kaget melihat keadaan Neji.

"Ya, ampun. Kenapa bibir Nii-san berdarah? Berkelahi dengan siapa?"

Neji memutar bola matanya bosan, "Aku tidak apa-apa, Hinata. Wajar saja kalau seorang laki-laki berkelahi."

Dengan malas Neji melanjutkan langkahnya menaiki tangga, sementara Hinata mengikutinya dari belakang. Dengan cepat Hinata merogoh ponselnya di saku piyamanya. Dia mengirim pesan pada Hanabi yang saat ini berada di dapur untuk membawakan air hangat dan perlengkapan P3K.

Hinata mengikuti Neji masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dia melihat kakaknya itu sangat lelah, entah karena lukanya atau karena hal lain. Neji duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan Hinata pun mengikutinya duduk. Dengan pelan Hinata mengusap lembut bahu Neji.

"Nii-san kenapa? Berkelahi dengan siapa sih?"

Neji menghela napas berat, kedua sikunya bertumpu di pahanya. Mukanya menunduk memandang lantai keramik yang berkilau karena sinar lampu. Kedua bola matanya menekuni dengan seksama setiap pola yang ada di lantai itu. Melihat Neji yang terus menerus menghela napas panjang, Hinata semakin yakin jika pemuda itu sedang ada masalah saat ini.

"Neji-nii ada masalah kan? Kau bisa cerita padaku, tapi kalau tidak mau ya tidak apa-apa."

Helaan napas itu terdengar lagi, "Tadi aku berkelahi dengan Sasuke lagi."

"Apa? Sasuke?" Hinata tampak kaget dengan penuturan Neji.

"Iya…"

"Uh…ceritakan! Harus!"

Walaupun sedikit enggan, Neji tetap menceritakan semua kejadian tadi pada Hinata. Bisa dilihatnya reaksi Hinata yang kaget. Wajar saja, Neji merasa jika selama ini sikapnya berbeda dengan sikapnya yang dulu. Dia sadar akan hal itu, sangat sadar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini semua karena cinta!

"Jadi Nii-san sudah jadian dengan Sakura-chan?" Hinata seolah bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aa…" Neji mengangguk.

"Sasuke sudah putus dengan Sakura-chan?"

"Aa…" Neji masih mengangguk.

"Lalu tadi Sasuke memukul Nii-san dan kau balas memukulnya?"

"Aa…" Neji mengangguk lagi.

"Dan tadi Sasuke membawa Sakura-chan pergi, tapi Nii-san tidak tahu mereka kemana?"

"Aa…" Sepertinya Neji belum lelah mengangguk.

"Dan sekarang Nii-san gelisah? Panik? Khawatir?"

"Aa…" Mengangguk lagi.

"Nii-san!"

"Aa…" Neji mengangguk lagi.

"Nii-san!"

"Aa…" Mengangguk lagi.

Hinata terlihat sangat kesal dengan Neji yang sedari tadi hanya mengangguk-angguk terus. Kalau saja dia tidak ingat jika dirinya, Hyuuga Hinata, adalah gadis yang dikenal pemalu, feminim, lembut bagai putri, bersikap halus dan bertutur kata sopan, dia pasti sudah mencakar-cakar wajah Neji.

"Nii-san! Berhenti manggut-manggut seperti itu. Aa..Aa..Aa..Aa..Seperti tidak ada kata lain saja. Kau jadi mirip burung tau!" Hinata berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang di depan Neji.

Neji terdiam menatap Hinata, dia mengerutkan alisnya heran. Bagaimana bisa adik sepupunya yang manis, lemah lembut, sopan, dan feminim ini bicara dengan keras seperti itu. Neji seperti bisa melihat siluet Uzumaki Naruto di belakang Hinata. Tampaknya bukan hanya dirinya saja yang berubah karakter karena seorang Sakura, tapi Hinata juga berubah karakter karena seorang Naruto. Karena sikap Hinata tadi mirip err…si 'baka' itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan di dalam mobil itu hening dan dingin. Hening karena sedari tadi tidak ada satu bunyi pun yang terdengar di dalamnya. Dingin karena hembusan AC mobil yang di stel cukup kencang dan juga dingin karena terpengaruh oleh suasana hati kedua remaja yang saat ini sedang dingin.

Sakura menoleh takut-takut ke sampingnya, ke arah pemuda berambut raven yang menatap kosong ke depan. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sakura, hanya saja mereka masih saja bertahan di dalam mobil itu.

"Sasuke-kun…" panggilnya berbisik.

"Hn."

Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menjawab sangat singkat. Dia menoleh ke arah gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, dia melihat kekasihnya- atau lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih- yang menundukkan wajah ke bawah. Sasuke menatap datar, memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh makhluk imut di sampingnya.

Miris! Baru sekarang dia mengakui jika gadis itu memang cantik dan imut. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika ia akan jatuh cinta pada gadis itu. Memang dari awal dia sudah merasa jika gadis itu berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Tapi tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya jika ia sampai mencintainya. Tidak! Sepertinya kata 'mencintai' saja tidak cukup untuk mewakili perasaannya sekarang.

Ia baru menyadari bahwa gadis itu sangat berarti untuknya. Ia membutuhkan Sakura, ia bergantung pada Sakura, dan ia tidak mau kehilangan Sakura. Tapi penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat kan? Dia menyesal karena tidak bisa mempertahankan gadis itu agar tetap di sisinya. Kenapa dia harus kehilangan Sakura di saat rasa cintanya benar-benar membuncah tinggi, di saat ia harus mengalami insomnia karena terus memikirkannya setiap malam, dan di saat dia benar-benar ingin bersama Sakura.

Terlambat heh? Kenapa semuanya mesti terlambat? Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat. Gadis itu sudah bukan miliknya lagi. Tapi…benarkah semua itu sudah terlambat? Kalau seorang Hyuuga Neji saja bisa melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan Sakura, kenapa dia tidak bisa? Bingo!

"Sakura…" panggilnya pelan.

"I-iya." Sakura masih belum mau mengangkat kepalanya.

"Maafkan aku, Sayang!"

Sakura kaget dengan pernyataan itu. Uchiha minta maaf? Dan apa-apaan panggilan 'Sayang' itu? Perlahan ia mendongak memandang Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

DEG!

Selalu saja seperti ini! Jantungnya selalu seperti ini jika memandang onyx yang kelam itu. Pada saat onyx itu tajam saja dia berdebar-debar, apalagi sekarang di saat onyx kelam itu menatapnya lembut. Sungguh pesona seorang Uchiha memang luar biasa! Dan panggilan itu, 'SAYANG?'

"Eh? Untuk apa kau minta maaf?" tanyanya bingung.

"Untuk yang tadi, aku sudah marah-marah padamu. Dan untuk semua yang sudah aku lakukan terhadapmu. Maaf ya…"

"Iya."

"Dan aku juga mau minta maaf untuk satu hal lagi." Nada suara Sasuke rendah dan terdengar serius.

"Untuk apa?" Sakura jadi cemas lagi melihatnya serius seperti itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum keyakinan. Dia Uchiha bukan? Dan seorang Uchiha pantang untuk menyerah semudah itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena setelah ini aku…tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu."

Sakura bengong di tempatnya. Apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu apa?" Sakura tidak mengerti arah perkataan Sasuke tadi.

Sasuke mengalihkan lagi tatapannya ke Sakura. Tangannya terulur ke depan dan membelai lembut pipi ranum yang montok itu. Sakura sedikit berjengit ketika kulit tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipinya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah mau melepaskanmu dan membiarkanmu bersama Neji."

Mata Sakura membulat lebar, "Eh?"

Tangan Sasuke mulai menelusuri wajah Sakura hingga ke dagu. Setelah itu dia menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi gadis itu.

"Mungkin aku harus belajar dari Hyuuga itu. Dia tidak pernah mau menyerah meskipun kau itu pacarku. Dan sekarang, aku pun tidak mau menyerah meskipun kau sudah pacaran dengannya sekarang. Aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali, Sakura."

Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa sekarang. Lidahnya kelu sekali, perasaannya berkecamuk. Apa lagi ini? Kenapa Tuhan senang sekali mempermainkannya seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah mengharapkan situasi seperti ini, meskipun hatinya terasa sedikit senang mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Tapi rasa bingung mendominasinya sehingga mengalahkan rasa senang itu.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah segampang itu. Kau pasti akan kembali lagi padaku, Sakura. Because you are mine." Sakura tertegun mendengarnya, ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"Sekarang, masuklah ke rumahmu dan istirahat. Nanti kau sakit."

Setelah berkata demikian, Sasuke turun dari mobilnya dan menarik Sakura turun dengan lembut. Dia mengantarkan Sakura hingga masuk ke rumah. Setelah berpamitan dengan Yamato, dia pun pulang ke apartemennya sambil terus tersenyum. Tekadnya sudah bulat, dia akan terus mempertahankan Sakura, apapun akan ia lakukan agar Sakura kembali lagi ke pelukannya. Memangnya cuma Hyuuga Neji yang bisa melakukannya?

"Aku akan merebutmu lagi…" senyumnya semakin lebar, "…my cute lady."

.

.

.

.

.

Ranjang itu berderit lagi, sepertinya makhluk yang berada di atasnya sedang dalam kegelisahan. Neji menutup matanya dan mencoba untuk tidur, tapi rasa kantuk itu sama sekali tidak datang. Dengan sekali hentakan kesal, ia menendang selimutnya hingga jatuh ke lantai. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Pikirannya tidak tenang karena gadis itu, gadis yang tadi sore telah resmi sebagai kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa meskipun sekarang Sakura telah jadi miliknya, hatinya tidak bisa tenang. Memang perasaan bahagia itu ada, sangat malah! Tapi tetap saja di relung hatinya, rasa takut dan cemas juga melandanya. Dia takut kehilangan Sakura, takut apabila Uchiha Sasuke akan merebut kembali Sakura darinya. Karena bagaimanapun juga, Sakura mencintai Sasuke dan masih belum bisa mencintainya.

Neji menghempaskan bantal gulingnya kasar. Dia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Kesal karena betapa pun sempurna dirinya, dia tidak bisa menaklukkan hati gadis itu. Apa lagi kurangnya ia? Tampan iya, keren iya, pintar iya, kaya iya, baik iya, pokoknya semuanya ia punya. Jadi apalagi? Dia tidak kalah keren kok dengan Uchiha itu.

Well, sepertinya satu hal lagi yang belum diketahui oleh siapapun, termasuk Hinata ataupun Hizashi, bahwa seorang Hyuuga Neji juga orang yang 'narsis'. He he…

Neji menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan. Lalu dia menarik lagi selimutnya dan segera menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut, berharap rasa kantuk akan datang. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengenyahkan rasa cemasnya.

"Satu domba melompati pagar, dua domba melompati pagar, tiga domba melompati pagar, empat domba melompati pagar…"

Akhirnya setelah menghitung 'domba melompati pagar' hingga hampir empat puluh kali, ia pun terlelap ke alam mimpinya.

0My_Cute_Lady0

KRIEEEET

Pintu itu berderit saat seseorang mendorongnya. Dari balik pintu keluarlah seorang pemuda jangkung dan berambut raven. Rambutnya berkibaran tertiup angin yang berhembus kencang di tempat itu. Wajar saja, tempatnya berdiri sekarang adalah atap sekolah dimana angin selalu berhembus lebih kencang dibandingkan tempat lainnya di sekolah ini.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitarnya, mencari seseorang yang mempunyai janji bersamanya pagi ini. Dan penjelajahan matanya berhenti tepat di kanannya. Sesosok pemuda jangkung sepertinya terlihat tenang bersandar di kawat pembatas atap sekolah, matanya terpejam seolah tertidur, sementara kedua tangan kekarnya bersedekap di depan dada.

Pemuda itu membuka matanya tatkala merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Begitu ia membuka mata, bola peraknya bersirobok dengan onyx yang pekat namun tajam. Senyum tipis tersungging di wajah tampannya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit, Uchiha Sasuke," ia memandang datar pemuda yang menghentikan langkah tepat di hadapannya itu.

Sasuke mendengus, "Katakan saja apa maumu, Hyuuga! Aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku terlalu banyak untuk meladenimu."

"Kau galak sekali sih. Pantas saja Sakura terlihat strees selama jadi pacarmu." Neji sama sekali tidak menghilangkan nada sinis dalam kata-katanya.

Onyx itu berkilat marah, "Jangan sok menilaiku, kau tidak tahu siapa aku. Lebih baik kau langsung saja katakan apa maumu!"

Neji tertawa kecil, "Sepertinya kau memang bukan tipe penyabar ya."

"…"

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kau tahu kan jika aku sekarang sudah resmi menjadi kekasih Sakura?"

"Cih!"

"Aku yakin kau cukup punya harga diri untuk tidak jadi penghalang hubungan kami, Sasuke."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras mendengar kalimat tajam dan dingin yang dilontarkan rivalnya itu. Dadanya bergemuruh hebat, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghabisi Neji sekarang.

"Kau seharusnya bercermin dulu sebelum mengatakan itu padaku, Neji. Bukankah kau yang menjadi penghancur hubungan aku dan Sakura?" Neji bisa mendengar suara itu bergetar.

"Bukan aku yang menghancurkannya, tapi kau sendiri yang menghancurkan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Neji?"

Neji berusaha tenang, tidak baik bukan jika masalah seperti ini dibicarakan dengan emosi? Dia mengambil napas panjang sebelum akhirnya bicara lagi.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Sakura. Aku tahu semuanya." Neji menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata 'semuanya'.

Sasuke tercekat, tubuhnya langsung membatu, raut cemas tampak jelas di matanya meskipun wajahnya masih datar. Neji tahu semuanya?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Neji mendekati Sasuke perlahan dan menatap pemuda itu tajam. Sasuke semakin cemas melihat tatapan marah yang tersirat dari mata keperakan Neji. Selama beberapa detik mereka bertatapan. Hening. Hanya hembusan angin pagi yang menimbulkan suara di tengah keheningan itu.

"Aku tahu, Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura bukan pacarmu yang sesungguhnya kan?"  
kalimat itu mengalir pelan dari bibir Neji.

Mata Sasuke membulat lebar, tubuhnya gemetar, dan rasa cemasnya berganti menjadi rasa marah yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau hanya memanfaatkan Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan mantan kekasihmu kembali."

"…"

"Dan setelah kau berhasil mendapatkan mantan kekasihmu itu, maka kau pasti akan mencampakkan Sakura. Kau benar-benar egois, Uchiha. Memanfaatkan seorang gadis polos seperti Sakura hanya untuk mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan." Neji mendesis geram tepat di depan wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

"…"

"Dan saat dia ingin mencari kebahagiaannya sendiri, kau malah mencoba menghalanginya. Apa memang itu yang kau inginkan? Kau…"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuh Neji tertarik lebih mendekat ke arah Sasuke karena Sasuke mencengkeram kerah seragamnya. Neji sebenarnya terkejut melihat Sasuke yang sangat marah, tapi rasa terkejut itu tersembunyi dengan baik di balik topeng datarnya.

"Tutup mulutmu, Hyuuga! Atau perlu aku yang menutup mulut lancangmu itu?" Sasuke berbisik rendah di telinga Neji.

"Heh! Kenapa denganmu, Sasuke? Apa aku salah bicara? Aku rasa semua yang kukatakan itu memang benar kan?" dengan nada mengejek Neji membalas ancaman pemuda yang tengah kalap itu.

Sasuke menghempaskan tubuh Neji hingga menubruk kawat pembatas. Sepertinya ia berusaha meredam amarahnya. Marah terus menerus tidak baik untuknya bukan? Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Sasuke memang cenderung lebih pemarah, dia menyadari itu. Dan penyebab semua itu karena seorang gadis imut yang selama tiga bulan ini selalu ada di sisinya. Baru tiga bulan tapi sudah sebesar ini pengaruhnya bagi Uchiha bungsu ini.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Sasuke tersenyum sinis pada Neji.

"Ya, kau benar. Awalnya aku memang hanya memanfaatkan Sakura untuk mendapatkan Matsuri kembali. Aku pikir dia gadis yang berbeda dengan gadis yang lainnya. Aku hanya menggunakannya sebagai alat untuk mencapai apa yang ku inginkan, yaitu membuat Matsuri cemburu padaku dan memintaku untuk kembali."

"…"

"Kau benar, Neji. Aku memang egois, jahat, tidak punya perasaan, dan selalu seenaknya pada Sakura. Semua yang kau katakan itu benar. Tapi perlu kukatakan padamu, mungkin kau merasa bahwa kau tahu semuanya. Tapi ada satu hal yang kau tidak tahu."

Neji terdiam melihat tatapan tajam itu perlahan mencair dan melembut. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pemuda itu.

"Satu hal yang kau tidak tahu, Hyuuga Neji."

"…"

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Seiring dengan seringnya kami bersama-sama, perasaanku padanya berubah. Aku cemburu melihat kau selalu mendekatinya, aku marah saat kau terlihat akrab dengannya. Aku tidak bisa terima jika ada lelaki manapun yang berani mendekatinya."

"…"

"Aku mencintainya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Neji tertegun melihat raut ketegasan di wajah itu, raut yang menunjukkan tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun. Sejujurnya, hatinya takut mendengar pengakuan seorang Sasuke yang terang-terangan memploklamirkan bahwa ia mencintai Sakura. Sakura…gadis pujaannya.

Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini Neji merasakan takut pada sesuatu. Ia takut Sakura akan lepas darinya karena ia juga tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadap Sasuke. Ia takut jika gadis itu meninggalkannya dan kembali pada Sasuke.

Keheningan di antara mereka dipecahkan oleh bel masuk yang berbunyi nyaring. Sasuke berbalik menjauh dari Neji dan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Baru saja ia akan membuka pintu, suara Neji menghentikannya.

"Bagaimanapun kau mencintainya, dia bukan milikmu lagi. Dia memilihku, Sasuke. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau merebutnya dariku."

Sasuke menyeringai, "Kita lihat saja nanti. Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah segampang itu. Cepat atau lambat, dia akan kembali ke pelukanku."

Neji balas menyeringai, "Aa. Aku juga tidak menyerah, aku akan mempertahankannya. Tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengambilnya dariku."

"So…" Sasuke melihat Neji dari sudut matanya, tapi tetap tidak membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Pertarungan kita dimulai…" Neji mengepalkan tangannya.

Sasuke terdiam sejenakk, lalu menyeringai tipis. Kemudian ia membuka pintu dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

'Ya…pertarungan kita baru saja dimulai…'

Hanya karena seorang gadis, dua orang pria rela berkompetisi untuk memenangkan hati gadis itu. Mengenyahkan harga diri dan marga kehormatan masing-masing, mereka berdua rela mempertaruhkan segalanya demi gadis itu. Hanya untuk seorang Haruno Sakura!

Well, pepatah yang mengatakan cinta itu gila, cinta itu buta, ternyata ada benarnya juga.

.

.

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk jus apelnya dengan sedotan tanpa ada niat sedikitpun untuk meminumnya. Pikirannya menerawang pada kata-kata Sasuke malam tadi. Sasuke yang marah-marah padanya, juga Sasuke yang membuat hatinya bingung. Setahunya Sasuke itu kan mencintai Matsuri dan ingin agar gadis itu kembali padanya. Mengingat itu hatinya berdesir nyeri. Tapi kenapa dengan mudahnya Sasuke mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu mencintainya.

Sakura sangat yakin, Sasuke mengatakan itu pasti karena dia tidak semua rencananya berantakan mengingat Matsuri belum menjadi kekasih Sasuke lagi. Sakura jadi geram pada 'cowok kutub' itu, apa maunya sebenarnya?

Memangnya tidak boleh ia mencari pemuda lain yang menjanjikan seperti Neji? Memangnya hanya Sasuke yang berhak bahagia? Sakura tanpa sadar meremas-remas sedotan yang dipegangnya.

SREET

"Aw! Sakit, Ino-pig!" Teriakan Sakura menggelegar di kantin sekolah itu.

Ino hanya mendengus kesal, "Kau kenapa, Jidat? Dari tadi sepertinya jusmu tidak diminum sama sekali. Kau ada masalah ya?"

Sakura mengelus rambutnya yang ditarik oleh Ino tadi.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Dari tadi kau melamun." Kata seorang temannya lagi yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, Hinata.

"Huh, aku bingung." Sakura meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Hinata tersenyum maklum, dia tahu apa yang membuat sahabatnya itu bingung. Pasti gara-gara Sasuke dan Neji. Dia tahu posisi Sakura sekarang cukup sulit. Berada dia antara dua pria itu sama sekali tidak enak. Apalagi sampai menyebabkan kedua pria itu berkelahi.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Mau bagaimana lagi coba? Kau sudah terlanjur menerima Neji dan putus dari Sasuke. Pokoknya kau jalani saja, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ino mencoba menenangkan sahabat pink-nya itu.

"Kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu, kau tidak mengerti apa yang aku rasakan. Masalahnya tidak sesepele itu. Coba pikir!" Ino dan Hinata mendekat ke arah Sakura untuk menyikmak baik-baik perkataan gadis itu.

"Kalau sampai seisi sekolah tahu aku jadian dengan Neji, matilah aku! Aku bisa jadi bulan-bulanan fans girl 'cowok kutub' itu." Sakura meremas rambutnya.

Ino dan Hinata mengangguk-angguk mengerti, mereka membenarkan ucapan Sakura. Jika ini diketahui oleh satu orang saja, masalahnya bisa tambah gawat. Sakura bisa dikecam habis-habisan, terutama oleh Karin. Mereka juga tidak mau jika sahabat mereka sampai dibenci oleh fans girl Sasuke dan Neji, meskipun sebelumnya memang Sakura sudah dapat kecaman di mana-mana.

"Aku mengerti, Sakura-chan. Kau sabar ya, pasti akan ada jalan keluarnya." Hinata tersenyum tulus pada Sakura.

"Huuh, kalian enak sih. Ino sudah aman pacaran dengan Shikamaru dan kau, Hinata, sudah aman dengan si baka Naruto itu. Lah aku? Mending aku pacaran sama Lee atau Kiba saja sekalian, daripada dapat ultimatum terus." Jawab Sakura asal.

Ino mendelik, "Kau sungguhan mau pacaran dengan Rock Lee? Ya sudah, putuskan saja Neji dan jauhi Sasuke lalu kau jadian dengan si kepala mangkok itu. Beres!"

Dan sebuah tatapan menusuk ala Haruno pun melayang ke arah Ino. Gadis itu merinding melihat tatapan itu. Sepertinya lama bergaul dengan si Uchiha membuat Sakura makin ahli dalam hal deathglare men-deathglare. Hinata terkikik pelan melihat kedua sahabat konyolnya ini.

"Hello, nona-nona yang terhormat!"

Sebuah suara genit dan manis yang dibuat-buat mengalihkan perhatian tiga sekawan itu. Mereka serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Karin.

Sakura meniup-niup poninya dengan malas, Ino pura-pura sibuk dengan unagi-nya, dan Hinata langsung membuka-buka bukunya. Di belakang Karin menyusul dua bawahannya, Shion sang 'Patih Monyet' dan Tayuya sang 'Senopati Monyet'. Lengkap sudah 'Trio Monyet' itu.

"Ada apa?" Sakura bertanya bosan, masih meniup-niup poni pink-nya.

Karin dan teman-temannya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong di depan meja mereka. Ino and Sakura mendelik tidak suka, sementara Hinata cuek-cuek bebek. Karin memasang senyuman yang teramat sangat manis yang membuat Sakura dan Ino ingin muntah rasanya.

"Jangan galak begitu dong, aku kan cuma ingin ngobrol denganmu, Nona Uchiha, atau bisa kupanggil Nona Hyuuga?"

GLEK!

Sakura menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah mendengar ucapan Karin. Dilihatnya Karin yang masih tersenyum manis. Jangan-jangan Karin tahu? Matilah dia!

"Kau bicara apa sih?" tanya Sakura ketus, padahal dia mencoba menutupi rasa gugupnya. Ino dan Hinata juga sama gugupnya dengan Sakura.

"Bicara apa? Aku bicara apa ya? Teman-teman, aku bicara apa sih?" katanya genit sambil bertanya pada Shion dan Tayuya.

"Apa saja boleh!" jawab Tayuya terkekeh, Shion hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Jangan bertele-tele, Monkey Queen! Kau membuatku muak!" Sakura membentak Karin yang masih tertawa-tawa dengan teman-temannya.

"Ha ha, kau takut ya? Asal kau tahu saja ya, kemarin aku melihatmu di taman dekat Distrik Lampu Merah bersama Neji sampai sore. Kalian romantis sekali ya, pakai acara peluk-pelukan." Karin tersenyum puas melihat raut muka Sakura yang pucat.

"…"

"Aha! Aku tahu sekarang, kau selingkuh ya dengan Neji? Ck ck ck, dasar gadis tidak tahu malu. Kau itu beruntung mendapatkan Sasuke, sangat malah, tapi bisa-bisanya kau mengkhianati Sasuke seperti itu. Kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu terima kasih." Senyum Karin berganti dengan seringai sinis.

BRAAK

Seisi kantin itu mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah enam gadis itu. Ino tampak kesal dengan Karin, dia menggerebak meja dengan keras. Dia tidak terima jika sahabatnya dihina seperti itu. Hinata ikut berdiri dan memegangi lengan Ino.

"Jaga ucapanmu, nona sok tahu! Kau pikir kau itu siapa sehingga berani mencaci orang seperti itu?"

Hening.

Karin berdiri dari duduknya dan berpose menantang Ino. Senyum sinis terus terkembang di wajahnya yang sebenarnya cantik itu.

"Aku tidak bicara padamu, Yamanaka! Ini urusanku dengan Sakura, bukan denganmu!"

"Sakura sahabatku, berani kau menghinanya, berarti kau juga menghinaku!"

"So what? Kau itu jangan seenaknya mencampuri urusan orang lain, sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan? Dengar ya, Sakura ini sudah melukai perasaan Sasuke-kun. Artinya dia juga melukai perasaan kami para pemuja setia Sasuke-kun. Bisa-bisanya dia bermesraan dengan Neji, sementara Sasuke berlari-lari dengan panik mencarinya di sekolah. Gadis macam apa dia?"

"…"

Sakura terkejut dengan kalimat terakhir Karin. Sasuke mencarinya dengan panik kemarin?

Karin kemudian mengeraskan suaranya supaya semua yang ada di kantin itu mendengarnya.

"Kalau kalian tidak percaya, kalian bisa tanyakan pada sahabat kalian itu, Hinata." Karin menunjuk Hinata dengan telunjuknya.

Perhatian Ino dan Sakura, serta semua yang ada di kantin beralih pada Hinata. Hinata gugup dan panik, dia tidak terbiasa jadi pusat perhatian seperti ini. Dengan gugup ia menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Asal kalian tahu, teman-teman. Kemarin sore aku melihat Sakura dan Neji berpelukan di taman, mesra sekali. Aku berani jamin bahwa yang kulihat itu memang mereka berdua. Sekarang kalian tahu bukan siapa Sakura sebenarnya? Kita boleh diam saja saat Sakura berpacaran dengan Sasuke kita, tapi kali ini apa kalian diam saja melihat Sasuke kita disakiti seperti itu?" Karin mulai memprovokasi seisi kantin.

Ini konyol! Pikir Sakura. Mereka semua konyol sekali, sangat mengidolakan Sasuke hingga seperti ini. Karin jadi mirip provokator demonstran di depan gedung-gedung parlemenn atau di kantor-kantor pemerintah. What a foolish her!

Murid-murid di kantin, terutama perempuan dan fans Uchiha Sasuke mulai berbisik-bisik. Ino yang geram langsung saja menarik Hinata dan Sakura pergi dari kantin. Karin dan anak buahnya tertawa-tawa girang.

"Ha ha ha. Hei, Sakura. Semalam aku mimpi lho, mimpi menendang bokongmu. Ha ha ha…" Karin tertawa lagi diikuti tawa kedua komplotannya.

Sakura berhenti dan menoleh pada Karin.

"Begitu ya? Pantas saja semalam aku mimpi bokongku ditendang monyet gila. Ternyata itu kamu ya?"

Dengan melempar senyuman puas, Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata meninggalkan kantin. Sementara Karin terdiam mencerna ucapan terakhir Sakura.

"AWAS KAU JIDAT LEBAR! KAU MENYEBALKAN!"

Karin melihat ke kiri-kanan, Shion dan Tayuya terkikik.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa? Lucu?" Bentak Karin dengan emosi.

Langsung saja Shion dan Tayuya diam dan mundur selangkah menjauhi Karin. Tiba-tiba handphone Karin yang ada di saku bajunya bergetar. Karin yang masih kesal langsung merogoh handphone-nya.

"Halo, ada apa?"

Karin terdiam sejenak karena orang yang meneleponnya tampaknya mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ya ya ya, kau tenang saja. Aku pasti akan membuat Haruno itu stres di sekolah ini."

Karin diam lagi.

"Oke, kau tenang saja. Semua orang di sekolah ini akan membencinya, kau terima beres saja. Ya ya ya…"

Orang di seberang telepon berbicara lagi.

"Baiklah, akan ku buat Sakura jadi bahan kecaman di sekolah. Kau tenang saja, asalkan jangan lupa bayaranku. Oke. Ya. Bye bye…Matsuri!"

Sambungan telepon pun putus, Karin menyeringai licik mengingat apa yang dilakukannya terhadap gadis pink itu.

"Ha ha…beres semua. Membuat Sakura hampir diperkosa preman-preman itu, beres. Membuat Sakura dibenci oleh fans girl Sasuke-kun, tinggal sedikit lagi. He he he…"

Di belakangnya, Shion dan Tayuya ikut menyeringai seperti Karin. Ternyata mereka juga ikut ambil bagian dalam rencana Karin dan juga…Matsuri.

.

.

.

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

.

.

.

.

Desas-desus tentang keributan di kantin sekolah saat istirahat tadi ternyata menyebar dengan cepat seperti wabah. Belum ada satu jam setelah kejadian itu, tapi hampir semua murid sudah mengetahui hal itu. Tentu saja hal itu juga sampai ke telinga Sasuke dan Neji. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya di hari yang sama, mereka bertemu lagi untuk membahas masalah itu. Kali ini bukan di atap sekolah, tapi di belakang toilet pria yang sepi.

"Kau sudah dengar berita itu kan?" tanya Sasuke datar.

"Aa."

"Jadi, apa kita harus membiarkan Sakura jadi bulan-bulanan seperti itu? Aku yakin tidak lama lagi pasti fans girl-ku akan mengecam Sakura."

Neji mendengus, "Walaupun ucapanmu itu terlalu percaya diri, tapi aku mengakuinya. Itu benar. Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Sasuke menampilkan senyum licik yang membuat perasaan Neji jadi tidak enak.

"Aku punya saran untukmu, Hyuuga."

"Apa?" Neji tetap bertanya meskipun firasatnya mengatakan saran itu bukanlah saran yang baik untuknya.

"Biarkan Sakura tetap menjadi pacarku."

"Apa?" kali ini Neji tak mampu menyembunyikan kekagetannya.

"Maksudku, kau boleh saja berstatus sebagai kekasihnya di luar, tapi di sekolah, biarkan semua orang menganggap Sakura itu kekasihku. Dengan begitu, Sakura akan bebas dari ancaman dan ejekan fans girl-ku. Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Ini demi Sakura. Kau mencintainya bukan? Jadi apa kau ingin melihat dia dipermalukan, diejek, dikecam oleh murid-murid perempuan di sini?"

Neji diam, dia sudah tahu sejak tadi, pasti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan Sasuke. Dan tebakannya tidak salah. Sekarang dia harus bagaimana? Dia ingin sekali bersama Sakura, tapi dengan begitu maka Sakura pasti tertekan oleh perlakuan penggemar Sasuke. Sial! Tidak disangkanya Uchiha satu itu benar-benar pintar memanfaatkan peluang.

"Bagaimana, Neji?"

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat dilihatnya Neji mengangguk pasrah. Langkah pertama sukses, sedikit lagi dia pasti akan mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Neji tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa karena dia sangat mencintai Sakura. Neji pasti tidak mau melihat Sakura tertekan. Uchiha memang pintar. Memanfaatkan cinta orang lain demi memperjuangkan cintanya sendiri.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau sampai mereka tahu aku dan Sakura sudah putus dan dia sudah jadian denganmu, Sakura pasti dianggap buruk di mata mereka. Walaupun dia tidak bersalah sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke girang karena dengan begitu, dia akan menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak lagi dengan Sakura.

"Terserah. Tapi yang jelas, Sakura itu kekasihku sekarang." Neji menatap pemuda itu tajam dan mengancam.

Sasuke tersenyum puas dan menepuk bahu Neji pelan. Setelah itu dia bergegas keluar dari toilet dan masuk ke kelasnya. Neji masih di tempatnya berdiri, hatinya kesal sekali, dia harus rela melihat Sakura berduaan dengan Sasuke di sekolah sementara ia hanya bisa melihat Sakura dari jauh. Benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati.

BUUK

Neji melayangkan pukulannya ke dinding, bisa dilihat cat dinding itu mengelupas akibat tinju Neji. Napasnya memburu, dadanya sesak, memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya kalang kabut begini, apalagi harus melihatnya langsung. Percuma saja dia berstatus sebagai pacar gadis itu apabila dia tidak bisa bersama Sakura, malah harus menguatkan diri melihat gadisnya bersama-sama mantan kekasihnya.

'Sial! Sial! Sial! Uchiha sialan!'

.

.

.

.

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

.

.

Sakura menatap keluar jendela kelasnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sepertinya kejadian memalukan di kantin tadi cukup membuatnya resah dan tertekan. Dia yang sebelum ini hanya seorang gadis biasa yang sama sekali tidak populer di sekolahnya, kini tidak ada satu orang pun yang tidak tahu siapa dia. Enak jika dia terkenal karena prestasi, lah ini? Dia malah terkenal karena skandal-skandal heboh yang dibuatnya. Well, bukan dia sih yang membuat skandal itu. Dia hanya korban dalam masalah ini.

Tapi karena tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu masalah apa yang terjadi padanya, semua orang menganggapnya jelek dan gadis pengkhianat. Seandainya saja orang-orang itu tahu. Memang, yang namanya manusia apalagi yang hatinya diliputi rasa iri, pasti dengan mudah menemukan kejelekan dan keburukan orang lain, padahal mereka tidak menyadari keburukan mereka sendiri.

Sakura menghela napas berat, saat ini di kelasnya sedang gaduh karena Kakashi-sensei tidak masuk. Sakura melirik bangku di sebelahnya, Sasuke belum masuk kelas dari tadi. Sakura sedikit lega karenanya, dia masih belum siap untuk bertemu Sasuke sekarang. Tadi pagi hingga istirahat Sasuke belum masuk kelas karena ada kegiatan klub sepak bola. Dia juga belum bertemu Neji hari ini, entah kenapa dia juga merasa tidak siap bertemu pemuda itu.

Suasana gaduh di kelas mendadak berhenti, Sakura langsung melihat ke pintu kelas dan sedikit kaget. Sasuke memasuki kelas dengan gayanya yang biasa, matanya tak pernah lepas menatap gadis pink itu. Kemudian Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura. Keadaan kelas yang sempat hening sekarang gaduh lagi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan sudut matanya takut-takut. Dia salah tingkah lagi. Dalam hati ia merutuki Sasuke, bisa-bisanya pria itu masuk sementara Sakura berharap tidak bertemu dengannya hari ini.

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke memanggilnya, tapi dia masih tidak mau memandang Sasuke. Dia hanya meremas jari-jarinya gugup.

"Nanti kau pulang bersamaku."

Barulah Sakura berani memandang pemuda itu, dahinya berkerut. Pulang bersama Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap intens kedua bola zamrud yang bingung. "Tidak hanya pulang sekolah, kau juga harus ke sekolah bersamaku. Selama kau di sekolah, kau harus terus bersamaku. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat Neji, hanya jika di luar sekolah kau boleh bersama dia. Itu pun kalian tidak boleh terlihat bersama di tempat umum. Mengerti?"

Sakura sukses terpana dengan perkataan Sasuke. Apa-apaan 'cowok kutub' itu? Dalam hati Sasuke menyeringai dan menertawakan Neji. Kalau begini kan dia tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama Sakura. Sasuke, Sasuke, kau memang jenius!

"Lho, kenapa begitu?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka dekat-dekat denganku? Kau lebih suka dekat dengan Neji?"

Sakura gelagapan melihat tatapan tajam Sasuke. Sial! Meskipun sudah tiga bulan dia bersama Sasuke, dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan tatapan iblis itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu m-maksudku. Aku bingung kenapa kau melarangku dekat-dekat Neji? Kita kan sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi."

Oh, good! Sakura bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya tercekat di kalimat akhir. Bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke dapat menangkap nada sedih saat Sakura mengucapkannya.

"Aku tahu kau bodoh, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sebodoh ini." Sasuke berkata datar tanpa tahu akibatnya.

"…"

"…"

"Kau bilang aku bodoh?" geram Sakura tertahan.

Mendadak wajah Sasuke memucat, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat Sakura seseram ini. Susah payah ia meneguk liurnya yang nyangkut di tenggorokan. Tapi namanya juga Uchiha, dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan semuanya di balik wajah dinginnya.

"Maksudku, kau tidak bodoh kok. Aku melakukan itu karena ingin melindungimu dari fansgirl-ku, itu saja kok. Lagipula Neji juga sudah setuju." Luar biasa datar suara itu, padahal dalam hati ia cukup takut.

Kemarahan Sakura mencair dan Sasuke lega karenanya.

'Benarkah Neji-kun sudah setuju?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn."

"Kau tidak punya maksud lain kan?" Sakura bertanya curiga.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Tentu saja aku punya maksud lain."

"Eh?"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu dan membiarkan Neji merebutmu."

"Apa?"

"Kau ingin bukti bukan bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Kau tenang saja, akan ku buktikan semua itu sampai kau percaya padaku."

Sakura mematung di tempat memandang Sasuke yang sudah duduk membelakanginya dan mulai ngobrol dengan Suigetsu. Hatinya bergejolak bahagia, dia tidak bermimpi kan? Barusan Sasuke mengatakannya. Aduh…Kenapa jadi ribet seperti ini? Di saat dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Neji, kenapa Sasuke membalas cintanya? Dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan Neji yang sudah sangat baik padanya, dia tidak tega.

Lalu sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya?

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Huaaaaaaaaa…

Gomen..gomen…gomen…gomen….gomen…*membungkuk-bungkuk di hadapan reader sekalian*, saya tahu saya sangat mengecewakan *Siapa juga yang kecwa* Plak…XD

Cherry sadar fic ini terlantar sebulan lebih, maafkanlah para reader yang baik hati sekalian..

Cherry benar-benar gak ada waktu, jadwal kuliah tambah padat aja…mana banyak tugas dan yah, cherry pulangnya malam terus hampir setiap hari… nyampe di kos, ngantuk, tidur deh… mana laptop cherry kena virus, pusing banget…

Cherry minta maaf lagi jika chapter ini gak sesuai dengan harapan para reader sekalian, atau feel-nya kurang? Banyak typo? Membosankan? Atau garing banget? Aduh… kalau emang kayak gitu, reader sekalian bilang aja ya ama cherry, gak apa-apa kok. Cherry menerima flame dengan lapang dada, tpi jngn terlalu kejam ya..heheehe…^_^

Cherry merasa chapter" sebelumnya itu terlalu Hurt/Comfort ya, makanya chapter ini cherry buat lebih ringan. Sebenarnya chap ini bukan puncak konfliknya kok, hanya untuk memperjelas dan sbg pengantar menuju konfliknya.

Sebenernya chapter ini cherry ketik kilat malam tadi, berhubung senin nanti cherry dah UTS hari pertama, yah cherry gak mau fic ini terlantar gitu aja.. seenggaknya di update walaupun gak memuaskan sama sekali dan banyak kekurangan di sana-sini, entah itu alurnya, feel-nya, atau ceritanya….

Gomen ya buat yg udah nunggu,,,,

Eh ya, kyknya untuk chapter 9 nya, diupdate agak lama deh, soalnya cherry UTS *kyak chap ini gak lama aja..Bugh…XD*

Yah, tapi kan seenggaknya cherry dah ngasih tau dulu, chap 1 ampe 6 kan diupdate agak cepet karena cherry belum sibuk' bgt…

Oh, buat Neji n Sasuke di sini OOC bgt gak sih? Trus cherry mau minta pendpat nih, reader sekalian maunya fic ini tamatnya cepet atau lebih panjang? Yah takutnya, kalau cherry buat lebih panjang ntar bosan….

Cherry ngerasa Sasuke kok jadi kayak tokoh antagonis gitu ya, he he he he gak papalah, semua demi cinta kan?

Cherry mau curhat sedikit boleh ya… cherry lagi patah hati nih,,gara-gara cowok! Hiks… makanya itu berpengaruh juga ama fic, akibatnya ya chap ini gak ada humornya sama sekali, galau..galau…*Reader peluk-peluk kasihan…*

Oh ya, khusus untk **Naoki-kun**, makasih dah repiuw, tapi kayaknya cherry gak bisa ngasih tau nope lewat fic..Naoki-kun bikin akun aja, biar bisa PM aja…atau kasih alamat e-mail atau fb, hehehee….maksih ya dah suka ama cherry *blushing*

Maksih buat yg review chapter kemarin, cherry gak bisa blas satu-satu… sya terharu bgt karena yg review kmaren ampe 70 orang lbih, makasih semuanya…. Semua saran kalian akan cherry perhatikan, teng kyu…teng kyu...

Thanks to :

Niwa-Tori Chii gk bisa login, chiaki, Yunna-chan, UchihaKeyRaSHINee20, Ichaa Hatake Youichi males login, 4ntk4-ch4n, Rizuka Hanayuuki, ss holic, laluna, latu u, Kikyo Fujikazu, Hikari Shinju, uharu, Ryuki Edogawa, Fae-chan, sasusaku, DEVIL'D, Meity-chan, blue sakuchan, michellia-sakura1, Ayumu to MiyakoU, Qren, Melodychang, kaito himura, vvvv, mayu akira, Nay Hatake, ruki chan, Thia Shirayuki, Ryuuki-chan, Haza Haruno , Seiran, Blue-Kirei, Sky pea-chan, TeukVhie Chan-hime, Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, Yuki, readers biasa, Licorice Mars, Sasusaku Hikaruno-chan, Ryosuke Michi626, Akira Tsukiyomi, Just Ana, uchiha vio-chan, ayu matsuchika, me, Matsumoto Rika, Syeiibeautycerryblassom, Minewoppa, embochg, Lovers Sasusaku, Barbaros, azura primavera, Naruhina Sasusaku lovers, JenNifer Sarutobi, Kimimaru Tooya, Naoki-kun, Lady Spain, imechan, Haruchi Nigiyama, Putri Kecil Kuw, rhyzuna, Mikki D'Sad Phoenix, Richi Hasegawa, Ninamyu, Barbaros, sheila masumi, Kristal, & yana.

Tanpa kalian semua, fic ini gak akan bisa sampai sejauh ini. Pokoknya cherry usahain chapter depan di update lebih cepet…thank you sekali lagi…buat reader, reviewer, n buat semua pembaca yng belum sempet ngasih review fic ini. Love you so much….

So, sudikah kiranya para reader sekalian untuk merepiu fic yang gak sberapa ini…^O^

REVIEW PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto** © Masashi Kishimoto

**My Cute Lady **© Hyuuga Cherry

.

.

.

SasuSaku Fic

With

NejiSaku

**Warning : **OOC, AU, gaje, genre gak tentu, typo banyak, & semua hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna.

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, slight Humor.

.

.

**MY CUTE LADY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

Perhatian semua murid-murid di koridor sekolah pagi itu tertuju pada pasangan yang baru saja melewati mereka. Uchiha Sasuke dan pacarnya, Haruno Sakura, dengan mesranya bergandengan tangan menuju kelas mereka. Mereka tidak mengacuhkan tatapan-tatapan iri dari murid-murid perempuan, mereka terus saja berjalan.

Sejak pembicaraannya dengan Neji dua hari yang lalu, Sasuke semakin berada di atas angin sekarang. Sejak dua hari ini Sakura tidak pernah lepas sedikitpun darinya. Hal ini menunjukkan pada semua orang bahwa hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sasuke bahkan dengan terang-terangan memamerkan kemesraan mereka di depan teman-teman mereka.

Tentu saja ini membuat Neji uring-uringan. Apa gunanya status pacaran jika dia tidak bisa sedetikpun untuk bersama-sama dengan kekasihnya? Bahkan dia harus mati-matian untuk menahan diri setiap melihat Sasuke merangkul Sakura di depan matanya. Punggung tangannya sudah biru lebam karena sering dihantamkan ke dinding. Kenapa cinta begitu rumit?

Seperti yang terjadi di kantin saat ini.

"Sakura-chan, makan makananmu!" Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang duduk melamun di hadapannya.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke malas, "Tidak nafsu."

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Ada masalah?" Sasuke mendekatkan diri ke samping Sakura. Jemarinya memainkan rambut Sakura.

"Aku memikirkan Neji-kun." Jawab Sakura lemas.

Sasuke membeku seketika, tangannya mengepal erat. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Yang ada di sampingmu ini aku, bukan Neji."

Sakura terkejut mendengar nada tajam yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Dia menundukkan kepalanya takut-takut. Sasuke pasti marah lagi setelah ini. Entah kenapa setiap Sasuke marah, dia selalu takut. Yang pasti, Sakura takut karena badan Sasuke lebih besar daripada dia. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke menggunakan jurus-jurus smack-down padanya? Badannya kan kecil, mana bisa dia melawan Sasuke yang berbadan tegap, tinggi, dan besar. Dia juga masih sayang nyawa.

"Tatap aku, Haruno Sakura!"

Secepat kilat Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Daripada kena bogem, pikirnya. Sasuke diam menatap Sakura, jujur saja ekspresi wajah Sakura terlihat aneh dii matanya. Sakura mirip sekali anak ayam kehilangan induk yang menatap memelas pada seekor ular yang mau memangsanya.

"Kau kenapa? Mukamu aneh." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Aku takut." Jawaban pendek Sakura membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Takut kenapa?"

"Kau kan sedang marah, aku takut kau memukulku. Neji yang badannya besar saja bisa jatuh karena pukulanmu, apalagi aku. Masa depanku masih panjang, aku tidak mau pindah rumah ke pemakaman sekarang." Sakura menggeleng frustasi sambil menutup matanya. Sasuke cengo.

"Hmmbp…Ha ha ha ha ha…" Sasuke tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Sakura.

Seluruh murid yang ada di kantin menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang tengah tertawa. Seketika mereka menghentikan aktivitas masing-masing. Ini merupakan pemandangan ajaib bin langka. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke si 'cowok kutub' yang dingin, jaim, dan pendiam, sekarang tertawa dengan keras di kantin?

"Jangan tertawa, Baka! Semua orang melihatmu." Sakura berbisik rendah di telinga Sasuke.

"Hmmmbp…biarkan saja mereka. Habis kau lucu, mana mungkin aku memukulmu. Aku tidak mungkin menyakiti tubuh gadis yang aku sayangi."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat kemanapun asalkan bukan melihat Sasuke. Sasuke menarik dagu Sakura dan mencium bibirnya sekilas, hanya sedetik. Ternyata bukan hanya wajah Sakura yang memerah, tapi wajah semua perempuan di sana juga ikut memerah melihat adegan mesra itu.

"Sa-Sasu…" Sakura gelagapan melihat Sasuke yang menyeringai puas.

"Hn." Sasuke mencium rambut lembut Sakura, menyesap wangi bayi yang menguar dari helaian merah muda itu.

"I-ini di kantin…"

Sasuke berhenti dan melihat sekelilingnya. Kantin senyap, tidak ada yang bersuara. Semuanya terpaku memandangnya dan Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Cueki saja mereka, anggap saja hanya kita berdua yang ada di sini." Hidungnya mulai menelusuri lagi rambut Sakura. Sasuke merangkul Sakura agar semakin mendekat padanya tanpa mempedulikan wajah gadis itu yang merah padam.

"Sasuke-kun…"

"Ssst…diamlah." Sasuke malah mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya Sakura pun hanya bisa pasrah saja. Dan emeraldnya membulat begitu bertemu dengan mata perak yang menatap mereka geram. Pemilik mata perak itu pun segera pergi dari kantin setelah menendang kotak sampah di sampingnya. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah pada pemuda itu.

'Neji-kun…'

Sakura merasa berdosa pada Neji, apalagi saat melihat tatapan penuh kekecewaan dari mata perak yang biasanya selalu membuatnya tenang. Sakura memang tidak mencintai Neji, tapi dia juga tidak mau menjadi gadis kejam yang tega menyakiti hati pemuda sebaik Neji. Sakura jadi ingat pembicaraannya dengan Neji beberapa hari lalu di rumahnya.

**Flashback**

"Maksudmu apa, Neji-kun? Kau menyetujui usul Sasuke?" Sakura menatap tak percaya pemuda yang duduk di kursi di hadapannya. Neji hanya mengangguk enggan.

"Ini semua demi kamu, Sakura. Aku tidak mau kau mendapat masalah dengan cewek-cewek ganas itu. Ini hanya untuk sementara, tidak apa-apa kan?"

Sakura masih tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, dia sungguh tidak menyangka Neji menyetujui usul Sasuke. Sakura yakin sekali Neji pasti merasa sakit hati sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak senang karena bisa bersama Sasuke terus, tapi setiap kali ia melihat wajah kecewa Neji seperti ini, dia semakin merasa bersalah. Dia tidak ingin berbahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Memangnya kau tidak apa-apa jika aku menghabiskan waktuku di sekolah dengan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura bertanya dengan sangat hati-hati sambil menatap Neji untuk tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda itu.

Neji terdiam, pandangannya terpaku pada gadis imut di depannya. Sakura benar, seharusnya yang dikhawatirkan itu adalah dirinya sendiri. Apa dia sanggup melihat kekasihnya berduaan dengan pemuda lain di depan matanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Neji meyakinkan Sakura, meskipun sebenarnya dia hanya meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak marah?" tanya Sakura lagi, tapi Neji tidak menjawab dan hanya memandanginya.

Gadis itu mengalihkan zamrudnya saat kedua mata Neji tidak lepas dari matanya. Pipinya merona merah membuat Neji tersenyum. Sakura tersentak kaget saat dirasakannya Neji beranjak dari kursinya lalu duduk di sampingnya. Sentakan kaget menderanya lagi saat dirasakannya kedua lengan kekar Neji memeluknya.

"Tentu saja aku akan marah. Aku pasti akan marah sekali." Pemuda Hyuuga itu mengeratkan pelukannya ketika dirasakannya tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya gemetar.

"Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir padaku, aku mengerti keadaanmu saat ini. Aku tidak mau kau jadi bulan-bulanan singa-singa betina itu." Sakura terkekeh geli mendengar Neji mengatakan 'singa-singa betina' dengan nada geram.

**End of Flashback**

.

.

Sakura berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, saat ini dia sedang menunggu Sasuke yang mengambil mobilnya di parkiran sekolah. Kejadian di kantin tadi memenuhi pikirannya sekarang. Dia masih kepikiran saat Sasuke memeluknya di depan orang banyak, lalu saat dia melihat Neji yang memandangnya dengan marah.

Sakura masih melamun saat sebuah Ferrari hitam berhenti di depannya. Pengemudi mobil itu pun keluar dari mobilnya dan langsung menarik Sakura.

"Eh, kau mau ap- Neji kun?" Sakura kaget melihat Neji.

"Ikut denganku, Sakura!"

Neji membuka pintu mobilnya dan menyuruh Sakura masuk ke dalam. Untung saja di gerbang saat ini sepi sekali, jadi tidak ada yang melihat ia dengan Neji. Setelah masuk mobil, mereka segera meninggalkan sekolah dengan cepat. Neji yakin sekali Sasuke akan kebingungan setengah mati saat melihat Sakura tidak ada.

'Rasakan itu, Uchiha. Ha ha ha…'

"Neji-kun, kita mau kemana? Kalau Sasuke mencariku bagaimana?"

Neji tersenyum, "Kau lupa kalau kita belum pernah kencan sekalipun?"

"Eh? Kencan?" Sakura memandang bingung Neji yang sedang menyetir.

"Ya, kita jalan-jalan." Neji melemparkan senyum manis yang sedikit lebih lebar dari biasanya.

Baru saja Sakura mau membuka mulut, Neji menyelanya.

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah menelepon ayahmu kalau kau bakal pulang telat. Dan soal Sasuke, biarkan saja dia." Neji tersenyum semakin lebar, kentara sekali bahwa dia tengah senang saat ini.

Sakura mengangguk pasrah lalu menatap jalanan di luar mobil. Bayangan Sasuke yang marah-marah di depan gerbang berkelebat di pelupuk matanya. Sakura tersentak saat saku roknya bergetar, dia segera merogoh handphone dalam sakunya. Matanya membulat begitu tahu siapa meneleponnya.

'Sasuke-kun…'

Dengan ragu-ragu ia menerima panggilan itu.

"Halo…"

'Sakura, kau di mana? Aku mencarimu dari tadi, sekarang katakan kau di mana?' terdengar suara Sasuke yang membentaknya.

"Aku…"

Sakura terlonjak kaget saat Neji menyambar HP-nya dengan cepat.

"Dia sedang kencan bersamaku sekarang, Uchiha. Jadi jangan ganggu kami." Neji berkata tegas.

'Kau…sialan!'

Neji langsung memutuskan sambungan lalu menonaktifkan HP Sakura. Sakura tertegun melihatnya.

"Tidak keberatan kan?" Neji menatap Sakura tajam.

Sakura sontak mengkeret di kursinya, punggungnya menempel erat di pintu mobil. Neji yang melihat Sakura ketakutan langsung menghentikan mobilnya. Dengan lembut ia mengelus kepala Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut. Aku tidak marah padamu kok, sungguh." Neji menatap gadisnya dengan pandangan menyesal.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, "Iya, aku tahu. Aku hanya kaget saja tadi."

Neji pun merasa lega saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Debaran jantungnya semakin cepat melihat senyuman yang menurutnya sangat manis itu.

'Dia imut sekali.'

.

.

Neji dan Sakura tiba di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Konoha, Konoha International Mall. Sakura diam saja saat Neji menggandengnya ke dalam sebuah toko besar dan mewah. Toko itu menjual pakaian mewah, namun sangat indah. Dekorasi toko itu pun sangat menkjubkan, elegan, dan nyaman. Sakura langsung melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada di sana. Lidahnya berdecak kagum melihat betapa cantiknya semua pakaian itu. Saat dia melihat label harganya, runtuh sudah kekagumannya tadi, digantikan oleh rasa kecewa.

'Gila, harga satu baju ini bahkan hampir sama besar dengan gaji ayahku sebulan.'

Neji yang berdiri di samping Sakura tersenyum melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang muram ketika melihat harga pakaian itu. Selagi Sakura asyik melihat-lihat gaun, Neji menghampiri pegawai toko itu. Pegawai itu wanita yang sangat cantik, dandanannya manis dan anggun, cocok sekali dengan suasana toko ini.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" pegawai itu tersenyum ramah pada Neji, sekaligus mengerling genit pada pemuda itu.

"Tolong bungkus baju-baju itu, sekaligus gaun yang itu. Aku beli semuanya." Neji tersenyum pada pegawai itu, dia bisa melihat pegawai itu salah tingkah.

"B-baiklah, Tuan. Tunggu sebentar." Wanita itu semakin salah tingkah melihat senyum manis masih bertengger di wajah tampan Neji. Dengan canggung wanita itu mengambil baju-baju dan gaun yang ditunjukkan Neji dan membungkusnya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas jinjing.

Sakura sudah selesai melihat-lihat pakaian, masih dengan wajah yang sedikit muram dia mendekati Neji.

"Neji-kun."

Neji menoleh dan tersenyum lembut mendapati Sakura di depannya.

"Selesai? Ada yang ingin kau beli?" Sakura menggeleng, matanya mengamati wajah Neji.

"Tidak, habis semuanya tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleraku.." Sakura berbohong sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. 'Kalau kau mau membelikanku, aku terima kok. He he he.'

Sakura mengamati setiap gerak wajah Neji, siapa tahu Neji berbaik hati dan mau membelikannya baju satu saja. Neji hanya tersenyum lalu merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu…" harapan Sakura semakin dekat, "…kita makan saja yuk."

DOENG!

Neji menyeret Sakura yang berjalan terseok-seok. Pupus sudah harapannya. Kan biasanya seperti di sinetron-sinetron, lelaki yang mengajak seorang wanita belanja pasti akan membayar belanjaannya kan? Lalu untuk apa Neji membawanya ke sana kalau tidak mau membelikan baju? Sepanjang jalan, bibir mungil Sakura terus-terusan mengerucut. Sementara itu Neji menyeringai melihat raut wajah Sakura yang sangat lucu.

Setelah makan di restoran Yakiniku, Neji mengajak Sakura shopping lagi ke toko sepatu, tas dan aksesoris. Sama seperti tadi, Sakura melihat-lihat label harga setiap barang tersebut- yang pastinya sangat mahal- dan Neji akan membelikannya diam-diam. Sama juga seperti tadi, Sakura berharap dibelikan satu saja oleh Neji, lalu harapannya pupus lagi saat Neji malah mengajaknya ke tempat lain. Ck ck ck.

Hari sudah menjelang malam saat mereka kembali ke dalam mobil dan meninggalkan mall itu. Sakura benar-benar bad mood hari ini, tapi tentu saja tidak ditunjukkannya di depan Neji. Jaga _image_-lah. Hey, meskipun polos begini, dia juga perempuan normal yang pasti akan senang kalau dibelikan barang-barang seperti itu oleh pacar.

"Emm…Sakura." panggil Neji saat mereka sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

"Ya?" Sakura berbalik menoleh ke arah Neji.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku ada sesuatu untukmu." Neji lalu berbalik ke mobilnya dan membuka bagasi mobilnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian Neji kembali dengan membawa banyak tas-tas jinjing yang terbuat dari kertas tebal. Sakura mengerutkan alisnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Ini ku beli di toko-toko yang kita datangi tadi. Aku diam-diam membelinya dan menyuruh orang lain untuk menaruhnya di bagasi mobilku. Untukmu." Neji menyerahkan tas-tas itu pada Sakura.

Sakura melongo, ini benar-benar di luar dugaannya. Harapan yang tadi pupus kini bangkit lagi. Tapi saat ini bukan perasaan senang yang dirasakannya, melainkan perasaan tidak enak. Dia memang senang karena Neji membelikan barang-barang itu untuknya, tapi ini terlalu banyak. Sakura tidak pernah menerima pemberian dari orang lain sebanyak ini. Apalagi Sakura tahu Neji pasti mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk membeli itu mengingat harganya sangat mahal.

"Neji-kun, ini banyak sekali. Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, ini terlalu banyak." Sakura menyodorkan lagi barang-barang itu ke Neji.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Sakura. Jangan ditolak, aku membelikannya untukmu." Neji mendorong lagi tangan Sakura yang memegang tas-tas kertas itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Tapi aku tidak mau menerima ini, ini pasti sangat mahal. Aku tidak mau kau malah menganggapku perempuan matre. Aku…"

"Ssst…" Neji menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Sakura. "Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu begitu. Lagipula aku membelinya dengan uangku sendiri, bukan uang ayahku."

"…"

"Di Paris, aku juga membantu ayah mengurus perusahaannya dan aku mendapatkan imbalan juga. Bukannya aku mau menyombongkan diri, tapi jujur saja, imbalan yang aku terima lebih dari cukup. Apa salahnya aku menggunakan uangku untukmu? Kau kan pacarku." Neji mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Ne-Neji…"

Jemari Neji yang panjang beralih membelai pipi ranum gadis itu. Mata keperakannya memandang lembut gadis di hadapannya.

Kami-sama!

Betapa dia mencintai gadis ini. Jangankan pakaian, tas, sepatu dan perhiasan mewah, seisi bumi pun akan ia berikan untuk gadis ini. Oke, kalimat yang tadi itu mungkin terlalu berlebihan, tapi memang itu yang dirasakannya saat ini.

"Sakura, apapun yang kau inginkan, aku akan memberikannya. Kau mau pakaian yang bagus, sepatu yang lucu, pokoknya semua yang kau butuhkan, kau minta saja padaku. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu. Kau mengerti?"

Sakura mengangguk pelan, perasaannya nyaman saat melihat mata itu begitu teduh menatapnya. Rasanya mudah sekali untuk jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja perasaan itu tidak sama dengan yang dirasakannya terhadap Sasuke. Di sisi Neji, Sakura merasa terlindungi, seolah-olah Neji adalah kakak kandungnya sendiri.

"Tapi satu hal yang tidak bisa aku berikan padamu, Sakura." Nada suara Neji berubah serius. Jemarinya yang tadi membelai pipi Sakura sekarang turun menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Sakura diam menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan diucapkan Neji.

"Aku tidak akan mengabulkan permintaanmu jika kau minta putus dariku." Neji meremas jari-jari tangan Sakura.

Sakura mematung di tempatnya berdiri sekarang, tidak tau harus berkata apa. Dia masih tidak melakukan apapun saat Neji mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat malam, cute!" Neji berbisik di telinga Sakura.

Setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman lagi, Neji masuk ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Sakura melihat ke tas-tas di tangannya, lalu melangkah masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Setitik air bening meluncur di pipinya.

'Gomenasai, Neji-kun.'

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

Sakura memasuki kelasnya dengan gontai dan malas. Kata-kata Neji semalam benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah pada Neji karena sampai saat ini dia masih belum bisa mencintai pemuda itu seperti dia mencintai Sasuke. Memang rasa sayang itu ada untuk Neji, tapi tidak sebesar sayangnya pada Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sasuke, Sakura belum melihat Sasuke di kelas.

'Ia belum datang.'

Entah kenapa Sakura jadi merasa rindu pada Sasuke, dia ingin sekali bertemu pemuda itu sekarang. Suara dinginnya, tatapan tajamnya, wajah datarnya yang sangat tampan, serta gerak tubuh tegapnya yang sangat _cool_ menurutnya. Semua itu membuatnya rindu, padahal kemarin mereka bertemu. Sakura jadi ingin merasakan kemesraan yang selalu ditunjukkan Sasuke di depan teman-temannya.

'Mana sih Sasuke? Dia lama sekali datangnya.'

Sakura jadi khawatir karena sampai bel masuk berbunyi, Sasuke belum datang. Sakura meremas tangannya dengan cemas, bahkan hingga Ebisu-sensei masuk pun, Sasuke masih belum datang.

'Kemana dia? Jangan-jangan terjadi apa-apa padanya.'

Sepanjang pelajaran pagi itu, pikiran Sakura tidak tenang. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, otaknya penuh dengan Sasuke, Sasuke, dan Sasuke. Akhirnya setelah bel istirahat dibunyikan, Sakura izin pulang dengan alasan ada urusan keluarga.

Sakura naik bis menuju apartemen Sasuke, untung saja ia masih ingat dimana alamat apartemen itu. Sesampainya di apartemen mewah itu, Sakura segera masuk dan langsung menuju lantai enam. Begitu tiba di lantai enam, dia bergegas ke kamar apartemen milik Sasuke. Sakura menekan bel yang ada di pintu, tapi tidak ada yang membukakan pintu.

"Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya, berharap Sasuke mendengarnya dan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Sekali lagi ia menekan bel itu, tapi tetap tidak ada yang membuka pintu. Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan bermaksud meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi baru satu langkah dia berjalan, pintu di belakangnya terbuka.

"Sakura…"

Sakura segera berbalik lagi dan terkejut melihat Sasuke berdiri di ambang pintu dengan wajah yang sangat pucat dan berantakan. Kancing piyamanya berantakan dan sepasang lingkaran hitam di bawah kelopak mata onyx-nya melengkapi kekacauannya.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berteriak cemas dan berlari menubruk Sasuke. Sasuke hampir terjatuh karena Sakura tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

"Hei, jangan berteriak seperti itu. Nanti didengar orang lain kan malu." Sasuke mendengus kesal lalu menarik Sakura masuk ke dalam.

"Duduklah dulu, ku ambilkan minum." Sasuke mendudukkan Sakura di sofa, lalu dia sendiri segera ke dapur.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Sasuke kembali dengan membawa segelas air putih dan teko airnya.

"Minumlah dulu, kau pasti haus." Sakura meminum air itu sampai habis. Tapi sepertinya belum cukup karena dia masih merasa tenggorokannya kering.

"Masih mau minum?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk lalu mengambil teko dan menuangkan airnya ke gelas. Ia pun meminum air itu sampai habis.

"Kenapa kau datang ke sini? Mana 'pacar kesayanganmu' itu?" Sasuke melihat Sakura dengan sinis.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Jadi kau tidak suka aku di sini? Baiklah, aku pergi." Sakura beranjak dari duduknya.

"Eit…eit…eit…Jangan marah dulu, aku cuma bercanda saja. Duduklah lagi." Sasuke menarik gadis itu duduk lagi, dia tersenyum melihat Sakura yang mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kau bolos sekolah?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, aku izin pulang dengan Shizune-sensei." Sakura menjawab ketus, bibirnya masih merengut.

"Untuk menemuiku?"

Blush.

Semburat kemerahan muncul di kedua pipi Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai melihatnya.

"Jadi kau kangen padaku ya? Baru sehari tidak bertemu sudah kangen." Sasuke mencolek hidung Sakura, wajah Sakura semakin merah karenanya.

"A-aku khawatir tau." Jawab Sakura dengan gugup. Ia memperhatikan wajah Sasuke yang pucat, lalu disentuhnya dahi dan leher Sasuke dengan punggung tangannya. Emeraldnya membesar begitu merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke, wajahnya berubah cemas.

"Kau demam, Sasuke-kun. Kenapa tidak beritahu aku? Kau sudah sarapan belum? Kau sudah ke dokter kan?" Sakura bergerak panik dan menghujami Sasuke dengan pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi.

Sasuke memandang Sakura yang terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir. Ia tersenyum, dalam hati ia sangat bahagia karena Sakura mengkhawatirkannya. Digenggamnya tangan Sakura yang berada di lehernya. Dibawanya tangan itu ke bibirnya, lalu dikecupnya lembut.

"Sasuke-kun, kau belum jawab pertanyaanku." Sakura cemberut karena pemuda itu diam saja.

"…"

"Sasuke-kun."

"Aku sudah sarapan tadi, aku tidak perlu ke dokter karena aku hanya pusing saja." Sasuke memandangnya lembut.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Lama Sasuke terdiam sambil memperhatikan gadis itu. "Aku tidak mau mengganggu kencanmu dengan Neji. Kau juga pasti tidak suka kalau aku mengganggu acara kalian bukan?"

Sakura terhenyak mendengar perkataan Sasuke, dia bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersirat di wajah tampan itu. Onyx yang biasanya tajam kini terlihat layu dan tidak bersemangat. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sambil memain-mainkan jari-jari Sakura. Dia membentuk jari-jari Sakura jadi seperti kepiting, kemudian dilepasnya lagi, dibentuk lagi, dilepasnya lagi, lalu dibentuk lagi.

"Maaf." Ucap Sakura dengan raut wajah yang menyesal.

"Hn."

"Aku bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikan Neji-kun, bagaimanapun juga dia pacarku sekarang. Aku tidak mau menyakitinya, dia sangat baik dan perhatian padaku. Aku bingung, Sasuke-kun." Sakura berkata lirih sambil memperhatikan jari-jarinya yang sudah seperti kepiting.

"Hn."

"…"

"Apa kau masih suka padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba yang langsung mengejutkan Sakura.

"Eh?"

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya menatap emerald cerah di depannya. Emerald yang mampu meluluhkan ketajaman onyx miliknya. Sakura hanya menatap Sasuke dengan bingung karena tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa kau masih mempunyai cinta untukku? Apa kau masih mencintaiku? Atau hatimu sudah berpaling pada Neji?" suara itu terdengar getir.

"…"

"Dia selalu baik dan perhatian padamu, selalu ada untukmu, sedangkan aku tidak. Aku selalu mengacuhkanmu, membuatmu sakit hati karena aku yang mengejar-ngejar Matsuri, dan diam saja saat orang-orang mengejekmu bahkan mengancammu. Aku tidak sebaik Neji, bukan?"

"Sasuke-kun…"

Tangan Sasuke bergetar lemah di tangan Sakura, membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Perlahan Sakura mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sasuke yang panas. Hatinya sakit sekali melihat Sasuke seperti ini. Tidak, bukan keadaan seperti ini yang diinginkannya. Ia hanya ingin Sasuke bahagia, bukan seperti ini.

"Kau tidak pernah bahagia bersamaku, kan? Aku selalu menyakitimu, tapi aku juga tidak pernah rela jika kau bersama Neji. Apa aku egois?"

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani melihat mata Sasuke langsung. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat sebuah titik air jatuh di punggung tangannya. Sakura meraba matanya, kering. Itu bukan air matanya. Sakura terkejut saat tahu air itu berasal dari onyx hitam Sasuke. Sasuke menangis? Mimpikah ia saat ini?

"Sasuke-kun!" tanpa pikir panjang Sakura maju dan memeluk leher dan kepala Sasuke.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak Sakura, sementara kedua tangannya memeluk erat pinggang gadis itu. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, begitu pula dengan Sakura. Mereka sama-sama nyaman saat ini. Sakura sendiri tidak menyangka sama sekali akan melihat Sasuke menangis. Apa Sasuke begitu sakit sehingga sampai mengeluarkan air mata seperti ini?

Sakura merasakan napas Sasuke yang teratur di pundaknya, sepertinya Sasuke sudah tenang. Tapi dia khawatir karena badan Sasuke masih panas. Sakura mencoba bergerak melepaskan pelukan Sasuke, tapi berhenti saat tahu Sasuke ternyata tidur. Akhirnya dibiarkannya saja seperti itu. Sasuke mungkin tertidur karena merasa nyaman.

"Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu, Sasuke-kun. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Tapi keadaanku sangat rumit sekarang, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan Neji-kun. Apa aku egois?" Bisiknya lembut.

"…"

"Aku sadar aku ini sangat jahat, aku merasa seolah-olah hanya ingin mempermainkan kalian berdua. Aku harus bagaimana?" Sakura terdiam setelah berbicara seperti itu.

Sakura menyenderkan tubuhnya ke sofa untuk menyamankan diri. Dengan lembut ia membelai rambut raven yang mencuat itu. Selalu saja seperti ini, dia tidak pernah bisa berkutik di hadapan Sasuke. Lelah dengan segala beban pikiran yang memberatinya akhir-akhir ini, Sakura pun tertidur di pelukan Sasuke.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kelopak mata Sasuke yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka. Ternyata Sasuke tidak tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis, perasaannya menghangat mendengar setiap kata yang diucapkan Sakura tadi. Sakura masih mencintainya, tidak pernah berubah.

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang terlelap. Mata gadis itu terpejam, menyembunyikan kilau emerald yang selalu mampu membuatnya luluh, pipinya montok dan bersemu merah, hidungnya agak mancung dan kecil, serta bibir pinknya yang mungil mengerucut lucu.

'Kenapa kau begitu imut?' Sasuke gemas sekali melihatnya, seperti melihat bayi yang lucu.

Sasuke mencium pipi ranum Sakura perlahan, menghirup wanginya dengan hidungnya. Perlahan bibirnya turun ke bibir Sakura. Dengan sangat lembut dan penuh perasaan Sasuke mengecup bibir itu. Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar pelan karena perasaan rindu yang selama ini dipendamnya. Sasuke lalu mencium keningnya, pucuk hidungnya, lalu turun lagi ke bibirnya. Kali ini Sasuke sedikit memperdalam ciumannya.

Sakura yang masih terpejam merasakan sesuatu yang lembut melumat bibirnya. Dia bergerak lalu terbangun dari tidurnya yang singkat. Sakura terkejut saat tahu bahwa Sasuke menciumnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak mau berhenti meskipun tahu Sakura terbangun gara-gara ulahnya. Sakura berusaha menarik kepala Sasuke supaya menjauh darinya, tapi tidak bisa. Sasuke bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Sas..hmmmb..cukup..mmmb..sesak…" ucap Sakura di tengah ciuman Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menjauhkan dirinya sedikit dari Sakura yang sedang berusaha menarik napas dalam-dalam. Muka Sakura seperti kepiting rebus dan dia jadi susah mengambil napas. Ternyata ciuman tadi benar-benar ciuman maut, kalau diteruskan, bisa membuat mampus.

"Hn. Maaf."

Sakura melotot pada Sasuke, "Kau hampir membuatku mati tau. Bisa tidak kalau mau mencium izin dulu dan jangan bernafsu seperti itu?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Bisa kok, sini!"

"KYAAAAAAA..."

Dan terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran antara Sasuke dan Sakura. Sakura berlari mengelilingi sofa, meja, lalu lari ke dapur dan mereka kejar-kejaran mengelilingi meja makan. Sesekali terdengar suara tawa Sasuke dan jeritan Sakura. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mendapatkan tangan Sakura dan menariknya duduk di kursi di depan meja makan.

"UCHIHA PERVERT!"

"Tapi kau suka kan? Mengaku saja, jangan jual mahal!" Sasuke menjawil dagu Sakura dengan gemas membuat wajah Sakura memerah malu.

"KAU MESUM!"

"Apa kau bilang? Mesum? Awas kau ya!"

Sasuke menggelitiki pinggang Sakura hingga gadis itu tertawa kegelian. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia saat ini, tawa berderai dari mulut mereka, dan mereka menikmati kebersamaan mereka ini. Sasuke memandang Sakura yang tengah tertawa. Seketika rasa penyesalan yang teramat sangat menelusup di hatinya.

Seandainya saja ia dan Sakura seperti ini sebelum Neji muncul di antara mereka, pasti saat ini mereka masih berpacaran. Seandainya saja ia menyadari perasaannya lebih awal, dia tidak akan pernah kehilangan Sakura. Dulu dia selalu menyangkal kata hatinya sendiri, dia sudah meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada Sakura.

Yah, apa yang bisa dilihat dari seorang Haruno Sakura? **Cantik?** Masih banyak yang lebih cantik, seperti Matsuri, Hinata, Karin dan Ino. **Pintar?** Meskipun dia sekolah di KHS karena beasiswa, tapi jangan lupakan Hyuuga Hinata yang jauh lebih pintar daripada Sakura. **Berasal dari keluarga terpandang? **Setahunya, keluarga Haruno sama sekali tidak termasuk keluarga yang terpandang di Konoha. **Berbody aduhai dan sexy? **Kalau yang ini sih…yah…you know lah! Tidak perlu dideskripsikan ulang.

Tapi sekuat apapun Sasuke menyangkalnya, dia tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi hatinya sendiri selamanya. Dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis ini, sesuatu yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya saat pertama kali ia pindah kesini. Tapi sayang sekali ia baru menyadari itu setelah Neji merebut semuanya.

.

Neji menghempaskan dengan kasar tubuhnya ke ranjangnya. Helaan napas berat dihembuskannya, matanya terpejam. Beberapa menit ia tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisinya sekarang. Tidak berapa lama kemudian kelopak matanya kembali terbuka, menampilkan mata keperakan yang terlihat letih.

Dia benar-benar bad mood hari ini, penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pacarnya sendiri. Keresahan menyiksanya dari sekolah tadi saat dia mengetahui dari Naruto kalau Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah dan Sakura yang izin pulang saat istirahat. Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau Sakura pasti menemui Sasuke.

Ngilu dan sesak.

Itu yang dirasakannya saat ini, dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang dilakukan pria Uchiha itu dengan pacarnya. Memikirkannya saja membuatnya sesak. Apa memang seperti ini rasanya mencintai? Kenapa sakit sekali? Apa memang tidak ada harapan lagi baginya untuk membuat Sakura berpaling padanya?

Sialan!

Terkadang dia berpikir, memangnya siapa itu Haruno Sakura yang membuatnya jadi kehilangan akal seperti ini? Dia adalah Hyuuga Neji, putra kebanggaan ayahnya, keturunan Hyuuga yang dibanggakan. Selama ini semua orang mengenalnya sebagai Hyuuga yang tegas, bijak, tidak pernah terpengaruh emosi, cerdas, dan pastinya tidak akan merendahkan dirinya sendiri hanya untuk seorang gadis. Seorang gadis yang bahkan tidak berarti apa-apa di lingkungannya.

Gadis biasa, tidak terlalu cantik, tidak juga kaya raya, tidak terlalu menonjol, dan juga tidak memiliki bentuk fisik yang…waw! Neji meremas rambut panjangnya. Kenapa dia bisa mencintai gadis itu? Kenapa dia takut sekali untuk kehilangan gadis itu? Kenapa dia selalu menganggap gadis itu istimewa? Dia juga tidak tahu.

Yang dia tahu, dia tidak akan membiarkan pria manapun merebutnya. Yah, meskipun itu sudah hampir terjadi karena pria Uchiha yang dengan liciknya membuat dia tidak berkutik dan membiarkan saja Sakura jauh darinya. Tidak akan pernah dibiarkannya. Neji tidak peduli lagi apakah Sakura bisa mencintainya atau tidak, yang penting status 'kekasih'.

Yang paling penting bukan perasaan gadis itu padanya, tidak apa-apa Sakura hanya kasihan atau merasa tidak enak padanya asalkan dia bisa bersama gadis itu. Dia akan merebut perhatian Sakura dengan cara apapun. Dan kemarin, ia sudah berhasil menjalankan usaha pertamanya, membelikan Sakura barang-barang mewah.

Dia yakin sekali bahwa sepolos apapun Sakura, dia pasti senang jika diberi barang-barang yang bagus dan mahal. Neji tidak sayang uang kalau memang itu bisa merebut hati gadisnya. Baginya uang tidak berarti apa-apa dibandingkan gadis itu. Dia rela menghabiskan semua uang yang dimilikinya hanya untuk mengambil hati Sakura.

Seulas senyum menghiasi wajah tampannya, sepertinya ia sudah menyiapkan rencana-rencana untuk mengambil hati gadis Haruno itu.

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

Hening. Itulah keadaan di kelas XII IPS 1 sekarang, kelas yang biasanya selalu gaduh itu sekarang sunyi senyap. Tentu saja sunyi karena di kelas itu sedang diadakan ulangan mendadak. Tapi meskipun terlihat sunyi, sebagian besar murid di sana gelisah bukan main.

Suara ketukan pelan di meja guru terdengar seperti lonceng kematian bagi murid-murid. Tapi sepertinya tidak semua murid yang gelisah, setidaknya masih ada tiga orang yang mengerjakan ulangan Akuntansi itu dengan tenang, siapa lagi kalau Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, dan Nara Shikamaru.

"Yap, bagus! Sekarang tinggal buat Cash Flow!" Sakura berseru senang dengan suara yang pelan.

Sasuke melirik ke sampingnya, tepatnya ke arah gadis pink yang tersenyum senang sambil mengerjakan ulangannya. Mau tak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum dibuatnya. Pemuda itu meletakkan pulpennya di atas meja, dia sudah selesai mengerjakan semua soal dan sekarang dia hanya ingin memperhatikan Sakura.

Ingin rasanya ia tertawa ketika melihat wajah serius Sakura, menurutnya itu sangat imut dan lucu. Pandangan Sasuke turun ke bibir Sakura yang tengah mengerut. Bayangan kejadian ciuman di apartemennya kemarin membuat pipinya sedikit merah, otaknya mengingat-ingat lagi bagaimana rasa bibir mungil itu. Tanpa sadar Sasuke menjilat-jilat bibirnya sendiri.

Ketukan jemari di meja guru berhenti, Iruka memperhatikan seorang pemuda tampan berambut raven dengan seksama. Perutnya sedikit geli melihat pemuda yang biasanya bertampang dingin dan datar itu kini terlihat bodoh. Bagaimana tidak bodoh? Onyx pemuda itu seperti mata anak autis, raut wajah yang terlihat lapar dengan pipi merona merah dan lidah yang menjilat-jilat bibir sendiri. Iruka menyeringai, otak jahilnya muncul ke permukaan.

"Kau kenapa Uchiha Sasuke? Kau itu seperti monyet yang kelaparan melihat pisang segar!" Iruka berkata dengan suara lantang sambil terus menyeringai.

Sontak saja semua murid termasuk Sakura yang tadinya serius dengan soal-soal, sekarang menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih bertahan dengan posisi dan tampang bodohnya. Jelas Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Iruka sama sekali. Sakura bengong melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya aneh.

"…"

"…"

"…"

SIIIIIIINNNGGG…

"BWAHAHAHAHAAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya tentang ciuman dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia heran karena semua murid laki-laki tertawa. Sementara itu murid-murid perempuan melongo menatapnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"KAWAAAIIIIII….."

"SASUKE-KUN KEREN SEKALI! KYAAAAA!"

"AW! MANISNYA!"

Sasuke yang sama sekali tidak mengerti hanya bisa bengong dan ekspresi bengongnya saat ini sukses membuat teriakan histeris para perempuan itu semakin heboh. Parahnya, teriakan histeris itu mengalahkan suara tawa murid laki-laki. Sontak saja kehebohan itu mengundang kelas-kelas lain yang penasaran. Ada apakah gerangan yang terjadi di kelas itu? Apa kelas itu ada jumpa fans Robert Pattinson?

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura yang juga ikut-ikutan bengong. Merasa ditatap, Sakura pun membalas tatapan Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahunya cuek.

.

.

"Diam, bodoh!" gertak seorang pemuda berambut raven kepada pemuda di depannya yang sedang tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau harusnya lihat bagaimana wajahmu tadi! Kau terlihat bodoh, Sasu-chan!" pemuda itu masih tertawa tanpa mempedulikan tatapan maut nan mematikan milik seorang Uchiha.

"Kubilang diam, Naruto-baka! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikkan seperti itu." Sasuke mencengkeram tangan Naruto.

"Halah, bilang saja kau malu. Iya kan? Iya kan?" Naruto menepis tangan Sasuke dan balas menatap tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan kerlingan nakal.

Ow ow ow. Dahi Sasuke berkerut, baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menepis tangannya dengan enteng begitu, bahkan tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan deathglare andalannya. Dan fakta itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut, Namikaze Naruto tidak takut padanya?

"Cih!"

Sasuke memalingkan muka, tapi tatapannya kembali pada Naruto saat dia sadar Naruto diam saja. Alis Sasuke berkerut melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan serius.

"Ehm, Sasuke. Aku mau tanya soal hubunganmu dengan Sakura. Jangan marah ya, sebenarnya aku tahu ini dari Hinata-chan, tapi kau jangan marah dulu!" Naruto berbisik sambil menengok kiri-kanan. Untung saja kelas dalam keadaan sepi.

"Hn?"

"Kata Hinata-chan, Saku-chan dan Neji-nii pacaran ya? Dan kau sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi dengan Saku-chan, benar?" Naruto menatap penasaran pada Sasuke.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras kaku, tubuhnya menegang mendengar ucapan Naruto. Matanya menjadi jauh lebih mengerikan daripada sebelumnya, tapi itu sama sekali tidak membuat Naruto ketakutan. Naruto menganggap diamnya Sasuke merupakan pembenaran atas ucapannya tadi.

"Jadi benar ya? Lalu kenapa kau sepertinya terlihat masih pacaran dengan Saku-chan? Atau jangan-jangan karena fansgirl-mu itu ya?" tatapan Naruto semakin menyelidik.

Sial! Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyangka 'si bodoh' ini ternyata pintar juga membaca situasi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" tukas Sasuke dingin.

Naruto menghela napas, "Memang sih itu bukan urusanku, tapi bagaimana pun juga Saku-chan itu temanku sejak SD, aku akrab dengannya dan aku sudah menganggapnya adik kandungku sendiri."

"…"

"Sakura itu dulu cengeng sekali…"

Sasuke menajamkan telinganya mendengar kata-kata Naruto. Sepertinya Naruto bermaksud untuk menceritakan tentang Sakura dan dia tidak mau melewatkan ini. Disimaknya setiap perkataan Naruto dengan seksama.

"Dia itu dulu tidak pernah punya teman, tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya karena rambutnya yang aneh. Setiap sore aku selalu melihatnya di taman sambil membaca buku, lalu kami berkenalan. Lalu saat kelas lima, kami berteman dengan Ino dan Hinata."

"…"

"Sejak aku berteman dengannya, aku jadi tahu semua sifatnya, dia gadis yang periang, temperamen, aneh tapi penakut. Dia itu tidak suka kekerasan dan tidak suka dibentak, apalagi oleh laki-laki. Pernah ada anak laki-laki yang membentaknya dan Saku-chan langsung menangis sampai tidak mau masuk kelas karena takut dengan orang itu. Dan aku langsung saja membuat anak itu babak belur. Hahaha…" Naruto tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke mengerti sekarang, kenapa Sakura selalu terlihat ketakutan setiap kali dia bentak.

"Jujur saja, Saku-chan itu…cinta pertamaku." Ucap Naruto pelan.

Sasuke tersentak mendengarnya, matanya melotot ke arah Naruto. Sakura? Cinta pertamanya? Tapi dia dengan Hinata? Matanya memandang tajam Naruto yang terkekeh geli melihat ekspresinya yang posesif.

"Hei, santai bro! Jangan melotot begitu!" Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"Aku akui dia memang cinta pertamaku dan yah…perasaan itu masih ada sampai sekarang, tapi hanya sedikit sekali. Sedikit kok!" Sasuke masih memelototi pemuda yang tengah nyengir itu.

"Apa Sakura tahu itu?" tanya Sasuke gusar.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, dia tahu. Aku pernah menyatakan cintaku saat SMP, tiga kali malah. Tapi…ditolak." Kali ini wajah Naruto terlihat muram.

"…"

"Dia hanya menganggapku sahabat baik, tidak lebih. Aku kecewa saat itu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak peduli dia menolakku, aku tetap bertekad untuk melindunginya. Dia itu meskipun terlihat cuek setengah mati di luar, tapi dia juga peduli pada semua orang."

"…"

"Aku cukup puas hanya menjadi sahabatnya, yang penting aku masih bisa menjaganya. Aku, Ino, dan Hinata sayang padanya. Asal kau tahu Sasuke…" tiba-tiba raut muka Naruto berubah serius saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Hn?" Sasuke penasaran dengan kelanjutan kalimat menggantung dari Naruto.

"Di sekolah ini, sebenarnya sainganmu itu banyak. Jangan salah, meskipun kelihatannya Saku-chan itu tidak populer dan biasa saja, tapi banyak pemuda di KHS yang diam-diam menaruh hati padanya. Sakura juga sering jadi bahan pembicaraan di antara teman-temanku. Yah, walaupun dia bertubuh kecil, tapi wajahnya itu kan sangat imut. Dia itu benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan. Setiap cowok yang melihatnya pasti ingin sekali mencubit pipinya yang tembem itu. Menggemaskan!" Naruto membuat gerakan seolah-olah sedang mencubit pipi Sakura dengan gemas.

"Apa?" Sasuke menggeram kesal, dadanya bergemuruh mendengar bahwa banyak yang mengincar gadisnya. Ditambah ekspresi Naruto yang semakin membuatnya cemburu.

"He'eh. Ya, menurutku wajar saja kalau kau dan Neji sampai menyukainya. Kau tahu Akasuna Sasori?"

Sasuke berpikir sejenak, "Sasori? Ketua klub karate?"

"Yap! Dia itu pernah 'nembak' Saku-chan lho waktu kelas satu."

Onyx itu membelalak, "Apa?"

"Iya, Sasuke. Bahkan kemarin dia bilang pada teman-teman klubnya kalau dia ingin kau putus dengan Saku-chan. Jangan ragukan perkataanku lho, kalau masalah gosip, aku juga tidak kalah dari Ino." Naruto bercerita dengan semangat.

"Benarkah? Terus, terus?" Sasuke sepertinya terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Oh, well. Sepertinya Sasuke tidak sadar kalau dia sudah terpengaruh jadi penggosip juga seperti Naruto. Tampaknya berteman dengan Naruto membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit melupakan harga dirinya.

"Ada lagi, kau tahu Suigetsu, Rock Lee, dan Shikamaru?"

"Ya aku tahu, mereka kan teman sekelas kita."

"Seratus untukmu, Uchiha! Mereka itu juga suka sama Saku-chan, tapi sepertinya Shikamaru tidak lagi, dia kan sudah pacaran dengan Ino."

"Ohh…" Sasuke manggut-manggut. "Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana bisa pacaran dengan Hinata?"

"Oh, ya karena menurutku Hinata itu anak yang manis sekali, lagipula aku sudah menyerah untuk mendapatkan Saku-chan. Aku tidak akan bisa bersaing dengan kau dan Neji."

"Tentu saja, mana bisa kau bersaing denganku." Ucap Sasuke bangga, secara tidak sadar dia telah menunjukkan kenarsisannya yang selama ini tersimpan rapat-rapat dalam hati. Good job for Naruto-baka!

"Kau sendiri bagaimana bisa mendapatkan Sakura?"

Dan bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi, obrolan…ehm, gosip mereka berhenti sampai di situ. Sebenarnya Sasuke masih ingin mengobrol (baca : menggosip) banyak dengan Naruto, tapi diurungkannya karena murid-murid lain sudah masuk kelas. Dalam hati, keduanya berpikir…

'Ternyata dia cukup menyenangkan. Aku bisa mendapatkan info lebih banyak tentang Sakura darinya.' Pikir Sasuke.

'Ternyata dia tidak sedingin yang kukira, orangnya cukup menyenangkan.' Pikir Naruto.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, keputusannya pindah ke Konoha tidak disesalinya. Dia tidak hanya mendapatkan gadis yang sangat dicintainya, tetapi juga teman yang cocok untuknya karena selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah punya teman untuk diajak mengobrol. Sejujurnya dia salut pada Naruto yang sama sekali tidak takut padanya, bahkan Naruto tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan sikapnya yang dingin. Dia memandang Naruto yang sedang menyiapkan bukunya di atas meja, Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

'My first friend!'

0My_Cute_Lady0

TEET TEET TEET

Bel tiga kali menandakan sekolah sudah usai dan para siswa boleh pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sakura membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke tas ranselnya. Kegiatannya berhenti ketika merasa ponselnya di tasnya bergetar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponselnya dan melihat ke layar ponsel.

**Tunggu aku di kelas, jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang. Sebentar lagi rapat klub bola akan selesai.**** Ingat! Jangan kemana-mana kalau kau tidak ingin aku sakit lagi.**

**Sasuke.**

Sakura menghela napas setelah membaca pesan itu, perlahan senyum terukir dari bibirnya. Dia senang karena Sasuke semakin menunjukkan tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda itu memang mencintainya. Seandainya saja ini terjadi sebelum dia menerima Neji jadi pacarnya. Sakura sedikit menyesal juga waktu itu terlalu terburu-buru memutuskan untuk jadian dengan Neji. Coba saja saat itu ia tidak terbawa emosi, pasti…

"Arrrghh…"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari otaknya. Apa yang dia pikirkan tadi? Neji sangat baik, terlalu baik malah. Hanya gadis yang sangat kejam dan bodoh yang tega menyakiti pemuda sebaik itu. Neji sudah jelas tahu ia mencintai Sasuke, tapi ia tetap menerimanya. Bahkan pemuda itu dengan gentle-nya berkata bahwa ia akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta padanya dan memberikan apapun yang diinginkannya.

"Sakura."

"Eh?"

Sakura terbelalak begitu tahu siapa yang memanggil namanya. Panjang umur, baru dipikirkan orangnya sudah muncul. Neji memasuki kelas dengan santai, untung saja di kelas itu hanya ada Sakura.

"Kau ada waktu hari ini?" tanya Neji dengan lembut, membuat Sakura hampir meleleh saking lembutnya.

"Eh, aku… memangnya ada apa?"

Neji tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya bersuara lagi, "Ayahku ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Hah?" Sakura terkejut bukan main saat mendengar kata 'ayah'.

"Ya, dia baru datang dari Paris tadi pagi. Mendadak memang, tapi dia ingin bertemu denganmu hari ini. Kau bisa?" Neji menatap Sakura penuh harap.

"Ehmm, tapi aku belum siap. Ak-"

"Jangan khawatir," ucapan Sakura dipotong oleh Neji, "sekarang aku akan membawamu ke salon langganan Hinata untuk bersiap-siap. Nanti biar aku yang memberitahu ayahmu. Mau kan?"

Sebenarnya Sakura masih teringat dengan SMS dari Sasuke tadi, tapi ia juga tidak enak menolak permintaan Neji. Bagaimanapun juga Neji itu kekasihnya, apa salahnya jika ia menuruti keinginan Neji? Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengangguk mantap. Neji tersenyum senang dan langsung menggandeng Sakura keluar kelas.

.

.

Rapat klub sepak bola baru saja selesai. Tampak anggota-anggota klub keluar dari ruang rapat. Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke sambil berjalan melewati koridor tanpa menghiraukan wajah Sasuke yang kesal karena dirangkul.

"Kau hebat sekali, Sasuke. Akhirnya kau dipilih Kakashi-sensei untuk masuk tim inti, padahal kan belum lama bergabung. Selamat ya." Katanya sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, "Tentu saja."

DUAK.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar bodoh!" Sasuke melayangkan tatapan mautnya pada Naruto yang tadi memukul kepalanya. Tapi sepertinya Naruto memang bermuka tembok, dia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan tatapan mematikan itu.

"Makanya, kalau dipuji orang ucapkanlah 'terima kasih'. Jangan sok keren begitu! Teme!" Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke.

"Kau bilang apa?" geram Sasuke.

"Teme! Karena kau memang brengsek, sok keren, kepedean, dan arogan."

"Kau…dobe!" Sasuke membentak Naruto dengan suara yang cukup keras.

"Apa?" Naruto balas menatap Sasuke tak kalah garang.

"Kau. Dobe. Karena kau memang bodoh, idiot, IQ bongkok tapi sok pintar."

"Oooh, berani sekali kau ya! Kau tidak tahu kalau aku pernah belajar karate?" Naruto menarik lengan bajunya dengan gaya ala preman.

Belum sempat Sasuke membalas, ponselnya yang ada di saku celananya bergetar. Dia merogoh ponselnya dan membaca pesan yang baru masuk.

**Sasuke, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Aku pulang duluan bersama Neji-kun. Dia mau mengajakku ke rumahnya. Kau langsung pulang saja ya, hati-hati di jalan.**

**Sakura.**

Sasuke meremas erat ponselnya dengan geram, raut wajahnya jadi terlihat mengerikan. Tanpa buang waktu lagi ia berlari dengan kencang ke luar sekolah, mengacuhkan Naruto yang berteriak memanggilnya.

"HOI TEMEE! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!"

Sampai di tempat parkir, ia langsung memasuki mobilnya dan melajukannya kencang. Ia yakin Neji dan Sakura pasti belum jauh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat marah sekaligus panik. Tidak akan ia biarkan lelaki manapun membawa pergi Sakura-nya. Gadis itu miliknya dan selamanya tetap begitu. Ia tidak mempedulikan lagi umpatan-umpatan pejalan kaki yang hampir saja tertabrak mobilnya yang tengah ngebut tak karuan. Yang ada di pikirannya hanya satu, Sakura.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menemukan mobil Neji yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di depannya. Saat di jalanan yang sepi, Sasuke segera menyalib mobil Neji sehingga Ferrari itu berhenti mendadak. Dengan amarah yang menguasainya ia turun dari mobilnya dan mendekati mobil Neji.

DUAGH!

Sasuke memukul kaca mobil Neji, untung saja tidak pecah.

"KELUAR!"

Tidak berapa lama kemudian Neji turun dari mobilnya dan langsung saja lehernya dicengkeram oleh Sasuke. Tubuh Neji terhempas ke pintu mobilnya karena didorong Sasuke, sementara lehernya masih saja dicengkeram Sasuke.

"Apa masalahmu, Uchiha?" desis Neji geram.

Neji berontak dari cengkeraman Sasuke dan menepis tangan Sasuke dengan kasar. Baik Neji maupun Sasuke berdiri tegap dengan tatapan yang saling menantang satu sama lain. Sakura yang merasa akan terjadi perkelahian lagi langsung turun dari dalam mobil dan mengambil tempat di antara mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua hentikan!" Teriak Sakura kencang, membuat Neji dan Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan mereka.

"Sakura! Sudah kubilang tadi kau pulang bersamaku. Tunggu aku di kelas dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum aku datang, tapi kenapa kau malah pulang duluan?" tanya Sasuke marah.

"Jangan seenaknya, Uchiha! Kau hanya boleh mendekati Sakura jika di sekolah, tapi kalau di luar sekolah dia hanya boleh bersamaku." Ucap Neji tak mau kalah.

Sasuke mendelik marah pada Neji, "Aku tidak bicara padamu, Hyuuga!"

"Tapi kau mengganggu kami sekarang, jadi aku berhak marah padamu." Balas Neji tak kalah garang.

Sakura menoleh kepada Neji sejenak dan meminta izin untuk bicara pada Sasuke sebentar. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Neji, Sakura menarik Sasuke menjauh.

"Sasuke-kun, aku mohon padamu, izinkan aku ikut Neji-kun sekarang. Please!" Ucap Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih marah.

Sasuke terdiam menatap mata gadis itu yang memelas. Bukannya luluh tapi dia malah semakin marah melihat Sakura memohon padanya seperti itu. Dicengkeramnya bahu Sakura erat, membuat gadis itu sedikit meringis.

"Kau sudah janji padaku, Haruno Sakura." Nada dingin menusuk itu terdengar mengerikan di telinga Sakura. Dia sudah merasakan firasat buruk saat Sasuke memanggilnya Haruno Sakura.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun, ayah Neji ingin bertemu denganku sekarang. Aku tidak enak menolaknya. Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil begini." Sakura berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang kelihatannya semakin kesal saja.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama. Di otaknya berseliweran bayangan Sakura bertemu dengan ayah Neji…ehm bagaimana ya menyebutnya, 'calon mertua' mungkin. Baru membayangkannya saja ia sudah ngeri setengah mati. Bagaimana kalau ayah Neji ingin bertemu dengan ayah Sakura? Lalu mereka akan membicarakan perjodohan, lalu Sakura dan Neji akan ditunangkan, lalu Neji akan menikahi Sakura, lalu…

'Arrrggghhhhh…!' Sasuke menggeram dalam hatinya.

Tidak. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, dia tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Jangan harap!

"Aku tidak mau kau pergi dengan Neji, kau sudah janji padaku. Kau lupa akan menemaniku ke mall, Sakura?" Sasuke masih bersikeras menahan Sakura, sementara itu Neji yang berdiri di samping mobilnya menatap tidak sabar ke arah mereka.

"Aduh please, Sasuke-kun. Besok saja ya? Aku janji besok pasti aku akan menemanimu." Sakura mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya.

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Sakura ditarik oleh Neji, "Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan memohon seperti itu padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak berhak mendapatkan itu, ingat aku ini pacarmu. Dia bukan siapa-siapa." Setelah berkata seperti itu Neji langsung menarik Sakura pergi.

"Sasuke, maaf ya!" Ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang masih berdiri di samping mobil Neji.

"Terserah! Kau pergi saja sana, semoga saja calon mertuamu menyukaimu dan kalian langsung menikah!" Bentak Sasuke kesal tanpa berpikir dulu.

Sakura mematung mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ternyata pemuda itu benar-benar marah. Dia masih mematung sampai Neji menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil. Neji pun tersenyum sinis pada Sasuke.

"Terima kasih doanya, Uchiha. Kau jangan khawatir, kau akan jadi orang pertama yang kami undang ke pesta pernikahan kami nanti." Ucap Neji sarkastik.

"Cih!"

Setelah melayangkan senyum kemenangan untuk terakhir kali, Neji pun melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan Sasuke yang baru saja ingin menendang ban mobilnya.

"SIALAN!"

.

0My_Cute_Lady0

.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu tiga jam di salon langganan Hinata, pasangan NejiSaku itupun melaju ke mansion Hyuuga. Sepanjang perjalanan Neji tak henti-hentinya melirik ke arah Sakura dan sepanjang itu pula wajahnya diliputi semburat merah. Gadisnya sangat cantik dengan memakai gaun terusan indah berwarna merah marun selutut. Polesan make-up yang profesional memperindah wajah imutnya sehingga terlihat natural.

Sakura yang merasa dipandang terus oleh Neji jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Keadaan sunyi didalam mobil menambah rasa canggungnya. Selain itu dia juga gugup karena akan bertemu dengan ayah Neji. Entah kenapa dalam hatinya dia berharap ayah Neji tidak akan terlalu suka padanya. Jahatkah dia? Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia berharap begitu. Dengan begitu dia punya alasan untuk lepas dari Neji karena bagaimanapun juga, dia akan terus menyakiti pemuda itu jika terus bersama. Neji pantas mendapatkan gadis yang jauh lebih baik daripada dirinya.

Tapi Sakura teringat lagi perkataan Neji malam saat pulang dari mall. Neji tidak akan pernah mengabulkan permintaannya jika itu adalah permintaan putus. Bagaimana ini? Di satu sisi ia tidak tega meninggalkan Neji begitu saja, tapi jika terus dipaksakan yang ada malah ia terus membohongi Neji. Ia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke dan perasaannya pada Neji hanyalah sebatas perasaannya yang menginginkan kasih sayang seorang kakak.

Saking sibuk dengan pergelutan batin, Sakura tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah tiba di halaman mansion Hyuuga. Neji menepuk pundak Sakura pelan.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai."

"Eh? I-iya." Jawab Sakura bingung, tentu saja Neji menyadarinya.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Neji khawatir.

Dengan cepat Sakura menggeleng, "Tidak, aku cuma gugup saja."

Seulas senyuman lembut terlukis di wajah tampan itu, Neji menggenggam tangan Sakura, berusaha untuk meyakinkan gadisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lebih baik kita masuk ke dalam. Aku jamin ayahku pasti akan menyukaimu."

Mereka pun turun dari mobil dan melangkah masuk ke pintu utama mansion. Saat masuk ke dalam, Sakura berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada dekorasi ruangan ini. Jujur saja, meskipun ia sudah berteman lama dengan Hinata, tapi dia sama sekali belum pernah sekalipun main ke sini. Saat tiba di ruang yang sepertinya ruang makan, Sakura disambut oleh sahabatnya.

"Sakura-chan, selamat datang." Sapa Hyuuga Hinata lembut lalu memberikan pelukan singkat pada Sakura.

"Hai, Hinata-chan." Sakura membalas pelukan Hinata. Dalam hati ia sangat bersyukur karena ada sahabatnya disini, jadi dia terlalu canggung.

"Ayahku dan Hizashi-jisan sudah menunggumu. Ayo kita kesana." Hinata menarik Sakura ke sebuah meja besar yang di atasnya sudah tersedia makanan-makanan. Tapi bukan itu yang jadi perhatian Sakura, melainkan tiga orang yang duduk di kursi di depan meja itu.

Seorang gadis belia berumur empat belas tahun yang sudah dikenalnya, Hyuuga Hanabi. Lalu dua orang pria empat puluh tahunan yang mempunyai fisik yang sama. Sakura memang tahu kalau ayah Hinata dan ayah Neji itu kembar, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa membedakan mana Hiashi dan mana Hizashi. Sakura masih berspekulasi untuk membedakan dua pria itu hingga tangan kekar Neji merangkul bahunya.

"Ayah, Paman, kenalkan ini pacarku yang aku ceritakan, Haruno Sakura." Sakura ber-ojigi memberi hormat pada Hiashi dan Hizashi meskipun dia masih bingung.

"Ah, jadi ini calon menantuku? Neji benar bukan Hiashi? Dia cantik sekali." Sakura melihat seorang pria yang berambut agak pendek tersenyum padanya, Sakura balas tersenyum manis.

'Jadi dia ayah Neji?'

Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, mereka pun segera larut dalam obrolan yang akrab namun elegan. Yah, tentu saja khas orang kaya sekali, apalagi untuk keluarga seperti Hyuuga. Untung saja Sakura bisa mengimbangi setiap obrolan dan pertanyaan dari Hizashi maupun Hiashi dengan baik. Tapi dalam hati Sakura tetap berharap Hiashi tidak terlalu menyukainya.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah merencanakan untuk lanjut ke pertunangan setelah tamat sekolah?"

Sakura nyaris tersedak minumannya saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terdengar enteng dari bibir Hizashi. Well, Sakura berharap sekali ayah Neji akan menentang hubungannya dengan Neji.

"Ehm…kami belum merencanakannya, Ayah. Kami belum pernah membicarakannya." Jawab Neji ringan.

Alis Hizashi mengerut, "Kenapa belum dibicarakan? Kalian sudah kelas tiga, sebentar lagi lulus. Ayah ingin kalian cepat-cepat menikah karena ayah sudah tidak sabar ingin dapat cucu, benar kan saudaraku?" Hizashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hiashi.

"Ya, benar. Aku saja sudah berencana untuk cepat-cepat menikahkan Hinata dengan Naruto setelah mereka tamat." Jawab Hiashi.

Kali ini Hinata yang nyaris tersedak ludahnya, wajahnya sudah memerah seperti tomat. Hanabi terkikik melihat Sakura dan Hinata yang sama-sama memerah wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi, Paman…" Sakura ingin berkata namun langsung dipotong oleh Hizashi.

"Kenapa? Kau memikirkan pendidikanmu setelah tamat? Kau tenang saja, setelah menikah kan kau bisa melanjutkan kuliah di Paris."

Kedua bola mata Sakura membelalak, "Pa-Paris?"

Hizashi mengangguk, "Ya, setelah tamat SMA Neji akan ke Paris lagi. Dia harus membantuku mengurus perusahaan di sana. Jadi setelah menikah kau dan Neji akan tinggal di Paris. Untuk sementara ini kalian tunangan saja dulu, biar setelah tamat bisa langsung menikah. Nanti aku akan membicarakan ini pada ayahmu, Sakura."

Sakura bungkam seribu bahasa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ini bahkan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang dibayangkannya. Bertunangan? Menikah? What the…? Dia melayangkan tatapan pada Neji yang memandangnya lembut, Sakura bahkan tidak membalas senyuman Neji saking shock-nya. Dialihkan tatapannya pada Hinata yang balas menatapnya prihatin. Hinata tahu benar bagaimana perasaan Sakura sekarang.

Hinata tersenyum menenangkan seakan mengatakan, 'Yang sabar ya, Sakura-chan!'

Sakura menunduk memandangi piring bekas makannya tadi. Bayangan Sasuke yang memeluknya, tersenyum padanya, menciumnya, dan mencolek dagunya berkelebat di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya sesak membayangkan Sasuke yang kecewa melihatnya bertunangan dengan Neji, lalu Sasuke yang stres karena pernikahannya dengan Neji, lalu Sasuke yang gantung diri saat dia dan Neji pergi meninggalkan Jepang.

'Argggh…!'

Tidak. Jangan sampai itu terjadi. Dia tidak akan rela melihat Sasuke yang bunuh diri karena dirinya. Tapi tetap saja bayang-bayang mengerikan itu terus bermunculan di otaknya. Wajah Sasuke yang pucat tidak bernyawa, tangisan massal fansclub Sasuke, cacian Karin dan Matsuri padanya, dan…

Kami-sama, sepertinya otaknya mulai rusak sekarang. Lalu ia harus bagaimana sekarang? Apa yang harus dilakukannya?

'Ayah! Tolonglah putrimu ini!'

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

.

.

H-hai s-semua…! *nunduk takut*

Go-gomen, Cherry telat, ehm sangat telat update-nya. Tapi bneran cherry gak bermaksud menelantarkan fic ini, sungguh *DigeplakK*

Maslahnya, Cherry lupa password akunnya, hehehe… jadi gak bisa dibuka, udah dicoba-coba tapi tetep gak bisa. Akhirnya setelah gali-gali di dasar otak sampai batasnya, akhirnya inget juga. Hahaaha…*Ketawa ketakutan*

Beneran, Cherry gak bohong! Sekali lagi maafkan saya ya, atas keterlambatannya dan atas cerita chapter ini yang gak sesuai dengan keinginan para reader sekalian. Di chap ini Sasuke belum balikan ama Sakura, saya mau buat Saku bingung setengah mati karena Hizashi, fu fu fu *smirk*… kira-kira gimana ya reaksi Sasuke dengan rencana pertunangan NejiSaku?

Chapter ini mungkin lebih pendek ya? Tapi untuk chapter depan cherry usahakan lebih panjang dan update dalam waktu yang cepat. Sekali lagi gomenasai, minna!

N makasih banget ya buat support yang dikasih ke cherry. Akhirnya saya bisa melalui UTS dan UAS dengan selamat dan dpat hasil yang sngat memuaskan. Cherry dapet IP 3,96 semester ini. Ini semua juga karena support kalian, berarti kerja keras cherry gak sia-sia. Hehehe… dan cherry bisa bikin ortu di rumah bahagia dgn nilai segitu. N bentar lagi cherry bkalan mudik nih Palembang, wkwkwk…

Ada yang mau nitip pempek? Hahaha…& thank you very much buat yg review n yg baca fic cherry. Tanpa kalian semua fic ini gak akan lanjut, kalian emang supporter terbesar cherry. Maksih ya *Peluk cium*…

Makasih banyak buat Kurasuke UchiHaruno, imechan, Yue Heartphilia, Rizuka Hanayuuki, Matsumoto Rika, Raynfals, Yunna-chan, Valkyria Sapphire, Uchiharu 'nhiela Sasusaku, Nana chan uchiharuno, Eky-chan, Seiran, DeAkemi Hikaru, ayu matsuchika, vvvv, mayu akira, Just ana g login ( nopenya udah di-PM, hehehe…), Michilatte626, Uryu Ryu Yu Ryuzaki, me, Debbie J'Bieber, Ryuuki-chan, Kikyo Fujikazu, Zhie Hikaru, Ryuki Edogawa, Nay Hatake, Niwa Sakura, Sha-chan anime lover, Sky pea-chan, Tsukiyomi Kumiko, indrichan, agnes BigBang, Rein Megumi, Kimimaru Tooya, 4ntk4-ch4n, tadashi yanai, Jennifer Sarutobi, tiffany90, Ren-kun the Chikenbutt, Yuuto Tamano, Lovers SasuSaku, Pritana Uchiha, No name, Naoki-kun, tiaRa muy, lathiefniwa 'UCHIHA, Lisana s.e, nabila haruno, rika nanami, Hiakri Uchiha, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, Cup Cake143, Arisa Nakamura, dan Aliyah zhu.

makasih bgt ya buat kalian semua, saran dan nasihat kalian semua akan saya perhatikan. Saya janji akan mengingat passwordnya, hehee… mungkin gara-gara UAS pelajaran yg bertumpuk-tumpuk di otak saya membuat saya lupa password akunnya, hahahahaa….

Dan saya Hyuuga Cherry dan suami saya ( Hyuuga Neji ) mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa Ramadan bagi yg menjalankan, semoga amal dan ibadah kita diterima dan mendaptkan pahala yg berlipat ganda, Amin. Tpi sya lagi ada cobaan, Neji-kun susah bgt dibangunin buat sahur, hehehehee…*nyengir*

Terima review dengan senang hati dan terima flame dengan ikhlas.

Akhir kata, maukah reader buat review?

REVIEW PLEASE! ^O^


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto

**My Cute Lady © **Hyuuga Cherry

.

**Warning ! **OOC, AU, typo-maybe, cerita gaje, n segala hal yang membuat fic ini jauh dari kata sempurna, maklum, masih amatiran.

.

SasuSaku Fiction

With

NejiSaku

.

.

**Genre : **Romance, Drama, & Humor.

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

Sakura bergerak gelisah di atas ranjangnya. Matanya tidak bisa terpejam memikirkan pertemuannya dengan Hyuuga Hizashi tadi. Benar-benar di luar dugaannya, ternyata ayah Neji itu menyukainya. Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir, Hizashi dengan seenak jidatnya merencanakan pertunangannya dengan Neji.

"Huaaaa! Kenapa hidupku seperti ini? Aku bingung…bingung…bingung…"

Sakura berguling-gulingan kesana-kemari sambil memukulkan bantal guling ke wajahnya. Saat ini memang pikirannya sedang bingung.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' Sakura mendesah dalam hati.

BRUK.

Sakura menjatuhkan bantal gulingnya di lantai. Dia berdiri dari ranjangnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya yang berada di atas meja belajarnya. Tangannya menekan tombol ponselnya dengan gelisah hingga akhirnya menemukan nama Sasuke. Dengan cepat dia menekan tombol hijau.

'Halo! Ada apa, Sakura? Hooaamm…'

Di seberang sana suara Sasuke terdengar mengantuk. Wajar saja, saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi.

"…"

'Sakura?'

"…"

'Sakura, kau di sana? Hei kau‒'

"Sasuke-kuun…" Sakura memanggil nama Sasuke dengan lirih.

.

.

Di apartemen Sasuke.

'Sasuke-kuun…"

Sasuke tertegun mendengar nada suara Sakura yang seperti mau menangis. Sasuke jadi bingung sendiri, sebenarnya Sakura memang beniat meneleponnya atau hanya tidak sengaja meneleponnya dan mengigau. Ditunggunya hingga beberapa detik tapi suara Sakura tidak terdengar lagi.

"Sakura? Kau masih disana? Atau kau tidur lagi?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pelan.

'Hiks…hiks…Sasukee-kuuun…huaaaa…'

SRAAK.

Sasuke langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan panik. Dia gelagapan saat didengarnya Sakura terisak-isak, hatinya cemas bukan main.

"Sa-Sakura, kau kenapa? Kau ada masalah? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Sakura, kumohon jawablah." Sasuke menjerit frustasi.

'Hiks, Sasuke-kun…'

"Kenapa, sayang? Kau mimpi buruk?" Sasuke menunggu jawaban Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

Sungguh dia tidak suka melihat atau pun mendengar Sakura menangis. Lebih baik dia mendengar omelan ibunya seharian daripada harus mendengar tangisan gadis itu.

"Sakura, aku mohon jawab aku. Kau kenapa?"

'Sasuke-kun, ini soal Neji-kun.'

Sasuke merasakan darahnya berdesir saat mendengar nama itu. Darahnya berdesir panas saat tahu bahwa Neji adalah penyebab Sakura-nya menangis tengah malam begini. Tangannya terkepal, rasa kantuknya menghilang.

"Apa yang dilakukan si licik itu padamu? Apa dia menyakitimu?" geram Sasuke marah.

'Hiks…hiks…hiks…Ak‒"

Tuut…tuut…tuut…

Belum selesai Sakura bicara, sambungan telepon terputus. Sasuke semakin cemas saat dia tidak lagi mendengar suara Sakura. Berbagai spekulasi dan pikiran buruk merayap di otaknya. Kenapa Sakura menangis? Apa jangan-jangan Neji berbuat yang macam-macam pada Sakura ?

"AARRGGGHH…"

Sasuke menjerit keras, suaranya menggema sangat kuat di ruangan itu. Kedua tangannya meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan. Jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan, dia tidak sabar lagi untuk menghabisi pemuda Hyuuga itu. Sasuke akhirnya tetap terjaga dengan spekulasi buruknya hingga tidak tertidur.

-o0o-

BRAAAK!

Beberapa orang murid di kelas itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara pintu yang seperti didobrak paksa. Karin baru saja akan mengumpati orang yang sudah membuat keributan pagi-pagi, namun tidak jadi begitu tahu siapa pelakunya.

Sasuke berdiri dengan napas yang terengah-engah di depan pintu kelas. Matanya mencari-cari sosok dengan rambut pink di bangkunya, tapi nihil. Dia mengacuhkan Karin yang berjalan mendekat padanya.

"Ternyata Sasuke-kun ya?" Karin berdiri di samping Sasuke tanpa mempedulikan Sasuke yang jengah.

"Apa kau lihat Sakura? Dia sudah datang kan?" Tanya Sasuke pada gadis di sampingnya. Karin langsung merengut begitu mendengar nama Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawabnya ketus, tetapi kemudian senyum genit kembali muncul di wajahnya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau sudah sarapan? Kalau kau mau kau-"

Sasuke langsung pergi meninnggalkan Karin yang melototi punggungnya. Beberapa siswi cekikikan, mereka bersyukur karena Karin dicueki oleh pengeran es itu.

Sasuke berlari ke gerbang sekolah, siapa tahu saja Sakura belum sampai di sekolah. Keringat menetes deras dari dahinya, matanya berkeliaran kesana kemari.

"Lama sekali dia!" gerutu Sasuke, hatinya cemas bukan main. Apalagi semalam telepon terputus begitu saja, membuat Sasuke uring-uringan semalaman.

"Pagi, Sasuke-kun!"

Jantung Sasuke seakan melompat saat mendengar suara lembut seorang gadis di belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia membalikkan badannya.

"Sakura!"

DEG!

Bukan. Gadis yang berada di belakangnya ternyata Matsuri, mantan kekasihnya. Dia terdiam melihat gadis itu. Matsuri menatapnya dengan penuh kerinduan, tatapan yang dulu selalu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar. Tapi itu dulu.

Matsuri tersenyum kecut, "Maaf sudah membuatmu kecewa, aku bukan Sakura."

"Hn."

"Dan sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah berubah, kau dingin sekali padaku. Apa kau tahu itu membuatku sakit?" Sepasang bola mata kecokelatan itu memandang sayu.

"Matsuri, aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu sekarang. Aku ada urusan lain, sampai nanti."

Sasuke meninggalkan Matsuri yang tampak terkejut mendengar penolakan Sasuke terhadap dirinya. Tangannya mengepal.

Sasuke sebenarnya merasa sedikit bersalah karena mengacuhkan Matsuri, tapi saat ini Sakura jauh lebih penting daripada siapapun. Saat dia melihat ke gerbang sekolah, ia melihat sosok Sakura melenggang gontai. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura.

"Sakura!"

"Sa-Sasuke?"

Sakura kaget saat Sasuke memeluknya erat. Wajahnya memerah malu karena mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid yang baru datang. Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar riuh di sekitar mereka.

"Wah, lihat mereka. Pagi-pagi sudah mesra sekali."

"Iya kau benar." Berbagai komentar keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Sasuke-kun, jangan di sini." Sakura mendorong bahu Sasuke, lalu dia menarik Sasuke ke belakang kantor satpam yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Sasuke memegang kedua sisi wajah Sakura. Raut khawatir terpancar jelas dari mukanya yang tampan. Mengingat Sakura menangis semalam membuatnya uring-uringan setengah mati.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang dilakukan Neji padamu? Dia menyakitimu? Apa dia menyentuhmu? Dia memukulmu? Atau jangan-jangan dia berbuat yang tidak senonoh padamu?"

Sakura menunduk, tidak berani menatap pemuda di depannya. Melihat Sakura yang sepertinya takut berbicara, Sasuke tambah khawatir. Berarti Neji memang telah melakukan sesuatu pada Sakura.

"Sakura, aku mohon. Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku mohon." Sasuke memandang putus asa pada Sakura.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap langsung ke mata hitam Sasuke. Bibirnya bergetar.

"Ke-kemarin aku bertemu ayah Neji-kun." Katanya lirih. Sasuke menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Ayahnya bilang kalau di-dia akan menemui ayahku…untuk melamarku."

"A-APAA?"

Sasuke berteriak tanpa sadar, kedua kelopak matanya terbuka lebar. Sungguh dia sangat terkejut dengan berita ini. Ayah Neji akan melamar Sakura pada ayahnya? Itu artinya Sakura dan Neji akan…

"Ti-tidak mungkin." Sasuke meremas rambutnya hingga berantakan.

"Sasu…" Sakura mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"Apa ayah Neji sudah bertemu dengan ayahmu?" Sasuke menatap kosong gadis itu.

Sakura menggeleng, "Belum, katanya dia akan ke rumahku lusa."

"Lu-lusa?" tubuh Sasuke gemetar.

BRUK.

Tiba-tiba saja Sakura langsung menghambur memeluk Sasuke. Dia mengubur wajahnya di dada bidang itu.

"Sasuke-kun…aku harus bagaimana? Aku m-mencintaimu, hiks…"

Sasuke pun balas mendekap tubuh mungil itu. Dia pun sama dengan Sakura. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah mau melepaskan gadisnya sampai kapanpun. Sakura adalah gadisnya, cintanya, sekaligus hidupnya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus menjalani hidup tanpa gadis imut itu. Ia sudah terlanjur mencintai Sakura.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sakura. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan sedih, "Ini semua salahku. Seandainya saja saat itu aku mau mendengarkan penjelasanmu dulu, seandainya saat itu aku tidak terburu-buru menerima Neji-kun. Aku yang salah, hiks…aku…hmbb…"

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir itu, kedua tangannya memeluk erat gadisnya itu. Selagi ia menikmati ciumannya, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendapatkan ide. Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap intens Sakura dengan senyum cerah. Sakura bengong melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum.

"Sakura, dengarkan aku. Kau jangan khawatir lagi, aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Kau tidak akan jadi menantu si Hyuuga itu."

Sakura semakin bingung, "Maksudmu?"

Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "Kau tunggu saja hingga besok ya. Pokoknya kau tenang saja."

Setelah mengecup sekilas kening Sakura, Sasuke langsung berlari ke parkiran. Ia tidak menghiraukan Sakura yang berteriak memanggil namanya. Tanpa buang waktu ia melajukan mobilnya dengan kencang entah kemana.

.

.

Pemuda itu berdiri di pinggir balkon sambil memandang taman mansion Hyuuga. Kedua tangannya diselipkan di saku celananya. Sesekali helaan napas terdengar, menandakan bahwa pemuda itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Matanya menerawang hampa.

"Sakura, kenapa kau menghindariku?" gumamnya entah pada siapa. Hanya hembusan angin yang menjawabnya.

Neji menunduk menatap lantai, bayangan gadis mungil berkelebat di matanya. Seharian ini Sakura menghindarinya, seakan-akan Neji adalah orang gila yang harus dijauhi. Dia merasa sedih karena gadis itu. Apa Sakura bersikap seperti itu karena ucapan ayahnya tadi malam?

"Aku sangat menginginkanmu, Sakura. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi," gumamnya lagi.

Neji menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan mata peraknya yang terlihat kesakitan.

Ia sakit sekarang.

Sakit karena gadis yang begitu dicintainya bahkan tidak mau mendekatinya. Ia tahu. Ia sangat tahu kalau gadis itu sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Ia tahu gadis itu tidak pernah melihatnya sedikitpun. Ia tahu kalau gadis itu sangat mencintai pemuda lain, bukan dirinya.

Ia tahu itu!

Sakura gadis yang sangat baik, dia pantas untuk bahagia dengan pemuda yang benar-benar dicintainya. Tapi Neji sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal itu, dia yakin jika ia bisa membahagiakan gadis itu. Neji selalu berpegang teguh pada apa yang diyakininya, Sakura pasti bahagia apabila berada di sisinya.

"Sakura, jika kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia. Tidak akan pernah aku biarkan setetes pun air mata keluar dari matamu. Aku bersumpah!"

Pemuda itu masih menunduk membayangkan gadis pink itu, tanpa menyadari seseorang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu balkon sejak tadi.

Gadis bermata lavender itu menatap kakak sepupunya dengan sedih. Dia tidak menyangka Neji sangat menyukai sahabatnya hingga seperti ini. Neji yang dulunya selalu bertindak hati-hati, tidak egois, dan bijak sekarang sudah hilang. Hinata tidak tega melihat kakaknya seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

-oOo

Di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah, tampak tiga orang tengah menikmati makan malam dengan sangat elegan. Dilihat dari cara makan, jelas sekali kalau mereka bukan orang-orang sembarangan. Tentu saja mereka bukan orang biasa. Hal itu terlihat dari bentuk ruang makan yang sangat mewah. Semua barang yang ada di ruangan itu adalah barang-barang yang sangat mewah dan pastinya mahal harganya. Mereka bertiga makan dalam diam.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ucap seorang lelaki paruh baya, dia berdiri dari duduknya dan beranjak dari ruangan itu menuju ruangan tempatnya biasa bersantai. Tidak lama kemudian dua orang lainnya ikut menyusulnya ke ruang santai.

"Ah, aku lelah sekali." Ucap pemuda yang umurnya kira-kira masih dua puluhan. Lelaki tadi hanya meliriknya sekilas.

"Kalau kau lelah, sebaiknya kau tidur saja, Itachi-kun." Ucap seorang wanita dengan lembut.

Itachi tersenyum, "Aku ingin tidur di pangkuan ibu." Ibunya hanya tersenyum lembut saat Itachi meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuannya. Lelaki paruh baya tadi hanya berdehem.

"Kau harusnya sadar berapa umurmu, Itachi. Kekanak-kanakan." Ucapnya datar.

Itachi terkekeh, "Bilang saja ayah cemburu kan? Ayah mau juga kan tidur di sini?"

"Hah, kau terlalu memanjakan putramu, Mikoto." Fugaku mendelik sebentar, tapi kemudian kembali lagi pada raut datarnya.

Mikoto membalasnya dengan senyuman, "Biarkan saja, Fugaku-kun."

Fugaku mengangkat bahunya, "Terserah."

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku jadi rindu sekali dengan si bocah tomat itu." Ucap Itachi yang langsung mendapat jitakan pelan dari Mikoto.

"Dia itu adikmu, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu." Fugaku menegur Itachi yang malah tertawa.

"Tapi Itachi benar, Fugaku. Sudah beberapa hari Sasuke tidak pernah menelepon lagi. Aku rindu sekali padanya." Mikoto tampak menerawang memikirkan putra bungsunya.

"Itu artinya dia baik-baik saja. Kalau tidak ada kabar dia pasti sedang senang di sana, kalau sedang kesusahan pasti dia akan mengabari kita." Sahut Itachi, alis Mikoto berkerut.

"Tapi kan ibu khawatir, dia itu hidup sendiri di sana."

"Hah, dia itu anak nekat. Dia sampai sekolah di Konoha hanya untuk gadis itu." Fugaku menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar keributan di lantai bawah rumah besar itu. Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, maupun Itachi heran karena mendengar ada yang berteriak-teriak di bawah. Mereka pun segera keluar dan turun.

"AYAH! IBU!"

Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka bertiga saat melihat Uchiha Sasuke, si bungsu, ada di hadapan mereka. Yang membuat mereka tidak habis pikir adalah…

Sasuke masih memakai pakaian sekolah dengan tas ransel yang menggantung di pundaknya. Penampilannya sangat kacau, dasinya sudah tidak karuan. Rambut raven Sasuke pun berantakan dan tubuhnya dipenuhi keringat.

Tanpa sadar, mulut ketiga Uchiha lainnya membuka, bengong melihat pemandangan yang sangat langka ini. Ini sama sekali tidak pernah mereka duga, anak bungsu mereka pulang ke rumah tanpa pemberitahuan dengan tampang yang 'sangat bukan Uchiha'? Mereka sama-sama berpikir hal yang sama.

'Apa benar ini kenyataan?'

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak!" panggil Sasuke dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Keringat masih mengalir dari sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ah, Sasuke!" Mikoto adalah yang pertama yang sadar dari bengongnya.

Fugaku mengerutkan alisnya, "Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau datang mendadak seperti ini?"

Sasuke mengambil napas-napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatap ayah, ibu dan kakaknya bergantian.

"Ayah, Ibu, Kakak. Aku…" Sasuke menarik napas lagi, menelan ludahnya sebelum berkata lagi. "Ayah, kumohon ikut denganku ke Konoha besok." Sasuke berkata dengan tegas tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan di dalamnya.

Fugaku terlihat bingung, "Ada apa, Sasuke? Apa kau kena masalah di sekolah? Apa ayah harus menghadap kepala sekolahmu karena kau membuat masalah?"

Itachi pun sama bingungnya dengan orang tuanya, ada masalah apa hingga Sasuke jauh-jauh datang ke Oto malam-malam begini.

"Huh, benar kan kataku tadi, kalau sedang kesusahan dia pasti mencari kita." Mikoto mendelik pada Itachi yang langsung membungkam mulutnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak membuat masalah apapun." Sasuke menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Keterkejutan mereka bertambah saat Sasuke berlutut di depan ayahnya. Mikoto dan Itachi membelalak tak percaya. Fugaku sebenarnya cukup terkejut, tapi wajah datarnya mampu menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Ayah! Kumohon, tolonglah aku. Ini tentang hidupku dan masa depanku." Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan penuh permohonan. Itachi ternganga melihat adiknya.

Apa-apaan ini? Pikir Fugaku.

"Kumohon, ayah harus melamar seorang gadis untukku besok."

"…"

"…"

Hening.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Krik. Krik. Krik.

"APAAAA?"

-oOo-

Hening.

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya, ia seperti seorang terpidana yang tinggal menunggu vonis hukuman dari hakim. Sayangnya di hadapannya bukanlah seorang hakim, tapi lebih mengerikan daripada seorang hakim.

Fugaku masih mengetukkan jarinya di atas pegangan kursinya, ia menatap tajam putranya yang tengah menunduk. Sementara itu di dekat Fugaku, Mikoto berdiri memandang Sasuke dengan senyum sumringah yang tidak mau hilang dari wajahnya. Lain halnya dengan Itachi, dia tampak memegangi bibir tipisnya, menahan tawa melihat ekspresi adiknya.

Itachi merasa sangat geli, adiknya yang dingin dan bertampang jutek, tiba-tiba saja berteriak 'Ayah harus melamar seorang gadis untukku besok' sambil berlutut. Itachi benar-benar sangat terhibur dengan kejadian tadi, jarang-jarang dia melihat secara 'live' adegan langka seperti tadi.

"Jadi…" Sontak mereka bertiga memberikan perhatian penuh si pemilik suara berat nan berwibawa itu, "…bisakah kau memberi penjelasan atas tindakan konyolmu tadi?"

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya, matanya memancarkan ketegasan, "Itu tidak konyol, aku serius."

"Penjelasannya?" Tanya Fugaku, masih dengan raut datar khasnya walaupun ia sendiri sudah bingung setengah mati dengan tingkah putra bungsunya.

"Aku sangat mencintainya, Ayah. Aku ingin ayah melamarnya besok." Jawab Sasuke dengan tegas, mata hitam Sasuke yang tajam bukan membuat semuanya takut, tapi malah membuat geli. Fugaku sebenarnya ingin sekali tertawa, tapi ditahannya karena itu hanya akan membuatnya kehilangan wibawa.

"Kenapa harus besok?"

Sasuke meneguk ludah, "Lusa dia akan dilamar oleh pemuda lain dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi." Ucapan Sasuke membuat mata Fugaku melebar sekejap, namun kembali lagi seperti semula. Dia berdehem pelan.

"Memangnya gadis itu pacarmu?" Tanya Fugaku lagi.

Sasuke mengangguk, "Dia gadis yang sangat mencintaiku."

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto maupun Itachi berpikiran hal yang sama, 'Narsis!'

Sasuke meremas tangannya yang sedikit gemetar, dia sangat takut jika ayahnya tidak mau membantunya. "Ayah, kumohon lamar dia untukku. Aku janji akan menuruti apapun permintaan ayah."

Fugaku hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengarnya, meskipun dia sedikit takjub dengan keberanian putranya.

"Jadi kepada siapa aku harus melamar gadis itu besok?" Fugaku sedikit tersenyum, membuat Sasuke jadi sumringah.

"Ja-jadi, Ayah mau membantuku?" Sasuke menatap ayahnya dengan antusias, Fugaku hanya menghela napas pelan lalu mengangguk.

"Apa boleh buat."

"YES!" tiba-tiba Sasuke berdiri sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Melihat itu, Itachi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia terbahak-bahak, tapi anehnya tidak ada teguran dari Mikoto ataupun Fugaku. Mikoto masih memperhatikan Sasuke dengan takjub sambil bergumam 'akhirnya dapat menantu' berulang-ulang. Sementara Fugaku hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi (baca: OOC) mendekati ayahnya dan memeluk Fugaku. Fugaku sempat terkejut, tapi dengan cepat dia menguasai dirinya lagi. Dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan gadis seperti apa yang berhasil membuat putranya 'seaneh' ini. Pastinya gadis itu adalah gadis yang sangat luar biasa.

Sasuke tersenyum tulus pada keluarganya, ia yakin Fugaku pasti bisa membuat Sakura menjadi miliknya lagi. Apapun akan dilakukannya demi Sakura, sekalipun itu harus membuatnya malu seperti ini di depan keluarganya.

-oOo-

Gadis itu duduk dengan gelisah di kelas yang masih sepi. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Berkali-kali ia melihat ke ponselnya, berharap mendapatkan kabar dari pemuda itu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, masih tidak ada orang. Tentu saja karena hari ini para guru akan rapat jadi kelas dimulai jam sembilan nanti.

"Haah…" Sakura menghela napas, ia lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya dilakukan oleh pemuda itu? Sakura memejamkan matanya yang terlihat masih mengantuk.

Hampir saja matanya terpejam saat sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Ia tersentak dan langsung bangkit. Sakura meneguk ludahnya gugup saat melihat orang tersebut tersenyum.

"Pagi, cantik."

"Ne-Neji-kun." Sakura membalas dengan senyum canggung.

Neji lalu duduk di samping Sakura, tepatnya di bangku Sasuke. Ia tidak melepaskan pandangannya pada Sakura sedikitpun. Gadis itu terlihat sangat cantik dan…gugup.

"Kenapa? Kau seperti melihat hantu saja."

Sakura salah tingkah saat Neji menatapnya begitu lembut. Perasaan bersalah itu terasa lagi. Bagaimana mungkin ia tega mempermainkan pemuda baik seperti Neji. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindari tatapan Neji.

"Eh, aku hanya kaget kau tiba-tiba ada di sini." Neji hanya tersenyum.

SRAK.

"Eh?"

Sakura terkejut setengah mati saat Neji merapatkan bangkunya ke bangku Sakura lalu meletakkan kepalanya di bahu gadis itu. Kedua tangan kekar pemuda itu memeluk erat Sakura. Sakura diam tidak bergerak, terlalu kaget dengan tingkah Neji.

"Neji-kun…"

"Aku rindu kamu." Neji berkata pelan, matanya terpejam menikmati bau wangi tubuh gadisnya. Perlahan Neji mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sedikit lagi ia berhasil mencium gadis itu, tapi gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya.

Kecewa.

Itu sudah pasti dirasakan Neji. Sementara itu Sakura mati-matian tidak menatap mata perak yang tengah terluka itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya pemuda itu.

Sakura hanya diam, ingin sekali rasanya menangis. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Neji terluka seperti itu.

"Kau tidak mau aku menciummu?" pemuda itu bertanya lagi. Sakura hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

Sakura terkesiap saat Neji menarik lehernya dan pemuda itu menciumnya tepat di bibir. Sakura hanya bisa membeku tanpa membalas ciuman Neji. Neji yang sadar bahwa Sakura hanya diam langsung melepaskan diri dan menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit hatinya, Neji mencoba tersenyum.

"Maaf, aku terlalu kangen sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Kau pasti tidak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain, ya kan?" Meskipun panas di dalam, tapi Neji tetap bersikap lembut jika dilihat dari wajahnya. Sakura semakin merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti bagaimana posisimu. Aku tidak marah." Pemuda itu membelai lembut rambut gadisnya. Sakura menunduk.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi Neji bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kelas Sakura setelah mengecup singkat rambut merah muda itu. Sementara itu, Sakura hanya bisa menatap punggung Neji yang menjauh dengan sendu. Dia merasa seperti gadis tidak tahu diri dan tidak berperasaan. Neji begitu baik padanya, selalu memahaminya, dan tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluhkan tentang bagaimana perasaan Sakura terhadapnya.

Sakura kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin dia tega menyakiti pemuda sebaik itu. Dia merasa tidak pantas mendapatkan cinta yang begitu tulus dari Neji.

"Huh…" Sakura menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja lagi. Kepalanya seakan mau pecah memikirkan masalah yang akhir-akhir ini terus mengikutinya.

Kadang dia merasa menyesal juga jatuh cinta, tidak disangka akan serumit ini. Padahal selama ini dia selalu iri dengan Ino dan Hinata yang kelihatannya sangat bahagia pacaran dengan Shikamaru dan Naruto. Dulu ia selalu membayangkan akan ada seorang pemuda tampan, baik hati, dan mau jadi pacarnya. Lalu ia akan pergi kencan romantis, ke taman bermain, belajar bersama, merayakan valentine bersama, jalan sambil bergandengan tangan, ke kantin bersama, lalu ia akan tetap pacaran dengan pemuda itu hingga tamat SMA, lalu hingga kuliah, lalu menikah, lalu punya anak, lalu…

"Aaarrrghh…" Gadis itu mengacak rambutnya sendiri, kalau ada yang melihatnya sekarang, dia pasti sudah dianggap gila.

Sakura menghela napas panjang lagi dan matanya mulai terpejam karena tidak kuat lagi menahan kantuk.

-o0o-

Sakura menghabiskan makan malamnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Meskipun masakan ayahnya enak seperti biasa, tapi dia tidak terlalu berselera. Semua itu karena Sasuke, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu. Kemarin pagi Sasuke menghilang begitu saja dan tadi ia juga tidak masuk sekolah.

"Ahh, enaknya. Ayah memang jago masak." Moegi menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit kembung karena kekenyangan. Gerakannya langsung berhenti begitu melihat tatapan sinis nan menggemaskan dari kakaknya.

"Nee-chan kenapa mempelototiku seperti itu?" Moegi balas menatap tajam Sakura.

"Kau itu sudah SMP, sudah gadis. Bersikap anggun sedikit kenapa sih?" Sakura tersenyum mengejek sambil menghabiskan minumnya. Yamato hanya menghembuskan napas.

"Hei, jangan mentang-mentang punya dua pacar ganteng lalu Nee-chan sok feminim. Begini-begini, aku juga pasti akan punya pacar yang ganteng. Tidak kalah dengan si ayam dan si brekele."

Sakura terdiam dan langsung menatap horor pada adiknya, "Kau bilang apa? Ayam? Brekele?"

"Yup, kedua pacarmu itu." Dengan lantang Moegi menantang kakaknya, sementara Yamato hanya diam karena sudah biasa.

"Kau…" Sakura baru saja akan membalas kata-kata Moegi saat bel pintu mereka berbunyi.

Yamato menghela napas berat dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Jangan bertengkar lagi, lebih baik kalian bereskan meja saja."

Mau tak mau Sakura dan Moegi harus membereskan meja makan. Tapi tetap saja mata mereka saling melotot satu sama lain.

Yamato menuju ruang tamu dan membuka pintu untuk tamunya. Alisnya berkerut saat ia mendapati empat orang tamu berdiri di depannya. Ia hanya mengenal satu di antara mereka.

"Sasuke? Ada apa?" Yamato heran melihat Sasuke ada di sana dan juga bingung karena pemuda itu tidak sendirian.

"Ehm."

Seorang pria paruh baya yang tampan, tinggi dan berbadan tegap berdehem meminta perhatian Yamato. Yamato melihat pria itu dari atas sampai bawah dan semakin bingung karena di matanya, pria itu sangat elegan, berkharisma, penuh wibawa, dan juga tampangnya seperti orang yang tidak pernah hidup susah.

Ciri khas pengusaha berduit.

"Boleh saya masuk, Tuan Haruno?" Pria itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang berat dan tegas.

Yamato tersentak. Orang ini benar-benar seperti bos besar. Dari nada bicaranya saja sudah ketahuan kalau dia tidak pernah disuruh-suruh orang. Suara pria itu datar dan terkesan memberi perintah.

Yamato mengangguk, "Silahkan masuk dulu."

Keempat tamunya pun masuk. Yamato mempersilahkan mereka duduk di sofa. Dia masih menatap satu persatu orang asing itu, kecuali Sasuke tentu saja. Selain Sasuke dan pria paruh baya itu, ada seorang perempuan yang sepertinya istri dari pria itu. Perempuan itu menengok kesana-kemari dengan takjub, dia memandangi satu persatu foto-foto yang tertempel di dinding dan di atas buffet. Matanya bersinar-sinar.

Seorang lagi adalah pemuda yang sangat tampan, tidak kalah dari Sasuke. Rambutnya agak panjang dan dikuncir. Pemuda itu memandang Sasuke sambil nyengir.

"Apa anda tidak ingin menyuguhkan kami minuman, Haruno-san?" Pria paruh baya tadi buka suara lagi.

Sekali lagi Yamato tersentak. Orang ini…

Benar. Benar. Menyebalkan.

"Sebentar." Yamato mendengus pelan, membuat si pemuda berkuncir terkikik geli.

"Ada yang lucu, Itachi?" Pria paruh baya-menyebalkan- tadi melirik Itachi.

"Tidak ada." Itachi segera membungkam mulutnya agar tidak bersuara lagi. Tapi ia nyengir lagi melihat tampang gugup adik semata wayangnya yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Santai saja, Sasuke. Serahkan semuanya pada ayah. Jangan gugup seperti itu." Ucap Itachi menggoda adiknya.

Sasuke mendelik, "aku tidak gugup."

"Tapi tanganmu sepertinya berkeringat. Tenang saja, ada aku dan ayah yang akan membereskan semuanya. Gadis itu pasti akan jadi milikmu." Itachi masih belum puas menggoda Sasuke.

"Diam. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak mengajakmu kemari. Aku cuma mengajak ayah." Sasuke berkata dengan ketus.

Tentu saja dia kesal, padahal dia hanya mengajak ayahnya untuk melamar Sakura. Tapi ibunya malah bersikeras ingin ikut juga. 'Ingin melihat calon menantu', kata ibunya. Dan yang paling membuat kesal, si gondrong-menyebalkan- ini ingin ikut juga. 'Ingin melihat calon adik ipar', kata Itachi.

Menyebalkan.

Jadilah sekarang anggota keluarganya ikut semua, seperti orang tolol. Untung saja kakeknya, Madara, tidak diberitahu. Kalau diberitahu, dia pasti ingin ikut juga. Dan itu akan sangat memalukan di depan Sakura-nya.

Sasuke memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Sakura nanti. Apakah dia akan senang? Atau hatinya berpaling lagi pada Neji? Jangan-jangan dia terlalu percaya diri mengira Sakura benar-benar tidak akan berpaling darinya? Sasuke meremas tangannya kuat saat pemikiran itu muncul di benaknya.

Tidak boleh. Itu tidak boleh terjadi, Sakura mencintainya. Sakura akan selalu mencintainya, itu yang seharusnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau ia salah? _Shit!_ Sasuke menepis pemikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sebuah suara lembut dan manis bergema di telinga mereka. Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke menatap gadis manis, imut, dan mungil yang meletakkan minuman di meja.

DEG.

Sasuke meremas tangannya, berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak menghambur memeluk gadis yang sangat dirindukannya. Sakura tersenyum manis pada mereka, membuat pipi Fugaku dan kedua putranya merona.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis melihat Sakura, pantas saja Sasuke begitu tergila-gila dengan gadis ini. Sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa melongo tanpa berkedip. Beberapa detik kemudian dia membulatkan mulutnya. Wow!

Mikoto? Wajahnya sudah bersinar-sinar melihat gadis imut itu. Dia sudah membayangkan betapa bahagianya kalau Sakura menjadi anggota keluarganya. Sejak dulu dia selalu mendambakan putri perempuan yang imut, manis, dan cantik seperti ini.

Tidak lama kemudian Yamato muncul di belakang Sakura. Dia duduk di sofa yang masih kosong dan dengan lirikan mata, dia menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk juga.

Hening.

Yamato berdehem, mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari Sakura, "Ehm, silahkan diminum."

"Eh, ya." Itachi mengambil salah satu gelas dan meminum isinya sedikit. Kebetulan sekali ia melirik Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura lembut. Itachi tersenyum.

"Begini, Haruno-_san._" Fugaku mulai berbicara, "sebelumnya kami minta maaf jika kedatangan kali mengganggu istirahat anda."

"Tidak masalah." Yamato tersenyum.

"Saya Uchiha Fugaku, ayah Sasuke. Ini Mikoto, istri saya dan itu Itachi, putra sulung saya." Yamato mengangguk.

"Jadi, kita sama-sama tahu kan kalau anak kita menjalin hubungan sebagai kekasih."

Yamato mengerutkan alisnya, 'bukannya Sakura sekarang pacaran dengan Neji?'

"Untuk itu saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu karena hal yang akan saya sampaikan ini mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian." Kata Fugaku melirik Sasuke yang tegang.

Yamato dan Sakura saling pandang. Sakura mengangkat bahu bingung. Tentu saja ia bingung, setelah dua hari ini Sasuke menghilang, sekarang malah membawa seluruh anggota keluarganya ke rumahnya. Ia memandang ketiga tamu yang baru dilihatnya, terpesona karena mereka sangat mirip satu sama lain.

Sakura tersentak saat pemuda tampan yang bernama Itachi mengedipkan mata menggoda padanya. Sakura buru-buru memalingkan wajahnya yang _blushing_, bagaimanapun juga dia cewek normal, apalagi digoda oleh pemuda setampan itu. Itachi terkekeh tanpa suara. Rupanya hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Sasuke dan dengan kejam ia menghadiahkan tatapan yang sangat sangat tajam pada kakaknya. Itachi menunduk menatap lantai sambil menahan tawa.

"Selama ini saya mengenal anak saya sebagai orang yang tidak banyak ulah, jarang sekali dia meminta sesuatu pada saya. Tapi kemarin dia datang pada saya di Oto hanya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia benar-benar serius." Fugaku bicara lagi.

Yamato semakin bingung, apa maksud dari perkataan Fugaku?

"Saya yakin sekali Sasuke sangat mencintai putri anda. Karena itu saya datang ke sini hari ini untuk melamar Sakura untuk Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

Yamato bengong.

Sakura bengong.

Fugaku diam.

Mikoto menatap penuh harap.

Itachi memandang Yamato.

Sasuke berkeringat dingin.

"A-apa?" Tanya Yamato terbata. Ia berharap tadi ia salah dengar.

"Saya melamar putri anda untuk menjadi menantu saya." Ulang Fugaku tanpa ada sedikit pun keraguan.

Sakura memandang Sasuke tak percaya. Lalu, kepalanya berat dan pandangannya gelap. Ia pingsan.

-o0o-

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi, berulang kali ia melongokkan kepalanya ke pintu kamar Sakura. Ia menggigit bibirnya, hatinya cemas bukan main saat Sakura tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari kursinya dan pingsan.

_Kami-sama!_ Gadis pendek itu selalu mengejutkannya dengan reaksinya yang tidak terduga. Ia melihat ayahnya tengah memandangnya tajam. Sasuke bergidik.

"Puas kau?" Fugaku berkata ketus,"Ayah berhasil membuat calon istrimu pingsan bahkan hanya dengan beberapa kata saja."

"Haah, ini jadi sulit. Apa kau yakin gadis itu benar-benar cinta padamu, Sasu-_sweet_?" Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya seolah-olah prihatin.

Sasuke mendengus kesal,"Tentu saja semakin sulit karena kalian hanya bisa memojokkanku dari tadi. Aku yakin seratus persen dia mencintaiku dan…berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikkan itu, Itachi idiot!"

"Hhhhhh…" Itachi dan Fugaku menghela napas bersamaan.

CKLEK

Secara otomatis Sasuke langsung berdiri begitu Yamato dan Mikoto keluar dari kamar Sakura. Ia berjalan masuk berniat masuk ke kamar, tapi langsung dihentikan Yamato.

"Tahan disitu langkahmu, _young man!" _Yamato menatap galak pada Sasuke. Sasuke membuang mukanya kesal. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat Sakura sekarang. Apa pria tua menyebalkan ini tidak tahu kalau ia sangat merindukan Sakura.

Upps…

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati. Untung saja Yamato tidak bisa mendengar pikirannya, kalau tidak? Bersanding dengan Sakura pasti hanya tinggal mimpi.

"Maafkan kami, Yamato-san. Mungkin Sakura terlalu terkejut karena ini sangat tiba-tiba. Kami akan pamit sekarang, mungkin lain kali kita akan membicarakannya lagi." Fugaku menepuk pundak Yamato sekali tanpa mengindahkan tatapan protes dari putra bungsunya.

"Ya, benar." Yamato menjawab dengan dingin. Betapa pun kaya dan terhomatnya pria di hadapannya ini, dia tidak akan segan-segan _mengusir_ mereka semua dari rumah kecilnya kalau sampai Sakura terluka.

Itachi dan Fugaku bersiap pergi tapi Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempatnya. Matanya menatap nanar ke pintu kamar seakan-akan tatapannya dapat melobangi pintu dan dapat memperlihatkan Sakura padanya. Tangannya gatal ingin membuka kenop pintu.

"Sasuke, kita pulang dulu ke apartemenmu sekarang. Sakura sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo, nak?" Mikoto menarik lengan putranya dengan lembut.

Akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk dan membungkuk pada Yamato. Ayah Sakura itu hanya memberikan senyuman tipis nan sinis saat Mikoto dan Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

Belum sempat kedua ibu-anak itu sampai di ruang tamu, pintu kamar Sakura terbuka. Sasuke berhenti dan berbalik untuk melihat ke belakang. Ia mematung.

"Ayah. Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Sakura!" Sasuke berlari mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya.

"Hei!" Yamato berteriak marah pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu berani sekali memeluk Sakura di depan matanya sendiri setelah tadi membuatnya pingsan.

Dari luar, Fugaku dan Itachi masuk lagi karena mendengar teriakan Yamato. Mereka hanya diam saat melihat Sasuke yang tengah memeluk Sakura, Yamato yang memerah mukanya karena marah, dan Mikoto yang tampak terhipnotis dengan adegan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sayang? Kepalanya masih pusing? Masih sakit?" Sasuke mengelus pipi Sakura yang memerah karena salah tingkah.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada anakku!" Tangan Sasuke yang tengah menangkup wajah Sakura ditepis oleh Yamato. Ia menarik putrinya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan saya, Paman." Sasuke menunduk.

BRUK

Semua yang ada disana membelalakkan mata saat Sasuke menjatuhkan lututnya di lantai, termasuk Moegi yang baru saja keluar dari kamar.

"Aku tahu anda pasti marah padaku, aku sadar itu. Tapi kumohon, aku membawa orang tuaku ke rumah ini dengan tujuan baik dan penting. Aku ingin meminta izin dari anda untuk memberikan putri anda padaku."

"…"

"…"

"Aku tahu ini sangat konyol karena aku sudah sering melihat adeganku ini di opera sabun kesukaan ibuku, aku pun selalu menganggap itu konyol. Tapi aku, Uchiha Sasuke, di hadapan anda, membuang jauh-jauh harga diriku untuk hal terbodoh ini. Aku melakukan ini untuk Sakura."

"…"

"…"

"Aku mohon, Paman. Izinkan aku menikahi Sakura, aku tidak mau ia menikahi pemuda lain selain aku. Aku janji akan membuatnya bahagia."

Tidak ada sedikitpun keraguan dalam setiap kata-kata Sasuke. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi hanya diam melongo. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Yamato yang tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Begitu pula dengan Sakura yang memandang Sasuke seolah-olah ia berasal dari planet lain. Wajah gadis itu benar-benar merah sekarang.

Perkataan Sasuke tadi sungguh merupakan sesuatu paling konyol yang pernah Sakura dengar, sekaligus paling errr…romantis.

"A-aku…"

Semua langsung mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke Sakura yang mulai bersuara. Sakura menatap lantai, malu.

"A-aku ingin menikah dengannya, Ayah." Kalimat itu seakan hujan deras bagi Sasuke yang tengah kekeringan. Seakan itu adalah anugerah terbesar dari langit untuknya. Seakan Sasuke bangkit kembali dari mati surinya. Seakan menghirup udara setelah berjam-jam tenggelam di air.

Mereka semua tersenyum, kecuali Yamato.

-o0o-

"GILA! BENAR-BENAR GILA!"

Sakura terlonjak dari duduknya. Suara Yamato yang menggelegar menciutkan nyalinya. Keluarga Uchiha sudah pulang ke apartemen Sasuke dan saat ini Yamato tengah mengamuk di seluruh penjuru rumah.

"Ooh, Kami-sama! Sakura itu masih kecil, masih hijau, masih SMA! Aku tidak percaya Sakura mau saja dilamar oleh pemuda sinting itu. Keluarganya juga sinting!" Ocehan kesal terus terlontar oleh Yamato yang mondar-mandir di kamarnya.

Sakura hanya bisa diam, tidak ada seorang pun di rumah ini yang berani bersuara kalau ayahnya sudah mengamuk. Satu-satunya cara terbaik adalah membiarkan Yamato mengeluarkan unek-uneknya sampai puas. Sampai capek!

"Apa yang ada di otak pengusaha sok kaya itu. Bertamu mendadak, langsung menyatakan mau mengambil putriku. Apa dia gila? Ohoho ya ya, aku tahu. Dia kan tidak punya anak perempuan jadi dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Bagaimana kalau dia jadi aku? Membiarkan putrinya kehilangan masa remaja karena buru-buru nikah? Gila!"

"Dia pikir dia hebat. Apa dia pikir dia benar-benar hebat mentang-mentang rela bersujud di kakiku? Cih! Pemuda gila!"

Terdengar napas Yamato terengah-engah di dalam kamarnya. Sakura memijat pelipisnya, kepalanya pening. Ia juga tidak menyangka Sasuke benar-benar senekat itu. Yah, walaupun dia senang dengan tindakan Sasuke, tapi yang dikatakan ayahnya memang benar.

Sasuke itu gila.

"Nee-chan..."

Ow, dia sudah lupa kalau Moegi masih duduk di sebelahnya. Sakura mendelik ke adiknya dan Moegi tersenyum prihatin.

Sakura kesal, kenapa Moegi selalu jadi orang yang sok prihatin segala seakan-akan Moegi-lah sang 'kakak'. Sakura tahu badannya kecil, tapi kalau dia dianggap 'adik' oleh adiknya sendiri, itu menggelikan dan…menyebalkan.

"Apa!" jawab Sakura ketus.

"Nee-chan beneran mau nikah dengan Sasuke?"

Moegi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya karena terlihat jelas di mukanya, semakin membuat Sakura _bad mood_.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Jangan tanya-tanya lagi!"

"Haahh…" Gadis berambut cokelat itu menghela napas. Ia tahu kakaknya pasti sangat bingung sekarang.

"…bagaimana mungkin Sakura tega membuatku jadi ayah mertua secepat ini. Dan pastinya aku juga akan dapat cucu. Heh! Dan mereka akan membuatku jadi kakek secepat ini? Aku tidak bisa percaya!"

Ocehan Yamato terus berlanjut.

-o0o-

Sakura memandang hujan dalam diam, kejadian semalam benar-benar membuatnya susah tidur. Apa pun yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke melekat di otaknya dan ia terus melamun sepanjang perjalanan ke sekolah.

"Kau sakit, Sakura?"

Gadis itu tersentak sedikit, ia baru menyadari kalau ia tidak sendirian di dalam mobil itu. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, menatap langsung ke dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Jantungnya berdegup kencang mendapati mata hitam itu memandang lembut padanya. Sejak dulu Sakura selalu ingin melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut penuh cinta, bukan tatapan tajam yang menusuk.

Diperhatikannya pemuda itu lagi, Sasuke benar-benar tampan. Dari awal dia pindah ke sekolah hingga sekarang, Sakura tidak pernah terbiasa memandang wajah tampan itu. Rasanya seperti mimpi, bahwa pemuda yang nyaris sempurna seperti Sasuke mencintainya. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan pemuda itulah yang melamarnya tadi malam di hadapan ayahnya.

Sakura membayangkan bibirnya pernah dicium oleh bibir seksi itu, tubuhnya pernah dipeluk oleh tubuh kekar atletis itu, bahkan air mata pernah menetes untuknya dari mata onyx tajam itu. Napas Sakura memburu mengingatnya, pipinya yang tembem sangat merah sekarang.

"Jangan terlalu menatapku dengan nafsu begitu, nanti kau benar-benar tergila-gila padaku."

"Eh?"

Gadis itu mengerjap kaget, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertunduk malu. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dan ia tersentak saat jari-jari besar menangkup sebelah pipinya dan membuatnya mendongak. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Sasuke sudah melumat bibirnya.

-oOo-

Pemuda itu duduk gelisah di mobilnya sedari tadi, menunggu seseorang yang sudah beberapa hari ini menghindarinya. Hyuuga Neji memijat dahinya frustasi, apa lagi yang kurang darinya hingga gadis pendek itu tetap saja tidak pernah melihatnya.

Hingga suara derum mobil mengalihkan pikirannya. Sebuah Volvo hitam baru saja parkir tak jauh dari mobilnya, hanya selang tiga mobil. Neji dengan sigap keluar dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Sakura yang baru saja turun dari mobil. Neji memeluk gadis itu dengan tidak sabar.

"Sakura, kenapa semalam tidak menjawab teleponku? Aku rindu kamu."

Sakura terperanjat begitu melihat Neji, ia salah tingkah sendiri karena semalam ia memang mematikan ponselnya. Ia tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun dulu sembari memikirkan lamaran Sasuke. Pipinya memerah lagi mengingat kejadian semalam dan Neji mengira itu karena dirinya.

Baru saja Neji ingin membelai pipi ranum gadis itu, tangannya ditepis kasar. Neji menatap kesal orang yang menepis tangannya tadi, Sasuke. Dua pemuda itu saling menatap tajam.

"Jangan berani-berani memperlihatkan kelakuanmu yang menjijikkan itu di sekolah. Di depan umum, Sakura adalah pacarku. Kau mau Sakura diganggu lagi?" Sasuke berkata setengah membentak.

"Aku tidak peduli, Uchiha. Kalaupun ada yang berani mengganggunya, aku yang akan melindunginya. Berhentilah menyabotase pacarku seenaknya!" Neji membentak tidak mau kalah.

Sakura menunduk takut, ia tidak suka jika ada yang berteriak-teriak di depannya. Ia memegangi lengan baju seragam Sasuke, meminta pemuda itu supaya tenang. Tapi sasuke terlanjur emosi jika sudah berhadapan dengan makhluk menyebalkan di hadapannya.

"Seharusnya kau tahu diri, Hyuuga. Sakura sama sekali tidak mencintaimu, ia sudah dari dulu mencintaiku. Dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun." Sasuke menyeringai melihat kedua tangan Neji bergetar.

"Asal kau tahu, Uchiha, aku tidak peduli. Sakura akan lebih bahagia bersamaku dan ayahku akan segera melamar dia untukku." Neji balas menyeringai meskipun tangannya masih bergetar.

Seringai Sasuke berubah menjadi senyum licik, "Berhenti bermimpi! Kau tahu tidak, semalam ayahku sudah melamar Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya."

Keadaan menjadi hening yang menegangkan. Mulut Sakura membulat saat Sasuke nekat memberitahu Neji tentang semalam. Ia menoleh ke sekitarnya yang tak lagi sepi. Sekarang sudah banyak murid-murid lain yang ikut menonton pertengkaran mereka. Tampaknya kisah drama picisan Uchiha, Haruno, dan Hyuuga ini telah menjadi "Kisah Tahun Ini".

Sakura memperhatikan reaksi Neji yang menatap kosong ke arah Sasuke yang tengah menyeringai. Neji menatap Sakura tak percaya. Kalau tadi wajahnya merah karena marah dan kesal, sekarang wajah Neji sangat pucat. Jelas berita ini membuatnya syok.

Sakura menunduk tak berani memandang Neji.

'Apa lagi sekarang?'

**To Be Continued**

* * *

H-ha-hallo! *cherry ketakutan*

G-gomen minna updatenya telllaaaaaaaaat bangeteeeee….

Gomen..gomen..gomen…gomen…gomen….

baru nyadar kalau fic2 cherry udah terlantar lebih satu tahun, ya ampuuuuunn…. maafkanlah diriku yang tak professional n konsisten ini…

Dan setelah apdet chapter ini, cherry gak tau apa chapter ini bisa memblas semua ketidakkonsistenan cherry… Maaf baget kalau chapter ini mngecewakan, tapi Cuma segini yang bisa cherry hasilkan dengan inspirasi yang sangat minim dan sulit banget didapat.

Tengkyu somach buat teman2 yang masih menunggu dengan sangat lama fic ini. *nangis di pojokan kamar*…

Insya allah cherry bakal cepet namatin fic ini n fic2 yang laen… hehehe, *masih marah gak ya?* *kayaknya gak deh!* heheheehe…

tengkyu sekali lagi buat reader, silent reider, n reviewer yang udah mengembalikan kembali semangat cherry buat nerusin fic…

Miki Yuiki Lucifen, Haza ShiRaifu, Key frewse, Mey Hanazaki, Chini VAN, Makarino, Poetrie-chan, Yue Heartphilia, Namika Arihyoshi, Ka Hime Shiseiten, me, Popisuke yamada, Mizuira Kumiko, DEVIL'D, Kikyo Fujikazu, Chin-chan cap TOMAT, Kamikaze Ayy, valentina14, akari nami amane, IcHaruno-Chan, jaejoongismylove, Pippayelyah, Nay Hatake, Anka-Chan, Matsumoto Rika, uchihaiykha, Haruhi nozuka, blackcurrent626, Little QueenZhezad, Mokochange, Sheila, Ichi-chan, Ichi uchiha, astiie u-know yunjaeshipper, Ai yura, Novia ChanMutz SasuSaku 4Ever, barbaroz, Little Drunken, lala wijaya, Hikari Uchiwa, Nagi Sa Mikazuki Ananda, lorist angela, Windy AiikaYuuki MissViolet, Jennifer Sarutobi, Pippaaa, Lovers sasusaku, hikari uchiwa, Just Ana, Pippa Yelyah, mysticahime, Sindi 'Kucing Pink, mellfit, Yaya PinkyBlossom, Nina-SasoSasuSaku, Pah, Haruno lily-chan, Pearl, Aku, B-Rabbit Lacie, ulq4schiffer, Andrean Tristan, BlueHaruchi Uchiha, Saruto-ikqyu, september 9th, rosdin always sasusaku, Sasusakusaso, Aastrei, Retno uchiharuno, Via, Akasuna no ei-chan, shasha-chan, Sslove, Kikyo, Guest, Hoshio sakura, Momo Haruyuki, , Thehunniie, dan Dyastari.

Fic ini selesai di chapter 13 atau 14. Tapi gak mungkin lebih dari 14 chapter, cherry tetep berusaha supaya mood nulis tetep bergejolak *cieele* maklum, cherry bukan penulis handal yang bisa nulis kapan aja meskipun gak mood. Cherry orang yang tergantung banget ama mood yang gak tentu.

Dan buat chapter 10 ini yang gak seberapa, masih maukah kiranya pembaca2 yang cantik2 n ganteng2 *merayu mode on* untuk review? ^O^

Hehehee….


End file.
